


Out Of The Woods

by DancingWithDemons, Passionpire88



Series: In And Out Of The Woods [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Violence (not that explicit but its there), almost everyone is gay, mentions of mental illnesses, mentions of past bulimia, original crossover, referenced current bulimia, referenced/implied anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 164,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingWithDemons/pseuds/DancingWithDemons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: The novel sized emotional rollercoaster ride of a lifetime. Delve into the world of Magebridge with the liars six, as they are tested by a prophecy that brings them to war, transformations and self-discovery.





	1. Part One: The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fictional world of Rosewood and it's characters solely belong to one Sara Shepherd and (by extension) Marlene King and the driving forces behind the show Pretty Little Liars. As of this work, we own nothing that has occurred up to Season 4.
> 
> The realm of Magebridge and the OCs within are that of my dear writing partner, Harley's, own creation- and so duly belong to him and him alone.
> 
> The only shared piece of work in which we can both claim is the plot behind this novel, to which you should now embark on. 
> 
> Enjoy, rosepetals!  
> \- Laurel (DancingWithDemons)

_**“Five girls in a wood of roses, covered in black and red thorns…shall turn the tide of the war.”** _

“Otto?”

“Yes, your grace?”

Otto is an osprey. A fish eating bird of prey who happens to be an oracle. “Send for Elana.”

“Your grace...wouldn't it be more appropriate to send for David Polarson? Surely whatever is troubling you he is more-”

“Otto, what have you always told me?” Flinna's hands are behind her back, she isn't even looking at Ole Featherbrains…

“That...my life’s work is to serve you as long as you and your father may reign...may it be a long and prosperous-”

“Exactly. So when I ask you to fly your tired wings over to Lady Polarson’s apartment which will take you five minutes...you shall do so.” Otto cleared his throat and dipped his head. “My deepest apologies, your grace.” She heard his talons scrape against the stone of the castle windowsill as he took off.

****

The click of military boots echoed in the throne room as Elana arrived. “You sent for me, your grace?”

“Please don't.” Flinna turned around to see Elana’s face trying to remain formal. What beauty and nobility she saw. And damn was that stupid legend armor making her look sexy.

“My humblest ap-I'm sorry your-” Elana was blushing now. “Sorry,Flinna.”

Flinna raised a brow. “This is really hard for you isn't it?”

“Well...I mean, you're the empress now. I-It's kind of automatic.”

Flinna sighed. “After I've seen you naked over a hundred times and heard you scream...all of which were days I'm really gonna miss, now you gotta tell me I'm the dominant one here.”

“I...Yes.”

“Well fuck. That's an eye opener.”

Elana nodded. “I'm sure it is.”

“Mostly because I just want to-” Flinna touched Elana’s cheek and felt the other girl lose her breath. “I can't.” The monarch huffed. “I barely have enough time for myself anymore.”

“Flinna...maybe you need a break then.”

She slammed her fist on a wall, not caring how much it hurt. “Elana, I can't! With Midge traveling to our neighbors to ask for help and being a much better politician than I am, David doing damage control for the legend...I can't. Magebridge needs me and it fucking sucks. I have been sober for weeks, I haven't had sex in two months since dad died...and I haven't slept decently for three.”

“Why am I here?”

“I need you to go to Rosewood.”

“Rosewood?” Elana was skeptical and Flinna didn't blame her.

“Yes. Take a portal, do the thing and bring them to the palace.” A sack of gold coins was tossed to Elana.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. Please do it.”

The taller brunette smirked. “Do it?”

“Ha-ha...leave before I fuck you senseless on the table.”

“Right. I'll see you later.”

 


	2. A is for Arrival

A cool breeze was what awoke Aria. That, and the most unusual sting in her neck, which she used to associate with Ezra’s too gentle bites. Bewildered, she sat up, only to have a hand flying to her head, overcome with an excruciating headache. “I don’t remember drinking…or being hit…” Sudden panic filled her as she took note of her surroundings. Sand. Miles of sand. An expanse of water, reflecting the glowing moon. This, this most definitely wasn’t Rosewood. “A?” Aria questioned, thinking the Spencer explanation was that ‘A’ had drugged and kidnapped her. But then…why could she hear the crunching of sand, as if someone was walking towards her, when there was no figure doing so? “Where are my friends, ‘A’?” She stood cautiously, feeling the world ever so slightly spin. Her eyes scanned the surroundings again, only, it wasn’t by sight that she recognised the tall brunette a few meters down the beach. It was by smell: the scent of books and coffee (taken with way too many sugars) and sweat caused by the ever present stress of exams and universities and secrets and ‘A’. The kind of smell that, when paired with the scent of a fresh tennis ball, was so Spencer Hastings. _“This is getting…odd.”_ Aria thought, as she rushed the brunette, grabbing her into a tight hug.

“Thank god I’m not alone.” She sighed in relief, head resting just below Spencer’s chest. “Where are we, Spence? What’s A’s game now?”

“I…I don’t know Aria. Emily woke me up, she’s trying to find Hanna. All I know is we both woke up with these killer headaches and-”

“No memory of what happened?” Aria finished, becoming increasingly worried about the fact that her friend smelled wonderfully appetising.

“Exactly. I think ‘A’ drugged us all like the night Ali’s grave was dug. But whatever their game is now…Mona couldn’t have done this alone.” Spencer pulled back to smile reassuringly at the shorter brunette. “We’ll be okay, Team Sparia always finds a way.”

Again, she smelt the scent of the figure approaching them, rather than heard the hurried footfalls. Chlorine, and an overly pungent floral odour Pam Fields had a habit of spraying frequently.

“I couldn’t find her, what if ‘A’ already got to her, Spencer? Oh Aria-” Emily wrapped her friend in a hug. “It’s so good to see you’re safe.”

At this, Aria raised her eyebrow. “I’m small, Em, not completely useless.” The panic began to rise again. “Maybe Hanna wandered off in the opposite direction, you know what she’s like. We’ll find her, she’ll be okay.” The girls shared anxious glances before resuming their search.

***

  
Tense minutes ensued, the assembled girls hurriedly scanning for a flash of blonde. And then a blood curdling screech pierced the silence. Sharing a look, the girls took off, bracing themselves to face the worst. What they found, however, was not a torture scene courtesy of ‘A’. There, in all her designer clothing glory, stood Hanna Marin, heels clutched protectively to her chest. “They completely wrecked my shoes, Mona! Don’t give me that look. You know how badly Suede gets ruined by sand! We are stranded on a beach. And I have no shoes. There is dirt in my hair and sand down my br– Mona this is serious stop laughing!”

“Is she for real?” Spencer asked with a sigh, whilst Emily rolled her eyes.

“Well, at least we can rule out Mona being involved. And Hanna is…Hanna…So at least we’re all together.” Aria was ever the optimist, somehow managing to smile as she approached the others.

“Oh goody…All four little liars are here. Just what I wanted.” Drawled Mona in a heavily sarcastic tone, punctuated by her look of disdain which grew the second Hanna flung her arms around her friends.

“I’m so glad to see you guys. This is turning out to be like that Lord Of The Mosquitos book, and I so did not pack any beach clothes. Does anyone know why-”

The blonde was cut off mid-rant by a resounding “NO”, and a rather exasperated Spencer who muttered “it’s flies. Lord Of The Flies.”

“Whatever,” Hanna rolled her eyes “that’s still gross.” 

***

  
Elana had changed out of her scarlet leather armor because it would probably make the girls more anxious. Dressed in an off white shirt buttoned low and her sleeves rolled up with denim capris, she strut towards the Liars mere moments after their reunion had lead to them tensely shuffling away from the lapping of the tide. “Mona...I-I wasn't expecting you to be-”

“Here? Who were you expecting? Alison DiLaurentis?” The much smaller brunette snapped. Whoever this albino supermodel was...Mona had decided to dislike her.

Aria raised a brow. “Ali is dead...right?”

Elana smirked. “If you want to keep believing that, follow me.”

“Now you wait a second.” Spencer held Emily back, the girl had automatically taken a step towards Elana. Her hazel eyes were gazing at the brunette with something akin to awe. Never before had a girl looked like a goddess and radiated the same aura, it was all Emily could do but keep her ey– no. She had a girlfriend. Paige loved her, and she loved Paige.

“Hm wha– Oh yeah. Why should we follow you? You could be working for ‘A’, for all we know.” There, making her the enemy would distract Emily from…thoughts.

“Exactly.” Spencer nodded her head, eyes turning steely with determination to protect her friends. “How else would you know what our names are, and where you would find us. We aren’t going anywhere with you.” Glancing at her friends, and Mona, Spencer gave them the famous ‘keep your mouth shut’ Hastings look.

Elana caught Emily staring and her smirk widened when their eyes locked, winking at the beautiful dark haired young woman before turning to Spencer. “I was told to bring you here by Empress Flinna Flightfoot. You're nowhere near ‘A’ or Rosewood. Welcome to Magebridge, ladies.”

“Did we travel back in time or something?” Aria asked.

“Nope. But you're in another realm…”

“Realm? Like...something out of a fantasy novel?” Aria’s throat ached with thirst. “Um...are we going to any place with food? Because I'm-”

“You do look a little pale…” Elana tried to keep herself from smiling. They would all learn soon enough. “You wouldn't want your friend here to pass out from being dehydrated would you?”

Mona kept silent and took Hanna’s hand, watching, listening...not sure what to do or say just yet.

Sighing, Spencer gave Aria a once over. She was so tiny and pale…her friend really did look ill. “No. I don’t. Lead the way. But don’t think you’re getting out of telling us everything. One wrong word or move, and we go back to Rosewood. Not up for negotiation. Because this, this is kidnapping.” Spencer narrowed her eyes as she linked arms with Aria and Emily, keeping them close. This didn’t feel as threatening as any of the situations ‘A’ had put them in, but the foreign world had yet to gain her trust.

When Elana had winked at her, Emily ducked her head, tucking a stray brown lock behind her ear as her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. Her eyes kept flicking upwards to look at the tall brunette, only for them to nervously stray their focus. The name Paige repeated in her head like a mantra, a conscious reminder that her very worried girlfriend was back home. Waiting for her. Because they loved each other. “Yeah,” she agreed with a nod “we’re only going because Aria’s health is important.

Truthly, Hanna had spaced the second Mona took her hand. Whilst she still hadn’t forgiven her former best friend for the whole running over her business, not to mention the countless times she had caused the others pain, it felt…nice. But only because they were facing something potentially life threatening, again. Mona’s silence didn’t unnerve her in the slightest either–she was planning, biding her time until there was a reason to strike. “Yeah. And I need to fix up my shoes.”

Elana nodded.”So I see...there's a place we can have you guys stay the night and I'll do my best to explain everything and then if you so choose...we will continue to the capital where you're needed.”

“The...where are we now?” Aria leaned on Spencer a little more and why was she looking at her best friend’s neck that way? Weird.

“Newcrest. Port city. There's an inn nearby. Clothes, food, and whatever else you need will be there.”

Mona looked up at Elana, brown eyes burning through her. “Why? What do you want?”

“I...Why don't we get something to eat beforehand?”

Mona shrugged, feeling mildly pleased that Hanna was clinging to her and had not pushed her away.

“No, Mona raised a valid point, for once.” Spencer halted her stride, effectively stopping the rest of the girls. “What do you want in return for all that?”

“Spence,” Emily hissed lowly “maybe she just wants to help out five disorientated teens before anyone else gets to them.” Not sure why she had felt the need to defend Elana, Emily tugged Spencer back into walking, smiling shyly at Elana as she did so.

Elana cocked a perfect brow when Emily came to her defense. What was that annoying fluttery...Not important. “My name is Elana Polarson. Magebridge is my home and I'm a soldier. We are at war. We received a prophecy that the five of you would help us win said war. So I was sent to come get all of you.”

“That is the most sense you've made since you showed up.” Mona chirped, knowing her tone would unnerve Elana.

“I'm sorry...That's...that's just-It doesn't make any sense!” Aria insisted.

Elana looked at the shorter girl. “Explain why you have fangs poking out of your mouth then, Miss Montgomery.”

“What?! I…” And there they were. “How...what-Spencer?” Aria hoped, prayed to whoever would listen that Spencer could explain this. Why was her stomach growling? Did that mean-did she want? No. No. Of course not.

Racking her brain for a plausible explanation as to why Aria’s canines had elongated into…well they had just grown longer and became more pointed, Spencer came up with nothing. “Well… ‘A’ must have done it for their sick game.” The explanation was weak and she knew it, but that didn’t mean that Aria was a vam– there was no such thing.

“Okay can we pause a minute. First you drop this war bombshell on us. Now you’re saying Aria is the next Bella Swan, all sparkly and blood craving.” Hanna turned to Aria and winked. “Not that you couldn’t pull it off.” Turning back to Elana, Hanna raised her hands, which in turn tugged Mona’s up. “Look here taller version of Beca Mitchell, here’s the deal. I’m out. We’re all out. Why should we have to get involved in a war that isn’t our business? It’s dangerous. And dirty. We could die over this, or worse, break a nail!”

Spencer actually facepalmed at the last sentence, sharing a look with Aria and Emily, whilst the latter mumbled. “Is she seriously making references now?”

Elana shrugged. “Hey, I'm just the delivery girl here. My father is dead, and so are most of the people who knew what they were doing. So...I get it. If you want to back out, then...I won't stop you.”

Mona rolled her eyes. She wasn't disinterested in this whole ordeal but the death card, playing to Emily's heightened empathy and Spencer’s need to better at everything, Elana knew too much. Which is why she was all for sticking around. Besides, she had nothing to lose. “I'm in.”

“You're what now? Mona, we could die!”

“Can you, Aria? I don't see any stakes or garlic…”

“The garlic is actually propaganda-Sorry.” Elana cleared her throat.

Mona shrugged. “If no one comes with you...I will.”

Hanna dropped Mona’s hand, eyes becoming frantic as she faced all of the girls. “Mona, you can’t. You know what this does to you. Please. We have families back home, guys. They’re gonna be worried sick like we were when Ali went missing. We can’t just do that to them!”

“I…I can’t go home knowing I could actually help save lives…I’m in.” Emily nodded with a small smile.

“What?! Em, no! You can’t-” Hanna’s frantic speech was cut off by Spencer’s scarily calm tone.

“I’m in too, we’re clearly in this prophecy for a reason. They need a Hasting’s perspective to win this, they’re going to get it.” She had carefully weighed up the situation, but the temptation to be better at something than Melissa, the knowledge that she was chosen instead of her sister, well. It was enough to sway her mind, especially if it meant keeping the girl’s safe.

“No!” Hanna screamed, her eyes pleading as tears formed. “Guys please…you could all die…Aria?” She looked to the tiny brunette for help.

“Elana, why is this happening to me?” Aria asked.

“I suppose...this is how you'll help us. This is your contribution to the war effort.”

“So...I'm a vampire because I'm here?”

“Yes.”

“Okay...So would I stop being one if I leave?”

“Yes but-”

Mona cocked her head, looking slightly bird like when doing so. “But what?”

Elana looked at all of them. “If one of you leaves...then the rest of you will die with us.”

“So we all leave. This isn’t our responsibility. But getting home safely to our families, finding out what happened to Ali, that is our responsibility.” Hanna shook her head, laughing without humour. “They,” she pointed to each of the girls in turn “it makes sense why they’re in the prophecy. Spencer’s the brains and strategy. Emily can keep the morale up and fight. Aria’s a vampire now for crying out loud, she can practically recreate the Breaking Dawn fight scene. And Mona…She can kill without feeling and plan attacks better than Spencer ever could...she understands how to play the game.” Beginning to back away, Hanna shook her head. Of course she had to be the selfish one. “But me? I have nothing. All of us have to go back. For our parent’s sake.”

“They’re safer with us here, Hanna. And you know it. ‘A’ can’t get to them if they can’t get to us.” Spencer reasoned, it was a thought that she had been mulling over for quite some time.

“You'll be rid of ‘A’ forever if you stay here. And so will the rest of Rosewood.” Elana said quietly.

“How can we be sure you're not lying about that?” Aria’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“She's not. When she's nervous there's twitching.” Mona replied with a smirk.

Huffing, Hanna folded her arms. “You guys want to go ahead and die in a war? Fine. I’m not about to kill any of you by leaving. I’m going to stay here whilst you all break your nails and are forced to wear hideous clothes.” Spinning on her heel sharply, she strutted back over to the water and sat down.

Spencer turned to Elana. “She’ll be back when she figures out she has no way to wash her hair properly.” Her arms folded. “So, how exactly does this stop A?”

Elana shrugged. “I'm just the messenger, Spencer. I don't know the logistics. But if you want a written contract...talk it over with the empress in the capital. You'll all be staying the palace when we get there.”

“Oh, I’ll be getting a written contract. One that guarantees ‘A’ gets what’s coming to them, ensures our safety in this war and rewards each person individually should the war be successful.” Spencer’s eyes softened as she glanced at Aria. It was clear that she was beginning to struggle being around everyone. “How’re you holding up, Aria? Do you need a quick fix of blood to keep you going?” Her tone was low, comforting, as she placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

To the side Emily was trying, and failing, to ignore the jitters in her stomach, every time her eyes made the briefest contact with Elana. A rising blush was creeping along her face, threatening to give her away. It was a good thing no one was paying attention to her. Gosh, she needed to cut it out. Paige was waiting.

Elana started walking over to Emily. “Hey...you alright?” She asked, her voice light and gentle. Was Emily blushing? Totally blushing. Oh. Oh boy…

Aria nodded. “I'm starving, Spence. I'm doing the best I can but…” she licked her lips. “I don't know how much more I can hold back.”

Emily looked around at the sound of Elana’s calming voice…she could admit a woman’s voice was calming and not like her, don’t be ridiculous. “What? Who? Me?” A lock of brown hair was untucked, then tucked back behind her ear as Emily nervously giggled. “Considering I just found out that there’s a prophecy about me helping a war? I think I’m doing fine. Just fine.” She managed to maintain eye contact. “Are you? Alright that is? It must be so hard.”

Not wanting to interrupt whatever the hell was going on with Emily and Elana, although Spencer made a mental note to keep an extra close eye on the messenger, she decided to take matters into her own hands. It’s what Hastings do, after all. Rolling up her sleeve, Spencer held up her left wrist to Aria. “It’s not a neck, but I’d rather you make a mistake on my wrist than on my neck. Not that you will, you’ve got this Aria.” Spencer’s free hand squeezed the smaller brunette’s shoulder. “I trust you.”

“I...Spencer...Are you sure?” But then she heard the pumping of blood, Aria’s eyes turned a shade of maroon as she gently took Spencer’s wrist in her hands and then drank deeply, the red liquid soothing the ache she had felt.

“Am I-Emily...I was sent here to take you away from your entire life and you're asking me if I'm okay?” Elana averted her eyes as she smiled shyly, caught completely off guard. “You're somethin else, Fields.”

“Hanna? Can we-can we talk?” Mona was standing behind the blonde, hoping that she could say the right thing for once.

A hiss of pain left her lips as Spencer shut her eyes against the brief pain of fangs piercing her skin. But then, that was it. The pain didn’t continue as Aria drank, in fact a numb feeling washed over her. So Spencer stayed like that, not having the heart to tell Aria to stop, that she was beginning to feel faint.

Emily looked down at the ground at Elana’s comment, trying to control the big grin that was threatening to breakout. “Yeah well…” She nudged the sand with one of her shoes. “You live here, y’know? It must be tougher for you. Besides...I wouldn’t worry about me.” A small smile was sent Elana’s way. “I’ll find a way to keep the girls and I okay. We’ve been through worse.”

Sighing, Hanna turned her head. “Talk about what, Mona? About how you’re so willing to get dragged back into a game that will send you straight back to how you were in Radley? How you’re so willing to put me through that again?” Hanna shook her head, she was past denying how her heart broke seeing Mona in that state. “Or are you going to talk about how you could put me through everything and still act like my best friend? Because that was cold, Mona. Scratch that, it was heartless.”

“Hanna I-”

Aria couldn't stop drinking from Spencer and Elana pulled the tiny girl off of her friend. “What the fuck were you thinking, Hastings?!” The tall brunette held Aria down. “Aria?”

“I...I'm sorry, I didn't- I was so-”

Elana nodded gently. “I know. Next time if it's this bad...tell me. Pig’s blood is a good alternative if you don't think you can handle humans.”

“Spencer...I'm so sorry.”

“Are you alright, Spencer?” Elana ran over to the other girl.

Spencer glared at the other brunette. “I had it under control, thank you.” Her face was already regaining its colour from the drained, pale shade it previously had. Really, who was Elana to get involved? Aria was her best friend, she just needed to learn how to stop. It wasn’t all her fault anyway, had Spencer told the girl to stop, she would have. No doubt about that. Locking eyes with the tiny brunette, Spencer smiled warmly as she wrapped Aria in a hug. “Don’t be silly, there’s nothing to be sorry for. You did good Aria, best first attempt of drinking blood I’ve ever seen.” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “And you know how many times we’ve been tortured with Twilight re-runs.”

“You didn't. That was really dangerous. She could have killed you completely by accident. I'm not saying your heart wasn't in the right place, Spencer but you were about to pass out.” Elana sighed. “We need to get to the hotel. And you need medical attention for that bite, Spencer.”

Aria hugged Spencer but nodded. “Elana’s right…I-I could feel you fading. And I wanted you to. I'm not hungry but...I wanted to drink all of it.”

“You just need more practice, but you’ve got that biting technique down already.” Noticing the small patches of blood coming from the bites, Spencer tore part of her top to tie around her wrist as a makeshift bandage. Then, with her arm linked with Aria’s, for the smaller brunette’s reassurance, Spencer turned her attention to Elana. “Lead the way then, Polarson.”

After witnessing how Elana rushed Aria like that, Emily was completely convinced that they were dealing with someone not entirely human. Which wasn’t a problem at all, the problem was how her stomach twisted with nervousness at the action, and how the jitters seemed to suddenly erupt. This was bad. Really, really bad. The type of bad that happened around Samara and Paige and...and Maya. “Food sounds good right now, that and sleep. We can’t make a decision like this in the span of a night.” Maybe if she focused on her friends she could ignore the feelings. Yes, that was a plan Emily could get on board with.


	3. Girl Talk

The hotel Flinna had paid for had a completely unnecessary amazing view of the beach. Elana had called her after a dinner of brushing hands with Emily because they had ended up sitting  next to one another. Mona had totally done it on purpose. Elana had seen the gleam in that tiny demon’s eyes. She knew Mona was necessary but she also hoped that there would be reconciliation between the chaotic neutral force and her crush, Hanna Marin. Speaking of, Elana had waited till Emily was speaking to Spencer and followed the blonde into the elevator. “Hi.”

 

Hanna didn’t know why she was here. Scratch that, she did. Her hair was in complete disarray, thanks to the fact that she had awoken on the beach. Actually, come to think of it, something running through her hair had woken her up, and she was pretty sure her head wasn’t in the sand…Nevermind. Back to the point. Her hair was super gross, and agreeing to come to the hotel was a way to fix that. It didn’t mean she was in anyway conceding to joining the war. So when Elana took advantage of when she was on her own, well, Hanna wasn’t surprised. “Skip the small talk, I don’t have all night. You’re here to convince me to join the war, correct?” Oh yes, her blunt and stubborn nature came in handy at times.

 

Elana took a large bottle out of the messenger bag. “Do you want the peace offering for you being dragged into this or do you want me to just leave?” In her hand she held conditioner. The expensive kind, that much was clear.

 

It was times like this that Hanna wished she could do Aria’s eyebrow trick. “This is an insult. You think you can bribe me into dying with conditioner?” Her tone didn’t convey she was insulted, if anything it carried amusement. Taking the bottle into her hands, Hanna continued. “I’m taking it, but this does not mean that I want in.” She shook her head as she looked at what scent the conditioner was. “No Hong Kong Phooey for me, thanks.”

 

Elana sighed. “Look, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I'm only following orders here. I know it's not even a good band aid for what you're getting into but I thought you would appreciate it. My sister in law is blonde and she swears by this stuff.”

 

“It’s a good brand, the only sciency stuff I get is when it comes to stuff like this…the raw materials are amazing. And…I do appreciate it, just…” Hanna sighed. “Look, after everything we’ve been through the last two years, none of us really…we don’t trust things easily, okay? I just don’t get it. Why I’m here that is. I explained why the others were here, but me? What use could Hefty Hanna do but sit around and complain about the fashion?” The lift was going painfully slow. “That’s why I’m against helping. Because I can’t. I would do the complete opposite and we both know it.”

 

Elana smiled. “I disagree completely. Without you...everyone falls apart, Hanna. You're the emotional center of the group. You have strong bonds with everyone here. You keep Spencer grounded. You make sure Aria gets a reality check. Emily looks to you for acceptance and Mona...Mona needs you.” Her eyes locked onto Hanna’s the intense fire,a comforting hearth. “And if that's not enough then...I would be more than willing to teach you how to be more of a help if you want. I've been trained for combat all my life.”

 

To say she was taken aback by Elana’s kind words was an understatement, Hanna was nearly rendered speechless. Nearly. “I…I never thought of it like that. I just saw it as being a friend…keeping them safe and cared for.” Her arms folded as she muttered “but if Mona needed me…she wouldn’t have tried to kill me.” Raising her volume, she gave Elana a grateful smile. “Thank you…Do you really think you could teach me? It would be a lot of work for you…and I really don’t want to break a nail.”

 

Elana grinned back at her. “I do. I would be happy to work with you and if you do break a nail, I'll-Emily! I-Sorry…” They had reached their floor and as the two girls were walking side by side out of the elevator, somehow Elana hadn't been looking where she was going and was nose to nose with one Emily Fields for a second longer than she should have been. With her face a bright red and a respectful nod, Elana cleared her throat as if she hadn't noticeably done something awkward and slightly mortifying. “We’ll talk later, Hanna. I need to begin preparations for when we leave tomorrow.”

 

“I–it’s okay, Elana. My fault completely. We’ll see you later in the morning. Have a good night!” Emily called as the brunette walked away, attempting to compose her voice to hide how flustered the encounter made her feel. A fact that was betrayed by her rapidly growing blush and the way her eyes lingered as they watched the retreating form.

 

A tiny smirk spread across Hanna’s face. Oh yes, she recognised that look well. And it was about damn time. Paige wasn’t as bad as she thought but still…her Emily could do a lot better. “C’mon Em, this emotional center dibs the bathroom.” She raised the bottle of conditioner in triumph. After that, oh the fun this sleepover was going to bring.

 

Emily cocked her head, trying to act like what had just happened with Elana-not that anything did. She had Paige. But then again...she couldn't come back. No. This wasn't the time to think about-that. “What?”

 

Of course Emily hadn’t been paying attention, she was too occupied with what was the fastest growing crush she had had. Which meant Hanna was going to have to be extremely gentle when broaching the subject, like she had been when Emily came out to her what seemed like years ago. “I said, I need to go take a shower. Let’s go check out the room and raid the mini bar...for snacks.” As they were nearing their room, it became clear that a heated debate was occurring from their neighbors. “Who had the bright idea to set Spencer and Mona a room together?” Hanna groaned as she opened their door.

 

Emily shrugged. “Probably the empress Elana keeps talking about.” A mischievous smile appeared on Emily's face.“You know that this is probably all covered by her so we could probably order room service if we wanted to.” She playfully nudged the blonde’s shoulder.

 

Smiling deviously, Hanna turned round to face the brunette. “This is why I love you and rooming with you, Emily Fields. You go rack up that bill, and I’ll take my shower.” Grabbing a dressing gown supplied by the hotel, Hanna disappeared into the ensuite for, what she thought, was a well deserved shower.

****

Chocolate mousse piled high with fresh whipped cream, lemon cheesecake, creme brûlée and a giant plate of fries covered in melted cheese, bacon, chives with a ranch dipping sauce on the side...Emily had a smug grin on her face when Hanna emerged from the bathroom. “It came to over $100. Oh and there's soda in the fridge.”

 

After her blissful shower–where she may or may not have sung Katy Perry’s ‘I Kissed A Girl’ over enthusiastically– Hanna was not prepared for the sight that was before her eyes. “It’s official. Emily Fields you are amazing. I could kiss you right now.” She didn’t know why she said the last part louder...it certainly wasn’t anything to do with anyone in the next room that might happen to hear it. Flopping down across the bed, Hanna plucked a handful of fries out from the bowl and stuffed them into her mouth. Thank god she could work all this off with Elana.  

 

A brow was raised in surprise but Emily had heard Hanna say a lot of things like that before so she just smiled and let it be. “I try. So...now what? Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

“Actually Em, I think we ought to talk about certain developments.” Her tone was soft, posture unthreatening, blue eyes shining with care and affection as they locked with Emily’s hazel. So far, so good, she hadn’t made a blunt statement yet. “You have that look again. You know, the one where you get all cute and shy when certain girls interact with you? Do you want to talk to me about that?” There, nicely handled if Hanna said so herself–which she did. It let Emily know that Hanna knew, but it gave her the option to discuss the topic.

 

“I...I'm confused, Hanna. It sounds like we're not coming back to Rosewood. And while things were kind of okay with Paige and I...I know what I'm feeling right now,” Emily ducked her head as she bit her lip nervously. “Is stronger than what Paige and I had.” She admitted.

 

“Then you need to go for what makes you truly happy. If that’s Elana, then go get her. Our situation…time can be short, Em. We’ve got to do whatever makes us happy now, and try and leave the consequences for later. Because…if we don’t live long…well I know you. You’d regret not doing something sooner.” Hanna paused to think, letting her words sink in. “It’s like your swim meets right? You prepare way in advance for the best outcome. But in the heat of the moment, it’s just a case of diving straight in and enjoying every second whilst it lasts. This is one of those dive in cases.” Was Hanna thinking of someone else whilst they were having this discussion? Nope. To ease up the atmosphere, she stuffed another handful of fries into her mouth.

 

“I hardly know her, Hanna.” Emily took a bite of the mousse. “Are you okay? Is there something you want to tell me? Because if there is, you know you can tell me anything, right?” She sighed. “Elana...there's something there but I only just met her. Paige and I...well it wasn't an instant attraction but-I've known her for years. Besides...I don't know how she feels. I don't even know if she's dating anyone.”

 

“Correction, you knew Paige existed. You didn’t properly get to know her until you guys started to date. But Em, it sounds like you’re just willing to settle with Paige, when it seems like you could have something better with Elana. I’m not saying rush into a relationship but,” Hanna threw some whipped cream at Emily with a cheeky grin. “I’m saying enjoy yourself with this. Get to know her. If it goes somewhere, that’s amazing. If it doesn’t, then we’ll help you get back home to Paige.” Her eyes soften even more. “Out of all of us, you deserve to be happy most, Em. And we’re all going to help you get it. Whoever, whatever, brings it to you.”

 

Emily laughed when Hanna tossed the whipped cream in her direction but fortunately the blonde missed her intended target. She took in what Hanna said and then asked: “What do you think of her? I know you two weren't getting along at first but you were just with her and things were different.”

 

“Honestly? I like her more now than when we first met–and no, it is not because she gave me conditioner.” Hanna rolled her eyes and threw a fry at Emily. “I know it's hard for all of us to trust people, and I guess I have a hard time doing that now. It’s like A was helping shred my naive streak. But, we talked. She helped me realise some things about why i'm important in our group, things I can’t believe I used to overlook.” A wistful smile found its way onto her face. “I’m starting to like her. Underneath the hardened badass exterior, she’s caring, kind, selfless.”

 

Emily nodded. “I know. I can...I can tell. She-well I didn't think someone like her could be shy. I don't know why I bring that out of her but it's,” She smiled as her face flushed a little. “It's cute isn't it?”

 

“Not as cute as you.” She teased. “But I’m not surprised. You have a talent for bringing hidden qualities out of people.” Hanna yawned, attempting to eat the lemon cheesecake but ultimately getting the majority on her face.

 

“You need sleep, Han. We don't have to finish all of this. Why don't we hit the hay?” Emily handed her friend a napkin. And she was yawning too. “Big day tomorrow…”

 

“Sleep sounds good right now.” After wiping her mouth and moving the food, Hanna settled into bed. She couldn’t help but frown a little. Sleeping with the knowledge that Caleb wouldn’t be sneaking in to hold her didn’t upset her as much as it probably should… “Night, Em.”


	4. Gay, set and match

It was 11 in the morning when Elana made sure everyone was ready to leave for her home. As she waited in the lobby she took out her phone and waited for the dial tone to stop. “Morning!” 

 

“Hi. I'm on my way back.” 

 

“That's not what this is about. You have the smile.” 

 

“The-” Elana sighed in defeat. “Alright. Fine, Jen...I have the smile.” 

 

The most blonde, girlish giggle came from the phone. “Is it Emily? She's totally your type. Though Hanna definitely has something going on and Sp-” 

 

“It's Emily.” 

 

“Called it! Tell me everything!” 

 

“I-We had a moment last night. Well...there were several but I completely embarrassed myself after we got settled.” 

 

“Mhmm...What did you do?” 

 

“Well...I gave Hanna the conditioner and offered the lessons like you suggested. And then when we left the elevator...I wasn't looking where I was going and... we bumped noses.” 

 

“Way to go! Such a classic rom-com move!” 

 

“Jen it wasn't on-” 

 

“Purpose? Of course not but...you didn't embarrass yourself. You're overthinking this. Tell me...what's the usual interaction like?” 

 

“Shy smiles, lack of eye contact due to nerves...blushing. On...on both ends.” Elana cleared her throat. 

 

“Awwww! Big bad kitty’s heart is melting! So...go for it! Put the moves on. You know what to do. You don't need me for this.” 

 

“But what about-”

 

“Paige?” Jen snorted. “Girl please...if Ali was here I’d be worried. But Paige is a 4.5 on her best days while you're an 8 on your worst.” 

 

“Thanks. I-I needed that.” 

 

“I know you did.” Jen’s smile was like a favorite fuzzy blanket despite it being far away. “You need to go. I'll see you soon. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Elana heard the click of her best friend hanging up and put her phone back in the front pocket of her jeans. 

 

After getting dressed and finishing off the leftover food, Emily had left Hanna to make her way to the lobby. She was heading over to the seats when she heard Elana, and so she changed course to talk to her. Hanna’s gentle push to get to know the woman seemed like a good idea. About to chirp out a good morning, the words died in her throat as she overheard part of the telephone conversation. It didn’t take a Hastings to decipher that the brunette was talking about their encounter…but that was just wishful thinking. Soon enough, Elana put the phone away, which Emily took as her cue. “Good morning! Are we all set?”

 

Jumping in surprise and face flushing,(which was super annoying but whatever) Elana nodded. “I...Yes. We are. I bought an umbrella for Aria at the gift shop and everyone should be here soon.” Her phone felt red hot in her pocket. “Emily...how long have you been here?” 

 

Emily’s eyes flashed mischievously. “I’ve been here long enough.” She gave a cheeky little smile as she nervously tucked a strand of hair away. Elana getting all flustered sure was cute, that much she got right last night. 

 

“Oh...so you...um...did you just-” The look in Emily's eyes was doing things to her and it wasn't fair. 

 

“Hear the conversation you had? Part of it, but I think I heard enough to piece together what was being discussed.” So maybe listening in on a conversation wasn’t the greatest idea, but seeing Elana blush was more than worth it. 

 

Face burning brightly, Elana nodded. “Right. Well...I-I...Do you always play with your hair when you're nervous? It’s definitely something I've noticed about you. Not all I've noticed but it's definitely…” The strand behind Emily's ear was sticking out ever so slightly so Elana with a gentle and slightly shaking hand put it back into place. “Something I find very cute.” Her confidence was returning thank heavens…

 

Mona had walked into Hanna's room without knocking just so she could get the hell away from Spencer. The ambitious bitch didn't snore or anything but man had they had a debate about the mini bar that could have been mistaken for World War 3. But...unfortunately for Mona’s damn attraction to her best friend, (yes she was completely aware, bitch please she had been ‘A’...) Hanna’s bare back was in front of her. “I...Morning, Han.” She choked out. 

 

A small blush covered her cheeks as Emily watched Elana’s movement. “Oh I…I never really noticed.” At the cute comment, she ducked her head before Elana witnessed the most embarrassing,  goofy grin ever. “So uh…how did you sleep?” 

 

Hanna had just set yesterday's outfit out on the bed when she heard the door open, but she had just assumed Emily had forgotten something–or she wanted more of that lemon cheesecake, in which case… “Em, if you want the last bite of cheesecake I’m going to go all Hunger Games, don’t think I won’t.” She had just grabbed her bra when she heard it. Or rather, heard her. “Oh, Mona. What are you doing in here?” With the knowledge that the former ‘A’ was watching her get dressed, Hanna clipped on the bra then pulled on the top with lightening speed.  Hopefully, she could go on a shopping spree later, because the thought of only wearing one outfit was enough to make her shudder. “Are you going to stab me with one of those knives?” It was a low blow, but with the playful way Hanna said it, she hoped it wouldn’t upset the brunette too much…not that she should care…

 

Hand on hip and perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, Mona shrugged. “Didn't think you were into that, Hanna. And...Spencer wasn't exactly the most friendly roommate so I just...I missed you.” She admitted. “Should have knocked. My bad.” 

 

“Pretty well. How about you?” The grin on Emily's face had ignited one of her own to appear. God, Flinna was going to notice how hard she was crushing immediately. That was going to be super embarrassing. 

 

Hanna turned around and god did she miss Mona’s classic pose…they used to be friends, sue her. “Really? With all the spying you did, I would have thought you know things about me that I don’t.” Sitting down on the bed, she nodded to the space next to her. “You put Spence through a lot, I don’t blame her. And you’re both quite similar so it’s not surprising that you both argued all night–Yes, I heard everything.”

 

“I slept as well as I could, considering Spence and Mona were at eachother’s throats most of the night.” Emily let out a light laugh. “I,um, may have spent over $100 on room service last night…the food was amazing. Have you eaten yet? You should eat if the trip is long. How are we getting there exactly?” 

 

Mona sat down next to her and sighed deeply. “I put you through more. I would hate me too, Han. Actually...I do hate me for how much I hurt you. I did it all for you..,but, I ended up doing the opposite of what I intended. Which was to bring us closer. Our...friendship means everything to me.” She didn't want to make it all romantic. Hanna was with Caleb. She had never really shown interest in girls...well not her, anyway. Sometimes Mona had seen Hanna looking at women. 

 

Elana chuckled. “Oh Flinna is gonna like you...buying all the good stuff because you're not paying for it. And I did eat. As for transportation...we’re taking a limo. So there will be lunch on the way. Esterwell is the literal center of the island and Newcrest is in the most southeastern point of Magebridge.” 

 

“I…It meant-it means…a lot to me, too.” Hanna’s voice was barely above a whisper, breaking with the pain of the past. “I never stopped caring about you…I- Seeing you in Radley broke something inside of me, Mona.” Tears formed at the corner of blue eyes…Must be an allergic reaction to something in the foreign realm. 

 

Emily tilted her head in curiosity. “Limo, huh? I was expecting horse drawn carriages.” She teased, nudging Elana playfully. The action caused butterflies to erupt, and her blush deepened upon realising just how close she was to the tall brunette. This was bad…she was getting in deeper without much guilt over Paige. 

 

Emily's touch caused goosebumps to form. “I thought a limo would be more comfortable. Plus...carriages tend only be used for extremely special occasions. If you guys knew how to ride horses...well I would have asked for those.” Elana needed to focus...on something else other than Emily's eyes. 

 

“I know...I know it did. That's why...that's why I wasn't sure how to act around you.” Mona hugged her.  _ “Not because I've been in love with you ever since sophomore year. Not at all. Why can't I tell her? She breaks me...I can be cold and unfeeling but she shatters that.”  _

 

“If the limo’s pink Hanna will probably love you forever, she’s always wanted to ride in one.” Emily giggled, hand lightly brushing Elana’s. “Could you teach us how to ride? Horses, that is. It’ll be a blast!” And if it gives them more time together, well that’s just a bonus. 

 

She should have recoiled from the hug, but that didn’t feel right. Perhaps it was time to start trusting Mona again…Hanna had long since began the process of forgiving her, it just took a whole new reality for her to realise that. “I’ve missed you…so much…I-I don’t want to hate you anymore…” Hanna choked out in between sobs, resting her head against Mona’s as pent up feelings were finally released. She couldn’t hold onto the hate any longer, it was killing her. Besides, as she had told the Radley board, it could have easily been her in Mona’s place. 

 

_ “Horses that is...I could totally make a joke here but I won't. Mostly because she's touching my hand. Elana, you are 25 and letting an 18 year old girl completely destroy you. I feel 16...it's the worst.”  _ Elana felt her knee brush up against Emily's. “Sadly the limo is black. But I'll keep that in mind. As for horses...I would be delighted to teach you how to ride.” She may have withheld from making a dirty joke but the implication of the word ride was still there and guaranteed to fluster Emily. 

 

_ “Don't kiss her. Do not. Too soon.”  _ Mona reminded herself as she leaned into Hanna's touch. “Then don't. Because I've missed you too.” Her voice was soft. Gentle. 

 

As expected, Emily laughed nervously whilst her face further heated. The occasional hand brushes and fleeting contact didn’t help matters either. “So, you mentioned that you're a soldier? What does that entail here exactly?” She took a seat on a nearby sofa, eager to get to know Elana before the others came down. If this was getting in deep…she better dive off properly. 

 

That was the Mona Hanna knew. Before all ‘A’ drama, before the Ali-makeover and popularity it brought. The Mona that only came out behind closed doors when it was the two of them. Maybe leaving Rosewood was a good thing…maybe it would help them heal. “You can’t…you can’t get too deep into this war.” She took Mona’s hand, like she used to do all those years ago. “It will destroy you, Mona. Games bring out the Hyde in you. We can’t go through it again.” 

 

Placing a hand on Emily's and smiling flirtatiously with her brown eyes flickering, Elana nodded. “All my life I've been groomed to serve my home. I began learning to spar at eight, could fence when I was ten and started the majority of my training at 14.” She didn't answer what it entailed. That was Flinna's department. If Aria was a vampire...what was Emily's role? Elana didn't know. 

 

“I...I won't. I promise.” She replied with a sniffle. “We should...we should go downstairs. Wouldn't want to be late for whatever we’re facing today, right?” 

 

“That…that sounds awful.” Emily couldn’t imagine being introduced to violence at such a young age. “But that means that you’re the best, right? And the training has paid off well…” She had noticed the how Elana’s form was slightly toned which…woah. It was definitely a sight Emily could get used to seeing. 

 

“Yeah…we should. Elana's probably as time obsessive as Spencer." Wiping her eyes to rid the tears, thank god she didn't have any mascara…although that was also a point to raise later, Hanna stood. With a gentle tug she pulled Mona up with her. "Let's go, Mona Monster." The name was said with affection, not malice like Caleb once used it. Speaking of…she should really start to miss him more. Within a few minutes they were sitting opposite Emily and Elana.  _ “Looks like Em listened to me. They do look cute together.”  _ Both girls were in a cosy position and, if their flushed faces and shy looks were anything to go by, it was safe to say that their feelings had progressed significantly.

****

Elana’s phone went off and she jumped for a moment, of course she hadn't been too 

distracted by Emily...please. That's not a thing. “Limo is here! We better get going.” She looked around to see Aria, Mona, Hanna and...Spencer had just walked into the lobby. Good. All was well. 

 

Aria was very grateful for the umbrella Elana had bought her. She was really going to miss the sun. But maybe there was a super powerful sunscreen or something...she would have to ask around. 

 

Mona was happy to be holding Hanna's hand and this new adventure was going to be...well it felt like an actual adventure and the last time she felt that was...when her and Hanna became friends. 

 

At the mention of a limo, Hanna’s head whipped up, eyes blowing wide in delight as they normally would when all the best stores had sales. “We’re taking a limo?!” That was all the encouragement she needed to hastily leave the lobby, pulling an amused Mona behind her whilst yelling “We’re making Magebridge our bitch!”

 

A scathing glare was sent Elana’s way as Spencer joined Aria’s side. “If I have to share a room with Mona  _ ever again _ , you will have to deal with way worse than a low blood sugar Spencer Hastings.” Honestly, who makes it a point to purposefully make an argument over a mini-bar, then spin it into a heated debate over the highly controversial matter of who set fire to the Lake House? Apparently Mona. As she left the lobby to join the others, a multitude of mumblings about how close she was to running Mona over for once could be heard, accompanied by occasional death glares sent in the brunette’s direction. 

 

“I guess I should have mentioned that you’re dealing with four–five–types of crazy here. You’ll get used to it.” Emily had rather enjoyed her one on one talk with Elana, they had really began to bond, and she was almost completely sure Elana liked her in the same way. Hopefully they could have more talks once all the day's drama had died down–Emily wasn't just going to rush into anything after a day. Playing mediator for the many snide comments Spencer and Mona would hurl at one another during the journey sure going to be stressful...she was going to need more than just an hour swimming to relax from that. Hand barely grazing the taller brunette’s (seriously how does a graze ignite so many tingles?) she stood with a smile before joining her friends. 

 

Mona giggled at Hanna's antics, and after the driver took their bags, she made sure to hold the door open for her friend. “After you…” she teased with her brown eyes sparkling. 

 

Aria stepped out with the umbrella over her head cautiously. Spencer was by her side. “Don't be too hard on Elana. She probably didn't assign rooms for us.” The tiny, dark haired girl whispered as they sat down together, Aria feeling less worried and more excited for the first time since they had arrived.

 

Apparently Emily had followed her friends but then had waited for her to catch up. Touched by the gesture, Elana opened the door for her, feeling a little miffed that Mona had beat her to that but whatever. “I don't mind crazy. I'm used to crazy. You'll see why soon enough.” 

 

A furious blush swept across Emily’s face as she gave Elana a shy smile. “Thank you,” she muttered, getting into the limo whilst she ignored Hanna’s teasing smirk and Spencer’s quizzical eyes. Feeling her face heat up again–Elana had got in, causing their legs to press together– Emily decided to engage in conversation with Aria. Not that it helped, the way she was pressed against Elana had caused a sharp surge in the tingles. It didn’t escape her notice how close Hanna was to Mona either…weird, that would have to be discussed with the girls later. 


	5. Esterwell Awaits

The palace was turquoise with golden accents and towers. Esterwell was bustling and loud as always. Elana's heart pounded in anticipation, not just because Emily's legs were...She needed to stop that. When they were led into the throne room by guards dressed in the typical scarlet armor with the royal crest of golden antlers engraved on the chest, the emerald marble floor had clearly just been washed. Flinna was sitting on the throne, dressed in a black suit and a cape of gold. She looked tired until she rose from the throne and put on a charming smile. “Welcome, ladies.” 

 

Aria wasn't sure what to do with her umbrella but she knew that this must be the empress. Doing an awkward curtsy with the silly black umbrella in hand, she kept silent not knowing how to address the monarch.

 

Mona’s curtsy was far more elegant, she had done some research the night before when Spencer had gone to sleep. The black hair styled into a pixie cut, the stormy ocean blue eyes with dark circles under them...this was not what you typically expected to see when you heard “empress”. 

 

Flinna had already noticed how Elana was watching Emily and while she had kind of hoped for a late night romp with her dear friend( boy did she need it!) she wasn't going to be selfish here. Tease the daylights out of Elana, yes. But she would never stand in the way of the tall brunette’s happiness. “Elana, thank you so much for all you've done.” 

 

Elana bowed. “You are most welcome, your grace. It was my pleasure.” 

 

Flinna raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emily. “I have no doubt it was.” 

 

Blush deepening, Emily awkwardly bent into a curtsey, not really having any idea how to execute it. Her eyes then wandered around the throne room, taking in everything whilst she played with a lock of her hair. She wasn’t nervous or anything...the empress’ sharp gaze certainly didn’t unnerve her. 

 

Hanna had watched enough fantasy films and shows–yes, Barbie did count–to know how to address royalty. And yet, as she fell into her own curtsey, she couldn’t help but comment: “I love your suit! Unusual clothing for an empress, but you totally rock it!” Which earnt her a few exasperated sighs and eye rolls, along with what she assumed was Spencer’s hissing in her ear “shut up, Hanna.” 

 

Whilst the others were doing their curtsies Spencer stood, back straight, steely gaze trained on the empress before her. Yes, technically they were before royalty, but it wasn’t their monarch. Why bow? Besides, they were in a war. It was better to pass the formalities so they could get down to business. The sooner they knew what was what and had the contract, the sooner they could prepare. “So, you’re the one who summoned us here.” She folded her arms. “Which means you’re the one who can explain everything. So, explain.”

 

Flinna smirked. “Thank you, Hanna. That's very sweet of you.” Turning to Spencer, the smirk widened. “Aren't you a breath of fresh air, Miss Hastings? Questioning my authority because you hail from a land of democracy, looking like you want nothing more than to engage in verbal combat…” She sighed. “I'm new to this position, Spencer. My father was murdered, the Queen and her consort were also killed. So was Elana's father who was the head of her military unit. The assassins from Diablo’s Edge were efficient and that shocked all of us. Our opponents have the advantage here. So I consulted my oracle. And he spouted a prophecy about all of you. That you would help us win. All of you would be granted special abilities to gain us an advantage. I need to win this war, Spencer. My father was a kind, and just ruler...very popular with a commanding presence. If I fail to prove myself I will disgrace my title and house name. I'm sure...you of all people understand.” 

 

Something stirred within Spencer, she knew that fear of failure and disappointment all too well. Hell, she would do anything to never feel it again. But that didn’t mean she was about to charge into anything without all the facts and a written document–now that would be one way to disgrace the Hastings’ name. “Which is why I need all the facts and a contract before I can allow any of us to agree to joining this war.” Being raised in a family of lawyers certainly had its benefits. “You said we’d be granted abilities. What are they? And how would they help? The only one with any ability here is Aria.” Spencer’s eyes softened as she looked at her tiny friend. Out of all of them, Aria was the only one suffering...so far. 

 

Flinna's blue eyes widened. “Oh! Shit! I-I mean...my deepest apologies Miss Montgomery, we’ll get you some blood right now. You must be hungry.” With a wave of her hand, a mug of blood with a purple bendy straw appeared on the table among all the maps and notes. 

 

“Thanks?” Aria wasn't sure what to think at this point but her stomach growled embarrassingly loud when the scent came to her. She trotted over to the table and drank deeply. 

 

Flinna turned to Spencer again. “Mona here is the perfect person to be trained in the art of potion making. She'll take private lessons with the best magic based healer we have. Hanna will work with Elana on fencing, hand to hand and archery. Aria will be taught the same and learn how to control vampiric tendencies. You and Emily are going to be a part of Elana's military unit...The Legend. A group of elemental shapeshifters. I suppose your animal forms have yet to kick in but...they will soon enough.” 

 

“They what now?” Elana asked with her arms crossed. 

 

“Emily and Spencer will be Jason and Xavier's replacements. Spencer will make an excellent second in command to David and…” Flinna grinned. “I'm sure you'll be happy to help Emily learn the ropes.” 

 

“Flinna! I mean...your grace, please. Can we not?” Elana cleared her throat. 

 

“You're right. How unprofessional of me. Spencer? If you would like to have a private negotiation about the contract...I will be happy to do so. Oh and…” Flinna  smiled in Hanna's direction. “Tonight we will be holding a ball in honor of your arrival.” 

 

“Oh I would  _ love _ to have a discussion on the contract. How’s now for you?” Pushing the part about shapeshifting aside (honestly the very idea was completely ridiculous), they were finally getting somewhere. Good. As soon as the ball was over they could finally concentrate on winning the stupid war so they could get home. Spencer just had to concentrate on getting all the terms they needed into the damn contract...she was fairly certain she knew what the others would want.  

 

Hanna, on the other hand, was staring at Flinna in disbelief, a badly contained squeal emitting from her mouth. There was going to be a ball in  _ their _ honour. A  _ ball. _ As in all the fairy tale balls with pretty gowns and instrumental music that was just perfect to lose herself in a slow dance with Mona…Wait no. That...that wasn’t a thing. The only problem was she, and the others, had zero clothes or makeup or accessories...damn. “Umm...about this ball. Clothes and stuff is gonna be a major problem. Do you think you could send someone to Rosewood to get all our clothes?”

 

Flinna chuckled. “Hanna...I had customized wardrobe selections shipped here. You have an entirely new closet catered to each of your unique styles. If you would like any modifications...please inform me. I happen to run a successful fashion company outside of Magebridge. It's based in New York City.” 

 

Elana rolled her eyes. Flinna just always had to go the  **_extra_ ** mile didn't she? Good thing she made money faster than she spent it. 

 

Aria yawned as she finished off the large coffee mug full of blood. Vampires were probably nocturnal because she hadn't slept at all last night. 

 

Mona was trying not to be too entirely entranced by Hanna being...well, Hanna. “Your grace? Shall we go to our bedrooms while you and Spencer talk things over?” 

 

“Yes. That's probably the best idea right now. Elana? Would you mind?” 

 

“Not at all.” Dipping her head respectfully, Elana motioned for all of the girls to follow her. “Everyone gets their own rooms here since I informed Flinna of the...disagreement that occurred last night.” She said while looking between Mona and Spencer. 

 

Emily shook her head in amusement at Elana’s lack of subtlety. But if it meant that everyone could sleep peacefully without needing earplugs, then great. From what they were told, they were going to need all the rest they could get. She was honestly quite excited to learn that she could shapeshift, although what it was was a mystery. Something aquatic made sense, seeing as Emily loved to be in expanse bodies of water. Speaking of, she’d have to hunt a lake or pool down later. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Emily made her way over to Elana, blushing slightly when she realised the tall brunette had been staring at her. “What’re you all waiting for? C’mon.“

 

Hanna was too busy staring at Flinna with an awed look in her eyes. Who knew the empress shared an interest in designing like she did? The thought of having a new wardrobe...all those new outfit combinations...it had rooted her to the spot. She was so totally going to have a mini fashion show later. 

 

If there was one thing Spencer knew about desperate people, it’s that they would do anything to get, and keep, what they want. Clearly the empress was in such a position, if she was going all out to accommodate them–more like keep Hanna on side, but Spencer would like to think that her friend wasn’t Alison level shallow. She couldn’t help but smile, a devious glint in her eyes. Oh yes, this negotiation was going to sway her way just fine. Following in Emily’s steps, she locked eyes with Flinna, their harshness unwavering. “I’ll be back momentarily. After all, it’s best I know where to go after our discussion.”

 

Flinna shrugged. “Just come back here. I'm kind of stuck here running a country.” 

****

Had Elana been staring? Maybe...and of course Emily had noticed. Whoops. She nodded. “Follow me, people. Just up the stairs and down the hall.” 

 

Aria walked up next to Spencer and linked their arms together. “I know that look, what do you have planned?” 

 

Mona did the same with Hanna. “Well this was an interesting turn of events, huh?” She said with a grin. 

 

Falling into step with Elana, Emily took note of the varying decorations. “So...that went- well it was interesting. You seem quite close to the empress? Do you live here too?” She couldn’t help it, she had a strong urge to get to know the brunette. 

 

“You’ll see, a Hastings never shows the hand they play until all form of opposition is obliterated.” Spencer tapped Aria’s nose, eyes scanning her face. “You look tired Aria, try and get in a nap before the ball.” Her other hand rubbed the tiny brunette’s arm. After the ball she was going to do as much research on vampires as possible. Sleep be damned. 

 

“Hm, what? Oh yeah. Interesting.” Truthly, Hanna hadn’t been paying attention since she found out about the ball. It was all she could think of. The clothes, the food, the music, how gorgeous Mona would look…okay she had eyes, the girl was beautiful. Move on. “It’s quite ironic that you’re out of all the action, as a healer. At least I think it’s irony...Spence? What’s irony?”

 

Sighing, Spencer replied “irony: a noun. The expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect. It’s also a literary technique, originally used in Greek tragedy, by which the full significance of a character's words or actions is clear to the audience or reader although unknown to the character. Which makes it dramatic irony.”

 

Grinning in her direction, Hanna yelled playfully. “Thanks, Annabeth!” Turning her attention back to Mona, she grinned in triumph. “So yes, it is ironic that ‘A’, the person here most capable of slaughtering enemies, and who has been in the middle of action for years, is on the sidelines healing people.” Really, Hanna thanked whatever force was out there for doing this. It kept Mona safe, from death and from falling back into the game. Which was a death in itself. 

 

Mona internally winced at Hanna's words. She wanted to forget all the bad things she had done. She wanted to use this war to do some good with all that she was capable of. And maybe...get closer to Hanna the right way in the process. Externally, there was a bright smile of pride. “Proud of you, Han. And I want you to be careful out there...you're gonna be in the middle of everything. Listen to what Elana tells you and please be safe.” She squeezed the blonde’s hand. “Promise me. Promise me you'll do what you can but not do anything reckless. I don't want to lose you again.” The last sentence was barely above a whisper. 

 

“Oh believe me...I will. I'm exhausted.” Aria said with a yawn while resting her head on Spencer for a moment. 

 

“I'm not royalty but...yes. This is more my home than home is. My family lives in the capital. My best friend is a prince. Flinna and I...we’ve always been very close.” Elana didn't want to say how close...but Emily was perceptive enough to ask most likely. 

 

Hanna shrugged. Yes, she was impulsive, but only when it came to fashion or her friends. “If it anything happens, I’ll be going to the best healer.” She nudged Mona’s shoulder. “And if it comes to the worst case scenario, I can always pull a Lily Potter and die in your arms.”

 

In one swift movement, Spencer had pulled Aria up and into her arms. It wasn’t that hard to do, the girl’s tiny frame made her lighter than anyone Spencer knew. 

 

Something flared within Emily…was that…no…It couldn’t be jealousy. She never got jealous. “Oh, how close is close? Best friend close? Family close? Girlfriend close?” She really wanted it to not be the latter…otherwise she had been openly flirting with a taken girl. 

 

Elana shifted her weight uncomfortably as they walked together. “We've never dated but we’ve hooked up a couple of times. We’re mostly just close friends. I'm not seeing anyone if that's what you're wondering…” Her face turned red. “Haven't for a long time, actually.” 

 

“Wha-Spencer!” Aria giggled. “You really didn't have to do that.” She said with a smile. 

 

“So...am I James then?” Mona teased while leaning on Hanna as their shoulders brushed again while their hands were still intertwined. 

 

Smiling shyly, Emily glanced at Elana. “Oh…well, that’s good to know…I hope you find someone soon.” Well that was a relief, maybe something could happen between them after all.  _ “And she’s blushing again…she’s so cute.” _

 

_ “ _ Yes I did. You’re practically falling asleep, Aria. You need to rest.” Spencer smiled down at her, then concentrated on getting them to their rooms. 

 

Hanna sighed, she had really missed Mona and her calming influence. “I hope not, James died protecting Lily. And I am so not a damsel in distress. You’re obviously Snape, I mean, you are gonna be a Potions expert and you both totally rock black and neither of you had the best school experience. But a way hotter, female one.” Again, she had eyes. Mona was practically a supermodel. Nothing wrong admitting that. The fact that she found her hot when she was called ‘Loser Mona’ was completely irrelevant. 

 

Mona winked at Hanna in response. As long as the blonde didn't notice she was flirting...it was fine. “Well you're just as hot as Lily was. Maybe hotter.” She replied with a smirk. 

 

“Thank you. For everything.” Aria said as she began to relax in Spencer's arms. 

 

Elana smiled back at Emily. “I hope so too.” There was a knowing smirk as their eyes met. “Okay, so...Hanna your room is the first door, Mona is your neighbor, Emily is across from you, and Aria you're across from Spencer.” Each scarlet door had the first letter of their names on it in elegant gold script. 

 

Emily smiled at Elana as she stood by her room. “Thank you…will we see you at the ball?” She didn’t know if she could handle seeing Elana in…well in any ball appropriate outfit. Maybe they could dance. That would be great…Elana looked like an amazing dancer. 

 

“Don’t be silly, we look after eachother.” Spencer nodded her head at Elana. “Thanks. See you later.” After a quick adjustment, she had opened the door leading to Aria’s room and walked in, heading straight to the bed. She pulled back the covers, the laid the girl in the bed, making sure to tuck her in carefully. “I’ll come wake you when you need to start getting ready. Sleep well, Aria.”

Was that- did Mona just- no. No, they weren’t flirting, the very thought was stupid. “Of course I’m hotter, Lily never had the Ali-upgrade.” With a wink of her own and a toss of her hair, Hanna turned to Elana, genuinely smiling at the woman. “Thanks Elana, I’ll see you later. I’ve got clothes to try on!” She all but swooned, before facing Mona once more. “And I’ll see you soon, my Mona Monster.” Then, in an act that must have surprised the others, Hanna pulled her in for a hug.  _ “Yeah…I’ve missed her. Can’t deny that anymore.”  _ She then bounded into her room, immediately heading to the closet. There was a ball to get ready for, after all. 

 

Aria settled into the covers and could really feel the exhaustion begin to set in now that she wasn't holding it back. “Thanks…” her eyelids were already heavy with sleep as Spencer closed the door. 

 

Mona was a bit dumbstruck and went into her room as her face began to flush slightly. Hanna just-oh. Well...now it was the perfect time to dress and impress. Mona was never one to waste an opportunity. That much had always been clear. 

 

Elana smiled at Hanna, nodded at Spencer in response and waited until the other girls were in their respective rooms before turning to Emily, brown eyes sparkling with her growing infatuation. She kissed the other girl’s hand and offered a charming grin. “I can only hope you'll save me a dance, Miss Fields…” Not waiting for Emily to respond, Elana left the hall and headed towards home. 

 

Somehow managing to make it into her room, Emily fell down onto the bed. Had Elana looked back, she would have seen Emily’s face flush redder than a tomato, leaning against the door due to her weakened legs. This crush was growing dangerously fast…but it seemed to be reciprocated at least. With the knowledge that Elana was going to be at the ball, and that they would have at least one dance together, Emily got up to raid the closet. She had to look nothing short of a knockout. 

****

Once she was sure that Aria was comfortable, Spencer made her way back to the throne room. In her mind, she was going over the mental list of terms that would be discussed in the meeting. There weren’t many, but the main ones were absolutely necessary. She wasn’t heartless, after all. And the door was open, good. Not that she would knock if it was closed. A Hasting’s respect had to be earned, after all, and kidnapping them had been the wrong way to do that. With a straight back and firm gaze, Spencer strode over to Flinna. 

 

Flinna heard Spencer before she saw her. Mostly because she was gazing at the view of Esterwell and her back was turned on the grand staircase. “Miss Hastings…what can I do for you?” 

 

“You know damn well what I’m here for.” Spencer bit out, already tired with the feigned pretence of ignorance. 

 

Flinna raised an eyebrow, snapped her fingers and then an elegant quill was poised over a bottle of ink and a blank piece of parchment, ready to write anything at a moment’s notice. “Is this suitable for note taking or should I make it more modern?” Spencer was so tense right now...such power, such...no. Not the time for that. Really not the time for that. Business. Focus. Hastings was straight as an arrow anyway, right? Right. 

 

“That will suffice just fine.” Spencer answered with a short glare, not at all impressed with the magic show. Not at all… “First and foremost: I want our parents to be contacted so that they know we’re okay. Lie if you have to. Say that we’re looking for Ali.” Her indifferent tone wavered. “I’ve seen what happens to families when they have an unexplained disappearance. I refuse to put anyone through it.” 

 

“That was already part of the plan. Your parents think you are all on a college cross country road trip together right now and that you're in an area with bad service.” But Flinna made sure that it was on the list anyway. 

 

“Second.” Spencer cleared her throat. “ ‘A’ and any of their associates are brought to justice. And if any escape this fate, our parents are immediately protected from them, should they seek revenge. This excludes Melissa and Lucas, they were only doing it to protect us. And I guess Mona too.” She gave out a small sigh. “Don’t think Han would be too pleased if she was taken away again.” 

 

Flinna nodded. “Done and done. Anything else?” She needed sleep. Because she just caught herself peeking at Spencer's collarbone and how the brunette was all angles...fortunately, her blue eyes shifted to the parchment before Hastings would notice. 

 

“Thirdly, your forces and staff will do anything in their power to keep us safe. We’re here to help, not die. If anyone becomes gravely injured or put through any unnecessary harm, you will be held accountable to the highest form of legal justice system both here and in the states. The next few are trivial matters. Any and all home comforts will be retrieved, no questions asked–I’ll inform the girls to let you know.  Also, we’re still teenagers, not soldiers. Each of us gets something to do in downtime. Aria gets full access whenever she wants to whatever grand library you have and art supplies you have. Emily gets full access to swim whenever she chooses. Hanna gets to go on her wild shopping sprees. Mona gets…whatever the hell she wants that’s in reason. And I just want access to any tennis or lacrosse court that you have. Perhaps the opportunity to facilitate missed studies.” Pausing, Spencer considers her next move. “And I’d like for you to state what exactly you plan to do with us, should we win this war. I expect we’d be rewarded in some manner or another.” 

 

Flinna nodded and the quill wrote down every term Spencer asked for. When she was asked about what the plan was if the war was won her eyes locked onto the fire that was classically Hastings. “Well, what do you want? Would you like your memories erased? A life of normalcy in Rosewood since ‘A’ will be history? Or would you like to stay?” 

 

Sighing, Spencer contemplated what the best outcome would be. But this wasn’t something she could decide alone. The memory erasing though…that didn’t sit well with her. “There will be no memory erasing, under any circumstances. As for what I want…the bigger picture here is what the girls want. We’ll cross that bridge should we come to it. Any decision will be agreed upon post-haste.” 

 

“Alright. Then we’ll wait on that. Is there anything else, Spencer or are we done here? Not that I don't enjoy your company...you look tired. Could I interest you in some coffee?” Flinna looked up from the parchment again, fascinated by the wheels turning in front of her. Spencer was probably the most dangerous...mostly because Mona had Hanna. 

 

Wearily, Spencer nodded her head as she disdainfully muttured. “Devil in Prada kept me up–stupid Mona–coffee would be appreciated, thank you.” Looking the empress in the eye, Spencer found her cold exterior chipping somewhat at the haggard sight. “You should take a nap too. I might join Aria…keep an eye on her.” The last thing she wanted was the tiny brunette getting staked in her sleep. 

 

“Did I miss something or did you ditch the sexy carpenter for manic pixie dream girl?” Flinna asked as she got up to get coffee from the pot that had kept her going for the past three months. “Black or do you need something in it?” 

 

“As long as it has three sugars, I don’t really care right now.” So maybe she was being too harsh because low blood sugar levels. Oh well, they’d have to get used to it. “And no, I’m still with Toby…well…I don’t know what our partners have been told. Aria’s just small, but big, and the closest girl to me in the group. I love her, but not like that.” Glancing at Flinna, Spencer sighed. “You really should get a nap soon. Trust me. Caffeine overdose causes mental breakdowns.” Not that she’d care much…they just needed a competent leader. 

 

Flinna waved off Spencer's concern and handed her a mug. “Three sugars. And your partners were told the same thing as your families. Cross country college trip. Bad cell service. Don't worry about me...I've been living like this for the past three months. I can't afford to rest. Not yet. After you all start training...maybe.” 

 

Training a harsh glare on Flinna, Spencer took a small sip of the coffee. It had always helped take the edge off of things. “No.  _ We  _ can’t afford you to not rest. What you’re doing to yourself, it’s weakening you. Helping the enemy, essentially. So you will take a damn nap or I’ll have to resort to spiking your coffee with narcotics.” 

 

“Careful, Spencer...wouldn't want to give me the illusion that you're starting to care for the person who kidnapped you and your friends.” Flinna's tone was playful and her blue eyes flickered like candle flames.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Spencer downed the coffee. She had long since gotten used to the burning sensation. “For the record, I don’t care.” Which wasn’t a lie necessarily, but it wasn’t the whole truth. She wasn’t completely heartless and didn’t want to see someone spiral into a state where they needed the Radley…because the food was awful and there was no coffee,  obviously. “What I do care about is the survival of my friends. Having a weak leader is a near death guarantee. History has proven that.” Turning, she placed the empty mug where Flinna had gotten it from. “And if you won’t do it for us, well, do it for Elana. Or your subjects. You have a responsibility to them. But if you want to have civilian blood on your hands, if you want to tarnish your family name and legacy, go ahead.” Spender said with a shrug of her shoulders. Her tone had lost its usual harsh bite, but it wasn’t exactly pleading either. It was a tone that was often adopted by her mother as she closed off high profile case speeches, urging the jury to make the right decision. And, well, she had done a damn good job of adopting that tone. 

 

“Well shit...I had no idea you were such an advocate for sleep, Hastings. But thanks. I've got a couple things I can put off tonight before the ball. You should go get ready in an hour or so. The catering was a bitch. Worth it...but irritating all the same.” Flinna got up and placed her cup next to Spencer's. “I'll make electronic copies of your terms and conditions. If anything else comes to mind…let me know.” 

 

Spencer grinned, actually grinned. Finally, the agéd regal act had been dropped. Good. It didn’t sit well on the empress’ youth. “There are many things you don’t know about us. And if I think of anything else–which I will, I am a Hastings– you’ll be one of the first to know. I’ll see you tonight.” She dipped into a somewhat mocking curtsey, voice tinged with playfulness as she continued. “Your grace.” Taking her leave, Spencer could not wipe the smirk off her face as she walked back to her room. That had been too easy. And, she could even see herself more than tolerating the empress. That is, if she stopped acting so damn royal, then Spencer would shed her professionally hardened exterior–eventually. 

 

“Spencer!” Flinna sprinted over to her, gently grabbing Spencer's wrist so their eyes met before the brunette went up the stairs. “It's Flinna. I hate my title. Please...call me Flinna.”  The monarch cleared her throat awkwardly as she pulled away. “I'll...I'll see you tonight.” Was Spencer making her nervous? No. Absolutely not. That was absurd. The fact that Spencer challenged her, ruffled her feathers didn't at all…She needed sleep. 

 

With a sly smirk, Spencer nodded her head. “I’ll see you tonight, Flinna.” Not at all feeling unnerved by the way their eyes connected–Hastings never get unnerved, after all–Spencer ascended the stairs and all but fell onto her bed once in the room. She had a good fifty minutes to rest before needing to get Aria up and herself ready. Knowing her internal body clock would wake her in time, Spencer drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Get your sparkle on

Jen smirked as she carefully combed through Elana's closet at the brunette’s apartment. “You kissed her hand? Really?”

 

Face flushing as a huff of indignation was uttered, Elana replied: “Well...it worked.”

 

“You're lucky she's the shy type.” Jen said with a giggle. “That is such a cliche. You know it. I know it…” She handed Elana a shirt. “This one. And please don't wear a tie. Not tonight.”

 

“Is this-”

 

“Bra and panties really don't matter at this point. You need to calm down.”

 

“I meant for the shirt!”

 

“It's a dark color! It won't show. Chill.”

 

Not too long after she started to raid the closet, Emily became painfully aware that ball attire wasn’t exactly her forté. And what did the girls do when they were in a fashion crisis? They dragged Hanna over for advice.

 

“So let me get this straight, she kissed your hand and asked you to save a dance for her?” Hanna smirked at Emily as she evaluated the dress options. Flinna really had tailored their closets, some of the pieces were near identical to their own. “Em, that’s a classic courting move if ever I heard one.”

 

“I know! She must like me…right? I mean, we’ve been kinda flirting?”

 

“Oh Em, you two have totally been flirting. It’s cute. I told you she liked you last night.” Hanna abandoned her search to throw a wink at the brunette, then quickly resumed.

 

“I get it Aphrodite, thank you for that pep talk last night.” Emily sighed, lip caught in between her lip. “It doesn't change the fact that I don’t ballroom da-”

 

“Nuh-uh. None of that negative talk. Tonight, you do ballroom dance. You’ll be fine. Just, watch everyone else and follow the cues.” Turning around, Hanna clutched a dress in hand. “This.”

 

A tiny gasp followed as Emily watched Hanna hold it up to her body. “I–Han...it’s perfect.”

 

Shrugging, the blonde passed it over. “I know. Put it on then get that cute butt of yours in the chair. The sooner I get your hair done, the sooner I can finish up.” She put her back to Emily, giving the girl privacy. “Oh. Accessories are on the bed. You’re welcome. If Elana doesn’t eat you alive then I’m going to get so offended.” She teased.

 

Ducking her head with a blush, Emily did as instructed. Everything was getting overwhelming, but it was easy to relax knowing she was in the safety of Hanna’s well manicured hands. “Right. Okay. Done.”

 

“I am a genius. Em, you’re stunning. Not to sound gay but I would totally think about doing you. Right, hair.” Nudging Emily to sit, Hanna began to curl her hair, noting how she would nervously play with her hands. “Nervous?”

 

“Kinda. What if I do something wrong? Like…step on her foot or...Spill a drink down her?”

 

“Em, she is practically smitten with you. I’m sure she’d find it adorable. You have nothing to worry about. I promise.” She shot a comforting smile at her friend. “Besides, when I’m done with you, she’ll be too dazzled to notice. Disney princesses ain’t got anything on you.”

 

“Says the living Barbie. Who are you getting all dressed up for anyway? I saw that dress.” Emily had a faint idea, hell, she had once been in Hanna’s position of denial.

 

“Oh…No one. Just want to look nice is all.” Hanna coughed. “I’m thinking a half updo would suit the dress. Oh, and pair it with those heels I left by the door.”

 

“Han.” Emily spun round in the chair, eyes leveling with the blonde’s. “I’ve known you for how many years? Exactly. I know you. Well enough to know that you’re getting all dolled up for a certain person.” Seeing Hanna about to interrupt, Emily motioned for her to continue with the hairstyling. “Just, be carefull. You don’t have to put in so much effort to look good to please her. If she really wanted to be your friend again, she wouldn’t care.”

 

“Anyways…I’m thinking we go dark with the eyeshadow too. It’ll really make your eyes pop.” Quickly brushing the previous conversation aside, really, Hanna had no idea what Emily was talking about. “You should take a midnight stroll with Elana. That would be very romantic.”

 

“Hmm, maybe.”

 

“She heard you?” Jen squealed as she handed Elana the lipstick that was clearly the better option.

 

“She did...she had this mischievous smile that just-”

 

“I see. So...do you know what her form is yet?” Jen watched Elana's body language carefully as she spoke to her beloved sister in law.

 

“No.”

 

“Did she ask about yours?”

 

“No. I think she's still trying to process all of this.”

 

“I don't blame her. Please tell me you're gonna kiss her tonight. Because that shade may be risky with the shirt color...but it's super striking.”

 

“Because of it's a shade of pink?”

 

“Exactly! But the gold undertones make it all better.” Jen picked up a makeup brush. “Let me do the rest of your face pleeeeeease?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Yay! And I know you're nervous…”

 

“I am n-fine. I can't lie to you. I'm just...she's so-”

 

“She's so what?”

 

“Kind. Patient. Sweet. Incredibly gorgeous...makes my brain short circuit.”

 

“You better offer more than one dance...because you've got it bad.”

 

“Are you coming?”

 

“Tonight? Of course. Whole kingdom was invited. Dan’s suit is a dream. You Polarsons….” Jen smirked. “Have the best asses in all of Magebridge.”

 

“Please stop. I don't want to think of all the filthy things you're going to do to my brother right now.” Elana said as Jen put the eyeshadow away. “Hair up or down?”

 

“You haven't had it down for her yet. Keep it simple.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Don't you trust me?”

 

“I do.”

 

“I know...now speaking of filthy things...did you have any sexy fantasies of one Emily Fields yet?”

 

“Jen!”

 

“You totally did! You better spill!”

 

Elana folded her arms. “Fine…”

  


“She asked for horseback riding lessons? Please tell me you did something with that.” Jen grinned as she began getting ready herself.

 

“I did...and her blushing face was totally worth it.”

 

Pretending to wipe a tear from her eye, Jen sighed dramatically. “I’m so proud!”

 

“There's this thing Em does when she's nervous and it just...I don't know why I find it so attractive but-”

 

“She's Em now?” A blonde eyebrow was raised as she giggled again. “What is it?”

 

“She tends to tuck a strand of hair that curls behind her ear. It's always straying out of place. I know it's a nervous tic. That much is clear...it's so adorable.”

 

“Mhmmm...So is you gushing. The last song...take her to the rose garden. Full moon tonight. And then as you dance under the stars...please kiss her. I know you've been staring at her lips.”

 

I-”

 

“Don't. I know you. And as soon as you can...find a way to see that swimmer’s bod that you've been imagining seeing all of.”

 

“JEN!”

 

“Elana, if I were you...I would feel the same way.”

 

“What?” Hanna said with a cheeky grin and giggle. “Em, you’ve so thought about doing her.” A blush was all she needed to confirm the fact. “Aww Emily. You’ll get there soon enough. Just not too soon, okay? Let it progress naturally.”

 

“Says the girl who was desperate to lose her V card.” Emily teased, watching as Hanna painted her lips with a deep purple shade.

 

“Yeah well,” Hanna gave a small sigh. “I loved Caleb but…I think I should have waited longer. Okay, go look in the full length mirror. We’re all done.”

 

“I–woah. I look…”

 

“Like a dark princess? Elana won’t be able to keep her hands off of you. Or her lips.” Hanna smoothed down the dress. “I expect all the details later.”

 

“Seriously Hanna, thank you.” Emily gave her a tight hug. “For everything.”

 

“You’d do the same for me. Any problems, just knock. I’ll come get you when it’s time to go down. Part of the best friend code is delivering you safely to your sexy date.”

 

Emily shoved her out the door with a laugh. “Go and get ready for your girl.” Closing the door on her, Emily sat down with her phone out. She had a while to kill, and what better way to calm her nerves than by listening to music?

 

Jen twirled around in the ultramarine blue dress that made her eyes pop. Her signature cherry bombshell lipstick applied and as vibrant as ever, she smiled at Elana by her side in the mirror. “You look gorgeous...I bet she'll swoon as soon as she sees you walk in.”

 

“I...You're so good at this.” Elana breathed with a smile of amazement.

 

Jen put her head on Elana's shoulder and her arms around the other girl's waist while standing behind the brunette. “It certainly helps to have a beautiful canvas to start with.”

 

“That was gay.”

 

“Mmmm...you wish.”

 

“I don't. You're too high maintenance as is.”

 

Jen smirked. “Tragically true, my love. Now, I have to go home and make sure my husband is ready.” She kissed Elana's cheek and then wiped the lipstick stain away with a tissue. “Wear the mango lip gloss. It's your signature and I bet she'll love it.”


	7. The Ball

It was later in the evening when Emily and Hanna stood atop the staircase that lead into the ballroom. Below them, a multitude of bodies were already socialising and dancing. But there, to the side of the last step, was Elana.   
  
  
"Relax. You’re totally killing it." Hanna's voice whispered in her friend's ear, as shimmery gold nails entwined with deep black.   
  
  
"Right back at you." Emily smiled back at her, purple lips already curved into a wide grin at the sight of Elana, whilst her hazel eyes shone with happiness.   
  
  
Both girls were truly sights to behold as they began their descent. Emily was nothing short of a bewitching huntress: dressed in a forest green, satin, v-neck sheathed gown; a pair of strapped black heels to accentuate her legs; whilst simple silver accessories gave light to the dark attire. Her hair, done in the bohemian waved half updo style, fell delicately past her shoulders. A classic blend of silver and black eyeshadow, accompanied by a classy flick of eyeliner and mascara finished off the look. She was dark, mysterious, like the enticing night sky, full of hidden secrets to be explored.   
  
  
If Emily was a bewitching huntress, then Hanna was something ethereal. Dressed to the nines in a somewhat off the shoulder, vintage styled floor length gown: complete with a white chiffon skirt and ornate gold beaded bodice that continued the same intricate design along sheer lace sleeves. A silver locket hung around her neck, accentuating the generously cut top that made her go braless. Curled hair in a side swept loose braid hung past her shoulder, brushing the silver teardrop earrings. With a light dusting of gold eyeshadow, an elegant cateye and a coating of pale pink cherry lip gloss, Hanna was less imposing than Emily. A burning star in comparison, a companion to the silent night. 

 

Elana was one of the first to arrive that night. When she saw Emily smile at her, her heart just about stopped. Her hair had been up when meeting Emily at the beach, now it was feathery soft in its chocolate waves that went just past her broad shoulders. A purple silk button up with a black velvet tailcoat, a roaring golden tigress on the back of it. Tight black leather breeches with forest green knee high boots completed the outfit at least...a tiger’s eye crystal at her throat on a gold chain and rose gold lipstick with her signature mango gloss making her smile even more dazzling than usual. She bowed when Hanna and Emily walked up to her. “Evening ladies...Hanna, you look stunning.” Her words said Hanna but her intense stare hadn't left Emily despite her trying to be polite. 

 

Noticing how Elana was looking at Emily, Hanna shook her head. “I think that was aimed at Em. I'm going to go…third wheeling is no fun.” With a reassuring squeeze to Emily’s shoulder, Hanna passed Emily’s hand over to Elana. “Look after my girl.” She said with a mock playful glare, before disappearing into the room. 

 

“I- Elana- You look…you look incredible.” It was a lot to take in, and Emily wasn’t quite sure how her brain was still functioning. But it was. And Elana was there. “So…” She laughed nervously. “Would you like to dance?”

 

“No Hanna you actually look really-Of course.” Stammered Elana. The blonde reminded her so much of Jen in so many ways. God forbid those two met tonight. And then Emily was looking at her...talking to her? Telling her she looked incredible. Asking her to… “You know I'm not used to being asked to dance. I'm usually the person doing the asking. Which is my incredibly awkward way of saying yes. I would be delighted. And...I said Hanna was stunning because she is...but I can't seem to find the proper words of how you're making me feel right now. Gorgeous and heart attack seem to be a fairly decent tie though.” 

 

“I...well I...thank you. On behalf of Hanna too...I hope she’ll be fine on her own...” And here comes the blush, back in full force. Not just a result of Elana’s compliments, but seeing the normally composed woman unravel with nerves was….more than endearing. It was adorable. “I don’t think words do you justice…You’re just...woah.” If the strand of hair she usually tucked behind her ear wasn’t pinned to her head, Emily would definitely be toying with it. “How was your day?” She asked as they wandered over to the dance floor. 

 

Her pale face flushed as she ducked her head...before her arms automatically went into the leading position of a partner dance. “My day was mostly spent getting ready for tonight and texting my best friend. He's coming home for the ball. His sister, she's the queen now...Midge was talking with our allies. I haven't seen him in months.” Elana spun Emily around and their noses almost bumped again. Definitely off her usual game but wow she really wanted to kiss those lips more than she should. Dammit, Hanna. 

 

So Elana was actually skilled at dancing, and Emily had yet to step on her–surprising seeing how awed she was by the tall brunette’s skill. “It’ll be good for you to catch up then. I get how painful it is to not speak to your best friend…After Ali disappeared, we went a year without speaking.” She smiled, despite the haunting memories. Elana really helped her to feel at ease with them. Which was weird, considering they hadn’t even known each other for a full day yet. But when did her feelings ever develop slowly? “So what’s his deal in the war? I know you’re a Legend. And guessing by all the tiger accessories, you can shift into a tiger. How do Legends actually fight in the war? And are there, y’know, guns?” So maybe it wasn’t the ideal place to talk about the war, but Emily was so eager to learn about Elana and her home. 

 

“Dom’s deal is to not die...because he is the worst fighter I've ever seen. He's third in line for the throne and he's a decent ambassador but he's no ruler or soldier.” Elana with an affectionate chuckle. “As for how we fight...well, we’re elemental shapeshifters. Guns aren't how we fight wars here. We’ve got modern technology and medicine but swords are much more slow and poetic deaths according to our opponents. So medieval weapons because the devils like to play with their food.” Elana’s hand went lower than Emily's waist to touch her hip for a moment. “I...I don't mind telling you things. But can we save all that for tomorrow? Tonight is a celebration. All in your honor might I add.” 

 

A barely noticeable shudder at Elana’s touch had Emily blushing. Again. With a smile, she nodded her head. “Of course. Would you mind introducing me to Dom? I can leave you two to catch up for a bit when he arrives...I haven’t seen the girls in a while.” The reminder of why the ball was being thrown shook Emily a bit. They were only five eighteen year olds, yet everything seemed to be pinned on them. The pressure was extremely overwhelming, and Emily couldn’t help but wonder which one of them would be the first to crack. 

 

“I don't have a choice.” Elana joked. “He's kinda nosy about...um...people like you.” She said as the heat annoyingly creeped into her ears. “But yeah...thank you. It's been a few months.” 

 

“I think it’s part of the best friend role. The girls are like that too...only crazier and insanely protective.” She laughed, remembering the times she introduced any of them to her girlfriends. “Hell, they thought Paige was ‘A’ at one point.” Ridding herself of the memory, because Paige was so far from her thoughts right now, Emily gazed into Elana’s eyes. “You’re a really good dancer.” 

 

“Thanks...Seven years of lessons tends to do that. How long have you been swimming?” Elana asked, genuinely curious about Emily. 

 

“To be honest, I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t swimming. Mom said that I was always in water as a child. She took me to the swimming centre when I was three, and apparently had to take me back every week since.” Emily shook her head as a fond smile graced her lips, eyes shining with affection. “But competitively? I’ve been doing competitions since middleschool with the local swim team. Then I joined the Sharks in high school.” Swimming had always been a big part of her life, more so as a way to cope with the stress of having a Dad in the army. “Do you have any other interests besides dancing?”

 

“Singing, fashion, riding...and I honestly enjoy being a legend. It's a part of who I am.” She was used to asking the questions, being attentive...this was certainly new. “And you? What does Emily Fields do in her spare time besides swimming and talking to girls?” She teased, suddenly having Emily in a dip as a song ended. Bringing the other girl back up gently, their eyes seemed to lock. 

 

Oh, would you look at that, the blush came back again. What a surprise. Normally such an intense stare would have Emily ducking her head in shyness, but she couldn’t seem to look away. “Apart from swimming? Hanging out with the girls mostly, trying to figure out who ‘A’ is whilst trying to not die, having to tell quite a lot of lies and keeping school work afloat. Oh, and I work at a coffee shop.” So maybe she didn’t have normal interests to do outside of school. Kinda hard to do when you was in the middle of a mystery being tormented by a stalker. Well, stalkers. 

 

Elana shrugged. “I mean...My mother was murdered when I was 8 and now my father's dead so most of what keeps me interested in fighting is revenge. So I get it.” She wouldn't normally admit something like that when only knowing someone for such a short while but...Emily put her at ease. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. That’s just...that’s awful.” Emily's eyes softened as she placed a comforting hand on Elana’s shoulder. 

 

“Sacrifice is a part of our world as much as it of yours. My mother is a hero. I actually have her name tattooed on my ribs. As a reminder of why I fight.” She was staring at Emily's lips again. And stupidly she wondered if Emily was into tattoos. 

 

“That’s...that’s really–Your mother would be so proud of you, Elana.” Was Elana staring at her lips? Oh dear...she was staring at her’s too. In her peripheral vision, Emily could see someone staring intently at Elana. “I think someone wants your attention...I’ll see you in a bit.” Way to kill the mood. 

 

Elana felt her heart sink a little bit but then she looked in the direction Emily's eyes had been. “Dom?!” He ran over to her and she was lifted into his arms, giggling. “You're back.” She whispered as they fell into a waltz, placing a hand on his cheek, her forehead pressing against his. 

 

“I interrupted something didn't I?” He teased. 

 

“Oh...well...she mentioned she wanted to catch up with her friends so you and I could-yes. A little bit.” She could never lie to those sky blue eyes. 

 

“Emily Fields of Rosewood...please tell me Toby is here.” 

 

“Stop drooling. He's not.” Elana chided with a roll of her eyes. “It's so good to see you.” 

****

Whilst Emily was dancing with Elana, Spencer’s steely gaze had scanned the room for someone, anyone, to talk to. Hell, she’d even take talking to Mona. But there was not a single one of her friends in sight. And so, with a sigh, she had resigned herself to standing nearby the music whilst taking occasional sips of the alcohol. With no ‘A’, it was probably safe to drink. Nobody was approaching her, but that couldn’t have been anything to do with the hostile aura and disdain hidden within her eyes. Not at all. Who could ever be intimidated with the confidence a Hastings gave off? Clad in an off the shoulder, form fitting black dress; short, open toe black heels and an array of pearl jewellery (paired with smokey eyeshadow and brown hair wrapped in an elegant bun) no one had any reason at all to not approach her. Note the sarcasm. 

 

Flinna had been hoping to see Elana but seeing her be all starry-eyed with Emily...she couldn't interrupt that. Her friend needed someone right now. Impeccably dressed in a white button up, a black smoking jacket and matching tuxedo pants, red lips to go with her pale skin...it was a nice contrast to her almond shaped deep ocean blue eyes, oh and her black as sins pixie cut carefully mussed up...Flinna felt like herself because she knew how to party. But she had never felt so alone. Mostly because her father wasn't there. She had to say hello to every guest, check on the food...thank god she had a minute but no one to-Oh. Spencer Hastings was still capturing her interest. The black dress was torture. “So...since I napped I guess my country isn't in danger yet, right?” 

 

“Well I don’t know about that,” Spencer quirked an eyebrow “you are pinning everything on five inexperienced teenagers. I’m sure your country will be just fine.” She deadpanned, turning her attention to Flinna. “Sleep is a good look on you.”

 

Fluttering her eyelashes playfully, Flinna smirked. “You flatter me, Spencer. Really, it's you who has a good look going on. You're killing it in that dress.” 

 

“I’m killing something if no one wants to step within a mile radius of me.” Spencer shot back in the same unamused tone, coupled with a somewhat facetious eye roll. 

 

“Well...do you want to dance then?” Flinna asked. “I would offer you a drink but I can tell you've had a few.” She gestured to the empty plastic cups where Spencer had been sitting. 

 

“I haven’t had enough.” She mumbled as she rose to her feet. “But I think I can spare a dance. Even if it means having to cease the wonderful conversation I was so clearly enjoying with your guests.” 

 

Flinna chuckled. “How about...I make you a drink of your choice if you dance with me?” Her blue eyes glittered with mischief as she held out her hand. 

 

Sighing, Spencer placed her hand in the offered one. “Well I suppose I can stop talking to these wonderful people for a few minutes.” Giving a light smirk, her head nodded towards the dance floor. “Lead the way, your royal grace” She said, voice filled with teasing. 

 

Flinna smirked as she suddenly pulled Spencer close in an expert dancer’s embrace. It was one of the few lessons she had chosen to learn in her princess studies...mostly because her instructor had been blond, buff and from Sweden. “Keep up, Hastings...I tend to move fast.” She purred. 

 

“Oh, I will.” There was a challenging glint in Flinna’s eyes, and Spencer was never one to back down from a challenge. Not that she knew how to do any of these types of dances but...how hard could it be to pick up?

 

“Since you're a Hastings...did you have to take dance lessons? Be a proper lady?” Flinna teased. Spinning Spencer around and curling her in close… “You're keeping up nicely either way.” 

 

“I had a few at the club. But they severely dented the time I had to be part of the decathlon team, debate team, school council and of course my studies and sports.” Obviously she was keeping up, a Hastings wouldn’t settle for less. “Besides, if you know how to read people, the skill is fairly easy to pick up. Hard to execute in high heels, but then that’s not my territory.” She wasn't about to admit to enjoying this. Not at all.

 

“Well...I think you're doing wonderfully.” Flinna’s eyes flickered down to their feet. Flinna's were clad in six inch black stilettos. “And I'm not surprised you were more inclined towards academics. Out of all five of you, Spencer...you impress me the most.” 

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Spencer took a step back, eyes beginning to harden once more. Just when she thought she could relax. “Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because it’s a fucking poor one, insinuating my friends are lesser than myself.” Her voice took on a rough edge, lips curling into a snarl. “I may be a Hastings. Doesn’t mean that I’m an egotistical, superior, stick up my ass bitch.” So Flinna probably didn’t mean it like that, whatever. Spencer was tired, pissed off and not entirely sober. The pretentious company in the room didn’t help matters. 

 

“Is that what you think of me? I wasn't trying to insult your friends...I haven't spoken to them as much as I've spoken to you. I admire that you're a leader. I...I enjoy your company.” Flinna stepped back as well, knowing Spencer was slightly drunk didn't mean it stung any less. 

 

“Well, you should talk to them. Get to know them. Whatever.” Spencer folded her arms. “You dragged–more like drugged–us here. And we’re agreeing to help. So you can give us as many outfits as you want, throw us as many balls and parties as you please.” She should really consider lowering her harsh tone, by this point she was near yelling. “But it doesn't change the fact that you and all these pretentious, ungrateful, conceited, vainglorious pricks-” Her steeled stare pierced through everyone in attendance. “Have neglected to talk to  _ us _ . And here I thought this ball was in  _ our _ honour.” Spencer finished with a scoff. That sure did feel good to get off her chest, the adrenaline levels were already calming a tad. 

 

“Spencer! Spencer wait!” Flinna ran after her. This was the last thing she wanted and the last thing she needed was an angry drunk guest of honor...especially since this was the first function she was throwing as empress. 

 

At the sound of desperation that accompanied her name being called, Spencer whirled round. “No! You wanted to dress us up, parade us around, like we’re some sacrificial lambs who are here to be seen and not heard! News-fucking-flash, we’re humans! Young adults, terrified, out of their depth!” She was yelling, but she didn’t care. Adrenaline was burning her from the inside out. The arrogant, jumped up fucks had to understand. They had to. “And they don’t care. You don’t care.” Spencer took off running once more, the heat intensifying as she bolted into the garden. Frantic gallops matched the thundering beat of her heart. But there were no horses in sight. 

 

_ “I do care and God do I want to scream at you right now but you won't listen-FUCK! She shifted. Oh this is rich. David just came back and I've got a unicorn loose in the palace gardens...way to go, Flinna. If Fredrick were alive he would have loved to see you fuck it all up.”  _ Flinna watched Spencer and stopped to catch her breath. Xavier Polarson had been a white unicorn with a horn of gold. Basic and obnoxious…just like him before he got himself killed, served him right damn traitor. Spencer, was glossy black like velvet, her mane curly in the way her hair was and a powerful horn of bronze.  _ “She's beautiful...okay, I need to not. What is she doing to me? I hate everything and man do I want a drink. Or six. Six would be better.”  _

 

The sound of hoof beats were dangerously close, where was the damned…Oh. No. No, no, no. This wasn't–this couldn't. Slowing down to a trot, Spencer looked into a nearby fountain. The reflection looking back at her...that wasn’t...she wasn’t a...unicorn? Okay so, this was a problem. What the fuck did she do now? How the fuck could she change back? 

 

Flinna slowly approached her, trying to keep her voice gentle and not show how much stress had her shaking like a leaf. “Spencer? Hey, it's okay. I know this has 

gotta be disorienting for you. Please don't charge at me. I can help you shift back, okay?” 

 

A huff of air and the animal equivalent of an eye roll was given in response. The situation was far from okay–she was a fucking unicorn. You know, the mythical horse from many fables passed down from cultures and generations. The whole thing was absurd. Scratch that, it made sense in this weird realm. But it would be really nice if she could change back, her legs felt very unstable. With a toss of her mane, Spencer dipped her head so that their eyes were level. 

 

“Well...good to see you're keeping calm.” Flinna said in response to Spencer's body language that was still very much in line with how the brunette was normally. “Think of how you look as a person Spencer. Imagine looking at yourself in a mirror, take deep breaths and imagine the unicorn fading as you return.” Well shit. She sounded much calmer than she felt. 

 

Really? It was that simple? With a small snort and huff of indignation, Spencer closed her eyes and did as instructed. Which wasn’t hard at all, except when she looked back into the water, she was still a bloody unicorn.  _ “She better not be toying with me.”  _ She thought with a huff, tail swishing in annoyance as she closed her eyes and attempted the process again.  _ “Because if she is, I will be sorely tempted to ram this horn into someone.” _

 

“It's harder than it looks. But you'll get it. Put all your energy into shifting back. You want to be human. Let your mind, and body be filled with the need to be human again.” 

 

Spencer wasn't sure how long, how many attempts it took, but eventually she felt the crisp night air wash over her in a way it hadn’t done previously. Eyes opening, she was never more glad to see her human body...her naked, human body. Well shit. This really wasn’t an ideal situation. Clearing her throat, she briefly looked Flinna in the eye, before averting her gaze. “Could you, erm, conjure up the outfit I was wearing?” Her thanks would come later...for now she had to bask in this rather awkward situation. 

 

Flinna nodded. “Yeah...I-I can.” She wasn't blushing-she totally was. Dammit. That meant she cared. Spencer wasn't just an object of lust...why was this happening? With a wave of her hand an exact replica of the dress appeared. “Sorry...clothes tend to take time. I should have-um...mentioned.” 

 

“Well, thank you anyways. For the help. I should-um...I’m going to get another drink.” Her voice was gentle, grateful for once as her eyes lost a dose of hostility. Well. That was going to rank highly on her most embarrassing moments list. With her line of sight drawn towards the fountain, Spencer had noticed Flinna’s blush. Weird. It must have been caused by the awkward atmosphere. Yes, that was the most logical explanation. Striding back to the ball room, she called over her shoulder. “Really, I’m grateful. Go get bored out of your mind talking to those stuck up delegates. And drink more. You’re looking quite tense.” A smirk was thrown in the empress’ direction, before Spencer disappeared into the room. 

 

Flinna followed Spencer(Elana was gonna have a field day…), taking the other brunette’s hand when she caught up. “I...do believe I owe you a drink in exchange for the dance…” 

 

Spencer hummed. “So you do, but it is an open bar…” Her smirk widened. “You just want to avoid talking to all these people.” There went her plans of silent loathing from the corner. “As long as it’s one drink, I need to tell the girls about–well they need to be sober to hear it.” And boy, was she dreading that.

 

“I know it's an open bar. I made sure it was an open bar. There will be open bars at every event I organize.” Flinna smirked back at her. “As for telling your friends, I get it. One drink.” She looked at their hands, maybe she shouldn't have taken Spencer's hand...Spencer was straight. Spencer had hunky Toby to come home to. Beautiful, buff, attentive Toby who wasn't a lustful alcoholic mess.

 

“One drink.” Spencer agreed with a nod of her head as she caught sight of their joined hands. Raising an eyebrow, she commented in a somewhat playful tone. “You know, I am able to stand on my own.” She didn't give Flinna enough time to respond, already tugging the woman over to the bar. 

 

It wasn't just one drink. It never was. But Flinna didn't care. She felt like herself again as she downed the last of scotch number three. Spencer was a little more drunk than she was… “Maybe you should slow down, Hastings. It's not a race.” She teased, eyes flickering over the other woman's body without any subtlety at all. 

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Spencer batted her eyes playfully, innocent pout transforming into a devious smirk as she threw back her fourth. She had to hand it to Flinna, the empress could keep up with this unroyal like behaviour. It was refreshing to see, and Spencer was quickly finding her guarded exterior drop ever so slightly. Hell, she had even laughed at points in the conversation. Flinna was growing on her, that much was sure. Come tomorrow though, when she was out of this drunken stupor, Spencer would swiftly deny any lowering of her reticence.

 

“Mmmm...I never said it was fun.” Flinna said with a smirk. “But if you're not going to listen to me...which is not at all surprising, then do you want another?” She was closer to Spencer now, her leg briefly “accidentally” brushing against the other girl's as Flinna shifted in her stool to ask the bartender for more. 

 

“I would love another.” Spencer leaned in closer to Flinna, hand resting on her thigh as she waved over the bartender. Mischief danced within brown eyes. “Shot competition. I’m going to be victorious.” Leaning even closer, she squeezed the thigh to steady herself whilst whispering with a wink. “A Hastings never loses.” 

 

Flinna giggled. “Spencer...I don't think you want to be doing that. Because you're gonna end up doing body shots with me...and that pretty little head of yours is gonna hurt like hell tomorrow morning.” She leaned in closer that she really should have. “As for you winning...not gonna happen.” The empress growled into the younger woman's ear. 

 

“You’re just chicken. Because a ruler can’t afford to lose.” Losing her balance a little, Spencer fell into Flinna. “Oops, sorry.” Giggling, she righted herself. A coy smirk flickered onto her face. “Now, if you’re so sure of yourself…” Spencer downed a shot, slamming the glass onto the bar. “Prove it.” 

****

“It's almost midnight...Go.” Dom whispered as he saw Emily give Elana the cutest and most innocent ‘come hither’ look he had ever seen . “She's probably one of the shyest people I've ever seen you be into.” 

 

“Okay, I'm going. I just…” Elana smiled kissing his cheek. “I was worried that-” 

 

“Midge can throw knives and we had some hella badass body guards. But I appreciate your concern. Now go. Be gay.” 

 

“If you insist.” Elana left his arms and walked towards Emily. He watched them together until a- “Oh hello Sweet Montgomery Alabama…” he murmured as Aria came into view. Straightening his( yes he was hilarious to all flavors of ice cream, Prince Charming wasn't just a brand,  people!) white shirt and his navy blue leather vest, he strutted over. Elana had mentioned the leather breeches that matched said vest were doing wonders for his ass and hey...the knee high gold boots, kinda gay but so was he. 

 

Aria had just left Emily as the clock was nearing twelve, who knew her friend could be such a romantic, in search of the decanter of blood Flinna had assured would be set aside for her. It seemed quite fitting, what with how her favourite colour was a deep red shade, and how she had a vampiric ability. Which was why she was dressed in a crimson, floor length, bodycon dress with black heels that gave her the appearance of looking taller than what she was. A variety of rings, mostly black in colour, coupled with a black pendant and black feather earrings completed the outfit. With her dark makeup contrasting her pale skin, Aria was definitely pulling off the vampire look. About to pour herself a glass of blood, she noticed a very attractive man walking towards her. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched the stranger advance. 

 

“Good evening,” Dominic purred, noting the lip bite and smirking. “Would you care to dance, Miss?” He bowed and held out his hand. “Be a real pity not to twirl in such an exquisite dress.” 

 

“The real pity would be turning down my first dance offer.” Aria said with a giggle, taking Dominic’s hand as her eyebrow raised. “To whom do I owe this pleasure?” Okay she had watched an insane amount of romance films, she knew how to play this game...besides, Ezra had broke up with her. She could damn well do as she pleased. The use of overly polite speech was merely a formality, it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

 

“Prince Dominic Beast, my dear lady.” He replied in the same tone as she had with a grin as he spun her around and then she was facing him again. “Red is definitely your color, Miss Montgomery.” His blue eyes were twinkling with flirtation. 

 

“Why thank you, kind sir. Navy suits you well.” A jovial smile followed the statement as Aria matched his movements, only stumbling a little. She was the one most prone to clumsiness, after all. “Please, call me Aria. This formal talk is going to get old real fast.” 

 

“Sure. Then…” He brought her closer for a moment, it had been a little while since he had had anything to do with girls. “Call me, Dom. Leave the prince out of this.” He joked with a wink. 

 

“Okay then, Dom.” Aria’s tone was light and playful as they danced. 

 

“So...Elana mentioned you're a vampire. How are you doing with all that? Must be kinda difficult with all these people.” His tone went from playful to gentle in seconds. Flinna had mentioned it in a briefing email and then Elana had told him about all the bullshit before their arrival in Esterwell. 

 

“It’s actually pretty cool. I mean, yeah it’s hard being around people, and it sucks that I have to give up being vegetarian for a while, and the whole no sunlight deal blows. But the training sounds interesting.” Her eyes shone with enthusiasm to accompany her eager tone. “What’s it like being a prince? Girls swooning at your feet and balls every night?” She teased. 

 

“Oh sweetie...no.” Dominic took a serious tone and then giggled. “There's boys too. And I mean...I wish but with the war going on, not lately. Tons of meetings and people telling me what to not do. My sister is Queen and has yet to have her coronation, Flinna is losing her shit because she wasn't prepared to be empress yet. And…” He sighed. “My parents funeral was so incredibly rushed and I had to go be an ambassador with my sister. Sorry. I didn't mean to darken the mood. We just met and I'm unloading.” 

 

Elana walked outside into the garden with Emily at her side. Her heart was fluttering. “So...did you have a nice time catching up with Aria?” Emily was giving her a lot of looks. She felt a little shy. How the tables had turned. 

 

“Oh no, it’s okay. Honestly. This war must be really hard.” Aria sighed, mood somewhat dampened. “I’ve had my fair share of funerals...It’s hard. But they say it gets better so we’ve just got to hold on to that, I guess.” Feeling her heart clench at the pain in his voice, Aria gave one of her most radiant smiles. “I-Thank you for feeling like you could tell me that. It’s good to be able to confidently confide in people.”

 

The clock was nearing midnight as Emily stopped amidst the rose garden, cheeks tinted a pale pink at the overly cliché scene that was about to unfold. Damn Hanna and putting ideas into her head. “Yeah, we kept each other company with our silly dances. Han joined in at some point, and we ended up collapsing in a fit of giggles. Oh, and we watched Spence initiate a drinking game with Flinna. Speaking of, who’d you place your bet on? Aria said Flinna, but I disagree.” Emily moved into position, arms around Elana’s neck, lightly brushing her fingers through the brown hair. “How’d catching up with Dominic go? You certainly looked cosy.” 

 

Elana's face was way too red for her own liking. Emily’s hands on her? Not what she expected. She was trying to focus. “Spencer with Flinna? I don't know how well Spencer can hold it...but Flinna has never lost any drinking game ever. My money's on her. As for Dom...it was great. I appreciate you...letting us have a moment.” She said as her eyes cast downward. It wasn't fair how much Emily was affecting her. But that didn't mean she was opposed. 

 

Emily smiled, eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “I'm glad, you can talk to him again in a bit…I was planning on heading to bed soon but...I thought we could have one last dance?” She was really falling for Elana. It was soon but...it felt right. 

 

“Emily I….I would be delighted.” Her brown eyes were soft, as was her response. Hands falling to the younger woman's waist, the music was loud enough to be heard from where they were. “I don't know if I've mentioned but...with everything going on, it's been nice to have you here.” 

 

“You're an optimist. Interesting...no wonder Spencer is so close to you.” Dom felt embarrassed by the lowering of his walls so while he was glad Aria wasn't turned off, he wanted to pretend it didn't happen. 

 

Swaying to the music like the gentle night time breeze, Emily’s smile grew ever wider. “I’m glad my being here raises your spirits. I know it’s sudden...but I do really like you, Elana.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Aria asked as they continued to glide. Was it just her, or were Dom’s eyes super dreamy? 

 

Dom shrugged. The way Aria was looking at him… “I...Elana told me you're close. And it makes sense...she's a pessimist, a realist. You're a dreamer. Opposites attract.” He had her in a dip for a moment and licked his lips as he brought her back up…he knew those adorable anime girl brown eyes were watching him. 

 

“No, no...we’re uh…on the same page here. I...I really like you too, Emily.” Elana was looking at her dance partner’s lips.  _ “God...This is definitely Hanna's fault. I...I'm so very, very gay.”  _

 

Could her heart flutter any faster? That dip was just…this was straight out of a perfect black and white romantic film. Aria was loving every second of it. The care, the ease, it contrasted to the struggles of the dangerous, sordid affair with Ezra. “Well, someone in the group has to keep up spirits. I love the girls, but Spence and I will always be closer. Like how Han and Em are. How do you know Elana?”

 

“That–that’s,” overhead, twelve chimes carried on the breeze. “That’s perfect.” Emily breathed out, leaning up and placing her lips against Elana’s in what must have been an earth shattering kiss. She soon found herself addicted to the taste of mango lip gloss, earning the fruit a newfound appreciation.  _ “They’re so soft…Everything I thought they’d be and more…”  _ Why did Alison’s disapproving frown flash into her mind just then, and why did it cause a torrent of guilt?

 

Gasping when Emily kissed her, Elana’s grip on the slightly shorter girl’s waist tightened as the kiss deepened. “Em…” She whispered as they dove into the hole of infatuation further, together. 

 

Dom smiled. “When haven't I known her? She's been my best friend since we were ten. We had a lot of firsts...but we're better off as friends. And I would not want to stand in the way of her being all heart eyes with Emily. I can see the rainbow sparks from here.” He said with a light laugh. 

 

“Sorry...I just...I had to do that.” Emily responded with a shy smile. 

 

“Yeah, it’s cute how they clicked in such a short time.” Aria agreed with a raised eyebrow and girlish giggle. “Rainbow sparks? That’s a gay joke, right?”

 

“No. Please...please don't be sorry. I...I'm so, so happy you...that we-Oh fuck it!” Cupping the back of Emily's neck, and leaning down slightly, Elana kissed her again. Just...you know, to prove to Emily Fields that she had no goddamn thing to be sorry for. 

 

Dom nodded. “Doesn't Emily make those?” He asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

 

As well as being addicted to the mango gloss, Emily was quickly becoming addicted to Elana’s lips. Damn. The woman was a great kisser- but then, Ali was better… It didn’t do well for her sanity to dwell on that. “I...that was…you’re amazing.” 

 

“No, not really. We don’t stereotype her or whatever. There’s never really a chance to. The last time someone did-” Aria shuddered at the thought. “It’s getting late…tell me more about yourself before we part. What kind of hobbies do you have?” A keen tone was adopted as Aria gazed intently at Dom. 

 

He raised an eyebrow.(didn't quite have the same effect as when Aria did so but hey, most men didn't get theirs done.) “I live here so you'll see me again soon enough, Cinderella.” He mused with his eyes glittering. “I drink, I ride horses, I love a good karaoke night and...I dance. Mostly partner dance but I'm not a bad solo act. And you?” 

 

“I think we're talking about you here, Fields.” Elana replied breathlessly, her face flushing a little as she slowly felt herself come back to earth. “Oh...sorry about your hair it's a little-um…” She tucked Emily’s flyaway strand behind the swimmer’s ear. “Well it's not entirely pinned in place anymore.” There was a sheepish grin that was somehow unapologetic and slightly smug. 

 

_ “Cinderella huh? That’s an unusual nickname.”  _ Slightly blushing at the name nonetheless Aria responded. “Karaoke is cool, I actually enjoy singing and playing the piano myself.” That was a good start, they already had something in common. “Otherwise I like to read, and I’m not too bad at the whole art and photography gig. I used to write but...that was kind of ruined.” By an ex who she really didn’t want to think of. His betrayal and their breakup was still raw, after all. “I’m glad–that I’ll see you again, that is. But I really should...nocturnal but...blood.” She finished with a genuine smile. 

 

Laughing, Emily pressed a kiss to Elana’s cheek before dropping her arms to her side. “It was going to happen eventually. Will I see you later?” She asked, masking a tired yawn. It was a miracle she was still standing in those heels. 

 

“Tomorrow afternoon most likely...Flinna is gonna be a nightmare until then.” Elana said with a grin. “I...I should get going though. People caught a ride with me and they're gonna be real drunk by now.” She kisssd Emily's forehead. “Sweet dreams, Emily.”  She left the garden after offering one last smile in the other girl's direction. 

 

“Photography? Huh...Well if ya ever need a model...let me know. I've done a couple of gigs just for the hell of it.” His smile turned wicked. “Some of them didn't require clothing either.” And then he looked at her eyes, the brown turning slightly red. “Oh. Yeah. I'll...we should talk when you're not-We will see each other soon, Aria. Have a good night.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking away, hoping he wasn't being too abrupt but not knowing how much at risk he was with her...and not wanting to be the cause of discomfort either. 

 

Barely managing to not swoon, Emily made her way back up to her room, all but collapsing into bed with exhaustion. Getting undressed could wait. For now, she was going to savour the moment that occurred minutes previously. Like the memory, the taste of mango lingered. Damn, she was falling, and fast.  _ “But at least we’re catching each other.”  _ She thought with a smile, before drifting off into a blissful sleep. 

 

Sighing, Aria downed a pitcher of blood. Trust the vampire nonsense to get in the way. Just when she was starting to fall–yes, okay, she was kind of moving fast, it was her thing–the prince had swept the rug from beneath her feet with his romantic departure. So yes, she was definitely falling for his charm. With nothing better to do, she was nocturnal after all, she decided to roam the grounds. This was actually good material for a book…maybe the sleepless nights could be filled with something productive after all.

****

“Barry? Gimme three.” Flinna downed them quickly without missing a beat. “If you want you can quit now, Hastings. Because I could go all night and I don't want you to hurt yourself before training starts.” The blue ocean that was Flinna's eyes was a playful hurricane as her wicked smile challenged Spencer. 

 

So the empress wanted to play dirty. “I’ll take six.” With a surprisingly steady hand, Spencer knocked back all six, slamming the last with a triumphant smirk. Ignoring the way everything was beginning to spin, she sent a playful wink to Flinna. “Your move.”

 

Flinna took off her jacket , and started unbuttoning her shirt. “Barry? Can you get Miss Hastings some salt and lime along with two shots? Thank you.” Standing with her shirt open, revealing a light blue lace bra...Flinna grinned. “Body shots. Unless...you're too chicken.” She mocked, throwing Spencer's words back in her face. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Spencer nodded her head. “The only chicken around here is on the buffet table. You’re on.” Eyes blazing with the challenge, she waited, unashamedly occasionally looking at Flinna’s chest–because she was so clearly drunk and not thinking straight. Yes, that ironic pun was intended. 

 

Flinna could see where Spencer's eyes were and her smirk widened. “You don't have to wait...tell me where to be. Don't you enjoy telling me what to do, Spencer?” She said with a giggle and a cock of an eyebrow. 

 

Okay so she wasn't wrong there, but was it just her or was Flinna actually flirting with her? No. She wasn’t. Spencer was just drunk. Way out of her mind. That wasn’t an actual thing. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” Her smile was coquettish as she winked at Flinna. “Anywhere is just fine. But hurry. You’re flustering Barry.” She practically purred, lightly brushing Flinna’s thigh. This, this was not flirting. 

 

Flinna’s face turned red when Spencer started flirting back because it was not at all what she had expected. Then again...who was she with right now? The tables were empty. Everyone was getting ready to leave so they had the bar to themselves. But...not to be outdone and since Spencer was all close to her again, Flinna hopped up on the bar itself right in front of the younger woman. “Barry’s married. He’ll be fine.” She said with a sigh. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Spencer nodded her head towards the bar. “You going to lie down, or,” she dragged out the last word, eyes glinting mischievously “or am I going to push you.”

 

“Well,do what you must...I'm just enjoying the view.” Spencer’s cleavage was more prominent from where she was so Flinna was being completely sincere. 

 

“Well then,” Spencer smirked as she placed her hands on Flinna’s chest. “Guess I’ll have to make you.” With a gentle push, she lowered the older woman’s body to lay against the bar. This was still not, in any way, shape, or form, flirting. 

 

Flinna withheld a gasp when she felt Spencer's hands on her bare skin. Her darkened eyes studied Spencer. “Well...now that you've pushed me down...what are you waiting for? Don't tell me you're staring, Hastings.” 

 

Deciding she wasn't going to dignify that with a response–Hastings were all about action, after all–Spencer waited (im)patiently as slightly shaky hands set up the shot. “Thanks, Barry. You’re a doll. Such pretty eyes.” See? Spencer was completely in control. Without further fanfare, which excluded the wink sent in Flinna’s direction, Spencer raised the shot glass and downed the contents, wiping some from her lip as she set the glass down. Next came the retrieval of the lime, which most certainly didn’t fluster her at all, and she most certainly wasn’t blushing. Hastings don’t do flustered, damn it. 

 

The brief brush of Spencer's lips most definitely did not send her reeling in any sense. She would not arch her back when-No. Stop that. Boy, oh boy...what a dumb idea. Spencer was...blushing? Oh. Maybe not so stupid. What the fucking hell was going on? Or even more concerning...what would happen in the morning? “Still with me. Spence?” Flinna called out, the smirk was prominent in her tone. 

 

“Completely.” Spencer purred as she leaned down to slowly, agonisingly, lick the salt from Flinna’s abdomen. Which was completely normal. Straight girls did this sort of thing all the time. Spencer was 100% not feeling flustered. At all. Was she blushing? Ye-no. She was not. Was she drunk? Hell yes. 

 

She did not just…Arch her back and moan just-Did not happen. Fuck. This was bad. Really bad...but if she cared she would have not-Oh hell...why? Flinna sat up. “Hot in here for ya? You look a little flushed.” She said, devilish look in place. 

 

“Shut up.” Was that a growl? It was definitely a growl. Oh dear...the only thing that ever happened after Spencer growling was...Acting on instinct, she surged forwards. Her hands gripped tightly, but not enough to be painful, onto Flinna’s short hair as their lips crashed together.

 

Slamming the slightly taller girl on the bar below her without much separation of their lips, Flinna's hands went to the back of Spencer's dress. “Took you long enough…” she whispered in the other brunette’s ear while making sure to nip it and then it was back to what had been going on before, deep and dirty...tongue and teeth. 

 

“Took you long enough, Veronica Mars. Get it on girl!” Hanna whistled in the background.

 

The sharp, shrill whistle jolted Spencer out of whatever fog her mind had been clouded in. She had just kissed the empress. She had just taken a body shot off a woman  _ and  _ subsequently made out with said woman. Fuck. Internal panic rising, Spencer shoved Flinna off of her, not looking back as she bolted towards her room. Fuck it. Fuck it all. 

****

Bright sunshine yellow with a slit all the way up her thigh, glittering gold pumps and blood red lips...Mona had danced with a few guys who had offered but now after several drinks...she walked up to Hanna as Spencer bolted. “Hey...what was that-Hanna, you look incredible.” She said, feeling grateful she had learned how to keep emotions down. Because Hanna was a goddess. And it hurt to look at such beauty. 

 

So, Hanna wasn't entirely sober. Correction, she was just plain drunk. Drunker than Spencer kind of drunk. “Mona Monster!” Okay so her voice did the reverse of breaking. Who knew it could go that high pitch? “You’re soo gorgeous! Loving the dress! Woahh...have you always looked like a mini super model? You’re sooo hot.” 

 

“Han...you're drunk. Party is pretty much over. Why don't we...why don't we get you upstairs?” Mona didn't want to acknowledge what Hanna was saying. Not now. 

 

“Orrr,” Hanna dragged the word out “we could continue this party. On our own.” Her hand reached out to rub Mona’s arm, small pout in place. “Because I missed you. Like, I’m the biggest bitch ever. And I haven't exactly taken care of you the last few years.” The pout deepened. “Lemme take care of you.” Had she winked? Yes. Alcohol didn't help her no filter policy. 

 

Mona swallowed slowly and was silent for a moment. “Sure...let's-let’s go.” Face flushing a little, Mona followed Hanna up the stairs trying to keep the blonde steady. 

 

In her intoxicated state, Hanna was less than stable when walking up the stairs in six inch heels. Which is why she was heavily leaning on Mona, because, y’know, it would be awful if she accidentally fell up the stairs and broke a nail. The very thought was enough to almost reduce her to tears. Unfortunately, the universe was a bitch. Fortunately, she was a kind bitch who spared Hanna the pain of breaking a nail. So when she, in a totally elegant way, collapsed onto Mona, their faces inches apart, she couldn't help but giggle. “Oops, sorry Mon.” 

 

“It's...uh...f-fine.” Face as red as her lips which were tragically inches away from Hanna's.  _ “She always smells like vanilla. Because I bought her the same perfume for two birthdays in a row.”  _

 

Hanna was staring at Mona’s lips. Had they always looked so...well, kissable?  _ “I bet she’s great at kissing…”  _ With no other way to test her thought–and it was a really great thought, probably one of Hanna’s best– she closed the space between them and gave those ludicrously enticing red lips a short peck. Which escalated into a longer kiss because woah. How did Mona get her lips that soft? 

 

“Hanna…” Mona gasped a little when the blonde pulled away the second time. She helped her best friend up and then pressed up against the other girl in the hallway, kissing her again...hands in the super soft hair, letting out a low moan, completely shocked this was happening. 

 

Hearing Mona moan...it sparked something inside of Hanna. Her hands gripped the other girl’s waist, shimmery nails digging into the material of the dress as she pulled her impossibly closer into another heated kiss. Pulling back, blue irises blown wide, breaths mingling with one another's, Hanna squeezed Mona’s hips, the command effortlessly falling from her lips. “Bedroom.”

 


	8. Gay denial- it's an aesthetic

The first thing Mona noticed was Hanna holding onto her tightly, the second was that they were both naked and that she felt pain of the delicious variety and one that wasn't so pleasant from her head. “Hanna?! Hanna! Hanna, I know you hate mornings but-wake up…” Mona didn't like being frantic. She liked being in control of emotions, her life, and occasionally other people's so her life was predictable(though she had let up on the last one, it was frowned upon by society unfortunately). Right now she wasn't at all in control. She had let her emotions run wild and now...ugh.

“Mona…Mona no…please no.” Hanna groaned in her half asleep state, keeping her eyes screwed shut. It felt like a hammer coated in acid had been taken to her skull. It hurt. A lot. And mornings sucked too. Not as much as stores having no sales, but it was still the worst. Sleep was the only cure and nothing would stop her from that. 

“Gee, Han...forgive me for interrupting your beauty sleep but-WE FUCKED LAST NIGHT-AH!” She shouldn't have been so loud. Her voice was hoarse from...nevermind. She really shouldn't um...think about that. 

Blinking herself into a state of awakeness, Hanna shot a sharp glare at the freaking out brunette. “Mind keeping it down?” She whispered, hand flying up to rub her head. “Is it really that much of a problem for you? Was I really that bad? Because, for the record, that was the best sex I’ve ever had. But if it’s too weird for you… I can go.” Her voice was had a pained edge to it–obviously, she didn't want to lose Mona over this. Surprisingly, Hanna didn’t get blackout drunk. She remembered everything. Internally, she was freaking out because, hello, she had initiated everything! That had to mean something. Which is why she had to play it cool, act all ditzy about it whilst she tried to figure it all out. That, and it was actually the best she had ever gotten. She wasn’t lying there, for once. 

“No. Not at all...I don't want you to leave, Hanna. It was-I don't know if I have words...I'm sorry. I just...It took me by surprise.” Mona was blushing. She scooted closer to Hanna again, brown eyes studying her best friend as she so often did. Like Hanna was a beautiful work of art. Which she was. Would it be too much if she kissed her now? Probably. “I enjoyed myself…I guess it's just...I don't know what this means.” Mona whispered, placing a gentle hand on Hanna's cheek, and feeling herself fall into those deep blue pools. 

Fuck. Mona had enjoyed it. Like, really enjoyed it. She had that sparkle in her eyes that was only brought out when they were shopping/stealing or when she quietly sung to herself because, okay Mona, we get it, you can sing. And she was blushing. Double fuck. Mona never blushed. Ever. Not even when Noel-Freaking-Khan asked her out. This was new territory. Fuck. Damn it all. Damn her impulsive tendencies. Had she been freaking out internally for too long? Maybe. Definitely. Mona was looking at her all concerned with those cute brown eyes that only lost their cold exterior when she was around...Fuck. What did it all mean? Oh woah, her hands were like super soft. How long had they been touching her? Woah. Okay, she should totally quit the freaking out. Like now. “Me neither...What do you want it to mean?” 

_ “I want us to be together. I want you. I want you to love me the way I want you and for Caleb to be a distant memory. I could make you happier than you've ever been.”  _ But Mona couldn't say that. She wasn't ready. “I...I want you to kiss me again. Besides that I-I'm not sure.” Mona murmured. Her hand hadn't moved from Hanna's face.

Shit. Hanna hadn’t been expecting that. Did she want to kiss Mona again? Well…okay maybe a little. Or a lot...It was fun and Mona was a great kisser, okay? And who was she to deny her anything? Besides, their friendship had only just gotten off the rocks. There was no way in hell that they were going to go back to where they had previously been. “I...I can do that.” Hanna whispered, moving her face closer to Mona’s. “If you really want me to.” She probably had major morning breath. Her makeup was most likely a mess. How the hell was Mona not running for the hills? This was so confusing. 

Mona smiled shyly at Hanna, knowing that her friend was thinking about how she probably looked terrible this morning. Which, in Mona’s opinion...Hanna never did. Brushing a few strands of blonde hair from Hanna's face Mona smirked a little. “Let me just show you how much I want you to…” With her nose brushing Hanna's she made sure their lips met. It was sweet, soft and even better now that there wasn't alcohol involved. 

Oh woah...okay...this was different. This was...damn Hanna was really getting into it. Which was weird...because she was totally straight...right? And yet here she was...kissing Mona...the morning after she had sex with her...a girl. Nothing wrong with that...but why the hell was she more into it than when...This was so confusing. More confusing than the Ali situation. What was even happening right now?

****

Flinna had woken up feeling disgusting but she needed to talk to Elana immediately. She didn't even bother to knock. What did it matter that her friend might be asleep or just as hung over? “Hi. Can we talk? Please?” She asked, with her blue eyes dark and frantic. 

“Now? It's 8:30...don't you have like five more hours of sleep?” Elana asked, she was making breakfast and there was totally not a Disney song playing that she had been belting out. That was not something she ever did. 

“Well-Are you playing Frozen?” 

“No!” Switching off the Bluetooth speaker, Elana cut the omelette she just made in half, and then got a fork for Flinna. “You need coffee.” 

“Yes. Thank you. So...you and Emily had a good time?” 

Blushing and glaring at the empress Elana nodded. “We did. That's not what this is about. What's wrong? You're panicking.” 

“I-I don't panic…I'm concerned.” 

Spencer had screamed the second her door slammed shut. What in the hell was she doing?! Why did she–no. She did not enjoy it. Don’t be absurd. But then...why was she still thinking about it? Hours later when her throat ached from the hours of screaming, the damn sun woke her up from her restless sleep, and she was still thinking about it. Why couldn't she just forget about it? It was the damned hangover...yes...that was the only reason why the night was lingering in her mind. She wasn't catching feel–Oh. Oh no. The verbal arguments...the defiance...oh no. It was all too similar to the time she and Toby…Fuck. Hastily, Spencer threw on a clean outfit–damn Flinna for being so considerate in tailoring it to her style–and made her way to Aria’s room. Not even waiting to knock, they never did in emergencies, she burst into the room. “Aria! I need- shit I’m sorry. You were about to sleep. I can come ba–”

Aria raised an eyebrow at her friend’s sudden intrusion. She was extremely tired, but clearly something was eating at Spencer. “I can hold off for a bit.” She yawned. “What’s up?”

“I just–fuck. Aria, I can’t believe I–AH!” She fell onto the bed beside Aria, muffling her screams with a pillow. 

“You what? Spence...how much did you drink last night?”

“I don’t know...not a lot…” 

“Right, which means you lost count after seven. You always do that. What did you do?”

“Don’t judge me.” Spencer mumbled. “I was drunk and it meant nothing but it might mean something. I don’t know.” She sighed. 

“Spence, less of the rambling. This is a no judgement zone. I won’t do the look.”

“IdidabodyshotoffofFlinnathenmadeoutwithher.” 

“Okay...repeat that but louder and slower. Not all of us have that fast wired Hastings brain.”

“I did a body shot. Off of Flinna. Then I kissed her. It escalated.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Help me.” Spencer muttered meekly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Spencer Hastings...made out with you, licked your stomach and then shoved you into a wall because ‘no homo’?” Elana asked just to clarify all that Flinna had just told her. 

“Yes. But that's not the worst part...I think I care.” 

Elana smiled. “You and I both know you are capable of love.” 

“That is not what this is, Casanova! You may be all Shakespearean with Emily but that's you…” 

Elana chuckled. “Actually what you're experiencing is quite similar to-” 

“Don't you dare let that nerd out when I need you to stop laughing and help me!!!” Flinna whined. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Tell me that Spencer is straight and this is a bad idea.” 

“I-woah. You must have drank a lot, huh?” Aria blinked slowly, trying to process the un-Spencer like behaviour that had apparently occurred a few hours ago. 

“You don’t say.” Spencer’s tone was clearly sarcastic, but lacking in its usual bite. “How am I supposed to ever be around her again? Why did I–Aria why did I make out with a girl?”

“You must have wanted to. I mean, alcohol tends to loosen people up. Make them do things they would usually be too scared to.” The reply was accompanied with a shrug. “You’re Spencer Hastings. We’ve given up trying to understand the things you do.”

“Thanks. That’s a real help. Not.” Groaning into the pillow, Spencer blindly reached out to hit Aria. “Help me. Please.” 

“How? Should I send you back to Radley? Remind you that you have a boyfriend, Toby?” A pitiful whine sounded at the mention of Toby. “Spence, you’re overthinking things. Like usual. Just, what will be, will be.” 

“Well...she initiated the kiss, Flinna. The more intoxicated she got...shit went to a very gay place. So I can't speak for Spencer but...seems to me she's into you.”

“No! That's dangerous! She's a part of the prophecy and I'm the empress. Elana, this is bad. Besides...she's totally gonna ice me out. Hop into denial and ignore me.” 

“You do care.”

“Stop reminding me.” Flinna put her head on the kitchen table. “I'm already such a fuck up...the last thing I need are romantic feelings and a drunken whoops.” 

Elana stood up and took Flinna's hand. “Tell me what it felt like.” 

“I...I would have had her on that bar if I could have. She's just...Elana I just want to devour her.” Flinna groaned. “And I...it's not just about the-I worry about her going back. I think I'll miss her.” 

“Flinna…” 

“Bite me! I know!” 

“Aria. You’re. Not. Helping.” Spencer groaned, flipping over onto her back, keeping the pillow pressed against her face. “I’m tired. My head kills. I’m confused. I’m embarrassed. I’m–Fuck! I’m just a huge disgrace. My parents would kill me.” 

“Okay, you know they wouldn’t do that.” Aria’s fingers carefully undid Spencer’s bun, allowing her to comb through the brown waves in comfort. “Just. Breathe, Spence.” 

“I’m going to have to ignore her. That’s the only way. Because I sure as hell am not initiating a conversation. It’s already too awkward, considering she saw me nak-”

“WHAT?!” 

“I may or may not have changed into a unicorn out of the pure anger I was feeling last night...And she may or may not have helped me change back which resulted in a severe lack of clothing…”

“Okay that’s a whole other topic we should discuss with the girls later. But she helped you Spence, that must mean something.”

“I don’t know! Maybe she was just doing it to ensure her reputation wasn't tarnished by having a rogue unicorn loose at her first function!”

“Spencer, she actually lets you debate with her. How many people do you think, that have no position here and upon their first meeting, would get away with that. You said yourself she conceded to the negotiation fairly quickly. What does that tell you?”

“That she was tired and couldn’t be bothered to deal with my incessant terms?”

“Well, yes. But.” Aria sighed. “She’s making allowances for you. She must like you.”

“Don’t be silly, Aria. We both know that isn’t true.” Even as she said the words, Spencer wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“I can't imagine she feels the same way, Elana. That's absurd. I mean...I'm no Toby.” 

“Oh please...sure he's got a six pack. Sure he's got a jawline that could-” 

“The point please?”

“Right. My point is...you are not just a pretty face. Spencer likes you because you give her a hard time. Toby is a puppy compared to you. You're Flinna Flightfoot. Alcoholic sexpot who just happens to be the empress of an entire realm.” 

“Well yeah but-” 

“You're doing your best.” Elana said gently. 

“I don't feel like I am.” Flinna admitted. “But after drinking and fooling around a little bit...I do feel more like I can function.” 

“And you slept?” 

“I did.” 

Elana got up from the table and hugged her. “Don't you dare think about kissing me.” 

Flinna was leaning on the counter and their faces were inches apart. “Sorry...habit. Do you want to tell me about Emily?” 

“I...I don't have to.” 

“Talk to me.” 

“You’re denying a lot of things, Spencer.” Aria hummed. “You usually do that when you’re afraid of something. When you don’t want to be a realist. When you like someone.” Her voice was light with teasing, but Aria looked down at Spencer in concern. Nothing she could say would change her determined mind. Spencer was stubborn like that. 

“I–I don’t like her...I just miss Toby. That’s it…It’s best if I avoid her.”

“Right. Kind of hard to do. What with the war and all.”

“Well...what would you do? Oh that’s right, you would fuck her in the nearest bathroom.”

“Hey! That only happened once! But I would talk to the person, avoidance makes the situation more tense.” Aria thought of Dom. He was so charming and such good company...she couldn't wait to talk to him again. 

Noticing the faraway look in her friend’s eyes, Spencer looked up with a smirk. “About time you moved on from Ezra. Who is he?”

“Dom. Prince Dominic Beast.” A wistful smile appeared on her face. “He’s so dreamy.”

“A Prince? You damn romantic.” A playful tease accompanied the smirk. “Tell me more.”

“She kissed you? Well it's been a long ass time since someone took the steering wheel in your neck of the woods. You must be real turned on.” 

“FLINNA!” 

“I'm not wrong. That's why you're upset.” 

“Well...yes. But it's-” 

“More than that. I know. I saw it as soon as she walked into the throne room. Stars among the eye fucking…” 

Elana rolled her eyes. “You're projecting crude so you feel better.” 

“Well it's not like I'm going to be doing anything with Spencer…”

“Do you really have so little faith?”

“Elana, I have a war to win. I can't afford a distraction.” 

“Mhmmm…” 

“Stop that. What are you plans with Emily this afternoon?”

“He’s charming and dashing and tall and handsome.” Aria sighed dreamily. “But he’s also so down to Earth. He likes to dance and sing...he’s perfect.” There were literal hearts in her eyes. Sue her, anyone would be charmed by him. 

“You’ve so got it bad. Just, slow it down with this one, okay Aria? I don’t want to see you hurt again.” She was so innocent and clueless at times, Spencer found it adorable but she didn’t want Aria to be taken advantage of again. Anyone that did, well, they’d fine themselves on the end of a silver tongue, followed by a bronze horn. 

“Okay, Mom.” A grin gave way to a tiny yawn as the smaller brunette got herself comfortable. “What are you going to do, Spence?”

“I’ll just keep an eye on her...plan what I do according to her behaviour. I’ve kept you up long enough. Thank you Aria, you’ve really helped.” A grateful smile and affection filled gaze was given. “Sweet prince filled dreams.”Spencer teased as she rose and, after making sure Aria was comfortable, made her way to leave. Whatever happened next, she was going to be nowhere near ready. 

“You need to go. You have work to do.” Elana said while giving Flinna a gentle nudge. 

“What are you wearing today when you see-” 

“Go. Stop it. You're stalling so you don't have to see her.” 

“Well if we're living together I don't see how-”

“Flinna! Stop it.” Elana was laughing. “Please...when you can, try to talk to her.” 

“Alright. I'll see you soon.” 

“Probably be seeing Spencer sooner.” And in response to Elana's teasing, the empress flipped her the bird as she left. 

Leaving Aria to rest, Spencer had just closed her friends door when she heard...giggling from Mona’s room? With an eye roll, because who in their right mind would giggle around her?, she walked back to her room. And then paused mid way. There was no way...but she was there. Coming out of Mona’s room wearing her gown, face completely flushed and lips smeared with red lipstick that Spencer knew wasn’t her own. Nothing was said as Spencer’s disapproving brown eyes locked with Hanna’s deer-in-the-headlights look. And then- “You know better, Hanna, than to let her sink her manicured claws back into you.” With that, and a cold glare directed at the girl behind Hanna, Spencer let herself into her own room, promptly falling onto the bed. Sleep, she figured, was a great idea until someone summoned her. 

****

Well...that was...that was not going to happen again. The Spencer catching them out thing, that is. Hanna was–for some reason she had yet to figure out–as addicted to kissing Mona as both girls were addicted to shopping, there was no way she was going to give that up just because Hastings knew how to hold a grudge. Not that it would happen again...After ridding her face of the messy makeup, and brushing her teeth, Hanna scanned her closet. A summons was sent for her to meet Elana to train but...what exactly would one wear to that? With a shrug, she pulled on tight black jeans, a white top and denim jacket. Curled blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Forgoing accessories, if they were dangerous in P.E she doubted they’d be safe in combat, she slipped her feet into four inch black heels and left her room to find Elana. 

Elana was waiting for Hanna in the hall where the dance had taken place the night before. “Morning...did you eat?” She asked. Dressed in tight black workout pants, and a matching sports bra with a broadsword at her side, Elana was looking forward to Hanna’s lessons the most. Mostly because she did see potential. “I see you did better than I expected for training attire. I was concerned.” Denim had a tendency to rip if you weren't careful and the heels were mildly worrisome but...other than that, Elana had some faith. 

“I wasn’t in a dress mood.” Hanna shrugged. “I haven’t eaten…but I do have one hell of a hangover…” 

“Do you want anything before we start? You should probably have something.” Elana raised an eyebrow as she studied Hanna. “Hmm...I see you've already got a nice little bruise on your neck. Next time you might want to remember concealer.” The brunette said with a playful smirk. 

“If you insist, I’ll have a salad, please.” At the comment about her neck, Hanna’s hand flew to cover the bruise.  _ “Damn it, Mona.”  _ “And the bruise...I banged into a wall...concealer would just run off with sweat.” She shuddered. “Am I going to sweat a lot? Because that’s gross.” 

Elana smiled knowingly when Hanna lied but said nothing more about it. “Salad is a good idea. But carbs are gonna be needed after this. As for sweat...sorry, dear. It's inevitable.” 

After Hanna had eaten the salad– she had also demolished an entire chocolate cake and two mugs of frappe, hangovers were a bitch that made her overeat, but she’d sort that out later...–Hanna stood before Elana in the hall. “So…”

Elana smiled and linked Hanna's arm with hers. “To the arena!” She lead the blonde outside to a circle of dirt surrounded by grass, armor, targets and weaponry. “I think we'll start with the sword.” The brunette handed Hanna a slightly smaller, lighter version of what was clipped to her belt. “Show me what you think a stance should look like and then we'll go from there.” 

Not exactly sure what a stance was, okay she wasn’t the type of girl to pay detailed attention to fight scenes, Hanna stood with one foot in front of the other, forward leg bent and her arm holding the sword was held straight. It wasn’t the most comfortable position considering she was wearing four inch heels, but damn it, if she was going to kick ass, she was going to look like some badass fashionista whilst doing so. 

Elana watched her and was surprised at how close Hanna was. “You're too straight...stiff, too stiff. Loosen up. Fencing is like dancing. It's an art form. Make sure you knees are nice and flexible.” 

“And how do you propose I become less straight? Because I can totally curl my hair more and leave it down.” Hanna didn’t really know how to loosen up exactly, but she tried by relaxing her muscles a bit. The straight thing was an easy fix. “And will this actually kill people? Am i supposed to kill people? Because blood is a bitch to get out.” If ‘A’ had taught her anything, it was that. 

Elana sighed. “I meant relax your muscles, Hanna. Your hair is fine. Keep it up in a ponytail. It's much easier that way. And yes. I will be teaching you how to kill people because I want you to live. Get back into position.” Elana drew her sword. “I'm going to be a little slower since you're learning. Try to come at me, okay?” Brown eyes studied her, watching, waiting.

“Um…okay?” Back in position and much less rigid than before, Hanna moved towards Elana. “Am I supposed to lunge at you, or?”

“Do whatever feels right. But essentially, yes. Lunge. Attack me, Hanna. Be aggressive.” Her father would have already lost his temper by now. But then again...Fredrick Polarson would have told Hanna she was useless. Perhaps that's why Elana felt the need to help her. To prove her deceased father wrong. 

Knowing that Elana was going to block it anyway, but wanting to prove herself, Hanna lunged towards her with the intent to disarm. It was a less calculated move than what a professionals would be, but the fact that she barely wobbled as she lunged forwards made Hanna proud nonetheless. 

Elana left herself open until the last second. “Not bad...try that again. Use all your advantages...think of what little you know about me, Hanna. Sometimes it's not about skill. Sometimes it's about luck and intellect.” Their blades clashed in a slightly messy rhythm, as Elana spoke, moving around the circle at Hanna's pace. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not known for intellect either.” Waiting for the moment where Elana seemed to be less guarded, Hanna lunged again with slightly more force than her previous attempt. 

Elana was focusing on eye contact in that moment and then she felt a slight- “Well...would you look at that…” A thin red line was beginning to bleed on Elana's side where her tattoo was. “I wasn't paying attention to your blade. I was paying attention to you. Well done, Hanna.” 

Hanna dropped her sword immediately, hearing it fall with a thud onto the dirt as she gasped. “Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry Elana. I shouldn’t have been so forceful...Em’s going to kill me.” 

Elana smiled and took Hanna’s hands in her own. “Breathe...it's superficial. I'll be fine. First aid kit is right over there...let me just clean up and we can go again. Not a big deal. This is good. Don't worry about it.” 

“I...but…you’re hurt. This isn’t a good idea…I’m useless. We should just quit whilst we’re ahead.” Really, Hanna knew she wasn’t going to improve. Why waste Elana’s time when she could be training the others? All Hanna was good for was fashion which, last time she checked, was useless in a war. 

Elana at this point had run over to the first aid kit, began cleaning the cut and bandaged it before answering Hanna. “Pick up your sword. I'm not having you quit on me when we just started. That was a good thing. It shows me you can make a dent in someone.” Elana picked up her own blade from the dirt. “C’mon Hanna.” 

“It was a one time thing though. You didn’t block me on purpose.” She picked up the blade regardless, very much doubting that any progress would be made by the time war broke out. 

“Actually...I got overconfident. Starting position, Hanna. I'm going to attack you this time. Please keep your eyes on me and my blade.” Brown eyes met blue. “You ready?” 

Keeping an intent stare on the blade, Hanna nodded her head. “Ready.” She breathed out, body shaking in anticipation. 

Elana lunged at Hanna, cold and calculated, blade aiming for the same spot Hanna hit her to catch the blonde off guard. 

With slightly inexperienced reflexes, Hanna brought her blade up to block Elana’s, sidestepping just incase the blades didn’t make contact. 

“Good. Very good. Keep going.” Elana took a step closer and then stepped back as their swords made contact. “You're doing great, Hanna.” 

****

An hour and a half later, Hanna raised her hand as she panted heavily. “Can we-can we take a break? I might-I’m gonna...pass out.” After the rocky start, Hanna believed she had made a pleasing amount of progress. The fact that she could pull it all off in four inch heels and not break a nail? Well, that just boosted her pride. But with her extremely flushed face, sweat matted hair and beads of sweat pretty much everywhere, she had never felt so unattractive. Which was an obvious downside, but hey, that was war...Hopefully no one saw her like this, though, she was a mess. No one deserved to look at the especially hideous sight. 

Elana nodded and put her sword back in its scabbard. “You've earned it. Proud of you, Hanna.” She let her hair down for a moment so she could fix it, she hadn't really stopped since Hanna hadn't asked for a break...which was fine. The determination in the blue eyes was definitely what Elana had hoped for. “There's a water bottle over by the target.” 

“Thanks.” Hanna put the blade away and then made her way over to the target, taking thirsty gulps from the bottle. She made the right decision, not wearing any makeup. After drinking, she practically collapsed onto the ground, limbs feeling heavy with exhaustion. Which she deserved, it would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn’t so useless. Then again…Elana being proud of her…That was a feeling she could get used to…How to make her proud more often was a near impossible question to answer, given how useless Hanna normally was. 

Off to the side, Emily had been watching for what must have been five minutes. Well, watching Elana that is. There was just something so enticing in the way the brunette moved, especially in that outfit. Her eyes couldn’t seem to look away as she watched Elana barely break a sweat, looking as collected and composed as ever. But more than that, Emily was glad that the two were getting along. The way Elana was encouraging Hanna, challenging her to push through, with such care and affection, it warmed her heart to see. So when the blonde had called a break, she couldn’t help but clap loudly, a chorus of cheers filling the silence. 

“EMILY-Hi…” Elana realized she wasn't wearing a shirt and normally that wasn't a big problem because why would she be ashamed of her body but...the way Emily was looking at her, she was blushing as she crossed her arms to cover her bare stomach. Clearing her throat awkwardly she tried to collect herself. “I...what are you doing here? Not that you aren't...I just-I wasn't expecting to…” Oh wow...so suave. So confident. How did this girl do this to her? It wasn't fair. 

“I was bored and thought I’d see how you were both doing. Which, by the look of it, is amazing! Han, you’re killing it!” A small groan was the blonde’s response. “And those seven years training has most certainly paid off.” Emily smiled at Elana’s discomfort as her eyes flickered over the older brunette’s muscles. “And I thought I should also let you know that it’s almost lunchtime…and you two should really eat something before continuing.” She gave a pointed look to Elana. 

“I...Thank you, Emily. We’re uh...I think we can be done for the day, Hanna.” Face flushing a darker shade as she could feel Emily undressing her out of what little she had on with those stupidly sexy hazel eyes, Elana ducked her head in shyness. 

“Thank god, I can feel the sexual tension from over here. And as much as I love getting all sticky and sweaty, I love you two more. So go, make out. Create rainbows. Be gay.” Getting to her feet with a pained groan, Hanna shot both brunette’s a cheeky smirk, then walked out of the arena on unstable legs. She was going to have a long bath to relax after the rather intense training. And then…she had a matter of calorie splurging to sort…Just a one time thing though. 

“So, how’d it really go? Do you have any other plans for today, or do you wanna grab some lunch?” Asked Emily, blushing slightly as Elana had uncovered her bare stomach a tad. 

Elana smiled at Hanna's antics and then felt really dumb butterflies when her eyes met Emily's again. “She did very well. I have the scratch to prove it. Hanna has a lot of fire...once it's honed, she's gonna be unstoppable. As for lunch...I don't have any other plans. David is going to be meeting up with Spencer today so I'm all yours.” Taking Emily's hand , she grinned. “Have anything in mind for lunch?” 

“Not really. I’m not sure how meals work around here exactly.” Emily replied with a shrug. “But we could start training afterwards, if you’re not busy.” The idea of private, one on one, training with Elana was enough to cause a wide smile, especially if she stayed in her current attire for it. She definitely wasn’t going to complain if the older brunette didn’t change. 

Elana chuckled. “Well...we could go out for lunch, raid the palace kitchens or I could make you something at home. As for training, I would be happy to work with you.” 

A wide smirk appeared on Emily's face as her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Let’s go raid the kitchens.” 

“Alright then.” Elana tugged on Emily's hand and lead her back inside of the palace. “Hank is probably out. He's the chef here.” She opened the white door to the back of the kitchen. “I...I haven't snuck in here in years.” Elana smiled at the memory. “Dom and I used to do this all the time when we were in middle school and high school.” 

Emily laughed. “Who knew, Elana Polarson had a rebellious youth.” After shooting a cheeky grin, she began to raid the cupboards. 

With a smug smirk, Elana gently moved the soft brown waves aside and placed a few kisses down Emily's neck while pressing herself up against the other brunette's back. “Clearly you didn't…” she purred, her whisper warm and seductive on the swimmer’s neck. 

Goosebumps formed along her neck as Emily took in a shuddering breath, face heating in a blush. The brunette’s nearly bare front was pressed against her, and that made it very hard to concentrate. Elana was going to be the death of her. “Easy there tiger. Work first, play later.” She teasingly chided, as she combed through the fridge, finding two wraps and placing them on the flour covered table. 

“Mmmm...If you insist.” Elana said with a soft giggle before pulling away and eyeing the food. “Perfect. Of course you would find something healthy. Hanna kinda loaded up on sugar before we started.” 

Offering one of the wraps to Elana, Emily also grabbed two bottles of water from the side. “She did?” Slight concern filled her tone whilst her eyes shone with worry. “She only does that when she’s nervous...And then she–well, she used to...Nevermind.” Smiling at the brunette, Emily held out her free hand. “We could eat back by the arena, it’s a nice day out.” 

Elana wanted to ask Emily what she meant but it was probably better if she spoke to Hanna later. “We could. Let's go.” As she walked alongside Emily, their eyes met. “I...what just happened...that wasn't a problem for you was it?” 

“Oh no! Not at all!” Emily beamed at Elana, trying to further convey how it was so not a problem. “If anything I...I enjoyed it.” She squeezed their joined hands, finding it adorable how the brunette’s confidence always faltered around her. 

“I...I thought so but I-I just wanted to make sure.” Elana cleared her throat. “Shall we?” Smile in place, she sat down on one of the wooden benches outside of the arena. 

A little while later, the two brunette’s were in the arena, facing each other. “You’re going down, Polarson.” Emily teased with a sportive grin. “Dad didn’t just do nothing when he was off duty. I know all his moves.”

Elana raised an eyebrow before tackling Emily and knocking her to the ground.“If that's the case…” She said with a playful smile of her own as she tightened her grip on Emily's wrists. “Less talk, more action, Fields.” 

“If you say so.” Not at all afraid of hurting Elana, Emily smirked deviously as she leant up, appearing to initiate a kiss. And then,when she felt the pressure ease slightly, she brought a leg up to kick out. It didn’t have the desired effect–Elana was too damn sturdy after years of training–but it did allow her a small window to get the brunette off of her. 

The smirk gave away the seductress tactic but of course she leaned in anyway...but she wasn't expected Emily to slip out of her grip and Elana let out a yelp of surprise. Eyes narrowing as she let out a snarl, Elana attempted to trip her as Emily tried to get up. 

After her less than graceful recovery, Emily shot a playful glare at the older woman. Back on her feet, she raised her fists in the typical fashion and waited for Elana’s next move.  

Elana chuckled and swung at Emily, aiming for the younger girl’s chest. She knew Emily would be able to block it. This wasn't what she been expecting and frankly this just made the slightly shorter brunette more attractive. 

Indeed, Emily had been able to block the attack. Using its momentum, she spun out the way, before advancing again and throwing a carefully aimed punch-that wasn’t too forceful- at Elana’s lower abdomen. 

Emily probably hadn't noticed that she had hit the cut Hanna had given Elana earlier, wincing and faltering for a moment, Elana then grabbed Emily's shoulders and made sure to knock her down again, straddling her, pinning her arms down again by the wrist but also using her thighs to keep Emily from being able to move much. 

Being pinned in such a way had prevented any movement whatsoever. All Emily could do was thrash upwards in an attempt to knock Elana off her, but the older woman just wouldn’t budge. Not that she was going to complain…she had a very nice view from where she was.  _ “Very nice doesn’t even cover it.”  _ Emily thought, biting her lip as she stared unashamedly. 

Elana noticed the look she was getting from the person beneath her. “Like what you see, Em?” She growled, before leaning down and kissing the other girl, making sure to nip at the bottom lip that Emily herself had been biting moments ago. 

Leaning up, Emily sank her own teeth into Elana’s lip, not letting up until she felt a small bead of blood. This was by far their roughest kiss yet, and it was driving her crazy, mind spinning and back slightly arching with the feeling. 

Letting go of Emily's wrists, hands needing to feel the heated tan skin under the other brunette’s t-shirt, and so they did with the tigress’s nails lightly scratching the arching back. Elana let out a moan when their lips barely parted and then met again. 

With her freed hands, Emily placed them on Elana’s hips, pulling her closer, wanting, needing, the woman to be closer. Thoughts of their hand to hand training long forgotten. Replaced instead with the burning need to kiss her. 

“Em...Mmmmm...shit…” Elana mumbled, her lips moving from the jawline, to Emily's neck, their hips beginning to move against each other. 

Whilst she was very much enjoying all the contact, there was heat building up in a place to prove that, Emily became painfully aware that anyone could walk in on them. That and the situation was beginning to escalate to a place where neither of them would be able to stop...would want to stop. “Mmm Elana...we- we should-ohh-we should slow do-Ahhh-down.” She panted, chest heaving with breathy moans. 

Hearing Emily make those sounds was kind of amazing but...she was unfortunately right. Elana removed her hands from underneath Emily's shirt and got up off of the swimmer as well as the ground...starting to laugh at little at the dust that now covered them both. “Um...I sort of want to apologize but I don't know if it would be sincere.” Elana said with a smirk as she offered her hand to Emily. 

Getting to her feet with Elana’s help, Emily’s already flushed face heated further. “Well, maybe I don’t want you to apologise.” Her eyes glinted playfully. “Although...It has proved that we can’t train together without...well, losing track of what we were doing…” Which was a terrible shame, because training with Elana would have been amazing. Not only would it have greatly improved Emily’s skills, but it would give them time together...and then there were the obvious perks of seeing the woman with such little clothing on and the kissing afterwards…

Elana needed to stop staring at Emily's lips and actually look like she was paying attention. “You'll probably train with Spencer soon enough. I...I would like to work with you too but...we won't be very productive.” She grinned sheepishly. 

****

“Midge...I have a me-ah-meeting…” David's wife was grinding against him while they were both on top of his desk. 

“She's running late…” Midge whispered before her lips returning to his neck. “You have time.” 

“I...I don't...Mmmm-MIDGE!” 

She giggled. “You would think a dragon would be used to biting.” 

Spencer had just finished her eighth–yes, she had only drank eight so far, she needed more–cup of coffee to get through the murderous hangover that had caused her to oversleep. So, with a coffee mug in hand, she walked at a brisk pace to where the meeting was going to be held because she, a Hastings, was late. Granted, late by a few minutes, but it was still late. Damn she was losing her edge ever since she and Flinna had….done absolutely nothing. But when she opened the door, she really did not expect to walk straight into something out of a porn scene–not that she would know, she was a Hastings, such things were beneath them. A dispassionate gaze looked on, unblinking. “You know, it’s great and all to see people maintaining their sex lives.” She drawled in a monotonous tone. “But I’ve got one hell of a hangover. And apparently, not only do I have the responsibility to train myself, I also have one to help plan this damned war. So please. Save this for later. If you have any energy after all this bullshit.” A scoff and blink broke her stare as she moved into the room, sinking into a chair. 

David cleared his throat and motioned with his ice blue eyes to Midge for her to let go of his belt. “Love? I…” 

Fixing her short spiky maroon hair and her purple dress, Midge hopped off of her husband and the desk. “It's fine. Spencer...I'm...Queen Midge Beast. Deeply sorry about that. I had hoped to meet you during a more...appropriate circumstance. I hope we'll speak soon.” She kissed David's cheek on her way out. “Darling…” 

“Yes...ahem...I'll see you-right.” Blushing brightly as he held out his hand to Spencer(thank god for the hand sanitizer on his desk...what a moment to start using it!) David did his best to smile. “Spencer Hastings, Empress Flinna spoke very highly of you.” 

At the mention of Flinna, Spencer hardened her gaze. “I’m sure she did.” She replied with an impassive tone, firmly shaking the offered hand. “It’s a pleasure to work with you, sir.”

His smile widened as he humbly dipped his head. “The pleasure is all mine, Spencer. Call me David. I may be known as the leader but on the battlefield we are coworkers.” 

Oh, Spencer liked him already. He had that decisive, business orientated manner about him...When his wife wasn’t around that is...Moving on. “Of course, David.” She said with a hint of a smile. “So, what’s on the table of discussion today? Where the nearest coffee maker is?” Yes, she had already finished the mug. If Spencer was going to get through this, she needed a sharp mind. And coffee. Lots of coffee. 

David laughed and pointed to his coffeemaker behind the desk. “Help yourself. The topic of discussion is you. I need to know about your transformation and what questions you have about your position in the legend.” 

“Well, it was unexpected. To say the least.” She filled up the mug and leant against the table. “One minute I’m running in anger, the next I’m fucking galloping. The transition back was...well it was something. It would have been nice to have a heads up about the lack of clothing part, though.” A cold glare was sent in his direction, only made harsher when Spencer recounted who exactly had helped her. It was as she expected in their first meeting, the empress only cared so she could use them. And no, Spencer wasn’t icing her out purely because denial. Don’t be absurd. 

“I'm guessing it slipped Flinna's mind. I've been busy preparing the Legend Academy since my father died. Otherwise I would have written a detailed guide for you and Miss Fields myself. Her majesty has been incredibly stressed due to the multiple assassinations that occurred all at once.” David sighed deeply. “I don't know if Flinna also told you, you're to be my second in command. If you're up for the challenge.” He said the last sentence gently, David didn't want to put any actual pressure on her. He knew all of them had been through a lot. 

“I don’t know if you know this. But,” Spencer took a sip of a coffee “a Hastings never backs down from a challenge. I’m in.” She smirked in that self confident way of hers. “If I didn't consent, well, I’m sure this side would be at a terrible disadvantage.” 

“I think we need some new blood. Louis isn't a fighter. He's been my second since Xavier died. He's an excellent soldier, very competent. But he doesn't care for it. I'm planning to elect him as dean of the Legend Academy. He enjoys education. Besides,” David smiled as he crossed his legs. “The lion is third. This is your birthright if you want it.” 

“Birthright?” Slight confusion filled Spencer’s tone. “You mean to say, I was born like this?” Which couldn't be right, she had never transformed into a unicorn befo– Unless...it made sense. Magic didn’t exist in their realm. 

“Yes. If the Hastings were here in Magebridge...your entire family would be unicorn legends. Well...except your sister. It would have skipped her since you were chosen.” David took a sip of coffee. “Now…I know this is a personal question for a legend but...has your heat set in yet?” 

Spencer almost spat out her coffee. Almost. “I’m sorry, what?! Heat?!” She knew what it was, of course. The Estrus Cycle was the phase when female mammals were most sexually receptive for reproduction–anyone paying attention to AP Biology would know that. She had no idea whatsoever that it was part of being a legend. Somewhat composing herself, Spencer continued. “No, it hasn’t. Thankfully. I don’t need to get derailed by...certain urges.” 

“Well...if you've shifted, it'll kick in soon. Doesn't just happen to female legends...happens to all of us. The first time lasts an entire week. Everyone, including non-legends will smell the pheromones and will be tempted. And if you find your mate in that week...well, both of you will be having a non stop fuck-fest. Just a warning. Please let me know when it does so I know when I can't rely on you for strategic planning.” 

“And there’s absolutely no way I can avoid this or a mate? I signed up to help a war, nothing about heats and mates was mentioned in the job description.” Spencer huffed, of course there was a major downside to this. She really should have done a better job at retrieving information before agreeing to anything. 

David shook his head. “No. I'm sorry. As I said...if I had been available, Spencer I would have written a guide for you and Emily. Flinna is barely functioning so I'm not surprised she didn't mention this. But I apologize on her behalf all the same.” 

And there it was again, that flare of concern over Flinna’s health that Spencer so desperately tried to ignore. She didn’t care, really she didn't, it was only for the sake of the war. “So, how exactly do you propose I help in the legend? I take it part of my role is that of a soldier, which is self explanatory, but what kind of planning operations is expected of me? Because strategy is a broad topic.” Spencer took another sip of her coffee, considering any other questions she might have. “And how would the personal training work? Any other abilities a legend has that I need to be aware of?”

David put down his empty coffee mug. “We’ll have to consult with Flinna after your training. You need to gain control of your powers, learn how to use them...especially your shifting. I'll show you how to shift back clothed. Your element is magic and your weapon is the wand. Emily has yet to shift, right? She's the bear legend. Her element is spirit...she's going to have telekinesis, and mind reading abilities. Her weapon will be the long bow. With each generation...there are 10-13 archetypes of each legend that appear. When someone dies, a new person is summoned to answer the call. Currently, with you and Emily...there are 11 of us. Personal training will be done with me and Emily since you both will be at the same level. You and I will have private strategy sessions since you're to be my second. Is there anything else you want to know?” 

It was a fair bit of information to take in, but Spencer mentally noted it all down. She would have to bring it up with Emily later. “I think that’s all, for now.” She finished her coffee with a smirk. “I am curious though, where are the other two legends? Oh, and about that wand. Is there a specialist shop that makes them? Surely I can’t use someone else's, the wand chooses the wizard and all.” 

David chuckled. “This isn't Harry Potter, Miss Hastings. The wand will be summoned by you when you begin learning the ropes of your element. As for the other two legends...I suppose the genetics did not kick in. It happens. I can only assume it means you and Emily hold great power so the other two aren't needed. If you have any more questions please let me know. You still have your phone with you, right? I can give you my number and you can text me. I keep my cell on me all the time since there's a lot of people that need to get in touch these days.” He fixed his polo shirt collar and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and David really just wanted a good book and to be in bed next to his wife. 

Quickly unlocking her phone, Spencer handed it over to David. “Well, thank you for all the information, David. I appreciate it.” A genuine smile gave way to a rather sly grin. “You seem rather tired, but I doubt you’ll be resting much. Given the situation I walked in on. Sorry for interrupting that.”

“I...It's um...It's fine. Midge and I-she's been away for three months and bombarded me despite the fact that I told her you and I were meeting.” David's ears were red as he typed in his number. “Spencer? Have you seen my sister lately? I haven't been able to speak to Elana since we’ve both been so busy. Is she alright? She took everything pretty hard before Flinna assigned her to all four of you.” He handed the phone back to Spencer. 

“She’s doing well.” She shot him a, rare, kind smile-shocking for a Hastings to do. “Actually, she seems rather happy now that Emily’s around. They’re involved, romantically I think. I haven’t spoken to Em about it, but it’s clear they like each other. They’re good for each other, practically acting like teenagers in love.” Taking the phone back, Spencer refilled her mug one last time, body buzzing with the amount of caffeine and sugar she had intaken. 

David raised a furry brown eyebrow while scratching his light beard. “She hasn't been with anyone in a while...and she doesn't have a mate yet.” 

For Emily’s sake, Spencer prayed to whatever force was out there that they were each other's mates. Both girls were so smitten with one another, the possibility of them not being mates was as unlikely as her mother ever losing a case. Then again…Something about the whole dynamic, well, surely it couldn’t be as easy as what they made out. Maybe it was just a puppy love kind of romance. Emily did have a habit of falling too hard for the wrong people. “I see...Time will only tell. I’ll see you around, David.”

“I couldn't agree more. And yeah...you definitely will.” David looked at Spencer's trembling hands. “Take it easy with the caffeine, Spencer. I need you well rested and healthy.” 

“I will.” She wasn’t exactly addicted to the drink, it was just needed sometimes...Okay, a lot of the time. But her life was stressful and she needed to be awake what seemed like 24/7 these days. After stepping out of the office, Spencer made her way back to her room, too lost in her thoughts over legends to be paying attention to the surroundings. 

Flinna was just about to head to her room after taking a dip in the ocean. The ocean water was the perfect cure for her hangovers. That and coffee with a touch of brandy. Still clad in a navy blue bikini and a towel over her shoulder...she bumped into Spencer. “WHAT THE-Oh. Hi…”Sighing, Flinna held out her hand. “Careful Spencer.” 

Spencer wasn't sure who had bumped into her, and then she heard the voice that she had been dreading. And looking up was a mistake, because Flinna was very undressed. The expanse of skin on show had her face heating up in a furious blu–no. No, she was not blushing at all. Those goosebumps and tingly feelings inside? They were clearly side effects of having too much coffee. Not because of the empress’ body or the memory of what they had done the night before...Which was nothing. Steeling her eyes, Spencer glared at the other woman, ignoring the offered hand in preference to get herself up. Straightening her outfit, she huffed. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“You blushing, Hastings? I only offered you some help.” Flinna looked down to see the coffee splattered near Spencer's leg. “Try not to slip when you get up.” Her blue eyes flickered playfully as she put the rejected hand on her hip. 

A cold glare was the only response Flinna received as Spencer stalked past her, purposefully knocking their shoulders together so the empress would lose her balance. How dare she act so cool, so teasing, when Spencer was in a state of constant turmoil...Not that it was over the events of the previous night that did  _ not  _ happen. 

“Spencer…” Flinna grabbed her arm. “Can we just...can we talk?” The empress softened as soon as the other girl walked away. 

Spencer whirled round, cold gaze locked on the hand on her arm. The tingly feelings seemed to intensify at her touch...but it was just caffeine jitters. Locking eyes with Flinna’s, Spencer maintained her harsh glare. Conceal, don’t feel. Nothing was happening. “Get. Your hand. Off.” She growled. 

Flinna let go and sighed. “Fine. I'm sorry for bothering you and knocking you over, Spencer. I'll see you later.” She didn't even wait for a response. Flinna just walked away without another word but her heart tightened in pain. 

With a huff, Spencer resumed her walk, ignoring the pang of guilt she felt. She needed to get her shit together. 

****

Meanwhile...Elana had just said a long goodbye to Emily while still being covered in dust. after leaving the other brunette’s bedroom, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Hanna Marin was standing in the hall, with a knowing smirk on her face. “H-Hanna! Hi!” 

“Looking a little hot and bothered there, Elana. I imagine Em must be in the same state.” She leant against her door, arms folded as the cheeky smirk stayed on her face. The whole relationship between her best friend and Elana just warmed her heart. Emily deserved to be with someone who truly put her best interests at heart. And right now, that was Elana. 

“I...Well-we….um-We...there was combat training and…” Elana sighed, knowing how much more amused Hanna was by her stammering. “We got a little carried away.” She said while gesturing to her clothes. “Emily wanted to...shower. So I...I left.” 

“A little carried away?” Hanna tilted her head, blonde ponytail swaying with the movement. “Looks like you both had a rather heated training session. Or should I say makeout session?” Her smirk widened. “Oh, you’re giving off a lot of sexual tension. I wonder why.” 

Elana’s ears and neck were tinged with red. “Didn't start out that way.” She muttered. “Hanna...Emily mentioned something to me. Do you...and forgive me for asking but,” Her brown eyes softened. “Hanna, do you have an eating disorder?” 

Hanna’s already fair skin paled further at the question. “W-what...n-no...that’s not a–I don’t have a…” she choked out in stutters, blue eyes frantically looking for an escape. “I...I was just about to- to read a book…” In a swift movement, she had opened her door and disappeared into her room, closing the door and sliding down to the floor. The walls felt like they were creeping closer, encasing her alive in the room, restricting her ability to breathe as shaky pants filled the silence. She didn’t have a problem. Not anymore. The thoughts hadn’t started to come back since ‘A’ sent the first text–since they almost made her...Everything was fine…What she had done earlier, it was a one time thing. It wouldn’t happen again…

“Hanna…” Elana didn't even knock. She was glad Hanna hadn't locked herself in. “Hanna, I know why you're doing this right now. You and Mona right? It's pretty obvious...it's okay if you don't want to talk about it but...can I stay? I don't want to leave you.” Elana sat next to her on the floor. 

Blue eyes just stared straight ahead, unblinking, whilst her body shook with laboured breaths. Everything was fine...right? She wasn’t–it hadn’t come back...It had gone not long after Ali had disappeared...right? “I...I don’t have...any idea what you're talking about…” 

Happy she didn't ask her to leave, Elana knelt in front of Hanna, taking both of the blonde’s shaking hands in hers. “Stay with me, kid. It's okay. You're safe.” Deciding to forgo the Mona talk in favor of getting Hanna back down to earth, Elana moved a little closer. “Deep breaths, love. Everything is okay.” 

Hanna distantly nodded her head, Elana’s voice seemingly miles away, a whisper in comparison. Her eyes were still unfocused, body still trembling. It took a while for her breathes to become less laboured, body to shake less frequently, eyes to appear less dull. 

Elana could feel Hanna coming back so she wrapped the other girl in a tight hug. “Hey there, here we go...it's alright.” Hands combed through the blonde hair gently. “You don't have to say anything. Not until you're ready.” 

Settling herself into Elana’s lap, Hanna clutched tightly to whatever fabric she could, head nodding mutely before falling to rest against the brunette. The pressure on her chest was easing off, making it easier to form a regular breathing pattern. “I don’t...it’s in the past…” She couldn’t tell anyone about earlier…They didn’t need to fret over her.

Elana nodded. “Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.” Taking Hanna's chin in her hand and making sure their eyes met,  Elana's gentle tone remained. “I said something because I care about you. But if you're not ready...then I'll drop it. Can you forgive me?” 

“No...I can...It’s a long story...And you’ve got Em to get back to…” Her voice was tired, hollow.

“No. I'll stay. It's okay...Em will understand.” Elana began rubbing Hanna's back. “You're a mess and I'm not leaving you like this.” 

Sighing, Hanna closed her eyes and leaned more into Elana. It had been a long time since she was able to break apart in front of someone. “I- I wasn’t always this size...before Ali disappeared...I was...well...Sometimes I think she only took me under her wing to boost her image.” This should not be happening. Elana didn’t need this. Why was the word vomit happening? 

Elana huffed. “Alison was a nuclear bomb of a human being. And some were closer to the blast than others...I think you and Emily got the worst of it. She reminds me of my first girlfriend.” 

“Ali...she used Em. She played her emotions to suit whatever whims she had on the day. With me...it was a constant torrent of thinly veiled insults. I...I used to eat...a lot...especially when things got too much to handle…” Hanna trailed off, shuddering at the memories. “She...she walked in on one...said she would ‘show me how to get rid of it’...She helped me thr- helped me throw it up...And I knew...knew i was stronger than that…” She sighed, wiping a stray tear away. “But Ali had this way of knocking everyone down, of getting them caught up in her web…And I tried to stop…” And yet…Ali had been so proud after…Said that she would be proud every pound Hanna dropped. Maybe that was how she could get the others to be proud of her…

Kissing Hanna's forehead and continuing to rub the blonde’s back, Elana growled quietly. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hanna. And I'll be sure to speak to Emily later.” 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for…Things got better when the summer she disappeared…Mona she–she helped in the right way. And Emily, she was able to think for herself, to the point where she was ready to come out. I know it’s awful, but, sometimes I wonder if Ali disappearing and ‘A’ appearing was like a lesser evil of the two.” 

“Hanna...is the hickey on your neck from Mona? I'm not judging here...but, it seems to me there's something between you two.” Elana looked at her warily, hoping Hanna wouldn't lash out at her. 

After a moment of hesitation, Hanna nodded her head. “Yeah…It is. And now…I just don’t know what to think…or feel.” It wasn’t like Hanna never thought about Mona–god knows she did that an awful lot–but it was usually out of concern or…well…hatred, but that was a fleeting few weeks in the past. But now, the girl all but consumed her thoughts. And it was so confusing. Did the fact that Hanna loved the night she spent with her mean she was into girls too? And what exactly had changed between them? Because something had changed. She wasn’t all ditzy. Whatever it was…it could drag Mona down. Which couldn’t happen. Hanna was so unworthy. 

“Talk to me...Let me help you. I mean...if you want me to.” Elana took Hanna's hand and squeezed it gently. “You seem like you have a lot of questions. As someone who likes both...maybe I could answer them.” 

“I’m just confused. I’ve gone through life thinking I was straighter than the arrows Katniss shoots. But then, Mona came along. And she would say things, things that sounded harmless at the time but now…now it seems like she was flirting? Which, yeah, flustered me way more than Sean ever did. Then Caleb came along and I loved him, I know I did. But…then why would I sneak off to see Mona in Radley behind his back? And her calling our shopping trips dates…I thought I was just super happy to be spending time with her…You’re allowed to love your best friends more than your boyfriend…” Sighing, Hanna rubbed her head. “Then last night happened. Hours after I told her I had forgiven her…I fucking initiate the first kiss. It was all me. I told her to go back to the bedroom. Because she moaned and that just made something switch. And now, we can’t go back from this. And I’m scared. Because I don’t know what to do. But I enjoyed it. So much. More than I ever did with Caleb and–FUCK I should be missing him but I’m not. And now I can add cheating to the list of sins.” A pitiful whine escaped her mouth. Caleb. Poor Caleb. He deserved so much better. They all did. “I don’t know who I am. How did you know? How did it happen? Did it make you feel all twisted up inside, not knowing what the hell was going on?”

Elana thought for a moment. “Dominic was the first person I kissed. And I felt something because he was my world at 14. I was 15 when I kissed…” The brown eyes flashed with hurt for a moment. “Jamie. She is...well very similar to Alison. We dated for two years and-I loved her then. I've always liked girls just a little bit more but...I love men.” She blushed a little as a shy smile appeared. “There's a guy who is a good friend of mine I used to hook up with a lot. He's a model. Very sweet. For me it's more about the person than the fact that they're a guy or a girl. I like different things about each. Does that help?” 

Considering what Elana had told her, Hanna sighed. “It’s helpful but…I don’t think any of it applies to me.” Hiding her face in her hands, she groaned. “I just can’t get her out of my head. I want to kiss her senseless. I want to go on more of those shopping dates. And maybe, have them be actual dates. Which would never happen because Mona is so straight and she could have any of the boys that fawn over her. And I know she said this morning that she wanted me to kiss her again…But what if that was just a heat of the moment thing? This is probably just some friends with benefits thing to her. Which…I could never deny her anything.” It was so unfair how she was going through this alone. So unfair and so very confusing. In short, nothing less than what she deserved. 

Elana smirked a little. “I don't think Mona is straight at all, dear. Have you ever thought that she's afraid you'll reject  _ her  _ after all you've been through? That maybe she asked to kiss you because she was worried you wouldn't feel the same way?” 

“No. No way. Mona doesn’t...she would never like me like that. She can’t. This is the girl who dated Noel Freaking Khan, who has boys checking her out pretty much every day since she shed the ‘Loser Mona’ persona!” Hanna exclaimed, because Elana was so far off base. Blinded by the rainbow sparkles that had been clouding her vision since Emily's arrival. “Why would she ever like–she could do way better.” Which was true, Mona could, and should, do better. Hanna wasn’t good for her, she brought out the worst in Mona. 

Elana sighed deeply. “Look...she was clearly overcompensating. But when I saw her dance with some guys at the ball...she was checking you out the whole time. Lip biting, sex eyes...the whole enchilada. I know the look, Hanna. I've done said look many, many times. And like hell she could do better...Hanna,  I would totally hook up with you in a bar somewhere if Emily weren't in the picture and we...well if we weren't the way we are.” Her face flushed a little, hoping she hadn't said too much. “You're gorgeous, funny and very insightful. Remember what I said in the elevator? Mona  _ needs _ you. That was a hint, honey.” 

“I thought you just meant she needed her friend back. I never…I never thought…But I bring out the worst in her. It’s my fault she almost killed all my friends…How can she need me, like that, if all I do is destroy her?” Sighing deeply, Hanna looked at her nails. The fact that Elana said she would–well, it was quite flattering and did a number for her confidence...But she was only saying it to be nice...Hanna was far too fat and hideous to be gorgeous...Shit. She hadn't had one of those thoughts in a long time… “I’m scared. No. I’m terrified. I’m developing feelings for my best friend. What does that make me? And what do I do about it?”

“Do not blame yourself for something Mona chose to do in your name. Just because she did it for you doesn't mean you're responsible. As for having feelings for your best friend...it makes you human. And please Hanna...tell her how you feel, do her from dusk till dawn...do something! You talk about Em and I having sexual tension...You and Mona eye fuck constantly but y’all are oblivious to it.” Elana said with a playful roll of her eyes.

“Okay,” Hanna said with a huff, “we do not eye fuck constantly!” She couldn't tell Mona, that would ruin everything, right? She was nowhere near enough for the girl, no matter what Elana said. Hanna was no Alison. And what if Mona didn’t feel the same, which was very likely, what if she laughed in her face, or worse? This wasn’t some reversible fashion risk...if they talked it over, everything would change. “Speaking of you and Em, you should really do something about the tension. It’s only been two days, and it’s already as overwhelming as the atmosphere when Victoria’s Secret has a sale on.” There, conversation nicely redirected. 

There was no use. If Hanna didn't want to address it then there was nothing Elana could do. When Emily was brought up , Elana sighed. “Look...I want to. I just...I don't want to push her. It has only been two days and...I-I feel guilty about it. That's why I left her room. She looked at me when she mentioned showering and-I can't believe I just told you that.” Elana looked at her hands and felt her ears turn red. 

Shaking her head fondly, Hanna smiled reassuringly at the brunette. “Emily was right, you are cute when you’re flustered. She’s the least sexually driven out of us...but I think that might change with you. She’ll let you know when she’s ready.” 

Elana looked up. “I know...I'm not even...I don't know why I'm bringing that out of her. Or how...have you ever seen her like this before? I'm not complaining...far from it but-I was just wondering.” 

Hanna shook her head. “I’ve never seen her like this before, so I wouldn't know how you bring it out. Maybe she just feels more comfortable around you than any of the others.” 

She smiled. “Well...okay then. I should-I should talk to her, but I can't now. I have a meeting. David wants to see me. Are you gonna be okay?” 

“I...Yeah...I’ll be okay. I should...talk to Mona later.” Hanna stood up, backing away from the door so Elana could leave. “Thank you, for the advice and…for not getting grossed out about the...y’know.” She sent a small smile in Elana’s direction. 

Elana got up and took her hand. “I'm here for you, Hanna. It's no problem. I'll see you later.” She kissed the blonde’s cheek and left the room. 

****

After her refreshing shower, Emily had been fully prepared to be greeted with the beautiful sight that was Elana on her bed. So she was quite disappointed to not see the brunette anywhere, making a mental note to ask her later where she whisked off to. But...it did give her an opportunity to have a little discussion with a certain ball of chaotic neutral. She wasn’t blind, the looks Mona was giving Hanna the previous day were more intense than usual. Emily had always had a suspicion that Mona was crushing on her best friend, and now she had the chance to find out. For Hanna’s sake. Because it was starting to seem like the feelings were reciprocated, but there was no way in hell she’d let the blonde get involved in anything unless it was solid–her heart had already taken enough damage. And who better to have the talk with Mona about girl crush feelings than the group’s (lesbian) mother: Emily Fields. And so, after throwing on a clean pair of jeans and top, Emily stood outside the girl’s door, hand gently knocking. 

Mona opened the door. “Emily? What are you doing here?” She had been in her room all day. Had heard Hanna having a panic attack, had heard Elana's voice...Unfortunately Mona couldn't make out what they were saying but maybe Hanna was replacing her. Maybe...things were breaking again. She shouldn't have kissed Hanna. That was so stupid. Hanna was straight. And Caleb was actually nice to her. Unlike the stupid tiny monster who wore a black hoodie and tortured the blonde. 

“Hey,” Emily gave her a non-threatening smile “I know I’m one of the people you’d least want to talk to but…can we talk? It’s um…I should have talked to you about this years ago, Mona.” 

“You've got to be kidding me. I know why you're here...come on in. Let's get this over with.” Mona groaned. The last thing she needed was Emily rejecting her for Hanna. 

Emily walked into the room and took a seat on Mona’s bed. “Mona, how long have you been in love with Hanna?” It was clearly longer than two years if that was when Emily first started to notice the looks. 

“For three years.” Mona said with her voice and her body shaking. There was no point. In anything. 

“Oh, Mona.” Emily sighed, eyes filled with understanding as she held out a hand to the girl. She knew what that meant. Mona had been feeling something for Hanna way back when they were all under Alison’s reign. This suddenly became much more than just protecting her best friend. “How could you watch her with others for that long.…I mean…How are you feeling, really?”  _ “And don’t lie…don’t brush it off. I’ve been there Mona. I understand.”  _

And then something snapped. “Don't.” Mona growled. “I don't want to hear all this crap from you. You don't know anything about me, Emily Fields. Frankly...this is none of your business.” She shoved the taller girl off the bed. “Get out. The last thing I need to hear is sympathy from Ali’s favorite toy.” She spat. Oh yes...the anger coursed through her and it almost aroused her.  Silence and time would heal all wounds they always had, and the only reason Emily had even fucking bothered was for Hanna’s sake. Mona meant nothing to any of them with the exception of Hanna. No one else wanted her alive or to walk free. 

“Mona…” Emily backed away from her. The last thing she wanted was to anger her into lashing out. She wouldn’t act out in the same way, Mona needed this. Although, being called Ali’s favourite toy stung, and it clearly showed in her eyes. “Mona, I know you won’t believe this, but I do care about you. I really do. And not just because we have Hanna in common or because I feel guilty for never standing up to Ali when she terrorised you. I care about you and your health, because you are a part of this group. Which is why I’m here. Because I care about how you’re holding up with all of this.” Emily kept her tone calm and gentle, because Mona was breaking in front of her. Whether the girl would admit it or not. 

Holding a hand on Emily's throat and shoving her against the door, Mona’s eyes were wild and her body was still trembling. “What part of ‘get out’ don't you understand? Stop lying to me. You're not even good at it.” The tiny young woman screamed. “You loved that Alison never treated you like she treated me…” Mona cocked her head as her grip tightened on Emily's throat. “You know...I think if Alison wasn't such a cunt...she might have actually loved you.” A cruel smile that trembled with the rest of the shaking body appeared. 

Starting to feel lightheaded with the lack of oxygen, Emily desperately tried to remove Mona’s hand. “Please…Mona…This isn’t…” She began to choke on her words. “You- you’re better than this…Don’t let Ali win…” Her breathing became more laboured. “Hanna…she…she needs you…Please…for her…The bulimia…she needs you…please…” Eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as Emily’s chest heaved with struggled pants, becoming terrified of the girl slowly before her. 

She let go and watched the hand that almost killed Emily tremble. “Please go away, don't...don't tell her. I'm not…” Her brown eyes shone with tears. “I'm not ready. Not now, please stop. Go. I'm sorry...please go away, Emily.” 

Drawing shaky breaths, Emily slowly nodded her head, hand gently rubbing her throat. “I- I won’t say a word.” She croaked out. “But Mona? I…Whenever you need me okay?” Hand on the door handle, Emily cautiously opened the door. “She…she needs you, Mona. You need each other. I can see it…she really-she’s falling…Take care, please…” Turning her back to the girl, Emily left. She didn’t have to cover for her, or care, but Mona was another victim of Ali’s sick games. And her health mattered. 

****

“You wanted to see me?” Elana noticed how ragged he looked. Midge had been here. “You have your wife on your neck.” She smirked while gesturing to the maroon shade that was pretty much the queen’s trademark at this point. 

“Are you going to hug me or are you gonna act like we're golf buddies?” David smirked right back at her and stood up. 

“Hi…” she hugged him tightly, feeling a rush of warm safety wash over her, the scent of his ocean breeze cologne filling her nostrils and his black polo shirt was soft against her cheek. “I missed you.” 

Blue eyes crinkling as they so often did, he stroked her hair. “I missed you.” And then when she pulled away from him there was a smirk. “I spoke to Spencer.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. She mentioned you and Emily are-” 

Elana’s brown eyes narrowed as she sat down in the chair across from him. “Really? That's what we're opening with?” 

“Elana...you haven't been serious in a little while.” 

“But I'm not a nun either…” 

“I never said you were. Who covered for you whenever you went to visit Bruno in Canis City on the weekends?” 

Elana rolled her eyes. “David…” 

After the Mona incident…where nothing happened at all, Emily figured her next stop would be to check on vibrating ball of caffeinated energy that was Spencer Hastings. Something was up with her, and Emily, as perceptive as ever, could only guess that it was to do with the tension between herself and one empress. Both girls had decided that a run was beneficial for training and stress relief, hence their current predicament. Spencer had just filled Emily in on all the legend knowledge she had, as they finished a lap of the arena. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed a bear…but the mind abilities are rather cool. But check you out, being able to do magic. Spencer Hastings: Badass Witch Extraordinaire.” 

Laughing, Spencer playfully nudged Emily off course. “With that on my college application forms, they’d be mad not to take me.”

“So…” Emily broached the topic carefully. “Mind filling me in on what happened last night? Rumours have circulated but-”

“Oh my god, of course people still gossip over here.” Spencer groaned, fists clenching at her side. “I don’t even know what happened Em, but it’s really messing with my head.”

“Talk to me.” 

“No. Nothing has kicked in and…” Elana growled at him. “My heat was two weeks ago. Why is this so important to you?” 

“Because I want you to find someone who treats you well. Haven't you noticed you give and don't get much in return normally?” 

“Please tell me you haven't read my mind after I've-Okay actually I don't want to know.” 

David put his hand on his sister's shoulder. “I just want you to be happy. I know you've been having a hard time and Spencer said Emily makes you happy.” 

Elana cocked an eyebrow. “Did Spencer tell you she's been fooling around with Flinna?” 

Her brother shrugged. “I figured. They're probably mates. She mentioned when she first shifted.” 

“Ah…yeah their heat is gonna keep everyone from getting sleep in the palace.” Elana said with a smirk. 

“No kidding…” 

“She’s just really in my head. And I want her out. It’s maddening. I hate her.”

“Spence, you usually go into denial when-”

“I don’t like her!” Spencer yelled, halting her jog. “The fact that I did a body shot off of her proves nothing! I was drunk. And girls do that all the time!” 

“Okay Spencer, let me be straight with you. You’re not.” Emily placed a comforting hand on her arm. “You would never do a shot off of someone if you didn’t subconsciously like them.”

“I’m not gay.” The unicorn huffed, then softened her eyes. “Not that it's a bad thing to be.”

“I know, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is your feelings, Spencer.”

“What I’m feeling is pure, undiluted anger at her.”

“For confusing you? Making you question everything you thought you knew? That’s normal. It’s okay to say you’re attracted to her. But in your own time, when you’re ready.”

“I. Am. Not. Attracted. To. Her.” Spencer growled as her friend squeezed her arm. 

“You said the same about Toby. You were adamant about hating and distrusting him. Look what happened.”

“Yes, but that was completely different.”

“It really wasn’t. Different circumstances, same responses, possibly leading to the same outcome. But that depends on you.” 

“She took a shower...gave you the-Elana! Do you know how many times I've had to hear you-” 

“Oh my god...please stay out of my head. Please, please stay out of my head…” 

“When you're all giddy and smug it's harder. Your mind is fairly strong in its imagery and projections. You should remember that when Emily's stuff kicks in.” 

“Oh fucking hell...I haven't even thought about that.” Elana groaned. “How am I gonna-” 

“Just try to block her out as much as you can. You know how.” 

“I know but...when we’re…” Elana was blushing. “She makes it hard to focus.” 

“She'll probably enjoy it. I know I do-” 

“Please refrain from talking about your sex life.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You are...but Midge never is.” Elana sighed. “Emily and I haven't even discussed this yet.” 

“You n-” 

“I know! Thank you, Hermione Granger!” 

“At least you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.” 

“Zip it.” 

“She bumped into me today.” Spencer mumbled, a light blush appearing. 

Emily’s grin would rival that of the Cheshire Cat’s. “Annnd?”

“She was in a bikini and didn’t look awful. She spilt my coffee, the bitch.”

“Awww Spencer, you’re blushing. And you complimented her. This is progress.” The taller brunette teased. “We’ve done enough laps, let's head back.”

“She still spilt my coffee, Em. It could have burnt me. I wish it did! Then I could have another reason to hate her.”

“There’s a fine line between love and hate.”

A growl rose within Spencer’s throat as they walked back. “Yeah. And I hate her. End of discussion. I don’t want to see her again, I don’t want to talk to her again. Not unless I have to.”

Smirking, Emily linked their arms. “It’s because you want to punish her. And push those feelings of yours down. It won’t work, Spence. You’ve tried that before.” 

“And I’ll try it again. She is getting the hell out of my head. One way or another. Before these damn feelings…Forget I said anything.” 

“Just embrace it. Talk to her, get to know the woman behind the empress. It worked for Elana and I. And now we’re-”

“Over the rainbow madly falling in love with all those colourful sparkles shimmering around you, loving every second you spend with one another?” Her deadpan tone accompanied a knowing smile and pleased eyes. 

“Well...maybe not quite there yet.” 


	9. The Heat Is On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Harley here. The next few chapters are gonna have some mentions of torture and rape so be careful. Take care of yourselves.  
> :*
> 
> Hi rosepetals, I just thought I should mention that there is also some heavy themes of eating disorders and negative self perception here- as part of getting into Hanna's thought process behind her actions. Be careful. -Laurel

Three weeks went by and everyone had improved immensely in their skills they were being educated in. Currently, Hanna was being given an archery lesson. Elana stood behind her and whispered instructions in her ear. “Slowly back, keep the tension in the bow and in your shoulders. Relax when the string does.” 

Hanna couldn’t help but whine as she held the bow in the position Elana had showed her. “But it’s so heavy...I’m used to carrying like ten shopping bags on one arm but damn.”  This was her first lesson on archery, and Hanna was less taken to it than her sword lessons. There was just something elegant about the movements that made it easy to pick up. Also...Elana never had to be pressed up against her for those lessons...But she totally wasn’t blushing or anything. 

With nothing better to do in her free time, she had already had a relaxing morning of swimming, Emily had decided to stay and watch the girls train. Which, as it turns out, was a not so good idea. Because yes, it was more than enjoyable watching Elana move in so little clothing. But having her all up against Hanna? Now that was just torture. It wasn’t like she was jealous or anything–although the heat spreading across her body proved otherwise–but Emily had been getting all hot and bothered lately thanks to a certain brunette woman. 

Elana chuckled. “Your sword actually weighs more. You're just used to it now. It's the tension that makes it feel heavier. Eye on where you want to shoot...deep breaths. You're doing just fine.” Was Hanna-Oh. Well...that was new. Hopefully Emily hadn't noticed. Elana decided to ignore Hanna's flushed face until it became an issue. 

Blue eyes locked onto the chosen point in an intense gaze, as her breathing was levelled and steady. “Right, got it. Can I go all Katniss on this bitch now?” Hanna asked in her playful tone, gaze never the spot.  _ “Because you being this close to me is super distracting, considering I haven’t gotten any in awhile. And also you are like a fucking gorgeous model but you’re DATING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, HOLY HELL I NEED TO GET A GRIP AND FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT.”   _

“Yes. Let go, Hanna. Everything looks great.” She winced after she said it because out of context it could be taken to a whole different level. 

Completely flustered by what Elana had just said–yes, she knew it was innocent enough, but she hadn’t had any sex in ages so back off and let a girl be sexually frustrated–Hanna took in one last shuddering intake of breath, before releasing her grip on the string. 

Emily’s hands were most definitely not shaking at her side, clenched into tight fists. The rational part of her knew Elana wasn’t flirting. But it still spiked her jealousy to see Hanna react in such a way. 

Seeing the arrow fly into the outer edge of the target, Elana smiled. “Well done. That was a good first-Em...are you alright?” Eyebrow quirked in disbelief at her girlfriend shaking with rage...because-that wasn't Emily. 

“No. I’m fine. Perfectly fine. Continue with the lesson–you’re doing great, Hanna!” Emily forced a sunshine smile to beam off her face. 

“Hanna...would you mind giving us a minute?” Elana asked. “We might have to continue this tomorrow but I'll let you know if that's not the case.” 

“Oh no. Don’t stop on my account. You’ve barely started.” This time, Emily’s smile was less forced, feeling guilty that she was cutting the lesson short for no reason. “Honestly, I’m fine. Just pulled a muscle swimming. It’s all good.” 

“Righttt,” Hanna trailed off with a smirk. “That’s the worst lie you’ve ever told, Em. Not to mention you’ve pulled that old line out a dozen times in the past.” Her smirk turned to a worried frown, something was clearly wrong. 

“Emily…” Elana gently took her girlfriend’s arm and dragged her aside. “What's going on with you?” And then she caught the scent and felt the familiar spine- “God dammit, David!” She muttered. “Em? I-Oh fucking hell...not now.” 

The heat thrumming through her body surged to an overwhelming intensity. And then…Emily was towering over Elana. Which was weird…and since when was she able to feel the ground so sensitively…Oh. She had done it. Looking further down, Emily was greeted with the mass sight of light brown coloured fur. Well…this was awkward. Because now she had to change back. Naked. Not the ideal situation she thought of when Elana finally saw her without clothes. 

“Em...Oh why now? Fuck. Alright...we gotta get you to...um...change back but it doesn't have to be here. Why don't we walk to your room?” Elana could smell the-no. She needed to not. Later. Not now. 

With a quick nod and grunt to show her agreement, Emily began to pad out of the arena. Which was suddenly halted by a flying mass of blonde hair practically flinging itself onto her in a hug. 

“Oh my gosh, Em! You’re so adorable! And your fur is super soft! You need to tell me what conditioner you use.” Hanna’s hands went to stroke that cute light brown face when her eyes suddenly diluted. “Fucking hell, Em. You smell really good. What kind of conditioner is that…it’s seriously making me want to jump you…” She couldn’t help it…something was overwhelming her with the desire to…She really needed to get a grip, Emily was her best friend for fucks sake. “I–um…”she took a step backwards, eyes frantically looking anywhere but Emily. “I need…sorry…it’s been a while…”

Elana snarled and her brown eyes flashed. The shadow of the tigress was on her face. “Hanna...go. Get out of here. We’re done for today.” She had dealt with the heat before but...it was worse than her first time. Emily smelled like the greatest summer rain and-She needed to not. Hold temper. Get rid of Hanna so she didn't lash out completely… 

Taken aback by the rather hostile attitude, Hanna began to shake like a leaf in a storm. She had fucked up, again. What a surprise. Elana looked like she was about to kill her...Did she really think that low of the blonde? With tears pricking the corner of her eyes eyes, Hanna nodded her head as it drooped low, a kicked puppy look on her face as the tremors increased.This was bad. Now, she was emotionally unstable and sexually frustrated. She had been able to control herself for weeks–in regards to the sex department, the food situation…best not dwell on that–, but now…well…Not knowing what else to do, she left the arena. She needed a safespace...she needed...she really needed Mona. And so, she let herself into Mona’s room. With no sign of the small brunette, she practically burst into tears, falling into a curled ball on the bed, inhaling Mona’s scent to try and calm down. The whole situation was pathetic. And she really, really needed her best friend. 

Emily had taken one last look at Elana, noticing how she had the unmistakeable signs of jealousy written across her face. Which was hot, but it didn’t stop the frown she felt from the way she addressed Hanna. And then she was off, pelting as fast as she could on her newly acquired paws, back to her room. 

“Em?” Elana closed the door behind her. “I need you to picture your human self in as much detail as you can, okay?” Her voice was gentle despite everything, the anger long gone because Hanna was...well Elana didn't care for once. 

Emily had closed her eyes, thought of what she would see if she were standing in a full length mirror and let the familiar heat spread through her body. When she opened her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief, because that was definitely a human hand. “Well…that was easier than what Spencer had said.” And then, she blushed, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear because Elana was…well she was looking at her like she was about to eat her. 

Not even really hearing what Emily had said, and just not able to hold herself back anymore...Elana rushed at the younger girl with a growl, kissing her neck...sighing in relief when she was pressed up against Emily as the door groaned from the impact. “Do you want it?” The tigress purred. 

Emily’s eyes were blazing, fully diluted as her hands gripped Elana’s hips tightly. “I don’t just want it…I need it.” She growled, pulling the older woman closer to herself as their lips locked in a heated kiss. Her whole body felt on fire with the feeling of Elana touching her, but Emily needed more. 

“Do you now…well, it seems I'm a bit overdressed aren't I?” With many kisses and breathy moans...they were near the bed now. 

A mischievous glint entered Emily’s eyes as a wicked smirk appeared on her face. “Well…I can fix that.” The smirk was still place as she unceremoniously pushed Elana onto the bed and straddled her, hand gripping the waistband of the workout pants and nearly ripping them apart to remove the frustrating article of clothing. Eyes widened in surprise. “Do you ever actually-Mmmm…” She had been cut off by a kiss and their hips rolling into one another. 

“No…” Elana whispered before kissing her again, and lifting up her arms so the other girl could remove the damn sports bra. “I hardly ever wear underwear when I work out.” 

Emily smirked. “Good to know…” She marveled at the pale skin and the rippling muscle below her. “You're beautiful…” How she loved seeing Elana shiver at the mere sound of her voice. 

“So are you. Is this-” Lips and teeth on her pulse point,  Elana’s back arched as she let out a rather loud moan while a hand gripped the sheets. “  **_Ohhhh Em…_ ** ” 

A devious grin played upon the bear’s lips in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, there were few things she enjoyed more than Elana moaning her name. 

****

Mona was happily whistling with her bag of herbs shuffling against her hip as she walked down the hall. Jen kept her very calm and working with all the materials she did had lifted her spirits considerably despite the self isolation she had been doing save for meal attendance and lessons. So when she saw Hanna sitting on the bed with her blue eyes wide with arousal...a well kept brow was raised in question. “Hi. What's up?” 

Hanna managed to stifle the sob that she almost let out at the sight of Mona. She didn’t know how long she had waited, but the pressure of sitting cross legged was beginning to wear off, and the many crescent shaped marks dotted along her arm suggested she had been there for a long time. She had long since stopped her sobbing, but the trail of tears down her cheeks and highlighted blue irises must be a giveaway...if Mona cared anymore, that is. With her emotional instability somewhat dealt with, Hanna still had the problem of raging teenage hormones. But she couldn’t just jump the girl now...despite really wanting to. “What? Nothing...I just wanted to see you...It feels like you’ve got another blonde in your life to go shopping with...Which isn’t cool, Mona...Because I really fucking miss you…” And here came the tears. Again. Her emotions were always harder to control when she was sexually frustrated and...well...She rarely saw anyone anymore...Aria was always asleep, Spencer was always in meetings, Emily was either training or with Elana, and Mona...Hanna never saw her anymore. Or anyone since she had stopped attending meals at the designated times–well, stopped eating, really.  And the only person she did see had looked like she was about to maul her earlier...The one person she had left to turn to, gone, like everyone else...Everything had been falling apart. “I r-really miss you.” 

Mona didn't know what to say. She walked over to Hanna, hands very gently sliding onto the blonde’s waist. The brunette stayed in that position for a moment, not saying anything. “Jen has been helping me...I'm sorry, Han. I know I haven't been around.” Mona breathed in Hanna's scent as she so often did and then her brown eyes widened. “Why do you smell like legend pheromones?” Mona cleared her throat as her grip tightened slightly on Hanna's waist...she could feel the effects already. 

Hanna leaned into the grip, sighing in relief because it felt so, so good to have contact with another person without fear of inducing jealousy. So much so that she forgot to be nervous about her slimming waist that the nails were digging into. "Training...Emily got jealous and shifted...She smelt so good...It was so hard to not jump her," she managed to get out, her pupils further diluting at the memory, frustrated tears sliding down her face. 

Mona nodded in understanding, trying to focus. “So...there wasn't much of an archery lesson?” She murmured. Why did Hanna- “Honey, did you eat today?” A rising flame of worry and guilt took residence in her stomach. She had done her job of disappearing too well and now Hanna was suffering. Fuck. 

“Yeah, of course I did.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, Elana always made her eat something before they trained...It just never stayed in her system for long. She needed to change the topic, and try to not focus on how Mona calling her ‘honey’ made her feel. She didn't deserve it. “Elana she–she cancelled it and…” Just remembering how the brunette had practically lashed out made her shudder. There was going to be a great distance between the two now, an obliterated relationship that Hanna should have seen coming. Elana only really cared about Emily, after all. Just when she was beginning to view her as a paternal figure...Elana had to prove her right with how little she actually cared about the blonde. “I just wanted to see you...”  _ “I just wanted to see if I had actually lost you, too.” _

“Did you eat breakfast?” Mona made it clear she knew Hanna was lying. She always knew. Her hands played with the belt loops on Hanna's jeans. “I'm glad you're here…” Mona put her head on Hanna's shoulder,sighing and then withholding a yelp when the scent was stronger in the blonde hair. Shit. 

“I wasn’t hungry in the morning…” She trailed off, voice weak because she had been, but she didn't deserve to eat. Not now. Not when all she was was a failure, a hinderance to the others. Nothing she did, said, was right.  “Sorry about the pheromones…I should have just locked myself in my room…I can totally pull off being Rapunzel…” With the small amount of clarity she had now that she was away from Emily, Hanna could tell it was a bad idea coming here. What was wrong with her, thinking that Mona and herself could…well she should take those cards off the table. They hadn't exactly discussed what had happened  _ that  _ night, if anything Hanna thought that her friend had regretted it, hence the three week avoidance she had to endure. She deserved it, after all. 

Tan hands sliding onto Hanna's ass, Mona shook her head. “Stay...please.” She knew what she wanted but the brunette just kept herself on the precipice of desire. Because what if Hanna said no? What if that night had been a fluke, just as Mona feared? 

Oh fuck, her hands were...that felt so incredibly good. Hanna made a small choking sound as her self-restraint was all but obliterated at the feeling. She shouldn’t act. Shouldn’t drag the girl down with her. Mona didn’t deserve having to look after a wreck. "Mona..." Her voice was a strained whisper filled with longing and pain. She couldn't hold back any longer, not when diluted brown eyes, blown wide like her own, were staring back at her with an unyielding intensity. Not when the word 'stay' was branding itself into her mind, carving itself into all that she was. Because Mona had asked her to  _ stay.  _ No one else had...that had to mean that was was okay with...with whatever they were going to do next. With no ties (but her own damaging thoughts) to hold her down, Hanna surged upwards, their lips crashing together in a messy, passion filled kiss as the blazing inferno met the stormy ocean.  _ “Don’t respond...push me away...save yourself before I walk deeper in love...before I ruin you again.” _

Mona smiled into the kisses, returning each one with vigor as she helped Hanna out of her clothes, dragging them both onto the bed. “I'm sorry I've been away…” she said while sighing into Hanna's touch, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. Why had they waited so-Oh yeah. Well that didn't matter. 

“You’re here now,” Hanna breathed out as her hands moved across the rather annoying articles of clothing that Mona was wearing, small pout forming on her lips “but you’re wearing far too many clothes.” The urge to keep the girl close to her was irrepressible, Hanna hadn’t realised that in craving contact with someone, she was really craving contact with one person. With Mona. And yet, it wasn’t surprising at all. Not when, after the agonising three weeks of separation, Hanna was fully aware that she was most definitely developing extraordinarily strong feelings for her. Feelings she wasn't ready to act on...but maybe...maybe they could integrate this aspect into their friendship...because Hanna really couldn’t stand the idea of not touching Mona. But then…she couldn't stand the idea of ruining the girl...Yet she was smiling and responding eagerly into every kiss, had undressed Hanna’s shameful body herself, hadn’t made a single comment about how fat the blonde had gotten…Maybe Mona was more than okay with this...

“Feel free to take them off…” Mona said with a light giggle before nipping Hanna's ear. Dressed in a ruffled purple shirt and high waisted black shorts with a light layer of coconut gloss upon her now bruised lips, Mona looked irresistible and she knew it. 

With her hands roaming the skin hidden beneath Mona's top, Hanna couldn't help but whine after the ear nip. They trembled as the top was removed, flung somewhere in the room, because the brunette was nothing short of a goddess and really, how could she ever compare to that? She couldn’t...she never would be. Mona wasn't even half naked, bra and shorts still in place, and already Hanna's hands were a shaking mess as they reverently stroked the tan skin, as if it were the last time she ever could. "How…you're so gorgeous…how can I…" Her mind couldn’t form a coherent sentence, she was just too far gone in her awe. 

Mona smirked. “Do you own a mirror?” She snarled softly while placing kisses down Hanna's jawline and then her neck while undoing the clasp of the blonde’s bra. “I've always loved looking at you...ever since I've known you. Even before we-” Mona stopped as her voice dropped lower. “Before everything.” She placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s lips while running her nails down Hanna's back. 

It was when Mona said things like that, that Hanna had a sudden spike of hope for them. Here was the normally guarded and hardened brunette, being so loving and raw. It made Hanna's heart swell with growing affection for her best friend, and she couldn't help how her lips curved into an adoring smile at the tender kiss. But Mona couldn't be serious...Hanna was so hideous, so repulsive and fat...And yet, with the way the brunette said the words, Hanna started to believe her. "Mona I-" She was cut off by a small moan as the nails continued to scratch at her back. "You've always been the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…Even when Ali called you that hideous name…" One of her hands remained placed on Mona's face, stroking the smooth skin whilst the other tried to single handedly remove the girl's bra.  _ “Please see what I’m trying to tell you...I know you deserve so much better. You were never a Loser, Mona. But I’ll forever be Hefty Hanna...undeserving of your attention and praise that I’ve been yearning for for years...I’m sorry.” _

“Hanna, I-Mmmm…” Mona let herself be cut off so she didn't say anything that would give too much away, besides...Hanna was wearing that damn vanilla perfume again and they were kissing-why would she want to interrupt that? 

****

It was quite late into the night, and Aria was wandering aimlessly around the palace gardens. Normally she would have late night training, but…well she didn’t want to even think of the sounds that were coming from Emily’s room. Spencer was stuck in yet another strategy meeting and Hanna…well she sounded like she was having fun. So with nothing else to keep her occupied, Aria had grabbed whatever book she could find to take on her night time stroll. With her mind absorbed in reading, she was completely oblivious to everything. 

Rick slithered through the garden as a small green garter snake. Best take the form of something adorable and non-threatening to lure the idiot girl in. He was right by her feet and curled up near the bench before making a small little hissing noise. 

When she had heard the hissing noise, Aria looked over to see a snake right where she was. A shriek pierced the night’s silence as she jumped up onto the bench. Snakes were just plain creepy. “Go away. Shoo. Slither off lil guy. Let me read in peace.” 

Rick smiled to himself.  _ “She's already afraid...perfect.”  _ The garter snake grew bigger and bigger until it was a terrifying, glittering, venom green basilisk-sized king cobra with fangs nearly the size of Aria's hands dripping venom. Its mouth was open in what almost seemed to be an evil smile as the beast’s ice blue eyes gleamed in the dark. The snake gripped Aria's feet with its coils and dragged her off the bench, had she been human, the stone scratching against her skin would have scraped her bloody. 

Aria could do nothing but scream and thrash against the monstrous snake’s grip. Hoping, praying, that someone would save her. The beast’s grip was far too strong for her to remove alone, her nails barely made a dent in the scales. Someone would come. They had to.  

Shifting back into human form and holding her in his bulging arms, Rick's ice blue eyes glowed sadistically as he laughed. “Mmmm...Aren't you a delectable little morsel?” His breath was unpleasantly hot against her ear. “If only I could just have a taste...but I can't. Maybe later.” A kiss was pressed to her neck and then it became a bite with his fangs. “Venom on a vampire...poetic isn't it? And we all know how much you love poetry little girl…” 

Gradually, Aria’s shrill screams and thrashes of repulsion died down as the venom seeped through her body, making her limbs and eyelids feel heavy with sleep. “You...you sadistic...callous...monster.” She muttered, before her eyes unwillingly closed. 


	10. Snakes in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW torture and rape elements ahead.

Rick banged on the box with multiple holes that had been stabbed through. “Rise and shine, beautiful! Time for us to have a chat!” He smirked. 

Aria was already awake, panicked breaths filling the enclosed space, but she couldn't scream. Couldn't talk. She was enclosed in a box. Again. And there was no way to get out. No one to come and save her this time. The knowledge was enough to crush her, but she wouldn't give the monster the satisfaction. She had to try to be strong. For the others. Because they would come. “I wasn’t aware monsters could talk.” There...talking back was a bad idea but...it might buy her some time. 

“Mmmm...I'm a monster and a man. Rick Polarson. Pleasure to meet you, Aria. I have a few questions for you. And if you're a good little vampire...I might give you some blood and a pretty dress later. But for now, you must suffer in the exposed sunlight.” There was a twisted smirk on his lips. 

Oh no. No, no, no. Aria’s panic increased tenfold. This talk was going to involve hee spilling everything she knew about their war plan, in exchange for her faster death. She needed to play dumb, he would believe that. Everyone normally did. She was ‘Susey Clueless’ after all. Someone needed to come before she ran out of bullshit to say. Before the sunlight burnt her completely. “A few questions? Oh that won't take long at all. About what exactly? The book I was reading?“ 

A sword was stabbed into the box and grazed Aria's shoulder. “Don't. Aren't you the one who was banging your teacher? Clearly you've got brains. So...talk.” Rick growled. 

“I don’t know what to say. I’m not the second in command. Or the empress. I think you kidnapped the wrong person.” A small breath was taken to steel her nerves. She could do this. Aria could hold off on giving him any satisfaction. For the girl’s safety. For everyone’s safety. She could endure the searing pain of sunlight that was beginning to creep into the box. “I would be more helpful if you could be more specific.” 

Rick shoved the box and a larger hole on said side revealed the sunny beach with black sand and turquoise blue water shimmering mockingly. “For fuck’s sake you cunt! Why can't you be useful?!!” 

Okay, so she could actually see the outside now. That was good. She was less encased now. “Oh, I don’t know. I think all I’m good at is banging my teacher.” Came her deadpanned reply, eyebrow quirked in her classic pose. 

Letting out a frustrated snarl, Rick dragged her out and used his black cape to shield her bare body from the sun. Then, the snake straddled her before undoing the clasp of his cape, before holding her wrists with his nails digging into them, his large shadow being the only thing shielding her from the sun. “If that's all you're good for...then maybe you should show me. Tell me...what does the prophecy entail? I know it involves you. But I need a little more than that.” 

Eyebrow still quirked, Aria let out a sarcastic sigh. “See, I said I was good at banging teachers. If you haven’t got a teaching degree...well I think both our time would be wasted in me showing you.” Like hell was she going to break this early on into the interrogation. She was clueless, not spineless. 

“When was the last time you had a drink?” He asked, not even responding but clearly angered. Taking a knife from his belt, he cut his wrist without even flinching. Drops of blood dripped onto the sand near Aria’s lips. 

Throat burning with the want to consume blood, Aria’s eyes were transfixed on the blood dripping down, involuntarily licking her lips as she did. It wasn't that long ago that she had a drink...but the smell, the sight, it was enough to make her ache for another drop. But no...she had to remain strong despite the crimson temptation. “No thanks, it probably tastes as bad as you smell.”

Wrist still dripping, Rick growled in frustration and then his hand connected with Aria's face. His fist hit her jaw and blood fell onto her during the impact. “Useless cow…” he muttered. 

With the blood now on her, Aria’s irises diluted to a deep red, the burning in her throat painfully intensified. “Hey now, that’s not fair to cows. They’re very useful.” Oh how she wished she was able to stall with pointless facts like Spencer, the vampire could tell she was running out of time and he was running out of patience. 

Rick's large tan hands were on her throat and a line of blood ran down his arm. The sun was now able to burn Aria just a little because his shoulders were not looming over her as much. “I've just about had it with you!” 

A platinum blonde walked towards him. Her green eyes were the color of spring and she wore a sundresses of the same color. “Rick...you're going to kill her.” 

“I know. It'll be worth it too.” 

She huffed disapprovingly. “Boss says you can't.” 

“He did?” Rick’s grip loosened on Aria's throat. 

“Nope. He wants to use her to bargain. She's bait.” 

“And he didn't tell me this because…?” 

“You like to play with new toys. And he was hoping you would just beat her up a little.” 

“Now you tell me.” 

She inspected her nails. “Surprised you didn't take the blonde.” 

“Oh fuck off, Jamie.” 

Jamie smirked. “Put the dolly away and we’ll see about later.” 

With the sunlight burning her, Aria fought to contain a hiss of pain. Rick’s grip had loosened considerably, but trying to throw him off her would just result in her burning to a crisp. As much as she hated to admit it, the foul monster was the only thing keeping her alive. “Go on Rick, be a good mutt and do as she says.” She goaded, ignoring the pain as much as possible. If they were going to bargain with her….well…that had to mean someone was coming to save her soon. They had to. 

Rick wrapped Aria in his hooded cape after Jamie handed it to him. “This will protect you from the sun.” He grumbled. When the emerald clasp was clicked into place...he helped her up and made sure she was covered as much as she could be. The black article was huge on her small frame. 

“Leave us, darling.” Jamie said quietly. 

He glared at Aria before stalking away silently. 

Jamie gripped Aria's waist, and kissed her. Her nails dug into the pale skin. “Scorpion venom...it makes lovely black polish. Can't kill you now, but…” Jamie smirked. “It hurts like hell doesn't it?” Her whisper was like a knife. “Don't insult Rick like that. If this negotiation goes sour...that sharp tongue will be in my hands. Do you understand?” Her tone was chillingly pleasant, almost like the chirp of a bird. 

Now that the blood was away from her, Aria was able to regain some clarity, yet the aching thirst remained. And now, a searing pain coated her lips, a look of deep disgust on her face at the feeling of Jamie kissing her. Managing to bite her tongue before any more insults flew out her mouth–not that they could, her lips were in too much pain to open–she merely nodded her head. Everything about the woman in front of her vexed her. 

Pulling her nails out of Aria’s waist and enjoying the look of the wounds she had made, Jamie smirked and patted Aria's head. “There's a good little girl. Let's go get you some lunch shall we? And don't worry...you won't have to drink from any of us. There's a bag of blood waiting for you in a cell. Squeezed it from the leach pit myself this morning. Good thing we have so many of them on Diablo’s Edge. We could keep you alive for months.” Jamie walked alongside Aria, watching, waiting for her reaction. 

Biding her time had paid off, because here was the perfect time for her to run. She didn’t know where…but then the beach seemed like a good idea. With the cape on her, Aria could find a tight fitting space to spend the day before…Swimming for her life. Walking alongside Jamie for a few moments, she kept up her conceding facade. And then…there. Jamie had momentarily taken her eyes off of the vampire. “The only leech I see, is you and that sadistic monster of yours.” She hissed, whirling round and aiming a kick to the blonde’s stomach so she was staggered backwards. Not wasting any time, Aria spun back round and fled towards the beach, running as fast as her shaky legs would allow. 

****

“Finally! Where is she, Taurus?” Flinna hadn't slept. She had been living on energy drinks and touches of vodka for the past 16 hours or so. 

The minotaur sighed. “She's on the beach. Not too far from where they all first landed. She's gonna need healing potions, blood and clothes.” 

“Fuck...Thanks so much, Tauros. We’ll discuss the raise as soon as I can. Midge and I are very willing to negotiate.” 

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but you have a prophecy to uphold.” 

“Right.” She hung up and put her iPhone back in her pocket. After getting Hanna to back her up on getting Spencer to stay in Esterwell...Flinna had been in Newcrest with Tauros Diego, the most powerful magic based healer on the island. Tauros had been running a tracking spell all night and now that Aria had left Diablo’s Edge by some damn miracle...Flinna couldn't wait to get the vampire to safety. There she was, naked and beat up protected by the shade of a large palm tree, sleeping. “Aria!” Flinna sprinted towards her with the healing potions she had made herself clinking in the messenger bag as she moved. 

Stirring at the noise, Aria’s eyes wearily blinked open. A sob of relief left her as soon as Flinna reached her side. “F-Flinna…” She muttered, not having the strength to be louder, her small form trembling with fear. The smell of blood was almost enough to make her pounce, but she was significantly weakened. And naked, but she was in too much pain to be embarrassed about that. As soon as she had found the palm tree, she had shed the cloak in disgust, hurtling it as far away from her as possible. And now she lay exhausted, drained both mentally and physically, terrified that they were both going to enter danger again. 

“You must be starving! Here. I...I got it drawn from my arm this morning. It's still warm. I checked before I left the hotel.” Flinna opened a metal thermos and handed it to Aria. “And I brought you clothes. I had a magic user track you all night. Everyone has been worried sick.” The blue eyes had dark circles and Flinna was shaking from the caffeine that had kept her alive. 

Aria took the thermos, giving Flinna a small, grateful smile, before taking cautious sips that soothed the aching in her throat. “I...I’m sorry,” she began after the thermos was emptied, “the snake...it was so terrifying...I didn’t tell them anything…” Her body wracked with sobs as the tortuous images filled her mind once more. “C-can we go...I don’t–I’m so sorry…”

Flinna nodded. “Drink this.” She handed a glass vial to Aria. The liquid was sky blue. “Healing potion. I also mixed some in the blood. They'll take the venom out of your system and you'll be fine...physically.” Flinna cleared her throat uncomfortably before opening her bag again. “And...Hanna picked these out for you. I'll...wait until you're dressed.” Turning around so Aria could have some privacy, since that was a luxury she hadn't had thanks to a few assholes...Flinna touched her phone through the pocket of her black jeans. Calling Spencer would be the next step after helping Aria recover enough for the journey back. 

After drinking the vial’s contents, Aria slowly felt her strength begin to replenish. It wasn’t much, but it made her feel less dizzy. With the renewed strength, she managed to pull on the matching underwear set, black leggings and black and white striped cotton long sleeved top Hanna had packed alongside black flats...Thank gosh the blonde had the sense to forgo heels and accessories, all Aria wanted to do was cover up. She felt disgusting, like the two monsters had violated her, making her skin crawl at the memory of their touches, reducing her to poorly stifled sobs yet again. “Can we go now?” Her tone was meek, fragile, whilst her eyes had a haunting darkness to them. 

Flinna nodded as she turned around, took an umbrella out of her bag. She walked towards Aria and wrapped her in a one armed hug while leading her out of the shade, keeping the black umbrella above them both. “Of course. Let's get you back to your friends, hm? You can sleep on the way.” The empress’s voice was gentle and quiet. 

Aria had to remind herself that it was Flinna touching her, that she was safe, that she shouldn’t have flinched because the empress wouldn’t hurt her. She was so drowsy, it took all the strength she had to not fall asleep before they reached the car, and even then her head had fallen to rest against the empress as she fell further tired with each agonising step. With the harrowing memories replaying themselves like a video on a loop, Aria very much doubted that when sleep came to her, it would be peaceful.

Flinna felt a stab of enormous guilt when Aria flinched at her touch. She hadn't even thought about the fact that the vampire would have been triggered. “ _ Stupid selfish...self involved-ugh! Nevermind. Don't dwell on it. _ ” She took out her phone and dialed the number she had only gotten hours earlier out of necessity. “Spencer? We found her. I'm bringing her home.” 

****

Back in the palace, Spencer had been nervously pacing the length of her room, rattling off worst case scenarios every few moments to an equally worried blonde. It was only when she felt the vibration of her phone, clutched desperately in her hand for hours, had she ceased the pacing. When Flinna had broken the news, a hand flew to cover Spencer’s mouth as she sobbed aloud, relief relaxing her tense muscles. “Where is she?! What happen–how is she?! I swear if those bastards hurt her I’m going to–You need to get here ASA-fucking-P...Are you okay? Did they hurt you too?! You better be okay, I fucking swear to God Flinna, if you got yourself hurt….Where should the girls and I meet you?” The nervous pacing had begun again as a panicked tone filled the room’s silence, silent tears streaming out of her eyes. 

Feeling her face flushing at Spencer's concern towards her well being because...that was not something she expected, Flinna cleared her throat. “She's asleep next to me in the limo. We’re on our way back. We’ll be an hour and a half. Stay there. All of you. As for how she is...she's real shaken up, Spencer. And I'm...fine. No one hurt me. Found Aria on the beach. Around the place where Elana first found all of you. She's eaten, and wearing the clothes Hanna selected for her. Breathe Spencer.” 

“I am breathing. All I can fucking do is breathe. How else would I be able to talk to you, idiot?!” Spencer snapped, because really, how stupid was that request? Very. It infuriated Spencer to no end how she wasn't able to help her friend. Aria needed her. And all she could do was sit and fucking breathe. But then...Flinna was only trying to help, it wasn't fair that she snapped at the empress like that. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair.” She sighed, hand rubbing her face as she collapsed on the bed next to Hanna. “I just...low blood sugar. I-I’m-It’s a relief to hear that you’re okay...Just, bring her back safely to us. We’re in my room.” It really was a relief to hear that Flinna was unharmed, Spencer couldn't bare the thought if anything had happened and…well denial was very draining and if admitting she cared about the empress meant she could finally get some damned sleep at night...Then fuck it, she cared about Flinna. A lot. 

“It's fine. Eat something, okay? Can't have one of my officers falter due to lack of food. And I will. I promise. Take a nap, Spencer. Put down the coffee. I'll see you soon.” Flinna’s heart was fluttering and she felt selfish but Spencer talking to her like a person. Spencer being nice...it flustered her. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Just, come back soon. And safe. Please.” Her tone definitely wasn’t bordering pleading, not at all. But with the knowledge that Flinna was okay, her heart warmed considerably. “It’s just Hanna and I…Emily and Elana tried but…Em’s heat is just too distracting for everyone. Will Aria need anything else? She’ll um…she’ll probably sleep with one of us for a few nights…” 

“I...I don't know. I'm not really sure she's able to ask for much when she's like this. But I'll...um-I'll be back soon. Safe and sound. As for Elana and Emily...I'm surprised that you even got them to speak to you. I gotta go...coming up on a dead zone in a minute. I'll text you when I'm here.” 

“Okay, take care. Bye.” Spencer hung up with a sigh, leaning back into Hanna’s embrace. “They’ll be here in over an hour. Aria’s asleep but, she’s really shaken. It’s best she gets as much sleep as possible. God, when I get my hands on those low life monsters, I’ll.” She growled, heating up with anger and disgust. How could people be so cruel, so inhumane? 

“She’s safe now, Spence. They both are. You can worry a little less about Aria and Flinna, they’ll be here, safe with us. Soon.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t soon enough. I’m sick and tired of treating her with a cold indifference, Hanna. She sees past that. I really–I like her. Three weeks of denial hasn’t changed that fact.” Sighing, Spencer closed her eyes. Perhaps a nap was a good idea. She needed all the energy she could get to look after her tiny friend. 

“Then don’t fight it anymore. You don’t have to constantly battle yourself. What will be, will be. And now you can admit you care about her, you can talk to her. Without all that Hastings attitude.” With a half giggle, half yawn, both girls curled up on Spencer’s bed. Waiting. 

****

Aria followed Flinna into the palace and up the stairs. Nightmares galore had plagued her nap during the limo ride back and she still felt as if this was going to be some sort of torture device Rick and Jamie had concocted but...she knew better. The scent of Spencer and Hanna mingled together pleasantly and a hesitant smile creeped up onto her face. 

Flinna walked in first, not sure what to expect since Spencer hadn't replied to her text letting them know Aria had arrived safely. The unicorn was curled up with Hanna while they were both asleep. “Spencer? Hanna?” The empress whispered gently. 

Aria walked in as her friends began to stir and gave a nervous little wave, not really sure what to say but her eyes filled with tears of relief. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Spencer noticed Flinna first, hovering in the background. But that could wait, Aria was what was important here. With a stifled yawn, she rose from the bed and walked over to the vampire, standing just a few steps away with her arms open, not wanting to force her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. After all that had happened to her, Aria looked smaller, more fragile than ever, but she still gave off that big, confident aura only she could pull of with her size. “Hey there, tiny.” Spencer smiled gently, glints of solace finally entering her tired eyes as she took in the tiny form. 

Flinna was someone new but...Spencer and Hanna had seen her through everything. Aria ran into Spencer's arms, sobbing, clinging to her tightly. “I thought I would never see you again…” she whimpered. 

Lifting the vampire up with ease, Spencer held her close, kissing the top of her head as she struggled to keep her own tears at bay. Aria needed her to be put together. “Hey, come on now. How long have you known me for, huh? A Hastings always gets their way in the end, so that would not have happened.” A surprisingly tremor free hand soothed down dark brown locks, dislodging the bits of dirt and pebble that were hidden. “You’re okay now, you’re safe. We’ve got you, Aria. And we’re never letting you go.” 

Aria fell from Spencer's arms onto the bed, clinging to Hanna now and just feeling so, so very tired. She didn't really say much more. She couldn't. There was no energy left for words. 

Spencer watched on fondly as her two friends fell asleep together, Hanna’s hand still stroking the mass of dark brown curls even in sleep. And then, she turned her attention to Flinna. In one sudden movement, she had jumped onto the empress, securing her legs around the woman’s hips whilst her hands tangled in short hair and lips pressed together. 

Flinna sighed into the kiss happily, it wasn't something she expected but it wasn't exactly something she was going to complain about either. Pulling away for a moment she looked at Spencer while cocking her head. “Hi...uh-so...Spencer...what the fuck is going on?” 

“I just…” Sighing, Spencer leant her forehead against Flinna’s, about to say something, but then quickly retracting that thought. “I thought you’d appreciate the thank you.” She settled with, Hastings smirk in place as she peered into the empress’ eyes. “Thank you…for saving Aria and…and staying safe.” Came the conclusion, tone low and sincere. 

“I...you're-you're welcome….I...I guess. And...I did. I just-what changed?” Flinna was enjoying this entirely too much but oh boy whatever was happening was very dangerous for both of them. Basically putting a target on their backs. Especially since Aria had escaped.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to stop having to rely on coffee to get me through the day, as a result of denial keeping me up the majority of the night. And…” She dropped her smirk and all pretences of an uncaring facade. “I just…I want to be happy. Like, Emily and Elana happy. And without Toby here…Well, a Hastings always gets what she wants…” The unspoken words held heavy on her tongue, as Spencer internally debated whether or not she should utter them. “And I think–no. I know, that maybe I could find that again…with you.” 

“Always gotta make it a big dramatic statement with your family name and your past, Spencer. So...let me simplify things for you...I like you. It annoys me how much I like you. But it made me more upset when you were pretending to hate me. But the way you make my blood boil...I really don't think I'm gonna get tired of it anytime soon.” Flinna kissed her again and gripped the dark brown hair tightly. 

Once that kiss had ended, Spencer sighed, actually looking apologetic for once. “Hating you wasn’t a pretence. I really did hate you for a while…How you confused me, how you practically destroyed everything I thought I knew. I did hate you. But…I’d rather use my energy to annoy you immensely, than using it to avoid all mention of you.” 

“Oh...well. I'm...I’m sorry?” Flinna understood Spencer's reasoning but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

Sighing, Spencer shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I’m kind of like a caffeine addicted, argumentative bitch the majority of the time to a majority of people.” 

“I mean...I'm starting to realize that's why I'm attracted to you. The fire in you is really sexy, Spencer. So I'm not entirely sure if you should be sorry.” Flinna took her hand. “We should get out of here. I...I don't want to wake them up.” 

Cocking her head in confusion, Spencer replied. “Yeah, well it is my room. I could always…” Glancing back at the adorable bundle of blonde and brown hair, she sighed, eyes lighting with affection. “I can sleep somewhere else tonight. Give me a second.” Walking over to the bed, she pulled the duvet up to cover the two girls, briefly stroking their hair before making her way back to Flinna. 

“Well...we could-we could go to my room to talk and if you want-you can stay in Aria's room probably. I...I just didn't want us to disturb them.” 

“That’s…That’s really considerate of you. I appreciate it.” Smiling, Spencer took Flinna’s hand again. “They’re both going through so much…It’s worrying how Em and I are the only ones keeping it together. It’s usually the other way round.” As quietly as she could, Spencer opened her bedroom and snuck out, casting one last loving glance at her friends. She needed to be there more for them. Both her and Emily. And perhaps…if she was giving Flinna a chance…it wouldn’t be all bad if Mona joined their dynamic once in awhile…

“It's no problem. I really try to be accommodating. I mean...yeah being a ruler means you have power but...generosity is power too. If you offer people what they want, they think you know them and begin to trust. It's something my father taught me.” Flinna led them to a different hallway and the door to her room was the first one on the left, a simple black one. No one would probably know it belonged to the empress if they were just passing by. 

“And that, is one of the reasons why I initially disliked you. It makes you seem like you couldn’t care less for the five teenage girls literally risking their lives for your country. Of course…” Her tone was lacking its usual harsh bite, but the understanding to which she was delivering her speech held a rather hurt edge. “I understand why you phrase things in such a way…But around certain people, it’s not always the best idea.” Spencer waited for Flinna to step into her room, before trailing behind. 

The room was large, but simple. Hardwood floors. Giant bed and a black mini fridge in the corner near a balcony that overlooked a vegetable garden with a koi pond in the center. The walls were light green and the closet looked small but wasn't. “Noted...I'm just not used to all this. Midge...she was born for this. I still feel like I'm not. I hardly ever sleep and I miss drinking as much as I used to...just living. My life must be dedicated to my home and it's killing me.” Flinna looked down at the floor. “Sorry...I shouldn't have-Just forget it.” 

“No, it’s fine. No one should expect you to have a complication free transition. But the killing you part…you should really take better care of yourself. Go on a run just for fun to release stress, call it military training if you must. There will be ways to make this whole ruling gig more fun…I can’t believe I just put work and fun together.”

Flinna sighed. “Well...the way I used to relieve stress...I haven't done it in quite a bit because Elana has been with Emily. I can't mess that up for her and-and I really can't stop thinking about you so I haven't-” She wasn't shy about sex...what was wrong with her? “It's driving me mad, Spencer. I...I know that's probably kind of-” Flinna sighed and sat on the bed. She couldn't believe she just said that. How fucking stupid was that? Wow...Spencer was totally gonna walk away now and she couldn't blame her. 

Completely lost for words for once, Spencer just stared at the woman in front of her. “I-Well…That was unexpected.” Which it was, she had expected them to talk about their relationship, feelings, all that nonsense. Not how sexually frustrated the empress was. “I...um...Have you ever considered doing it yourself...Or…I’m pretty sure one of the guards would…” Not at all used to the topic of conversation–she was more of a do it than say it type–Spencer trailed off, the silence near uncomfortable, unsure of how to proceed. 

“I...have. I do. I'm so sorry...this took an incredibly mortifying turn. This is not what we're here to discuss. Can we please...um-just forget about this? I'm just really terrible at the whole feelings thing. I'm not a relationship person. I never have been. I leave at 4am or after breakfast depending on how good it was or how much I like you as a person. You're freaking me out because…” Flinna groaned because all of this sounded dumb.Spencer left her searching for words every time she opened her mouth. “I care about you and-well it's a mix of the two. I-I don't understand it.” 

"I can't relate to that." Spencer responded with shrug. "If I like you in that way, which is normally highly unlikely, I certainly wouldn't up and leave after sex. It's rude, and makes the whole situation sordid." She wasn't a romantically inclined person, nor was she sexually driven, but that didn't mean Spencer wouldn't stoop to using such means to achieve what she wanted. Hell, the whole Decathlon affair, which wasn't exactly the proudest moment of her life, proved so. "The freaking out part, I can relate to–not that I’m freaking out now.  Because you're a woman. Probably almost twenty years older than I. And I'm not exactly known for going for woman, much less ones that old enough to be my mother." Sighing, she glanced at Flinna. "I don't understand it. Any of it. I hate that."

Flinna smiled. “I'm 32. And...I've never been picky. Women tend to be a little more fun than men though. Mostly because men are very similar in their tastes and they all want to hear the same thing after…” She cleared her throat. “So...um-this whole girl thing is new for you? You've never had any inclinations before coming here?” 

“Well, let's put it like this. The only people I’ve ever been attracted to were Melissa’s boyfriends and Toby.” A light laugh was given before she continued in a more serious tone. “So no, I haven't had any romantic or sexual feelings for girls. That’s Emily’s department.”

Flinna smirked. “So...you tend to go older normally anyway. It does makes sense that the first woman you're attracted to mirrors your first attractions ever.” 

“Okay no, that’s not it.” A scowl appeared on her face as Spencer’s defensive streak came out. “Wren and Ian weren’t even that old. It was just another way to prove I was better than Melissa. That’s all.”

“You know I was just trying to help you feel less freaked out, right? I just thought it was a possible theory. There was no need to get defensive.” Flinna looked up at Spencer. “‘Maybe you should sit down. C’mere. I mean...if you want.” 

With a sigh, Spencer perched on the bed beside Flinna, keeping her hands in her lap. “Freaking out? I am so not freaking out.” Denial and lying truly was second nature to her.  “So...what do you propose we do now?” 

“For someone who got in so much trouble for lying about things...I've definitely heard better.” Flinna replied with a playful grin. “As for what we should do now...what do you want, Spencer? I've made it abundantly clear multiple times what I want. But what to do you want? Tell me or show me the truth. Stop swimming in that Egyptian river and go for it.” 

“Oh, fuck it,” she muttered, taking a breath to fully compose herself before turning her head and kissing Flinna again. Placing her hands on the empress’ thighs to steady herself, Spencer moved closer. This was...well, it was something she hadn’t felt in a long while. Something she needed to feel to keep her further sane. And she couldn't find a single complaint to make about it, because she was finally feeling free. 

Flinna was hoping for that response but wasn't sure if that's what Spencer was going to do. The girl was unpredictable and while that was such a turn on it also made her wary. “Spencer…” The empress moaned quietly when their lips parted for a brief moment. Her body felt electric and it just wasn't fair. 

Hearing the moan slip out of the empress, Spencer pulled back and put a bit of distance between them. Whilst she appeared to be inherently heartless and harsh, she wasn't, and her brown eyes softened because it really wasn't fair to get Flinna more frustrated than she already was. Which was why she had to pull back, despite really enjoying the contact they were having. She just wasn’t one to move quickly in these kinds of affairs, especially when she liked the person a considerable amount. 

Feeling Spencer pull back, Flinna’s face turned red and she looked down at her sneakers. “Sorry...I-Sorry.”

“I- no, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have, um- I got carried away. It’s not fair to get you all flustered like that.” 

“I'm not really complaining here...I don't want to push you in a direction you're not ready to go in. This is all new for you. Well-you know what I mean.” Flinna gently moved a lock of hair out of Spencer's face as their eyes met. 

“Yeah, I know.” A light blush tinged her pale cheeks at the gesture, making Spencer curse herself because damn it, these things were highly embarrassing and not what a Hastings should be seen to do. “You look tired, I should let you rest…you saved Aria, after all. It’s the least you deserve.”

Flinna smiled softly at Spencer. “You're really cute when you get all shy. And thanks.” She kissed the other brunette’s cheek. “You need sleep too. I'll see you later.” 

When Flinna kissed her cheek, Spencer giggled. Actually giggled. Like, a full on girlish giggle. Damn it. She was losing her touch. “Not if I see you first.” She responded with a sly smile, getting up off the bed and heading over to the door. Opening the door, she cast one last smile at the empress. “Sleep well.” And with that, she quietly left. Flinna was definitely something else, if she was making Spencer all giddy like a foolish teenager. Which should stop, really, she had a reputation to maintain.  


	11. Sparks Fade

It had been a week and Elana could feel the pain kick in as she awakened from her restful sleep, delicious pain she hadn't felt in a long time. “Em?” She moved the dark hair away from the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, and pressed her bruised lips to the well marked tan skin. “It's over.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Emily muttered with a groan, keeping her eyes firmly shut. Everywhere ached, from the wonderful pain of the many bite and scratch marks, to the annoying ache of worn limbs. Not that she was complaining, she just didn’t realise she had that kind of stamina. Weird perks of being a legend. What she did realise, was that they had both neglected to eat a significant amount of food, which was now taking it’s toll as a heavy drowsiness and ache in her stomach set in. “Because I doubt I could go another round…’m too tired and hungry.” And then, when she heard her girlfriend laugh, Emily cracked an eye open to send a playful combination of a pout and glare Elana’s way. 

“Flinna brought us food.” Elana got up and walked to the table near the window that had been covered in curtains for the past week. “She must have done it herself so we wouldn't wake up. The guards are really bad at being quiet.” A silver tray with steak, chicken, wine and roasted vegetables. The tigress brought it to the bed. “Everything is still warm. Eat up.” Elana picked up a fork and knife from the tray and sat down next to Emily again, tearing into the steak. 

Sitting up with a yawn, Emily could feel stiff joints clicking into place. “I’m going to need like an hour long shower after this…And I’ll need to change the bedding.” With a sigh, she picked up a fork, ate a few vegetables then some of the chicken, making small hums of pleasure because this was the best thing she had tasted in a week. Who knew a week's worth of sex would make someone so hungry? 

Elana nodded and pretty much ate the mountain of steak herself in what was probably a matter of minutes. After she had finished her hand brushed Emily's. “You're so beautiful in the morning, Em...” She didn't want to think of all that they had to face when they left this room. Aria's trauma, the war itself...and that Emily was now her mate. That put her in danger. So...she didn't say this. She shoved it away and decided to enjoy this bubble of bliss they still had for a little bit longer. 

“I know, but you’re prettier.” Once she had finished eating, Emily moved the tray off of her bed, throwing a fluffy dressing gown on to cover herself. It felt weird to wear clothes after so long. “I’ve got so much to catch up on. Training, the girls…decent sleep.” She said with a yawn. “And you’ve probably got a ton of meetings to get to.” 

“I'm not as important as you think I am. I'm a noble and I'm a soldier but...I'm not a high ranking one. Flinna trusts me but that's really all I have. I should have told you...I'm not really the best, Emily. I...I'm actually pretty average as far as legends go.” Elana looked down at the tray, staring at her own reflection. 

“It doesn’t matter about the rank, you’re one of the best soldiers this place has. So what if the legend part makes you rank lower than others, you’re still better than them when it comes to skills. Everyone knows it.” Emily kissed Elana’s cheek. 

Flushing in shyness and surprise, Elana smiled. “Thanks, Em. You know...now that you can shift...you'll be training with the rest of the Legend. Not just with Spencer and I. But with the other 8 of them. Spencer is working with David mostly because her heat hasn't kicked in. It's the last stage of becoming one of us. It means you and your animal are one. And…” Elana got up off the bed, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. “Finding your mate means that you and your animal have made a decision together. You're very lucky to find yours so early in adulthood.” Leaning her forehead against Emily's, Elana kissed her gently. “I'm gonna get dressed so I can...get out of here, get home and shower. As much as I don't want to leave you...we have a very busy time ahead of us.” 

“We do…I need to catch up on training and…I really need to see Aria, she must be so shaken up, I can’t imagine she’s left one of the girl’s sides…And I should check in on Hanna…The look on her face last week…” Sighing, Emily gave Elana one last, short kiss before beginning to strip her bed. It would be nice to sleep on fresh,  clean sheets for a change. “I’ll see you…whenever I suppose.” The knowledge that Elana was her mate…well, Emily didn’t consider herself lucky to find one so early on. It made things more complicated, more serious. That, and it didn’t feel right. The sparks she had previously felt were sated by the week long sexathon. A pang of sadness hit her, she missed her mother, she worried about her father. They had been in this realm for a month…the awe she once held for the place was slowly giving way to a longing to be home. To hug her parents, to hear their voices. And if she was only feeling this now…the others must have been feeling it tenfold. 

Feeling she was being pushed away but knowing it was best she left...Elana nodded. “Yeah...I'll see you.” Dressing quickly and not even knowing how to say goodbye after the bubble of happiness had been popped, she left without another word, feeling a tug of pain coming from her heart. Emily had an entire life she would have to leave behind. A family, hell...perhaps even a chance at Olympic level swimming in the most idealistic of circumstances. She couldn't ask Emily to leave all the behind at 18. It wouldn't be right. As her mate...Elana had an obligation to think of the other woman's happiness and wellbeing. Even if it meant they couldn't be together. 

She hadn’t meant to push Elana away like that…but they had had a full week together, which meant that Emily had neglected her friends. She needed to start thinking about them again, because when it came to push and shove, they would always come first. There would be a way where they could all be happy. There had to be. Once her bed had been stripped and remade with the spare set, she left the dirty set by the door ready to take down later. With a sigh, Emily headed to the shower, ready to get clean herself. 


	12. This is my fight song

It was a Sunday night when Aria had started to actually get out of bed and talk to people. Training had been put on hiatus for her recovery and the vampire was grateful. She had tried to socialize with Hanna and Spencer. Though lately Spencer has seemed distracted. It seemed that when she was rescued...something had shifted between her best friend and the empress. At dinner last night Aria could have sworn Spencer had looked almost bashful when Flinna had nearly bumped into her before pulling a chair out for the unicorn. Since anything was better than the nightmares she would deal with come sunrise...she decided to visit Spencer. “Hey.” Okay so she had forgotten to knock but the coast seemed clear. “Can I come in?” 

With her back to the door, Spencer hadn’t seen Aria come in, her focus too drawn on the many plans and notes taken that day. Worried lines were scattered across her face as she frowned down at the mass of paper, things certainly weren’t going to plan with all the postponed training in light of several absences…They were running out of time before the monsters residing in Diablo’s Edge made a return, and Spencer would sooner worship the ground Melissa walked on than almost lose one of her friends again…Speaking of, Aria had just announced her presence. Turning round in her chair, Spencer shot a warm smile at her. “Of course you can come in, silly. What’s wrong? I was just about to check in on you.” 

“Nothing is wrong...I-I actually wanted to talk about you.” Aria said with a breezy smile as she walked into the bedroom. “I've noticed you and Flinna must have settled things. Your heart rate picks up differently whenever she's around you. And...you're different. Not bad different. But...it's not often I see you act like a teenage girl, Spence.” The vampire teased. 

“Aria, I know something’s up with you. It’s okay to not be fully composed after…” Her hand clenched tightly around the pen she was holding at the thought of all the tiny dark haired girl had been through. “The Flinna thing…We’re kind of dating, without the dating? It’s weird but, there’s a war on so what must be will be.” Spencer sighed, she wasn’t exactly sure what Flinna and herself were doing, but since Aria’s return they had had many discussions. Nothing heavy, just the type of conversation you would hold to better understand a person. Of course, they had also had many debates, which often ended in a long makeout session…Not that that was surprising. 

“I don't want to talk about it anymore, Spencer. Because if I do...I'll just keep sitting around and not helping the war effort. I need to be busy. And...I want to hear about my friend's lives because anything is better than the nightmares.” Aria listened attentively to Spencer's words about her and Flinna. “Well...maybe you should ask her on a date anyway. Take a break. You both are kind of workaholics. Make the first move.” 

“I suppose one night taking a break wouldn’t be all bad…But what would we do, exactly? I doubt it's safe to go out.” With a sigh, Spencer left her chair, taking Aria’s hand and tugging them both to the bed. 

Aria smiled as she sat down beside Spencer. “Have you ever asked if it's safe to go out? We’ve hardly left the palace grounds but that's because we have all we need here. I mean...Mona rides to the woods every day on a horse for her potions training. I always hear her galloping away when I'm about to go to sleep.” 

“Well, I think it’s safe for us. Where do you think Hanna disappears to these days? She’s always in and out of the stores, when she isn’t training herself. Not that she comes back with a single bag…weird.” Spencer continued after rubbing her eyes with a small yawn. “I just thought that it wouldn’t be safe for any royalty, given the war and all. But I should ask…”

Aria looked at Spencer's outfit and raised a skeptical brow. Coffee and ink had stained the once pristine white shirt and...was that mustard on the ironed jeans? “If you're going to ask her out tonight...you should change. You kind of look like a college student during finals week.” 

“I kind of feel like a college student during finals week…Not that we’re going to get to experience that.” Another tired yawn halted the rest of her speech. Spencer really did miss school, which was why she found herself reading old textbooks she had brought over at obscene hours at night. It was important to keep up with studies, just in case. “Should I ask her tonight?” She wouldn’t admit it…but her tone had adopted a rather nervous edge. 

“I mean...we don't really know how long it'll be before we stop planning and actually fight, right? So I would do it tonight if I were you.” When was the last time she had called or texted Dom? He had sent her flowers, and a selection of spices to help make blood taste like actual food but he hadn't seen her...mostly because she had been ignoring him except for the way too formal thank you card she had asked Elana to bring him when her and Emily had finally come out of their sex coma yesterday. 

“You’re right. What would I do without you?” Giving Aria a tight hug, Spencer got up and raided her wardrobe, deciding to wear tight black skinny jeans, a purple peplum top and black platform heels. “What’re you going to do tonight? I think Hanna’s back, you could both do with a cuddle buddy.” ” 

Aria sighed. “I think I need to talk to Dom. Maybe I should go out tonight too. He's been leaving me worried voicemails and he sent me flowers when I got back. We were starting something before I left. Nothing too serious but I like him. I feel bad and it's high time I left my room.” 

Not even concerned at all with stripping in front of Aria, Spencer changed into her new set of clothes. “Do what you need to Aria, but someone should stay with Han. You haven’t noticed but…something’s going on with her.” With a sigh, Spencer focused on what Aria had said. It was good that she was moving on from the toxic pedophille that was Ezra. “Dom, huh? Look at you, crushing on a prince.” 

Aria smirked. “I’d say it's only a crush if it's not reciprocated. And it definitely is. He's so...Well Ezra had this nervous energy about him I never noticed until Dom and I went on a few dates. He has this ease and confidence about him. And...he's funny.” Okay, yes she was blushing. So what? She liked him. 

“That’s good, you need to forget about Ezra. He wasn’t good for you. It was toxic, borderline pedophillic.” Noticing the blush, Spencer smiled and nudged Aria. “And Dom actually gives you that healthy glow.”

“He does…I should go call him now. Let me know how it goes, okay? I'll see you later.” The vampire gave Spencer a quick hug and then inspected the outfit. “You look great by the way. Flinna won't be able to keep her eyes off of you.” And with a teasing smirk, Aria left. 

Spencer shook her head with a sigh as she finished pulling her hair up into a bun. Aria was just so oblivious, it hurt. The fact that no one was addressing the blonde issue was further worrying, because Spencer sure as hell didn’t know how to stage an intervention. That was Emily’s field of expertise. But with them both not noticing…Spencer didn’t want to deal with the drama alone. She needed a break. Once sure she didn’t look like a haggard finals student, she left her room, making her way over to Flinna’s. 

****

Flinna was at her desk with a glass of scotch and a shit ton of documents, notes and letters. Pen in hand and hair in a disarray...she really wasn't expecting a knock on the door. “C-come in…” It was 8:30 on a Sunday night...who the hell would want to see her privately at this hour? 

It took only ten seconds for Spencer to make up her mind as soon as she entered the room. “Put the pen down. Get presentable. We’re going out.” And then, because she was oh so anal about organisation, Spencer marched over to the desk and began to file through all the documentation so that they were easily accessible. 

“I...What did you just say?” Did Spencer just ask her out in the most-well fucking hell the way she had done it was just so Spencer of her but...Flinna was still processing the fact that this was happening. 

Cocking her head, Spencer critically eyed the empress. “You don’t appear drunk. You heard what I said. Go on, get ready. You’re a mess and we’d both rather not have you seen like that, we both have reputations to uphold.” And then, just for good measure, she downed the glass of scotch, wincing at the burn. She never liked scotch. 

“Okay...are you going to stay here? Because I need to shower. I don't care if you do but...yeah.” Okay...she cared a little. And the fact the Spencer just downed half of a glass of scotch because she was in “all business mode” was really hot despite the clear wince of dislike that followed. 

Now that Flinna mentioned it, there was a faintly unpleasant smell in the air, making her nose curl slightly in disgust. “Yeah, you really need that shower. What died in here?” Spencer paused for theatrical effect before continuing in her deadpan tone. “Oh right, our social lives and sanity.” The empress did look rough, hopefully a night out would be enough motivation for them both. Spencer’s brown eyes were already dulling with stress and tiredness, the only life that flickered amongst them was when an overwhelming surge of care or love shone through them. Or when she had vast amounts of coffee…Sadly, David had imposed a limit on that. “I’ll wait out in the rose garden…I’m going to bring my wand. Just in case. All things considered, you don’t look  _ that _ bad.” She teased, pressing a kiss to Flinna’s cheek afterwards. 

Rolling her eyes, Flinna smiled. “I'll see you out there in 20 minutes. I'm sure you can handle yourself until then. And frankly I'd be much more worried about someone attempting to kidnap you because you would do quite a bit of damage.” Flinna looked at Spencer again, just noticing the outfit. “Jeez, Hastings...you look really good. Sorry I didn't notice before.” She wasn't wrong. “I'll see you in a few.” 

“I look better than what I did an hour ago.” Spencer laughed as she made her way back to the door. “Oh, and who said the wand was for my protection? Don’t take too long, it doesn’t require a long time to make you look ‘really good’.” She tossed over her shoulder with a wink, before disappearing out of the room and beginning her stroll to the gardens. 

Flinna raised an eyebrow at Spencer's parting words. The young woman was full of surprises and whenever she flirted with the empress...Well sometimes Flinna felt a little dumbstruck even though she would never admit it. At 8:50...Flinna appeared in the rose gardens. Dressed in a black suit with a white silk button up and pumps to match said suit...the empress found Spencer sitting near a water fountain. “Do you have any idea what we're doing tonight?” She asked with a hand on a cocked hip. 

“I don’t, actually.” Spencer mumbled with a somewhat sheepish grin as she tucked her wand back into her jean pockets, having spent her time practicing a few spells. “I haven’t exactly had time to leave the palace, so I’m not sure what we can do...but food is off the cards. I just thought something outside would be nice, we don’t exactly get much opportunity to not be hooled up inside.”

The blue eyes sparkled with an idea and Flinna grinned. “Then I am clearly overdressed.” Snapping her fingers, the suit became a simple, short sleeved black v-neck, tight blue jeans and… black leather riding boots. “You've got equestrian experience right? Because I've got a few places in mind you would enjoy visiting.” Flinna looked down at the platform heels. “But you might want to wear something a little more practical.” 

“I haven’t exactly learnt any fashion spells yet, don’t tell Han.” Sighing, Spencer looked back at the palace. “I’ll go change, it’ll only take a few minutes.” 

Flinna shook her head. “I got it...don't worry about it.” Spencer's feet were now clad in black boots as well but with little silver vines creeping up the sides. “Are these good or do you want something else?” 

“These will suffice, I’m not the one big on fashion. I take it we’re riding? Which is pleasant and all but, wouldn’t it be more practical if I just became my own steed?” Whilst the idea of riding was truly enticing, there was just something about the way the feel of grass and dirt beckoned to her. It hadn’t taken long for Spencer to come to grips with the whole shifting and galloping business. It was actually quite fun, especially when the wind whipped at her mane. 

“I...I mean. If you really want to.” Flinna seemed a little flustered at the idea. “There's not a need for practicality here, Spence but if you want to me to-um...ride you I can.” Why she actually blushing like a sixteen year old girl? Dammit...she totally was. 

Head tilted to the side, Spencer smirked slyly at Flinna. “I don’t see anything to be embarrassed about. I just thought it would be a good way to…um, bond I guess?” Giving a shrug, she took several steps back for space. “Besides, I actually enjoy it.” It didn’t take long for the familiar warmth to envelope Spencer, and in no time at all a unicorn stood in front of Flinna. 

“It may not be but you like that I am.” Flinna muttered as Spencer shifted. “I never told you this but...when I first saw you shift-My first thought was how beautiful your animal was. There's no comparison to you and the previous unicorn legend. He was a real dumbass.” She climbed onto Spencer's back easily and gripped her mane but made sure it wouldn't hurt the unicorn. “So...we can just leave through the gardens. The back gates have a blood lock on them which means I'm the only one who can open them. Take a left at the hedge over there, okay?” 

_ “A blood lock, how original. It’s not like J.K Rowling had the same idea years ago.”  _ Spencer put as much sarcasm into her thought as possible, whilst following Flinna’s directions at a slow trot. Had she been human, a deep blush would have spread across her face at the empress’ compliment. Not that she would admit that…Spencer never blushed. Ever. 

“It’s a damn effective spell, Spence. Don’t knock it.” Flinna said as the gates flung open. “Take a left. We’re going to visit The Forest of Dorwal. It’s gorgeous at night.” The feeling of freedom rushed through her. Flinna missed being able to go anywhere she wanted when she wanted. She couldn’t wait for this all to be over. And she hoped with everything...that maybe, just maybe (she would never admit this to Spencer though…) the other girl would stay at least a little longer if they won. If. If Flinna herself lived through all this hell. 

With an eye roll, Spencer turned left as she increased her pace to a gallop.  _ “You may want to hold on tighter, I’m not known for going slow.”  _ This was exactly what she needed, the chance to have a reprieve from the countless headache inducing meetings, cured only by the fresh night breeze and freedom to roam. Granted, she kept up with her usual routine of running when she could, but their was just something euphoric in exercising her animal form’s limbs. And doing it all with Flinna? Well, that just made it all the more satisfactory, knowing that the other woman was taking time to replenish her own health. It also made her heart beat faster, determined to make the most of what little time they had together. The uncertainty of the war, with all it’s possibilities and outcomes, weighed heavy on Spencer. If there was one thing she hated, it was doubt, a lack of clarity. But all she could do was make the most of this newfound freedom, and how the empress made her feel. The future, as much as it pained for her to admit, would have to be pushed aside so they could both enjoy what they now had. 

Tightening her grip on Spencer's mane as well as making sure her thighs were holding onto the bare back of the unicorn as much as they could, Flinna smirked. “Show me what you're made of Hastings. Go straight for that patch of trees up ahead.” 

Tossing her head back to look at Flinna, Spencer snorted.  _ “You’ll regret that challenge.”  _ Her tone carried the hidden smirk as her eyes locked onto the patch of trees. Rearing up onto her hind legs, she leapt into a canter, thundering forwards into a rapid gallop. Never before had she felt such freedom, with the wind tossing her mane slightly, and the feel of grass beneath her hooves, it was almost enough to make her mentally yell in childish glee. Almost. Such things should be beneath her, after all. 

Flinna let out a yell of surprise when the unicorn reared up on her hind legs, but then she was laughing as Spencer galloped faster and faster. To feel the wind in her face and watch everything rush past her in a world wind of colors was absolute perfection after the months of being chained to her position. “Spencer! Stop at the riverbank up ahead!” The empress was grinning madly from the euphoria they both felt. 

There were a brief few moments when Spencer considered just skidding to a halt, but that would most likely chuck Flinna out of her position and, well, she didn’t want to hurt the empress. With the river in sight, she slowed her pace to a simple trot. Finally able to marvel at the surroundings around them. It had been too long since she had seen such vibrant colours that highlighted the flourishing nature surrounding them. And with the gentle flowing river, Spencer was filled with the sense of tranquility she had longed for, for many months. 

Flinna dismounted and looked around. “Shift back. This is destination number one. It's not something you'll find in Rosewood. Well...technically neither place is.” 

Shifting back with ease, Spencer moved to stand next to Flinna. “It’s nothing short of breathtaking. The surroundings are beautiful as well.” Her eyes had been briefly trained on the empress when she began her reply, but now they were once again scanning the forest. 

Flinna felt Spencer's eyes on her for a moment when she had commented on the beauty of their surroundings and what the fuck she felt herself blushing for a moment and it was stupid. “Take a drink from the water. It...it tastes like honey.” A coffee mug appeared in Flinna's hand because how could she not make a reference to both of their caffeine addictions and she handed it to Spencer. 

Head cocked to the side in disbelief, Spencer took the mug and approached the river, bending down to fill the mug with a little water. “If you say so...but I will sue you if I get any horrendous side effects.” After her skeptical comment, she took a sip from the mug, eyes blowing wide when she discovered that it did, in fact, taste like honey. “I–what...how?”

Flinna smiled. “It's said that the first unit of legends did some funky things to our world. The first unicorn dipped her horn into this very river and now magic users make herbal tea from its waters. It's a part of history. Your history. The legacy you carry with you.” The empress looked down at the flowing water, feeling slightly vulnerable. “I...I just thought this would be something you would be interested in. Just so you know about the place you're fighting for ya know?” 

“I...Woah, that’s...Pretty insane, but what else could I expect from a magic based realm?” Pulling Flinna towards her, Spencer rested her head on the empress’ shoulder, feeling all tension seep from her as easily as water evaporating. “Thank you.” Spencer could stay in that position for a long time, forsaking all other plans Flinna might have, because she was oh so serene for the first time in months.

“You're...you're welcome.” Okay, she had been worried that Spencer would be skeptical, or just not be at all interested. This was far exceeding her expectations. “Um...do you want to just-should we just stay here?” Flinna asked quietly. 

“Yeah, this seems like a pretty idyllic to rest.” Really, Spencer couldn’t think of a better place in this world. It held a heavy sentiment in her heart, knowing that somewhere so sacred was part of her other history. Part of a different legacy she was fighting to uphold. Letting go of Flinna briefly, Spencer sat down near the water’s edge, taking in all that the forest had to offer. 

“Okay.” Flinna watched Spencer for a moment and then sat down beside her. “Hey...um...thanks for dragging me out tonight. I really haven't had a day off in four months.” Her heart was fluttering when their eyes met.  _ “She's changing me. I’ve never been this person. But she...she's different. Fucking hell...I wish-Live in the moment dammit! Stop that!”  _

“I know, we both needed this.” Spencer mumbled, eyes regaining their slightly haggard appearance as she leant her head against Flinna’s shoulder. It was unusual, how at ease she felt around the woman, how her whole being felt lighter. But she couldn’t blame the tranquil aura the forest evoked…This feeling, it was happening because of her current company, something that only happened when she was with the girls. Hell, even Toby couldn’t get her to relax like this…it was unusual. But not unwelcome. Just…very different to her normally stressed, uptight self. It was a change that she could get accustomed to. 

Sighing and putting an arm around Spencer's waist Flinna nodded. “We did...we sure did.” She wanted to remember this. Just sitting here. Enjoying Spencer's company. This is why she did what she did. So the realm she looked after could have blissful moments like this. 

Turning her head towards the empress, Spencer gave those enticing lips a short, sweet kiss before parting to yawn, nestling her head back onto Flinna’s shoulder as their fingers entwined. “I could get used to this…” She muttered, eyes drooping with tiredness as they watched the ever flowing river. Even if they couldn’t find another moment like this, Spencer knew she would cherish it forever. Would use it to fight so that they, and others, may feel the serenity once more. 


	13. The scars we can't see take the longest to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for eating disorder elements.

The next morning, not too far from where Spencer and Flinna had been...Jen was waiting for her pupil to arrive as the sun rose. “You need to sleep better instead of fooling around with Hanna so much. You didn't even try to wear a scarf this time, Mona.” The blonde sighed and handed the other girl a fresh cup of coffee. “Drink this and tie up your horse. We’re working in the clearing today.” 

Rolling her eyes, she was used to Jen's bluntness by now and knew it came from a caring place, Mona took the coffee and tied up Serenity in the usual patch of grass so she could graze and probably take a nap. The clearing was right in front of the Tarzan-style treehouse that Jen and her mother lived in. While Jen actually had an apartment in Esterwell with her husband(who Mona had only met a couple of times...some 80s movie action star wannabe who Jen had totally whipped) the war had put the couple in opposite directions. Daniel was on the frontlines of the Legend and Jen was responsible for training Mona. “So...what's on the agenda today, Yoda?” Hanna would have been proud. 

Jen smirked. “Today, my young padawan...we’re going to talk about The Lagoon of Lust.” 

Mona cleared her throat as the latest bruise on her neck felt very warm under Jen's gaze. “I-I see.” 

“It's important to learn about places that contain heavy magical properties don't you think?” 

Oh boy she was laying it on thick…. “Of course!” Chirped Mona, her insides squirming more and more by the minute. 

To say that Emily was concerned would be one of the biggest understatements of the century. With her heat ending a few days prior, she was ecstatic to finally get a chance to socialise with her friends and pick up training. What had also excited her was the prospect of discussing what had happened in her sex induced week with her best friends, but thus far all she had been able to do was warn Spencer of just how intense it would get. She didn’t go into details, that was saved purely for Hanna...which was the main cause of Emily’s current state of confusion. No one saw Hanna. Ever. The blonde had done the dutiful job of hovering around Aria for a while but then...It seemed like she had disappeared for hours on end. From early morning, surprising when you considered how much she hated mornings, to late at night. It was worrying, and so very unlike Hanna. Emily didn’t even know how long she had spent wandering the palace before she caught a glimpse of blonde hair whirling in the arena. 

With Elana out of action for a week, Hanna had taken it upon herself to resume her training. Granted, she wasn’t progressing as much as she would under the brunette’s tutelage, it was still progress nonetheless. She was practically a Career fit for The Hungers Games...only, less prepared, less bloodthirsty and an obscene amount fatter. Although, that was fixing itself nicely. In her disappearance, Hanna had no one to monitor her. Hours were spent training, bettering herself, even though it would be fruitless, death was a fate she truly deserved. The rest of the day she spent browsing shops, never purchasing anything because she didn’t deserve nice things–not with the way she was– but the time spent meant that no one had to make her eat, or had to be forced to look on her hideous form. With this routine, she had lost a satisfactory amount of weight, not that she noticed the dangerously slimming form her body now took. She was obsessed. In just a few more days she could drop a whole size. She just had to keep working...keep pushing...What she was doing, it was a good thing. It had to be. At night when she would find herself pulled into the comfort of Mona...they would always end up...That had to mean the brunette found the change pleasing. So, Hanna had to continue. For Mona, the only person left who seemed to find some sort of pride and pleasure in the blonde’s existence...Not that she should, Hanna was still so unworthy. Which is why she couldn't tell the brunette how she felt...not until she was perfect and pretty...Just a few more pounds to lose…

“Hey, Han...Do you...Could you put that bow down, Katniss?” Emily approached slowly, hesitantly, unsure if Hanna’s avoidance of everyone was down to something bad happening.

“Can’t. I’m busy. Not all of us can afford to have a week long sex-a-thon, and still be insanely talented at archery, Merida.” Inhale. Exhale. Release the tension like Elan–No. Thinking of the woman only brought haunting memories and pain. Hanna wasn’t good enough for her. For anyone. Not yet. But soon. 

“Yeah...About that...” 

“Let me guess, you want to talk about it because the I’m the only person you know who is at all interested in sex, considering I was so frantic to lose my V card. Right?” She scoffed, then mentally scolded herself. This was why she was losing everyone. Because she was such a horrible person. Who deserved to suffer just so they could be happy. Without her.

“I-Hanna, no. That’s not–You’re my best friend, okay? I wanted to share it with you...We always talk about everything together.” This wasn’t how Emily pictured the discussion. Something was clearly up. Why had nobody mentioned it? 

Sighing, Hanna put down the bow, taking a seat on the ground. This was cutting it too close, she needed to dial everything back before...Before Emily began to ask questions. Nobody could know yet. Not until she could tell them herself, head held high, about just how much she had lost. They would be so proud. She couldn’t ruin the surprise. “You’re right, sorry Em. I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Because a certain brunette would initiate night long activities when all Hanna wanted to do was bask in the tamer affection of cuddles...Not that she should complain. Whatever Mona wanted, she would get...Even if Hanna was utterly awful at it. “Sit down, tell me all about it.” There, the feigned smile and enthusiastic tone should throw Emily off. 

Jen held Mona in a hug. “So she's been over exercising,  you two hook up every night so she doesn't sleep...Mona, why don't you talk to her?” 

“B-because I...she's doing this all for me.” the tiny brunette said in a voice that matched her size. 

“You gotta break this cycle. Or she's gonna end up killing herself.” 

“But-” There was a slap. Jen had just slapped her. Mona. ‘A’. In the face. 

“No. Please patch stuff up. Fix it. You're hurting her. I know you haven't been ready but at least tell her you know. Snap her out of this.” 

“You-” 

“Yes. I did. To knock some sense into you. No one else can and live to tell the tale. I'm sorry, sweetheart but you gotta talk to her.” 

“I will. I promise.” Mona dried her tears with the tissue Jen had given her. As soon as she figured out how. Which who the fuck knew how long it would take to find the right words? She certainly didn't know. Which wasn't exactly breaking her word. It was holding it off until she was ready. 

“Good. Shall we get back to the lesson?” 

Thank god. Jen would have been a dangerous woman in Rosewood. Her heightened empathy made her formidable.“Please.” 

“It was, I can’t even explain it. It was different.” A wistful smile appeared on Emily's face as she recounted the week.

“Well, from all those graphic details you just supplied,” a pointed look that clearly told Emily she went into too much detail punctuated the blonde’s pause. “It could only be described as wild, passionate and incredibly sexy.”

A sheepish grin settled on the brunette’s face as she tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. “It was like we couldn't even stop to catch a breath. Nothing else mattered but quenching the fire we both felt. It was just so...so different to all the other times. A good different.” 

“Because you love her, and she loves you, and you both get to have steamy sex weeks near enough every month. Which is pretty much every hot-blooded male's dream.”

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad the other times...But she’s just...Elana is something else. Really, something entirely different. It’s like, how I used to feel with Maya...only a million times more intense. And I still get these ridiculous tingles whenever she’s around. And when we kiss…” She sighs breathlessly. “It’s electricity and fire all at once, you know?” And yet, it never felt quite like safetly and home mixed with the passion. Not like it had with Alison. 

Despair hit Hanna’s heart. She did it, she managed to throw Emily off...But it still hurt how easily it was accomplished. A second pang hit her, blue eyes glossing over with sadness and longing for just a second, for the relationship she could never have. “Yeah, I know the feeling…”

“So...you have contact with Greek deities here?” Mona asked, so very glad the previous subject was long gone. 

“We sure do! Apollo is such a flirt! And Elana has had the biggest crush on Artemis forever...I shouldn't have said that. Don't repeat that.”

“Sure. Whatever. You were saying?” Mona frankly didn't give a flying fuck about Emily's latest little love toy. Especially since she helped Hanna get to where she was. 

“Well...The Lagoon of Lust is sacred to Aphrodite. The water is an aphrodisiac and you can't have a stitch on if you want to go for a swim. But if you do it'll melt away.” 

Mona was blushing and it wasn't okay. Hanna...nope. Stop that. “How does the water-” 

“How does it work? Well...its lavender colored. And the water itself is surrounded by weeping willows. Kind of like a weird modesty curtain. It's a popular honeymoon spot or if you happen to just know that love and lust have intertwined for you and your SO...that's the place for you. If it's used for selfish reasons like love potions...it'll turn black and the guardian will kill you.” 

_ “So...that's out of the question. We certainly have the lust...but does Hanna-does she really love me like-I just...I don't know for sure and I can't even use this to find out or I'll be killed.”  _ Mona caught Jen looking at her. “Did I miss something?” 

“No. Was just wondering where you went just now…” Jen couldn't read minds...but the look in those blue eyes unnerved Mona. 

“Nowhere. I'm right here.” Mona smiled as sweetly as she could but her mentor wasn't buying it. 

“Mhmmm…” 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding out, hm?” Shaking herself out of the Elana induced daydream, Emily had realised that perhaps she was gushing too much about her time with the brunette, if the heat on her cheeks were anything to go by. 

“It’s not hiding, Em. Like I said before, some people can’t afford to waste time. Besides, I’ve covered a fair bit. And I work longer than normal without Elana. So...I don’t think I’ll continue to train with her.” Which was for the best...Hanna didn’t want to disappoint Elana more than she already had. 

“But sparring partners? Surely you can’t-I mean, what’s gotten into you lately?”

“Believe it or not, but the off duty guard are actually more than capable of sparing their time to practice their own skill with me. It’s better this way. Now you can spend all your time with Elana. And I don’t need to be a problem.”

“Hanna you’re-”

“A failure? A good for nothing, ditzy failure who is the biggest hindrance in everyone’s life? Tell me something I don’t already know. If you’re done gushing about Elana, which is the only reason you care to talk to me anymore, then I’ve got a morning filled with training to complete.” Back on her feet, Hanna resumed her previous stance, nocking the arrow back into position. 

“I...That’s not what I-” With a sigh, Emily turned to leave. “I”ll see you at lunch.” She then walked out of the arena, still within earshot to hear the blonde scoff.

“You won’t. If anyone paid attention at all...Instead of only coming to me when they needed something...You would all be proud if you just saw…” Blinking back tears because god, just how awful could she get?, Hanna let go of the string. Not at all surprised when her blurred vision showed it completely missed the target.


	14. Gay panics and black cats- it's another aesthetic

Flinna had her hand up Spencer's shirt as their bodies moved against each other( Spencer was on top of her which didn't surprise either of them). The younger woman was kissing her neck and Flinna arched her back as groans emitted from her lips. “I...I need to leave in like-Mmmmm-15 minutes...we should-Ah-Spence...I-” A fiery kiss shut her up and the empress completely forgot everything else.

Honestly, Spencer wasn’t sure what was happening to her. It had started off as an innocent session of kissing in between their breaks, and it somehow escalated with her sudden urge to be closer to Flinna. At first, the kisses and bites had been enough to stave off the intensifying heat settling ever lower, but now, now she needed…Oh. Oh no. It was happening. And she was not prepared. At all. “I-Um…Yes, you have that meeting. I need to-You need to get presentable…I’ll see you later.” Bolting up, Spencer fled towards the door. She had to. Not knowing how to proceed, it was a thing she hated. She always had to know what to do, how to execute things…But this was uncharted territory. How could she...Well, how could they…Spencer needed to know how it worked. Which is why she fled to Emily’s room. If there was a person more able to explain the dynamics of…Well, Emily would be able to help. She had to. 

Flinna had felt it.  _ It.  _ Fucking fuck. Spencer was her...oh. “Oh my god…” No wonder the poor girl had up and left. “Motherfucking shit…” Flinna huffed. She had to call Elana. She knew things were weird with Elana and Emily so the tigress was gonna be reluctant about bringing  _ that  _ up but holy shit she needed figure out how to handle this!! 

****

Emily was reading when Spencer ran into her room. “Spencer? What's-” Emily took in the scent, Spencer's was wildly different from Elana's...her girlfriend smelled like musky pine and Spencer was all fresh coffee beans and...ice? Huh. Fitting. “Oh...You're uh…” Emily cleared her throat awkwardly and then studied Spencer's expression. “You're freaking out.” 

A humourless laugh and frantic pacing accompanied Spencer's response. "Of course I'm freaking out! I hate it! Not knowing how to-Ugh!" Groaning, Spencer covered her face with her hands. "I'm calling a meeting. Grab Hanna. I'll take Aria. Library. Ten minutes." She wouldn't normally admit to needing help, not to anyone. But she hoped Emily would get what she was saying. Spencer needed all the help she could get for this. 

Emily covered her mouth with a hand, trying to hold in the giggle that attempted to escape because she had never seen Spencer like this and it was-Oooookayyyy...why was she seeing Spencer and Flinna-It was replaying like a-Was she-David had mentioned this in a meeting. The dragon had mentioned that Emily's strong will would be an asset for blocking thought projections. And the swimmer had responded to training well...Spencer clearly was stressed and had a very powerful mind. That's probably why Emily's barrier was broken. And while she could have read Hanna's thoughts...she chose not to. It would have done more harm than good. She put the book on her bedside table and walked to Hanna's room. 

****

Aria was listening to music. Some days she just wanted to be awake when her friends were. And maybe she shouldn't have had caffeinated blood...Dominic’s idea-but it was the closest thing to coffee she could get. And now Spencer was knocking on her-Oh. “Hi...So you're in heat, right? Because I can smell you and you haven't even opened the door but I already want to-” Aria cleared her throat while her cheeks flushed slightly as Spencer poked her head in. “Never mind. That sentence never happened.” 

Eyeing the brunette critically, Spencer did her best deadpanned expression to match her tone. "Of course that sentence never happened. Whatever you say, Aria." Walking further into the room, she grabbed the vampire's hand and tugged her off the bed. "It's an emergency. I've called girl talk in the library. If we're quick, I can sneak coffee out of the kitchen." Since the limit imposed, coffee had been hard to come by. Which is why Spencer was flustered...clearly it was lack of caffeine to calm her jitters and not...Well, no point mentioning it because it wasn't valid. "Annd," she drew out with a smirk "we can grab you some blood. I heard there's a fresh supply of O-negative." 

“Have you been using Flinna to keep track of my blood shipments?” Aria asked with a playful brow raised. “And that's who this is about isn't it? Flinna? Because you haven't exactly been dating around the island.” Aria let herself be dragged as she studied Spencer's expressions and tried her best to ignore the pheromones though Dom would probably find this entire situation hilarious…

"Of course it's about her." Spencer groaned as they made their way to the kitchen. "She's the only...And I really need- especially now that the damn heat has kicked in...But I don't know how and..." Aria's light giggle cut her off, making Spencer shoot her a halfhearted glare. "It's so annoying because I don't know what to do! Quit being mean." She practically whined, hating the fact that Flinna was reducing her to a whining, flustered, confused mess. The whole situation wasn't fair at all. Now she had to forgo meetings for a week. A whole week of being unproductive. It was enough to make her shudder.

“So you're telling me...you've never talked about this beforehand? Didn't you consider that this was a possibility? That Flinna was your mate?” Aria handed her friend a full mug of caffeine.  “Here. You need it. It's so big I could swim in it.” She joked. 

  
Switching the mug full of warm blood for the one filled to the brim with coffee, Spencer sighed deeply as she took a sip. "I never considered it as a possibility. I just assumed this was a…a fleeting thing like what Ian was. But, I like her. Maybe more than I ever enjoyed Toby's company. I don't know." A scowl set on her face as they walked to the library. Things would be so much easier if she were back home, still solving all the 'A' drama whilst maintaining a high enough GPA to attend somewhere like UPenn. That was the set path on her way to becoming as good a lawyer as her Mom. But now, all of that was obliterated with wars and magic and mates and…Ugh. What she wouldn't give to return to normalcy as soon as possible. "Aria…I think I might be…Fallinginlovewithher." She whispered the last part, not ready to fully admit it herself.

Brown eyes wider than usual, Aria cocked her head. “You're falling in love with her?! Spencer have you even considered what that means for her? She's the empress...she's probably gonna have to get married. I mean-Magebridge is pretty modern but…” Aria took a long drink of blood. “I'm sorry. I'm not helping. I just realized that.” 

  
What? No. That wasn't. She wasn't going to. Marriage? No. No way. Like hell was she going to get tied down by marriage. Especially not to an empress of another realm…This war had to end. Fast. Before Spencer was tied to this world indefinitely. She had plans to do afterwards, a life to live that had been planned out since before she could remember. This was just the worst. "Okay, Aria, that little newsflash? Not helpful. Can we not discuss something that insane? It's not going to happen. Never. I'd rather…I'd rather be terrorised by 'A'." Finally entering the library, Spencer collapsed into a nearby couch, tucking her legs underneath her as trembling hands raised the mug to her lips.

“Sorry...I just-nevermind.” Attending to her lunch, Aria sat down beside Spencer as Emily walked in. 

“Hey. Hanna's on her way. How are you doing?” Asked Emily gently. And then, Spencer's thoughts raced passed her eyes. “Marriage, Aria? How would that be helpful to discuss that now? I-I mean…” Emily looked at Spencer nervously, knowing it wouldn't take the other brunette long to figure out what just happened. 

  
"Could you stay out of our heads, Em? And if someone so much as mentions marriage one more time I'm going to..." Groaning, Spencer rubbed her head, sending a glare at Emily. But, they were getting off track, yet another thing she hated. "We all know why we're here-" Cut off by Aria's smirk of amusement, Spencer playfully swatted the vampire's arm. "So, I'd rather this not take any longer than necessary. How the actual fuck does this thing work, Em?" Pleading brown eyes locked on to hazel, desperation filling Spencer's tone. 

Face flushing, Emily tried to find the right words...this wasn't really something she was used to talking about. Except with Hanna. Or whoever she was with. “I...It's like an itch that you can't reach until you...um-” She looked down at the library carpet before trying again. “Elana mentioned that this is when you and your animal choose the same person together. It's the last stage of becoming a legend. When you shift...you and your animal become one. When you find your mate...sort of the same thing applies. I...I don't know how you're-you're staying away from Flinna, Spence. Because it's like you both can't seem to stay away from each other. Like magnets.” Emily hoped that was she was saying was helpful. Though it would probably spiral Spencer further into anxiety.    
  


"I-Emily-That's not what I was-You're so far off base. What I meant was-" And then, her spluttering gave way to a cocked head. How could Emily assume they were alike in their legend tendancies, when they were so different in personality. Emily was a bear for Pete's sake! Of course Spencer, a unicorn, would be able to repress such animalistic urges better. "Like magnets hm? Maybe I have more self control than you." Maybe it was the coffee, or perhaps it was the fact that her relationship with Flinna had an entirely different dynamic, either way, Spencer was most definitely calm and not at all thrumming with an intense need to be with the empress. Self restraint, after all, was a practiced trait among lawyers–among Hastings. But she was veering far off topic, time was of the essence. "What I meant was...What I mean to say is–I don't…" If only she had the ability to say it.    
  
"What Spence means is, she doesn't know how to gay. And as the resident Ellen Page, she needs you to impart your worldly wisdom of fucking girls." Hanna breezed through the library, radiant smile on her face as she tucked herself into a chair opposite Spencer. Normally she'd be busy training and avoiding people, but today she was in high spirits. She had dropped a whole two jean sizes and a top size! Finally, she was doing something right! It wasn't enough but, oh, the girls must surely be proud if they cared to look.

Flushing an even darker color, Emily moved uncomfortably in her seat. “Oh. Um...and you wanted me to talk about this in front of everyone?” 

“Em...It's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just us.” Aria got up and took her friend’s hand. 

"Well…I figured it was a way to keep us closer instead of the whole keeping secrets business. Besides, it seems to be the case that we're not all completely straight. This talk, it's going to be helpful, for a just in case scenario." Lowering her defences, Spencer shot a warm smile at Emily, fluttering her eyelashes in that playful girlish way they all detested. "Please Em?"

“Well...Um...you probably don't have much to worry about you know. Flinna's experienced and she knows you're not. I mean...I-I don't know what you do to-um...Release stress but…” Emily cleared her throat. “Masturbation is kind of a good thing to implement for-that.” 

"Exactly! She's experienced! Which means you have to teach me how to be better than her." A burning conviction entered the brown eyes. She had to at least attempt to outdo the empress in everything. She had to exceed the set expectations. Spencer would never settle for doing something when there wasn't a certainty that she would come out on top.     
  
"Well, from what I've experienced, it's a lot of finger work. Like, a lot." Hanna shrugged as she briefly glanced up from filing her nails. "Which work kinda like a dick, except, y'know, girl's actually hit that elusive G-spot because, last I knew, dicks can't curl upwards. Oh, and the angling, that's a major factor. You'd be surprised how many fit." At everyone's silence, blue eyes looked back up. "What?"

“Hanna…do you have something you want to tell us?” Asked Aria, all too happy to break the god awful awkward silence. 

Emily was too busy looking at Spencer in disbelief. “Spence...sex isn't a competition. Is that really what this is about for you? To be better than her?” A knowing look was in the bear’s eyes. 

"Who, me?" The nail file pointed at Hanna's chest. "Why would I have something I wanted to tell you. We're here for Spencer. Not me." Because they never wanted to discuss her…Which was great, they shouldn't concentrate on her. She wasn't worthy.    
  
"I just…I don't want her to treat me like a child out of their depth just because I'm inexperienced. I hate sympathy. I don't need it. What I need is to, you know. Please Emily, I'm asking you. Hell, I'll beg you–Actually no. I wouldn't. I'd just use google instead." Turning on her best puppy eyes, Spencer did a tiny pout. "Please don't reduce me to that, Em." The look disappeared as soon as it came, resting bitch face back on her face because damn it, the lost puppy act was not for her.    
  


Aria looked at Hanna and decided to let it drop. They were here for Spencer but something was definitely wrong there…she leaned back and turned her attention back to Spencer. “Well how do you know Flinna is going to be that way? You guys have been making out right? Has she ever been condescending or taken pity on you then?” 

  
Settling back into the couch, Spencer traced the rim of the mug with a scowl. "Sometimes she makes comments. They're meant to be teasing but, they just-" She would never admit that the teasing goads stung, Flinna didn't mean for them to be hurtful, in fact, she never pushed her into anything. "I'm being ridiculous. They were obviously meant to challenge me. Can we get back to why we're all here? The sex talk?"

“That's we are discussing.” Emily replied with a sigh. “We need to talk about how much you two have been intimate with each other and how it's gone to figure out how to cross the bridge. This isn't just about the mechanics Spencer...it's about how you feel.” 

“Spence, don't you remember how long you waited to be with Toby?” Aria chimed in. “You need to think about why.” 

"Are you even…That was under completely different circumstances, Aria. It may have escaped your notice but we-" A finger points at Aria and herself, "thought that Emily and Toby had a thing. Not to mention we thought he was part of Ali's disappearance and my Mom was against it. Hell, the Jenna thing was enough on it's own. So don't. Don't go there." Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Aria could talk, the second she laid eyes on a guy she'd hook up with him. It's not Spencer's fault that she was raised to have standards.  Turning her attention back to Emily, who was the most helpful of the two brunette's, she answered her question. "Our makeouts have gone as far as…Well, essentially its foreplay, with only tops off.  And the feeling thing. See for yourself." Projecting strong images and emotions, Spencer couldn't help but watch with wicked amusement as Emily squirmed and flushed deeper. "And that, is why you don't go looking around in your friend's minds." 

Emily pushed passed her flusteredness and said: “If your emotions are anything to go by...you're just worried about her laughing at you. And you shouldn't be. She...loves you too. I saw it through what you showed me. You're stalling Spencer. Stop worrying.” 

“That's what I'm trying to say!” Everyone gave Aria a look for she was a writer, whose words had severely lost their quality.    
  


"It would still be nice to know what to do so I could quit stalling. Give me something, Em. So far you've all been as helpful as that truth exercise." Harsh brown eyes scanned her friend's, as Spencer placed the now empty mug down on the side table. Daring them to further delay her. The longer they took, the more intense the need grew.    
  
A nail file was slammed down with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly guys, all Spence needed was the mechanics to boost her confidence. Not this one on one session, what are you both? Dr Sullivan Jr?" Keeping her gaze locked on Spencer's, Hanna very calmly proceeded to explain the basics. "And that's all there is to it really. Just, don't immediately use more than one finger, set the pace right and, for the love of god, curl them at least every other thrust." Ignoring the way everyone was looking at her, Hanna picked the nail file back up and resumed her task. "Oh? And everything I just said? It's a million times better with tongue."

“Hanna...what's going on with you?” Emily knew but she needed to hear her best friend admit she had a problem. The blonde was skinnier than she had ever been and her eyes were dead from lack of sleep. 

"Nothing's going on with me, I'm fine." And then, she sighed. They clearly weren't buying it. "I wasn't going to say anything...but Mona and I have…We've hooked up a lot, okay? And I'm actually walking into love with her. It's not falling. I'm perfectly in charge of the feelings here. I just, I know how you all feel about her. Which is why I kept it qui–OH MY GOSH!" The nail file flew from her hand as she stood up, eyes blown wide with fear. "WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION, I MIGHT BE PREGNANT!" Okay so, she wasn't that stupid. But it would certainly redirect the girls from the road they were going down…If they hadn't mentioned her weight loss, then clearly she hadn't lost enough. They weren't proud. But they would be. 

Aria raised an eyebrow. “That was a shock value statement to change the subject. Hanna, when was the last time you ate something?” She folded her arms. 

Emily sighed deeply. “Aria stop. There's no point.” 

“Em! Look at her! She's clearly starving herself again!” 

Emily growled. “Aria stop it.” 

“Is anyone else picking up on this?! She's self destructing before our eyes!” 

Emily's hand slammed down on the table and an animalistic snarl rose from her throat. “What part of shut up don't you understand?” 

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Spencer's own raised voice joined theirs as she stood up the second Emily hit the table, hastily moving in between the brunettes. "I know you both mean well, but come on. It's Hanna. She's not going to understand any of this, she's too stupid, oblivious and all those other synonyms. Her last statement proves that. There's no point in us wasting our time arguing, she needs help. Look at her for fucks sake! She’s hopeless on her own.”   
  
Ouch. That really stung. With the way the girls were arguing, and Spencer's words–she didn't know what a synonym was…that just proved the words to be truer–impaled her heart like a stake to Dracula, Hanna shrank back into the chair. All she had wanted was to make them proud. But no…Clearly she was still too fat for that to happen. And now they were all arguing over it, and Emily was getting so aggressive…She would have bolted if it weren't for the dizzy spell and dancing vision. Would have said something…but what use would that do? Nothing. It would just make everything worse, and her presence already did that enough. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and her body trembled as the girls continued to shout. It was all her fault.

****

“What the fucking hell is going on in here?” Elana walked into the library minutes later, followed by Flinna. “Last I checked...library's were supposed to be-”She stopped when she looked at Hanna, brown eyes widening. “H-Hanna?! Honey...what-sweetheart...you-” 

Flinna put a hand on Elana’s arm. “She's not able to move. I'm heading to the kitchens. You stay with her. And...keep an eye on your girlfriend’s temper.” She muttered the last statement with wary eyes on Emily. 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Emily. Her blood still boiled a little. She wasn't a very angry person but the aggression felt good. 

“Flinna called me. And I get that this bear thing makes you hot blooded but you need to take it easy.” Elana's voice was gentle. 

“How much did you-” Aria received a glare from Spencer and then shrank in her seat. “Never mind.” 

Elana took Hanna's hand in hers. “ I wanted to apologize...I never meant to yell at you. My heat usually makes me very aggressive and since it felt new again, I had more trouble keeping it under control. I never meant to hurt you, Hanna. I'm so sorry I haven't been there.” 

"No. You did nothing. It's all me. Always is." This was her fault. All of it. Everyone was angry with one another, and it wasn't going to get better if she remained. Ignoring the black spots dancing across her vision–Hanna was used to them by now, they would soon pass–she stood, yanking her hand out of Elana's. How could she stand to touch her? She was pure poison, ruining everything. Her parent's marriage, her dad's re-marriage, Caleb, Mona. Whatever went wrong, Hanna knew she was the cause. Which is why she had to leave before everything got worse. Arms wrapping around herself, she walked out of the library without a backwards glance.    
  
"Great job everyone. Really. It was such a brilliant idea to ambush her like that and lose your tempers." Spencer punctuated her sarcastic tone with slow claps. The whole situation was handled abysmally. If the girls had given any inclination that their discussion would veer in that direction, it would have been far better to plan what to say beforehand. Now, Spencer was left with yet another tangled mess. Perfect. And all her coffee was gone. Great. Just great. Sitting back down with a huff, arms folded, she proceeded to glare at everyone. "What the hell were you thinking? Like any of that is going to help."

“Hanna...Hanna, no. Please. Snap out of it.” Elana was heartbroken seeing the blonde like this. She was at a loss at what to do. Everything was wrong. She felt it, saw it and heard it. She tried to run after Hanna but the empress stopped her. 

“You can’t fix this, Elana.” Flinna wasn’t trying to ignore Spencer… but what were they going to do? Nothing. How could she be so stupid? Spencer’s animal may want her but...Stop that. Clearly there was too much going on for anything of any sort of romantic nature to blossom. At a loss for words and ideas, Flinna looked to Spencer. This wasn’t her and Elana’s place. They knew nothing. 

Emily was trembling from frustration. Whether it was paired with anger or sadness...she couldn’t be sure. Hanna’s and Elana’s words swam in front of her mind’s eye. She felt like screaming. But that would do nothing. Hope was draining from the bear. If Hanna was cracking...they were fucked. 

To add further chaos...Aria had somehow become a small black kitten and was now curled up next to Emily, mewling from stress and lack of sleep. She had definitely read about vampires with shapeshifting abilities but an American shorthair? That was just insulting.  

With everybody's eyes seemingly on her, Spencer rose with a sigh, hand in the air to gain everyone's attention-as unneeded as it was. "This, this is a combined fault of all of our's okay? Whatever is happening with Hanna…It began with Alison. And now, it's begun again. With us." Looking at Emily, Spencer placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  The brunette was shaking, hazel eyes were quickly losing their sparkle. If Hanna was going down, of course Emily would follow. Which needed to not happen. Being the only one in control, as much as Spencer loved it, was not something she wanted. "Emily, you really on her for acceptance and advice too much. Its understandable why you go to her, but Aria and I are here too y'know? We're not that bad at all that talking." Her eyes jumped to the tigress beside Emily. "Elana, you gave her the idea that she was the emotional centre. Essentially, that put pressure on her to ignore herself for us. And she's homesick. We all are but…Am I honestly the only one that hears her, early in the morning, crying herself to sleep and muttering her mother's name whenever she's in her room? And Mona’s for that fact. Not even you hear it, Aria? Back to the point." Harsh eyes locked on to Elana. "It's clear she saw you as a parental replacement. That put pressure on her to get better at whatever you were teaching her. When you snapped at her like that, she must have thought she was losing a mother figure all over again. It brought back more of those insecurities of her's." The attention shifted to Flinna, but Spencer's tone had long since lost it's bite, giving way to an exhausted, weary tone. "Flinna you…You brought us here. Of course Hanna was going to push herself to make you of all people proud. So that you wouldn't regret it and take it out on any of us. Hell, maybe she thought that working herself to death for you was a way for her to pay back all you’ve done for her. The clothes. The ball." With a sigh, Spencer considered her part in all this. "I haven't exactly been around for her, and it definitely takes its toll on her, having to keep me grounded. And Aria?" After walking towards the vampire, Spencer carefully lifted her up, bopping her nose affectionately. She could never stay mad at Aria, and now it was near impossible with how cute the kitten was.  "Aria, you are so oblivious to everything sometimes. Neither of us spend time just hanging with her. But she's always there to give you those little reality checks and to help you out with relationships. With everything, she’s always the first to be there after your SOS." A long exasperated sigh filled the silence for a few moments. "All of us, we only talk to Hanna these days if we have a problem. And I think…I think she just wants to make us proud. But this cycle, it's dangerous. We know it is. We missed the signs when Ali began it. It was different back then, her only goal was to lose weight. Now, it's more psychological. I don't know what to do. So don't look at me, like I have all the answers. I don't this time." 

Flinna sighed. “Well I'm gonna get back to work and have a drink. Maybe four.” She didn't know what to say or do. Was she really cut out for being empress when she was asking a teenager for help to rally the troops for a prophecy that hadn't truly been proven to be right? And maybe that whole in heat thing was a fluke? Spencer? Stay here and leave her cushy upper middle class white bread Pennsylvania home where she had billions of scholarships at her fingertips? Fat fucking chance.  _ “I'm an old alcoholic whore in comparison to you. You deserve better…”  _ She thought as she walked out of the library. 

Elana took Emily's hand. “Hey…” Could this work? They weren't as different as Spencer and Flinna were. The age gap wasn't as bad and they were both athletic...both used to being the dominant person in a relationship, but was everything the tigress had to offer enough? She could hear her father's voice telling her to do what was best for Emily. (Which was getting her back to Rosewood and Paige...maybe even Alison) To stay quiet. Because she had an obligation to the Legend first and her own needs second. 

Aria had yawned and snuggled into Spencer. She was currently clinging to her friend’s shirt and napping. 

Spencer watched Flinna retreat, a strong longing to follow the older brunette urging her to follow. But, with Aria in her arms, it was near impossible to put the tiny kitten down. She was just too adorable, Spencer didn't have the heart to interrupt her much needed nap. If she could, she would have taken Aria with her…Which wasn't a good idea, not with how vocal she got during…So, taking a seat near to the library fire, she decided that a few minutes taking everything in was much needed. With her fingers lightly brushing over the soft fur, she began to properly plan. Both how to help Hanna recover, and what to do for her own heat. A text had already been sent to David to inform him of her unreliability but, if she was able to have this much self control, perhaps Spencer wasn't going to spend a week holed up having sex. Which would be for the best, given the circumstances. Speaking of…the urge to go to Flinna was slowly becoming unbearable.    
  
With her anger slowly dissipating, Emily looked at her girlfriend with a sheepish smile. "Hey…Sorry about that…I just–I'm so worried. I've been the worst. I've neglected my best friend for you…And now I'm being the worst girlfriend because I'm so tied up in everything and…" Hazel eyes filled with unshed tears looked to Elana. "I-I can't lose either of you. But if she's like this…what's the use? We're all going to go down."    
  


“No, no...it's okay. I get it, Em. It's alright. She's gotta get herself out of this. Hanna is the only person standing in her way. But she will.” Elana touched Emily's cheek gently. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

Flinna didn't want to drink, she needed Spencer. It was maddening. Sexual frustration was a feeling she was used to by now but this was just ridiculous. Trying to work wasn't something she could do. Cold shower maybe? But what if Spencer walked in while she was naked and then made the other girl completely uncomfortable? There was just no way to...so sitting on her bed seething was the best idea right now.  _ “Dad masturbating...Dad blowing Dominic. Okay...slightly better. Not much but slightly. I hate everything. At least I don't have a dick.” _

Aria was purring in her sleep and wiggled slightly when Spencer stroked her fur. She dug her claws into Spencer's jeans slightly as she began to snore and fall deeper into sleep. 

Disbelief entered Emily's eyes as she shook her head. "Are you–Did you seriously just say that? Did you not pay attention to what Spencer said? She's like this because of  _ us _ , Elana. It isn't just Hanna in the way. It's  _ all _ of us. She wont recover if we continue to act like we–How could you…'Get herself out of this'. What? Is it too much for you to handle? For fucks sake!" A hand slammed down on the same table. "She can't get herself out of this! Not this time! We've ruined her! Hanna's going to  _ die _ ! Because she's too convinced that we won't love her if she stops! Too convinced that the only thing that matters is her being there for us...Being  _ our _ emotional centre!" The anger gave way to an onslaught of tears as Emily sobbed into her hands. "She's so stupid…She's killing herself…"

****

Once she was sure Aria was completely asleep, Spencer rose from the chair with the vampire in her arms, deciding to give Emily and Elana some time alone. “Hey, Em? It will be okay, I’ll think of something…Besides, Mona stopped it once before, right? Without even knowing what Han was going through. Maybe now…I think Mona can help stop it again. More than any of us. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’m sorry. We’re all…feeling a lot of things right now.” After placing a fleeting kiss to the brunette’s forehead, Spencer left the library, unable to surpress the urges any longer. Within minutes, she had let herself into Aria’s room, placed the sleeping kitten atop a pillow and left. Now, she found herself all but running into Flinna’s room, diving into the empress’ arms and taking a shuddering sigh of relief. “Hey…Sorry I took so long. I had things to figure out, and Aria is just too cute for her own good.” 

“You're...you're here. I didn't think you would-Spencer...is this what you want?” Flinna was holding back. She must actually l-No. That word can wait. Spencer can make a competition out of who will say it first and she'll let the unicorn win. “Like...not even biologically but…do you...do you want me?” She had actually flinched at Spencer's touch.  _ “You could do so much better. All I can offer you is a whore and a realm you don't even want to be in.”  _

“What do you want me to say to you, Em? I'm doing all I can. I don't...I don't- I don't know what do any more than you do. I hate it.” Elana felt fire crackle in her hand for a moment. “I don't know how to fix this and I feel so-HELPLESS!” Fuck. Her claws had made marks in the side of a bookshelf. A flourish of her hands and the claws became fingernails again. 

“Yes, I do.” Remembering the conversation they had in the library before everything fell apart, Spencer nodded her head with determination, completely certain in her conviction. It wasn’t like what they were about to do would tie her to this world forever. “Whatever this is, I want to see it progress. But…If this is going to tie me down…” Which is the last thing Spencer wanted. She needed time, to be in control. So that it was on her terms if she remained. 

A low growl rose in Emily’s throat as she abruptly stood. “I don’t know! But doing all you can? Really?! You’re doing fuck all!” Blood boiling, she walked out of the library. Swimming would help clear her head and calm down. 

“Spencer...I won't keep you here just because of-this. I want you to be happy. And if that involves Toby and Rosewood...then you're free to go. You can forget all about this and go to Harvard, Yale...wherever. I get it.” Flinna’s heart was breaking but she understood. This was why she hated being empress. It had taken her freedom. 

“Emily! Emily please! I-God dammit!” Elana left the library and decided to go to home. Not to her apartment but to the Polarson estate. David would probably be there but she needed to train and...think. 

For whatever reason it may be, Spencer knew but she wasn’t going to admit it out loud, the thought of Toby…It wasn’t as appealing. And Harvard was a great university, one of the best, but without Flinna, the idea just seemed bleak. “Couldn’t we–I mean, long distance is a thing, right? We’re both determined enough to make it work.” Fuck it all. Why did emotions have to exist? 

Flinna cocked an eyebrow. “Wow...with all these raging hormones coursing through your body, and driving us both absolutely mad, and here you are asking me to be your girlfriend?” 

A sly smirk found it’s way to make an appearance, despite everything. “Well, I think it’s an appropriate time. But if you don’t like the term, I can just as easily revoke my proposal.” Spoken like a true lawyer, the Hastings would be proud. 

“Spencer…” Flinna sighed. “I didn't say no. I just-I just thought you would want forget all of this. Including me. And...I'm not putting pressure on you but-if you do want to stay...The Legend has a very prestigious university. David is appointing Louis as the dean. You haven't met Louis but he's...well he’s a gayer version of David.” She smiled. “You could take a teaching position there if you wanted...I don't know. I know it's not a law firm but-I just thought you might want to know that we’re not just uneducated heathens at war all the time.” She was still aware of how amazing Spencer smelled and how good it felt to have the younger girl in her arms. It was stupid and distracting. 

“Flinna I–I need more time to know for sure. This isn’t just about what I want. We have family, who aren’t going to believe that we’re on a college road trip for long.” Sighing, Spencer rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Yes, this was something she needed to think about, to discuss, but the present time was most certainly not the time to start it. Not with the war, all the nonsense surrounding heat and her friend’s slowly dwindling sanity. “Can we just–I’m amazed at the self control I have, especially since Emily made made it out to be like–We just, we both need this.” She really didn’t want to talk anymore. 

There were things and ways she could have answered with words. But Flinna didn't. Spencer didn't need words. Taking the other brunette’s chin in her hand, Flinna kissed her. It was gentle at first but it builded into something fiery and aching. 

Seizing the opportunity, Spencer pushed Flinna onto her back, straddling the empress before unbuttoning her coffee stained shirt. Once removed and folded, carefully placed on the side–Spencer wasn’t about to go all savage and ruin a perfectly ironed shirt–she resumed their fervid kiss, lightly running her fingers through short black locks.  

Flinna smirked a little at Spencer-well just being Spencer, before their lips met again. She didn't care, the white silk shirt? There were 20 more. “You can just...I don't care about my clothes-Mmmm-just let go, Spence…” Unbuttoning the other girl’s jeans, Flinna began grinding into Spencer, enjoying the friction as she began slipping off the younger girl's pants as the heat increased with every touch as more skin was revealed. 

After helping Flinna remove her jeans, Spencer hastily unbuttoned the empress’ shirt, flinging it somewhere in the room before proceeding to leave short nips along her neck. Whilst doing so, her hands barely fumbled when removing Flinna’s own pants, something she was actually used to doing. When it came down to it, her nerves had been pushed aside. That girl talk had really done a number for her confidence, seeing as she was going in with an arsenal of knowledge, instead of having to blindly make do with what she thought was right. It made this all the more pleasurable. 

“Ah-Spence…”  Flinna’s back was already arching as she dug her nails into Spencer's as the black slacks were tossed off the bed. Of course Flinna wasn't wearing underwear. It had made Spencer avoiding her and taking care of herself (so that she wouldn't combust between a few meetings)much easier. 

  
Head cocked to the side, Spencer laughed lightly. "Of course you forgo underwear." Pushing aside the fact that she totally wasn't blushing–Spencer never blushed, the very thought was preposterous– she resumed her attack on Flinna's neck. Occasionally locking lips, she was just relishing in the newfound confidence that was slowly building up. Soon enough, they would be ready to take the next step. Which was just as well, the heat was near unbearable. For now, Spencer was going to enjoy the sounds Flinna was making. Soon enough, she'd be in the same state.


	15. Twist The Knife

Elana came back to the palace and holy shit all she could hear was Flinna and Spencer. She was pretty sure she saw the guard who just let her in blushing. Susan had just gotten hired during the war so Elana was guessing the poor girl had only heard gossip of Flinna's regular...habits. Offering a sympathetic smile to the wiry girl in scarlet armor, Elana walked up the stairs to find Emily. Chlorine filled her nostrils because there she was: Emily Field was dressed in her Sharks one piece and was just about to enter her bedroom. “Hi.” Elana's voice was quiet, she really didn't want to set either of them off again. 

“Hey.” Emily was tired, she didn’t want to argue again. All of that energy had drained away when she swam several lengths. It allowed time for her head to clear. Holding the door open for Elana, she went into the room, taking a seat on her bed and then laying down. 

Elana walked in and then lay down beside Emily. “So...I-I'm sorry I lost my temper and for everything else…” She turned over on her side to face her girlfriend, but her eyes darted around, not able to have their eyes meet. 

“Yeah. Me too. I’m just worried. And I miss being home. And the not sleeping thing from heat is catching up to me. I shouldn’t have–I should have controlled myself better. Sorry.” 

“I’m not mad at you. I can't be...Em-I-I know I'm not the best option for you. You're only 18 and...your adult life has barely started. You have yet to graduate and-Here we are...fucking mates and you're...so far away from home. Away from your family. I can't exactly tell you to pack up your life for me-” Elana sighed and pinched her nose. “I'm sorry. I didn't-My bad.” 

Emily sighed. “I don’t want to think about that. So, I’m not going to. What matters is what’s happening now. The rest will be decided later.” 

“So what happens now,Em?” Elana really wanted to touch her...be affectionate but she wasn't sure if that's what Emily wanted. 

“I start putting my friends first. Before…” Not wanting to finish that thought, Emily sighed. “Other than that, just enjoying what time we have together.” She took Elana’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Em…” Elana moved closer. She moved her other hand to gently brush hair out of Emily's face. “I missed you.” She admitted, her voice at a whisper. 

“You–We, we literally see each other everyday. How could–Never mind.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “That's not what I meant and you know it. You haven't been...present. And I understand why.” She put her arms around the other girl’s waist, and put her head on Emily's shoulder. “This is what I missed. Just being close to you. I'm sorry if I'm uh...being too needy right now-I can-We don't-I just-” Elana sighed and let go of Emily. She got off of the bed. “Just forget it. I'm sorry. I…” Why couldn't she just enjoy this? Why couldn't she just-turn her brain off? 

Looking at the ceiling with a sigh, Emily shook her head. She just, she wasn’t used to this level of clingyness. For someone who relished in the freedom of swimming, it was near unbearable to feel so enclosed like this. “I just, I feel like we see each other so often.  I’m not used to that. I–I never used to spend so long with any of my past girlfriends, and honestly? Its suffocating.” 

“Gee…” Elana could feel the words rising and she knew, deep down she should stop them because it wasn't fair what she was about to say. It really wasn't. But she was tired and frankly...annoyed that Flinna was having the time of her life and her screams were as clear as day to her. So she let it loose. The words that would hit Emily straight in the chest. “I wonder if Alison would say the same thing about you.” 

“Really?” A mirthless laugh. “You’re jealous that your friend is experiencing something you did not too long ago? Woah, that’s just–” And then, Elana’s words sunk in. It took all Emily had to remain calm, to not let tears trickle down her face. Because that, what Elana just said, the brunette practically drove a knife into her heart and twisted it. It was one thing to argue, it was another to drag Alison into it. “I want you to get out. Now.”

Elana didn't even look at her as she walked towards the door. “Was on my way there anyway.” She muttered before slamming the door behind her.  _ “I'm so so stupid. I stabbed her heart. Why the fuck-I'm so selfish. We’re all gonna die. Literally. We’re doomed.”  _

Emily didn’t watch Elana leave. The woman was throwing a childish tantrum over nothing. Well, Emily was going to get the space she needed. Perfect. She couldn’t bring herself to care, not when there were more pressing issues. After her shuddering intakes of breath had calmed her, she picked up her book and resumed reading. All she needed was time to herself so she could recharge the energy she needed to take care of her friends. Who would always come first. No matter what. 


	16. A battle of monsters (in our souls, minds and hearts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there are some pretty heavy aftershocks of eating disorders, which may trigger readers. There is also some reassuring signs of becoming self aware to counterbalance. Briefly mentioned/referenced past torture is also within.

Mona had just returned from collecting herbs for a salve that would be needed for burns during war time. Just as she was walking from the stables, she saw Hanna swaying in the arena, sword slipping out of her hand as she was about to- “HANNA!” Mona sprinted to her best friend and caught her just in time. 

Everything was swaying, swooping dangerously fast, dotted in layers of black. It was going to pass, it always did. She just had to keep working. After the library incident, that was all she could do now. But, she was tired. So tired. Her head felt heavy. Her hand was numb, sword slowly slipping out of it as Hanna’s legs buckled. The fall never came. With her distorted vision, a blurred figure loomed into her view. “Hmm…M-Mona?” Her voice was weak, limp like the rest of her body. “I’m tired…But I’m fine…Lemme stand up…I gotta-I need to work harder…” Blue eyes fought to stay open for longer, the black spots somewhat letting up. 

Mona’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No. You’re done here. I’m taking you to my room right now. I’m so sorry, Hanna. This is all my fault.” Her phone beeped and Mona rolled her eyes. She knew who it was but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Hanna. Arm muscles slightly strained and knees shaking, Mona still managed to get Hanna into her room without any hassle. “Stay put. I’ll be back.” She touched Hanna’s cheek, noting how-Focus. She needed to focus. The brown eyes locked with the blue sternly. “Don’t move.” Mona bustled around the room and began mixing a few liquids and herbs together, hands moving faster than ever as she checked her lengthy notes every few moments. 

Even if she wanted to, which she did, Hanna doubted that she could move. Something was wrong. Everything felt heavy. The black spots weren’t fading. “Mona…” Her low, panicked tone broke the silence, eyes darting frantically, trying to ignore how close the walls were beginning to get. “Something…something’s wrong…” She had to get out. Before everything collapsed in on her. But…why couldn’t she? What was happening? It never…the tiredness wasn’t easing. It was terrifying. 

“No shit, Han.” Mona muttered. Walking back to the side of the bed, she helped Hanna lift her head. “Drink this, honey. It'll help.” It was a sleeping draft that would help also Hanna's hunger pangs when she woke up. Before Mona made her a decent meal of course. 

“No…M’good.” Weakly pushing the thing away, Hanna shuffled herself into a sitting position. There was no way anything was entering her. Not after today. Not when she needed to make it up to everyone. 

“What do you mean no? Hanna! You're sick. You're making yourself sick!” When did she start sobbing? It didn't matter. “And it's...it's all my fault.” She put the glass bottle on the bedside table because she would probably need it later. “I didn't want to notice it. But I know you. Because-because I-” Mona grabbed the blonde’s wrists, her petite form trembling all over from emotion. “Hanna, l love you.”

Hanna didn’t even have the strength to wince from the grip on her wrists. She deserved it. The pain, that is. Not the caring words that followed. Mona was crying, and the only one to blame was herself. That’s why the brunette said what she did…She couldn’t really mean it. Pushing the lightheadedness aside, blinking the blackspots away, Hanna willed herself to look at Mona. “Mona you…You don’t really, okay? You can’t…Not yet…I’m not sick, okay?” Even as she said it, Hanna began to doubt it. It was the new normal for her…but it wasn’t for everyone else. She meant to pull the brunette into her arms, to console her–because that’s all she was ever good for–not collapse against her as a wave of exhaustion hit full force, blurring her vision all over again. 

“I love you. I want you. I've always wanted you.” Mona murmured while gently pushing Hanna off of her so she could get up and grab the potion bottle.She helped Hanna roll over onto her back. “Please...drink this. It'll help.” Mona kissed the blonde’s knuckles when she placed the potion in Hanna's hands. 

The way Mona was handling her…it was enough to break Hanna’s stubborn streak, making tears slide down her face as the words consumed her. Really, she could never deny the girl anything. Not even when she believed the affection was undeserved. Part of her knew she was good enough. “Stay with me? I…I’m scared…Please?” One of her hands held onto the bottle whilst the other hesitantly reached out for Mona. She could feel the words threatening to break out. 

“Hanna, I could never leave you. I'll be here.” Giving the hand offered to her a reassuring squeeze, Mona smiled through her tears before kissing the blonde’s cheek. “We’ll get through this...together.” 

“I…I like the sound of that…” Hanna muttered, slowly drinking the contents of bottle, feeling her grasp on Mona’s hand slack as exhaustion swept through her. “I…I’ve been in love with you…this entire time…bitch.” That was the last thing she had the strength to whisper, small giggle escaping her before heavy eyelids shut and Hanna succumbed to sleep. 

Hearing Hanna laugh made Mona’s heart skip a beat. She checked her phone as Hanna slept. Yup. Just as she suspected. Alison asking if it was safe to talk. She knew Hanna wouldn't be woken up during a passionate conversation. The phone started ringing ominously as soon as she said yes. 

****

On the other end of the line, hidden up in a tree (yes, ew, Alison knew, the things she did for this double agent gig) Alison rolled her eyes with a tut. Her fingernails tapped impatiently against the bark, whilst her eyes never lost focus of scanning her surroundings. It was safe. For now. Diablo’s Edge was extremely unpredictable, that much had become clear to her in the months spent. Mona wasn’t helping matters, keeping her on the edge of suspense. That little bitch. How pathetic, Alison DiLaurentis once again relied on Mona Vanderwaal for help. The thought was nauseating, and she would loathe to admit the fact that they had both formed a friendship of sorts. “About fucking time.” Came the hiss from pink coated lips, incessant tapping ceasing as the brunette answered the call. 

“Hanna finally broke. Sorry I had to handle it.” Mona snarled, hackles raised as soon as Ali answered the way she did. Mona looked at the sleeping blonde and her features softened. “What do you want, Ali?” 

“Woah, down there. In case you haven’t realised, I’m kind of risking my neck for you bitches, delaying a war on this side just so you can all have longer to prepare.” Alison’s tone became more gentle, but only just. She was still Queen, bitches. “I just wanted an update. Tell me about the girls. And yourself.” The last bit pained her to say, but only slightly. Huh, weird. War made psychotic bitches grow on you. 

“Emily and Elana are fighting. Their heat ended badly. Elana thinks they're mates…” Mona scoffed. “Spencer and Flinna are though. Spencer won't shut up. Aria is a black kitten last I checked. And Hanna...Hanna is finally realizing what's going on with her body and-” Mona faltered slightly. “That makes me happy.” 

The jumped up bitch calling herself Emily’s girlfriend actually thought they were mates? That was just so...cute. How she will burn in suffering when she realises the only one meant to spend their life with Emily...was herself. “Well good, the sooner that bitch gets the hell away from my Em, the better. Honestly, I thought I gave that girl standards.” Alison spat out, only humanising her tone when the thought of the pain Emily was going through registered. “I always knew Spencer wasn’t as straight as that stick up her ass. How is Aria holding up with...” A low growl made it out of her throat, Rick and Jamie had been too vocal in how pleased they were with their torture methods. The idiots. Aria was clueless, but she was determined. Which is how she knew the brunette would escape. “I...I do feel bad. Rick was going to go for Hanna originally and...I suggested Aria instead. Girly always had that quiet bite, apparently she has the claws to match. And please, I couldn’t tell you were happy. There’s probably a Loser Mona smile on your face now.” She teased, crossing her legs where she sat. Fucking trees were so uncomfortable. “And now you’re doing that cute little death glare. How adorable. I told you blondie would come around, sooner or later. There’s only one Alison, darling, no matter how hard you tried to make her into a mini me.”

Mona was blushing and had a strong desire to slap Alison, but that occurred in every conversation they had. “Yes, yes. You were right. I know how much you like to hear it.” She replied with a huff. “As for Aria...She's been seeing that prince again. But now she's taking a much needed cat nap. She hasn't been sleeping well since she got back. When that joke of an intervention went down earlier...Aria became a kitten and that's how she's been since then. And...thanks for telling them to lay off Hanna. I suppose I owe you one.” Remarked the brunette grudgingly. 

“Aria is still seeing the prince? Please tell me he is no Ezra. Otherwise I have lost all faith in them and their relationship choices–No offense, you’re better for Hanna than Shaggy. Intervention?” Alison’s eyebrow raised. “Elaborate. Oh, and that cat pun? Totally lame, like you.”

“He’s not. He’s...well he’s a harmless frat boy posing as a romantic lead in one of her pieces.  Apparently he was very involved with Elana at one point. But our jealous little kitten has yet to find out just how much.” She didn’t address what Ali said about her and Hanna. Telling Alison she was right already happened, she wasn’t going to do it again if she had the option of not giving the blonde the satisfaction twice in a row. “As for the intervention,” A wide smirk spread across Mona’s face. “Spencer was having an extremely entertaining gay panic and needed information. She’s becoming more and more like Melissa without ever knowing. Even sex has to have a victor.”

“Well, it’s about damn time. I was afraid that straight stick shoved up her ass was, well, too straight. So she finally asked for help. Let me guess, Em is still too innocent and was completely useless in the gal pal talk?” A fond smirk and headshake accompanied Alison’s thoughts of Emily. 

“Completely...Hanna shocked them all. And-then they all turned on her. Out of concern of course.” Mona huffed. “Aria got so stressed because she’s been all about Prince Charming….that now we have a black cat curled up on a queen sized mattress. Emily and Elana are at each other’s throats...and Spencer is talking about god more than she ever would normally.” 

“Who would have thought, Barbie actually knows something other than what shoes are in season. You must be so proud.” Alison’s deadpan tone accompanied her raised eyebrow. “Of course, she had a rather hands on teacher.” The smirk came out, full force, whilst her pink painted nails scratched the bark in boredom. “How does the little kitty cat think she’s anywhere close enough to being perfect for Emily’s mate? If they’re at eachother’s throats, so soon after heat, how deranged must she be to not notice the signs. Oh, I can’t wait to put that brunette bitch in her place for touching and hurting what’s mine.” Blue eyes flashed dangerously as Alison snarled in a mixture of jealousy and anger. 

“Easy there...You’ll be in Magebridge soon enough. Elana isn’t so bad,you know. She was very helpful to all of us. And she was actually expecting you to be with the girls instead of me. Though...you won’t have to do or say much to set her off. She’s very fragile.” 

“Not soon enough.” Alison huffed as she rolled her eyes. “These snakes are so stupid, honestly. They haven’t even made any other attempts to kidnap one of you. It’s boring as fuck over here, the only kicks I get these days is pointing out how useless they are. Which, eww, is only possible because I have to flirt with the oldest, decrepit man alive.” Just thinking of what she had to do was enough to make her gag. But that was survival, darlings. “Again, you bitches are all welcome. My suffering grants you…hmm, a few more weeks.”

“Midge told me she’s heading over there herself with another shipment of food and pay for your services tomorrow night. Flinna has no clue. None of them do. Spencer’s been so busy chasing rainbows she didn’t even realize I bugged the whole palace. Technology here is incredible. If only I had had such things in Rosewood.” purred Mona with a smirk. 

“Oh sweetie, such behaviour should be discouraged. Didn’t the loony hospital emphasise that enough? Oh wait…you were a drugged up mess. It was bound to happen eventually.” Good, Midge was coming. Queenie better bring hair supplies too, Alison was so not resorting to using whatever the fuck Jamie did. The woman was the literal embodiment of poison. The sooner the snakes were slayed, the better. 

“And on that lovely note, Ali….I’m gonna let you go. I have food to make for Hanna before the potion wears off. Bye, bitch. Try not to get bitten.” And then, Mona hung up before Alison could reply. They were friendly due to being coworkers but they would never be besties. Ever. 

With an eye roll, Alison slid her phone back into her jean pocket. How dare the psychotic bitch hang up on her. Whatever. Not her problem Mona wanted to play housewife to her blonde twin, who would definitely be getting a slap as soon as Alison was released from this literal hell hole. It was for the best anyway, she had been gone for long enough. In no time at all, she was flying back towards the jaws of hell–of course she was a fucking flying rodent in this realm. How poetic that her powers were the embodiment of death, considering she faked her own and all. 

****

Back in the ‘throne room’ (yes, the pretentious asshole had a throne, even Alison thought that was extra) Alison lounged in the afterfor mentioned throne, posture regal, yet casual, with a wine glass in hand. If there was one thing about this whole double agent gig that she didn’t entirely loathe, it was the fact that she could annoy all of Warlocks lackeys simply by breathing, and get away with it. She was Alison DiLaurentis. Queen of Rosewood. And she had her throne. 

Rick had been cleaning his sword after murdering several guards in a fencing match just for kicks. His temper had gotten worse since the Aria mishap. And of course, the person who told him that Aria was the better option than Hanna( who was blonde and had had body issues...wonderfully easy to break from the sound of her) was sitting on the black marble throne of Warlock. Alison was also draining the last of the decent wine bottle Rick had stolen from the palace cellar on his way to kidnap Aria. Cunt. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Eyeing the serpent, Alison smirked as she licked her lips. Perfect. Rick was in one of his easy to provoke moods. Things could do with a little action around here. Besides, she was bored. And out of wine. That left tormenting the lackeys the only viable means to pass the time. “You have eyes, you tell me. Or did you actually get injured in that blood fest of your’s.” 

“Sorry to disappoint but I didn’t.” Rick snapped. Alison managed to sexually frustrate him and he also had a strong desire to murder her all at once. His ice blue eyes narrowed as he saw the playful smirk. She wasn't going to let him leave any time soon. 

“Oh, that’s a shame…” She sighed, fingers dancing around the rim of the wine glass. “I’m not surprised. Big brute like yourself? Must be hard to take down. Oh…but then again, I did hear monsters don’t bleed. I would have  _ loved _ to see myself proven wrong, for once.” 

He growled. “Maybe I don't. Why don't you come over here and find out? Warlock has been training you...Since your lessons are private...you must be good. Unless...it's something the boss doesn't want us to see. Pity,” Rick grinned at her, stripping her with his eyes. “It's definitely something I’d like to watch.” 

“Oh sweetie, you, the entirety of Diablo’s Edge and Rosewood.” Long eyelashes fluttered coyly. “I would love to give you a show, but as you said, Warlock keeps them private. I doubt he’d like to come back to find his favourite play thing…playing with…well, I’m sure he favours you in some way or another. A pet, perhaps?”

Rick ran towards her, fully intending on straddling her and finding a way to hurt her and release himself from the madness that was Alison. Gripping her wrists and breathing hard, smirking victoriously...He nearly felt at peace. “The only pet here and now is you.” 

“Oh, honey,wipe that smirk off your face. It’s so cute…That tiny little brain of yours thinks you’ve won.” Her condescending tone was punctuated by her pout. “Here’s a little newsflash for you,” Alison leaned in close to his ear, hot breath tickling it as she relished in the way he shivered. “I never lose.” She waited a few beats after her whispered sentence. And then, an inhuman shrill similar to that of a banshee’s scream pierced the silence, reverberating off of the walls, shattering the glass in her hand. Using her screams as a distraction, Alison dissipated into the nearest shadow. A somewhat evil grin and wicked glint in her eye as she watched the frustrated mess that was Rick. “And that, is how you lose, my darling. By underestimating your opponent. Ta-ta.” With a sway of her hips and musical lilt to her chirp, Alison left the throne room in style. Really, did anyone expect anything less? 

Warlock came in and saw Rick hanging over the throne and a shattered wine glass at the top of the steps. “What are you doing, you temperamental bumbling idiot?” 

“I-I-Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My apologies, my lord.” Rick got up and bowed awkwardly before leaving, nearly tripping on the broken glass while cursing Alison a thousand times under his breath. 

“I don't even want to know. Just get out.” The shadow lion growled. He waved his hand and the wine glass was back in its place. “The last thing I need is to know is why anything...of that nature happened with you involved.” 

Nodding and not saying another word, Rick left. Alison would pay. Somehow. He would make her suffer. 


	17. We all have our scars (they're just our forms of art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued theme of eating disorders, the aftermath and a slow recovery process of becoming self aware. Implication of rape/torture as punishment, although it is not explicit.

It was a well known fact that Hanna Olivia Marin hated mornings. Even when she was well rested, she hated mornings. Even when there were sales on, she hated mornings. So that light? The one hitting her face? Hanna hated it by extension. Not even caring for once that she should probably be heading down to the arena, she hid her face amongst the pillows, using her blonde hair to provide an extra shield against the light. It didn’t escape her notice, how she felt quite well rested for once. Come to think of it…Fuck. That’s why she slept. No. Oh no. Fuck no. She thought yesterday was just another twisted nightmare she so totally deserved but–Fucking hell. It really happened. The panic began to rise again, her chest began to feel constricted as breathing became oh so hard. Curling up into the smallest position possible as her body trembled with fright, Hanna didn’t even bother to look up. The walls were coming for her. They always were.

A hand touched Hanna's as a voice spoke softly. “Breathe, sweetie. Everything is alright.” Mona had a large tray of food with the appropriate herbs mixed in. But she had hidden it. The smell was prominent but it was out of Hanna's sight. “How are you feeling?”

“I…You…Mornings…Death…” Mornings also made Hanna extremely inarticulate. Coupled with the…panic attack…talking was painfully hard. It required her to actually breathe, which wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do right now. Actually, it was on the list of things she least wanted to do.

“Hanna…” Mona needed to be patient but she just felt so frustrated with how poorly her best friend had been taking care of herself. And with the liars for not noticing sooner.

So somehow Hanna managed to, sadly, regulate her breathing enough to look up at Mona. “You…You stayed?” She didn’t mean for it to happen but her tone came out slightly childlike. Which was the worst. Children did not wear six inch heels, for fucks sake, she needed to get a grip. And…she should really put some makeup on. Like, ASAP. The other things could wait.

“Of course I did.” Mona smiled at her, the brown eyes gazing at the blonde tenderly. “There's no where else I would be right now other than here with you.”

“But–But…I–Makeup?”

Mona rolled her eyes and cupped both of Hanna's cheeks, noting how gaunt she looked but pushing that aside before kissing the blonde. “No need. Don't move…”She whispered. “Stay…”

Hanna huffed, because she was so, so hideous with day old makeup smearing her face and really, it would only take an hour to fix. It was only right. If she could look at Mona, who was practically flawless in her eyes, then why should the brunette suffer looking at Hanna in her especially repulsive state. But she couldn’t move though, because damn Mona and her loving eyes and gentle words. “Okay…”

“You need to eat. I know you don't want to but...please? For me?” Mona still held Hanna's face in her hands. “Please...let me help you. I know how. Do you remember when we got here? And you told me you would let me heal you when you got hurt? Please.”

“But…I’m not hurt?” Hanna really didn’t want to dwell on the…she wasn’t even going to think of the word. It was toxic. It was the reason why no body was proud of her anymore. But that was being fixed…it wasn’t right…or healthy…but she had to. There wasn’t…Mona didn’t know how to help her…It wasn’t worth it. She wasn’t worth it. Instead, Hanna just tilted her head to the side, pressing the right side of her face against the smooth skin, closing her eyes with a small sigh. She was still so, so tired and Mona’s hands were so very warm.

“You are. You're sick. Hanna...please. Let me help. Snap out of it, honey. Don't-Don’t let it win.” Mona begged, tears forming in her eyes.

“Don’t cry…Please…I’m sorry…I’m awful…Please don’t cry…It’s not–I’m not worth it…” Her own sobs broke free, because she was so, so awful for putting Mona through this.

“You are. That's why I'm so sad. Because I love you more than you love yourself, Hanna. You're everything to me. Please just let me...I know how to help you.” Mona kissed her again, not sure what to do, brown eyes filled with sadness and desperation.

“I-I…” Hanna just slowly nodded her head, unable to say the words just yet. Needing time to process everything.

Mona walked over to the tray of food she made and set it on the bedside table. Brown bread with herbs and iced green tea. “Eat. It'll help. Please.”

Hanna wasn’t sure how long it took for her to actually hold a piece of bread in her trembling hand, let alone bring it up to her lips where she paused for what felt like hours. The whole thing, it felt dangerous to hold, so how was she supposed to eat it? The smell alone was enough to make her gag. With her eyes screwed shut, she bit off a tiny piece, gagging slightly as she swallowed. There, that was enough. It certainly felt like enough.

“Thank you.” Mona took Hanna's free hand and kissed it before squeezing it gently. “I love you so much, Hanna. I'm so proud of you.”

“You are?” Again, what was with that childish tone? It wasn’t like she–Okay maybe was being treated like a child but...What kind of person couldn’t even eat half a bit of bread? It was so pathetic. The whole situation was a lose-lose. And now, she’d probably put on all those sizes she worked so hard to lose. Then…no one would be proud of her.

“The first bite of food is always the hardest. Have some tea if you want. Just...don't move. Rest. I'll stay here.” She kept her hand in Hanna's.

“I…Um–Could you help…with the tea…If I’m not allowed to move?” If she wasn’t allowed to move…then she couldn't eat anymore. Perfect. She doubted she could, the need to throw up was overwhelming. But drinking would make that easier.

“I just don't want to you to leave the bed. But yes. I can.” Mona handed Hanna the glass. “Drink up.”

****

Spencer awoke as she usually did. Craving coffee. But…something was different, there was another, more pressing craving to fill. Oh. The heat, of course. Turning her head to hide the growing pink tinging her skin, there was no way in hell she was letting the first thing Flinna would say that morning be some snarky remark about the flustered state she was experiencing. Not that she was…Don’t be so ridiculous.

Turning over because she felt Spencer stirring,  Flinna watched the blush forming and the brown eyes dart around. “Morning…” the empress drawled as she slid her leg in between Spencer's thighs,  her blue eyes flickering with amusement.

Feeling the placement of the leg dangerously close to a certain area, Spencer choked on her words. “I–Yes–Morning.” Damn it. Damn Flinna finding it humorous to toy with her in this state. “Did you–That is to say–I…Sleep well?” And now she was inarticulate, an incoherent mess. Perfect. Brown eyes narrowed in mock anger.

“I did...Did you?” Watching Spencer's body language and feeling smug, Flinna moved her leg slightly and her hand grazed the small of the brunette’s back. “I gotta say, I'm really digging the sex hair look on you.”

Okay this was just plain cruel. Flinna was torturing her just for kicks, and it was so not fair. Especially when it was first thing in the morning, and Spencer had yet to grab a cup of coffee, and she was dealing with the intense urge to just jump the empress right–Okay no. Don’t think about that. It only made the heat spreading across her face worse. “I–Yeah, I slept fine.”

Flinna couldn't help but giggle at...well Spencer was being so adorable she just-Ugh these were genuine feelings, fuck. Oh well. Best deal with that after all the sex, right? “Spence...you're adorable. Want me to get you some coffee?” Titling her head slightly Flinna kissed the younger woman as the hand placed on the small of Spencer's back settled, her warm palm touching even warmer porcelain skin.

“Can we…Can we just–Stay like this? For a bit? Before we–We have things to do and as much as I’d like to fall into a sex coma…We can’t…Although I would like a repeat of last night to happen tonight-And I’m going to start rambling so I should shut up.” So Spencer shut up, placing a quick kiss to Flinna’s lips before ducking her head. That fucking blush.

“You need to stop overthinking this. Our schedules have been cleared completely. Everything is being handled. You need to relax.” Flinna whispered before removing her leg and gently wrapping her arms around Spencer, nuzzling the elegant neck with a smile. “Midge is handling everything for us this week and David is doing just fine on his own. Breathe, Spencer.”

A smile crept onto Spencer’s face as she relaxed against Flinna. “I know, it’s just the girls…They can wait though…” She muttered, playing with the hands on her waist.

“Can they?” Purred Flinna before nipping Spencer's neck. “No desire to leave and attend to any drama?”

“I wouldn’t call the current situation a drama.” Spencer mumbled as she tipped her head to kiss Flinna’s cheek.

“Oh? What would you call it then, Harvard?” Flinna teased.

“Oh I don’t know. What would you name a situation that involved your best friend arguing with her alleged mate, your other best friend being so stressed she turns into a cat and your last one killing herself? Drama seems like too petty a term.” And then, Spencer giggled, everything was falling to pieces but here she was, happier than she had been in a long time. “And Harvard? Really? That’s so creative, Flinna.” She deadpanned, still playing with the empress’ hands.

“Mmmm...I have a few others, schoolgirl.” Flinna grinned. “I know a lot of lawyers...I live in New York when I get tired of Magebridge so...would you prefer Yale? Dartmouth? Stanford? Personally I like Harvard...it suits you.”

“I…I like Harvard too.” Spencer kept her head down so Flinna couldn’t see how red her face was or the shy smile that was present. “UPenn is the Hastings alma mater though…Not for me.” If everything had worked out differently, it would have been. She couldn’t help but be resentful.

“Harvard it is then.” The close proximity made Flinna very aware of how Spencer's body would tense or just how any emotions would affect the unicorn. “What's going on in that big brain of yours right now?” She asked gently before their noses brushed slightly, and their lips met for a brief, tender moment.

“Nothing important, it will be resolved. Later, rather than sooner.” Sighing, Spencer returned the brief kiss. “Let’s just…Make the most of not being surrounded by crazy.”

Flinna smiled. “After this week...you're gonna need cough drops. I never expected you to be so vocal, Harvard.” In one swift motion, the empress was straddling Spencer and grinning wickedly.

Brown eyes locked on to blue as Spencer smirked. “You were pretty loud yourself. Maybe…we should see who’s loudest.” The challenging tone left a smug grin.

“I-” Flinna was blushing and completely caught off guard. “I...what the fucking hell are you doing to me, Spencer?” She groaned before the other brunette silenced her with a very smug and sexy kiss.

“The same thing you’re doing to me, Flightfoot.” And Spencer didn’t even care. She had more important things to do in that moment. Flinna, for example.

****

Meanwhile... The queen of Magebridge, Midge Beast had just landed on Diablo’s Edge. David had begged her not to go but if you want something done right...you do it yourself. Dressed in black with knives on her belt, she held the rather large bag of food and provisions for Alison Dilaurentis, the best double agent Midge had ever seen. She heard a twig snap and her hand went to her longest knife which was always at her right hip.

“Woah, chill out Queenie.” Alison sauntered out of the shadows, hands raised and eyebrow quirked with a smirk on her face.

“Forgive me...I don't exactly feel relaxed here.” Her emerald green eyes softened. “How are you doing?” Midge touched Ali’s cheek gently, worry and affection prominent on her face. Despite Alison’s hard exterior, Midge had grown to care for the brilliant young woman. The bitchy facade Ali presented reminded the redhead of Elana's mask of confidence and bravado.

“Midge, we go over this every time. It’s not a party down here. But if I can play dead for two years...This is child’s play.” Alison took the hand from her cheek and held it for a few moments. Midge may be a Queen, and an employer, but since when did Alison ever recognise authority? The Queen of Magebridge was a friend, more than anything, which is why she was always eager to attend their rendezvous…Of course, food and conditioner? Obviously the real motivator here. Diablo’s Edge wasn’t known for it’s 5star accomodation, much to Alison’s annoyance. After two years of being on the run, she deserved far better. “Oh, but it is so much fun to make the lackeys squirm. The idiots just never learn.”

Midge chuckled. “Tormenting Rick still? You are his type.” She didn't let go of Ali’s hand as they walked together. Warlock worked during the evenings so the quiet corner of the beach was as safe as it possibly could be for the both of them. “I brought you something. Aside from the usual stuff. To help you...get through just a little more.”

“Well, aren’t you a darling.” Alison shot a grateful smile at the Queen. “I really do appreciate the risks you take. They’re not as great as mine, but…” It was worth it. Risking her neck. Especially for Emily. “What exactly is this ‘something’?”

Midge nodded in agreement. “They aren't. If I could I would do what you're doing.  But alas, my position and bloodline prevent me from doing so.” When Ali asked about her surprise, a sly smile crept onto the Queen’s face. “I meant to give this to you when I got back but everything was insane at home. And David missed me.” She took a small piece of what looked like paper out of her cloak pocket. “I hired a photographer to take this for you at the ball. I made sure to tell him to take it when she was alone. Hanna helped her get ready according to Mona.” It was a photograph of Emily as she was walking up the ballroom steps  to bed. Her hair was in a slight disarray but that made it more real.

Alison was just going to ignore who exactly Emily had gotten all dressed up for. It wasn’t her fault that a psychotic brunette was hell bent on stealing other people’s mates, just because they were the same legend as her former flame. All she could concentrate on was Emily, _her_ Emily, looking just as breathtaking as the last time Alison saw her. The reason she was in this whole double agent gig, suffering in conditions far worse than when those bitches had run her out of town. “Thank you, Midge.” With one last glance at the photo, loving finger running over Emily’s form, Alison slipped it into the inside pocket of her jacket. “Now, was there anything else you wanted Queenie? I do have snakes to torture.” An eye roll followed, it was just too easy and Alison needed a change of scenery soon. Two years of moving from place to place did that to a person. Alas, that was survival.

Seeing Alison melt and lose her breath, it was definitely something that Midge would expect from a normal person but not from Ali. It humanized the younger woman. _“She really does love Emily….I need to make sure they are reunited as soon as possible. And make sure Elana is okay after Alison meets her. That's gonna be ugly.”_ And then the soft look and vulnerability was gone. “You're invading two weeks from now, right? When you do...I need you with all of us. Can you keep it up until then?” Midge knew she could but she was also offering a way out. Or implying it at least. Alison had gone above and beyond. Which is why there was fresh fruit and chocolate pudding in the bag along with the usual items Ali requested. The monarch did all she could to show her gratitude.

“Two weeks is Warlock’s plan. I’ve delayed it as much as I can, but,” Alison gave a long, drawn out sigh. “I’m sure I can try harder to push it back. War is no easy gig, sweetie, I know that. And I am Alison DiLaurentis. I can keep it up for longer.” She could, and she would if needed. The selfish part of her wanted to leave right now, to take Emily and never look back. But that was the old Ali. The bitchy self confessed queen of Rosewood. It wasn’t just her survival now. War was bigger than A’s petty game. But she would win both. She always did.

“Don't. We’ll be ready. I'll make sure of it. In two weeks you can switch over to where you want to be. You've been taking risks for me, let me return the favor.” Midge pulled Ali into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. “Be safe.” She whispered. “Everything you need is in the bag. Just like it normally is. We won't be able to meet before then. But a palace room with a view is waiting for you, my love.”

“Midge…Mona mentioned last night that everyone is falling apart. I’m going to get Warlock to push this war back. They’re not ready.” Alison allowed herself to melt into the hug but only for a brief moment–it was the only non-repulsive affection she ever got. Besides, Alison didn’t do affection, unless it was used to manipulate people to her will. Which Midge was definitely doing, trying to get her to crack early on. Selflessness was a new thing for her, damn anyone who would try to tarnish it. “The palace room can wait. It will wait.” She took a step back into the nearest shadow. “Besides, I’ve got a throne to get back to. Ta-ta.”

“Be brave, my darling.” Whispered Midge when Ali dissolved into darkness. She knew the younger woman was made of tough shit...but everyone had a break point. She hoped that Ali wasn't overextending herself and that all would be well. But for now...she had to head home.

****

Travelling through shadows was surprisingly quick. And fun in a grim, twisted way. Again, it was poetic and fitting. Alison was used to hiding in the shadows, but the place she best suited was the spotlight. Which was why she found herself drawn yet again to the now occupied throne room. “You know, Warlock, I’ve taken quite a shine to that throne.” Coy smile in place and her hand placed delicately on her hip, Alison batted her long eyelashes. “Perhaps I should get my own. It’s not fitting for a Queen to stand.” Ugh. This was the most disgusting part of her job. Playing flirtatious to an immortal hasbeen. It would be far better if he was more attractive. But no. Just her luck. The snakes were poisonous. Not alluring. Typical.

His dark hair was tossed out of his angular face with a pale hand. His red eyes studied her in bemusement as he smiled just as coyly with his fangs prominent. “Perhaps...you have been so very useful to me, Miss DiLaurentis. Much more useful than any of my other employees.” He was dressed in a white shirt under a red vest with black pants and a matching cape. Still such a Dracula wannabe fashion wise. “Come closer. Have a seat. Let's...talk.”

It had gotten a lot easier to hide the shiver of repulsion at that specific request. Alison knew what it meant. And it made her skin crawl more than A’s texts ever could. With her flirtatious smirk still fixed in place, Alison sauntered over, hips swaying as she sat down on Warlock. Eww, gross. Thank fuck Midge had packed the best shower items. The things she was doing for those bitches in Magebridge, honestly. They better shower her in praise. “Talk about what? How you and your looks never fail to stun me?” A girlish giggle and another bat of her eyelashes. Dear god, someone give this guy a breath mint.

“Don't lie to me, Alison.” Warlock purred in her ear. “I know how talented you are at such things. What do you really want? I'm sure you'd love a throne but,” His hand touched her hip, claws slightly brushing her black lace dress just so she would know how sharp they were. “That's not what this little game is about is it, my dove?”

“Oh, how you flatter me.” This just got ten times more gross. His nails were on her, sharper than any knife she had used. Did he seriously think he could pull off the whole Wolverine gig whilst trying to rip off Dracula’s style? It sure as hell wasn’t working. Suppressing the urge to vomit, one she had many times in his presence, Alison lightly touched his hand. “But now you mention it…I would love–But oh, you would never allow such a thing. I couldn’t possibly ask that of you, my lord. ” She sighed, lips pouting as she twirled her hair.

He smirked, taking his claws off of her. “My darling lady...tell me what you desire and I will do my best to make it so.” He loved how she wanted to play games. How he wished Rick and Jamie knew how to be so coy. They were fools.

“I…I can’t lie to you,honey. You’re just so-” Alison paused to find the words, swooning to make the act more believable. “You’re so enigmatic and handsome…who would ever deny you the truth? But I–I need you to postpone the invasion. I just don’t think I’m good enough.” A breathy sigh. “They have so many Legends at their disposal. And my skill is far inferior to yours. I need longer to train, dear, so I can do you and your excellence justice so that…so that we may spend the rest of my mortal life together.” Fluttering her lashes again in that tantalisingly alluring way. The old fool was going to buy it. He had to. And then, after this creep fest, she was going to need a decontamination to get the feeling of OAP off of her. The things she was doing. Honestly. It was oh so hard to bite her tongue. Perhaps Rick would be easy to rile up again. She couldn’t help how she got her kicks. Once a bitch, always a bitch.

Warlock’s red eyes widened when she put her hands on his chest. “You flatter me, my little dove.” He smirked. “But I am not Rick. Seductive tactics will not sway me.” He grabbed her blonde hair, hard. “Even if you hadn't betrayed me, child.” Shoving her onto the floor at his feet, he growled. “Did you really think…” he picked her up by her throat. “That I wouldn't find out you were working for the enemy?”

“I-I’ve been double crossing them.” Alison croaked out, unnerved that Warlock had found out. She had been so very careful. “Giving them false information so their soldiers are placed in easy to pick off spots.” This was fucking perfect. She was going to die here. And all she had to do was last another two weeks at most.

“Have you now?” Warlock held her close. “If you're lying...Rick will have his way with you, my dove. I suppose we’ll know in two weeks.” He snarled, his claws digging into her dress past the lace and the corset...and into her skin. Blood trickled out slightly. “Only superficial, my dear...but I think I've made my point.” Warlock said with a smile before throwing her off of him again. “Leave my presence.”

Containing the whimper of pain and sneer of disgust, Alison took a step back from Warlock, blue eyes hardening into an icy layer as she mockingly curtsied before him, sickly sweet smile in place. “Of course, my lord.” Biting her tongue before she said anything else, because she had oh so many vile words to yell at the repulsive Dracula wannabe, she feigned compliance. Head held high in only a way she could pull off, Alison stalked out of the throne room, flipping Warlock off the second she was out of sight. That fucker would get what was coming to him. They always did. Once in her room, Alison locked the door, and turned to the slightly open window. With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, Alison blinked her tears away, touching the pocket where her most sacred possession was hidden. Breaking would come later. Now, now she had to escape. With her bat form assumed, she flapped out of the window. Away from the lair. Away from Diablo’s Edge. Towards the only safety she had left, containing the people she had yearned for for years. Hoping, praying, that she had finally done enough to keep them safe. Had done enough to keep Emily safe. _“I’m coming home, Em.”_


	18. A is for Alive

Emily hadn't spoken to Elana since the remark about Alison but she had been training harder than ever. The better she was, the sooner she could get home. The palace grounds were dark but she didn't care. With her heightened senses and her mind closed off to all thoughts but her own, Emily had shot bullseye after bullseye into the targets on the edge of the arena and was now practicing her stances with a sword for the hell of it. She couldn't wait to knock Elana over during training. And she would. But then...A large bat flew into her face, knocked her onto her back and became… “Ali?!!” 

“Hey Em…” A watery smile was aimed down at the brunette as blue eyes sparkled with tears. Alison, the normally composed, collected self proclaimed–and rightfully so–leader of the group always loathed to breakdown in front of the girls. It was beneath her. She had to appear in charge of the situation. At all times. But she was so mentally exhausted from everything. A’s reign of terror, her time on the run, the torture that was Diablo’s Edge…Seeing Emily made all those memories of why she did what she did rush back, finally breaking the force of nature that was Alison DiLaurentis. The blonde’s body trembled from a mixture of exhaustion, terror and relief. “Did you–Did you miss me?” So, she wasn’t sure when she had started to sob. That was…Let's not mention that. There was–She should really speak to Midge…But she needed a moment with Emily. Alone. 

Tears prickled Emily's eyes as she took in the fact the Alison was here. Really here. And...on top of her. Heart pounding a mile a minute, Emily took in Ali’s scent, wildflowers and cinnamon...a perfect combination of sweet and spicy. How fitting for the blonde. Hazel eyes locked onto blue and Emily touched Alison’s cheek tenderly before kissing her, hoping, praying...she was reading the signs correctly and wouldn't be rejected, ridiculed or shoved away. 

With her hands running through Emily’s hair, oh how Alison missed doing that, she responded all too eagerly, lips curving upwards into a half smile half smirk. Of course Emily would come back to her, where she belonged, forgetting about that uptight brunette bitch. It was only a matter of time, of course. Alison never doubted it. And she wasn’t proven wrong. She never was. 

Ali wasn't pushing her away, or saying something awful she was...kissing Emily back with a smile? A light giggle of delighted but flustered surprise escaped Emily's lips before pulling away. And then she smelled blood. “You're...you're hurt.” She murmured. “Get up...let me take a look.” 

A frantic gaze swept around the surroundings as Alison remembered why she came. “Emily you–You have to take me to Midge. Please…I’ll explain everything when we’re there just–Please Em, I’m actually begging you. I need your help. Please. We can’t–There isn’t any time to waste.” Desperation filled her tone as Alison talked in a rapid pace, something quite at odds to how she normally acted. She wasn’t used to relying on people. People relied on her. 

Cocking her head and feeling a slight twinge of jealousy despite knowing that the Queen is happily married( anyone who had ears knew…) , Emily nodded. “Okay. Let's go.” Taking Ali’s hand in hers, she lead the blonde into the palace. A feeling of electricity seemed to be going up her arm as their hands were connected. Emily knew how Ali made her feel but this was...different. It felt newer, and stronger. And her lips were still tingling from that kiss. Fortunately there weren't any noises coming from Midge’s room. Emily wanted to say so many things but she didn't know how so, she grabbed Ali’s waist and kissed her again before gently pulling away and blushing while whispering: “I'll be here when you get out.” 

“Em–I…Stay. Please.” Truth be told, Alison was terrified. Had been terrified constantly for two years. But Emily…Emily had always made her feel safer. Which was why she always kept her close. Their kisses before she disappeared, they were more than just manipulation. Alison needed Emily. Needed all of the bitches. It took a stalker for her to realise that. Not even waiting for the brunette’s response, she never did, it wasn’t needed. She latched on tightly to Emily’s side–yet another new thing for her to do, it was always Emily clinging to her, not that Alison ever minded–guiding them into the room where tear-marred blue eyes sought out the Queen. 

Midge was abruptly awakened by the door opening and loud frantic footsteps. Fortunately she had a nightgown on tonight. At least for whoever barged in. A queen had no time for trivial things like modesty during a war. She touched the lamp beside her bed and her eyes went wide. “Alison?!” She practically leapt out of bed and embraced the blonde. “Sweetheart...how-wha-what happened?” 

David groaned from the bed at the commotion. “Wha-Midge-Oh.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and mumbled. “The one night I don't wear pants…” 

“Darling? Shut up. Not important. Just stay there.” Midge was still holding Alison tightly. “Tell me everything…” 

“Warlock he–he knows Midge. Of course he fucking knows!” Alison growled in frustration. “I couldn't push it back. I...I really fucked up. Wasn’t careful enough. We have two weeks. Fuck!” Why wasn’t she more careful? They were going to lose this war. All because she took her eyes off the enemy for one second.

“Then we’ll be ready for him. You went above and beyond, darling. You did your best.” Midge kissed her forehead. “You need to rest...and get those cuts looked at.” She turned to Emily. “Thank you for bringing her to me.” 

“Two weeks? What's happening in two weeks?” David asked. 

Midge shot him a look. “Don't. We’ll discuss this when it's a decent hour and everyone is properly awake.” 

Alison blinked at Midge in disbelief. How could she possibly believe they were going to be ready? Even Alison, queen of confidence, didn’t believe it. “Are you–Are you actually serious? Midge, I fucked up! I got too confident, too sure!” It had been her downfall before, she was loathe to admit. “We will not be ready in two weeks. Spencer and Flinna are out of action for one of those! Hanna will be out longer! And I bet Aria is still a fucking cat! We’re. All. Going. To. Die.” She sobbed, leaning against Emily for support, too exhausted by everything to hide her fragile state. 

Sighing deeply, Midge dropped the motherly act and nodded. “We might. We just might. But we have to prepare because Warlock is going to invade whether we are ready or not. We have to hang onto hope,” she looked at Emily and Alison knowingly. “And love. Because if we lose both we have nothing. This week I'll do what I can. David will as well. Aria needs to be coaxed into shifting back. That's a lot easier than you think. Hanna is under Mona’s care. And Mona is doing wonderfully from what I hear. I have faith in her. You, Spencer and Emily will train with the rest of the Legend. But before any of that Alison DiLaurentis, you will get your injuries looked at, sleep, eat some decent food and change into actual clothes instead of being dressed like a sexy Halloween Barbie. You rock it but my god...completely impractical.” Midge took a deep breath and glared at the younger woman. “And that's an order. See that you follow it.” 

Not tired enough to miss an opportunity to send a half hearted scathing glare, Alison muttered in a deadpan tone. “Of course, wouldn’t dream of ever disobeying an order from you, Queenie.” 

“I’ll see to it that she does, your highness.” Emily curtsied as best she could whilst supporting the near dead weight of Alison, before leading them out the room. Not at all checking the blonde out, blushing as she did, just because of Midge’s comments on Ali’s attire. That was–Those thoughts were the furthest thing from her mind. 

****

Of course, Alison protested weakly the entire time, muttering about how she had suffered worse. “And you didn’t even bother asking where we might find a healer or my room.” Alison huffed, a sly smirk coming out onto her tired features. “I know you miss me and all, who wouldn’t, but you shouldn’t let thoughts of mentally undressing me cloud your vision. I know I’m irresistible, sweetie.”  

Flushing a darker color, Emily rolled her eyes. “You can stay with me tonight. Midge wanted you taken care of I can do that.” She didn't meet Ali’s eyes, feeling guilt creep in as she thought of Elana. No. There was no need to feel anything. They weren't together. And Ali was...well, Ali. That hadn't even gone away. Elana was being ridiculous. And that was that. Emily opened the door to her room and dragged Ali in with her. “Take off the dress. I need to look at the cuts. You don't need a healer...David taught me a few things about my element.” Emily was all business right now because that was easier. Despite how much her heart was pounding and how much she ached for Ali’s touch. 

With her hands on her hips, Alison raised an eyebrow as she purred. “My, my, my little Emmy is all grown up. Ordering someone to strip for her, and telling them to sleep with her. I’m so proud.” Smirking, Alison took the dress off, fully aware that in doing so she stood half naked. It would be ridiculous to wear a bra with a corset, of course. 

Blushing but keeping her eyes on the scratches located on Ali’s ribs,Emily was trying her best to be all business. “Get on the bed.” She ordered quietly, fully aware Ali was just going to continue teasing her the whole way through.

Smirk still in place, Alison winked at the brunette. “I bet you say that to all the girls. How’d you want me, sweetie?” It was so good to see Emily responding like she always had. It gave her hope. She was all work now, but Alison would get her play. Sooner or later. 

Emily smirked back at her. “On your back. Don't move unless I tell you to.” Her voice was a low growl. 

“So, that’s how you like your girls?”  A challenging eyebrow was raised. “Not very creative, Em.” Alison did as she was told, for once. The scratches were beginning to hurt like a mother fucker. 

“I'll be more creative when you're not in pain.” Emily huffed. Closing her eyes, an iridescent light trickled out of her fingers like cold maple syrup and began to wash over Ali’s cuts. The wounds closed up and the dried blood faded...now the claw marks looked weeks old. “That's as much as I can do.” Emily wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. “How do you feel?”

“Oh, I’m just peachy, dar–” Alison sighed. Emily was giving her one of those looks that said she knew otherwise. “I’m exhausted, Em. I haven’t exactly been living in sunshine and rainbows for two years. And I know–I owe you all an explanation. Which will come later. When we’re not all occupied with survival. Now,” She crooked a finger, beckoning Emily to come closer. “I need to sleep. Queenie’s orders. Are you gonna join me?” Alison already knew the answer, her smug smile said as much. Which was fortunate for her…Alison doubted she’d get a peaceful sleep on her own. 

Emily chuckled quietly. “You're in my bed...scoot over.” When Ali did, Emily put her arms around the nearly bare waist as gently as she could, her head nestling into the crook of the tan neck. “Goodnight, Ali.” 

Heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings, something it hadn’t done in so long, Alison placed one of her hands over Emily’s. The other lay just in front of her face, a closed fist, ready to fight off any intruders like she had so often done. And yet, a peaceful smile found its way onto her face as she yawned. “Night, Em.” 


	19. It sounds totally gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self admitted eating disorder.

Mona woke up with Hanna wrapped around her tightly while the blonde snored softly. “Rise and shine, grumpy.” Chirped the brunette softly before kissing Hanna's cheek. 

Pushing her head further into the silky curtain of brown hair, Hanna mumbled. “ ‘M not grumpy. Mornings suck. Bed arrest sucks. You suck. How the fuck do you like mornings?” Her head nuzzled further into Mona’s neck as she groaned. The longer she kept this up, the longer she could delay the inevitable. 

“Because it's when I always got to see you. Mornings are my favorite because they remind me of you. And you're really cute in the mornings.” Mona’s voice was quiet and shy, her cheeks flushing a light pink. 

Yawning, Hanna retracted her head, rapidly blinking against the torturous light whilst her nose scrunched. She really needed to get some of those blackout curtains Aria had. “That was adorable, just like you.” Her eyes held Mona’s for a few beats, before the light became too much and back into the safety of the girl’s neck she went. How the fuck was the brunette still here? Hanna still doubted that she was good enough, she never would be unless…“But also creepy. Always? So, you snuck into my room everyday and watched me sleep back in Rosewood? Edward Cullen has nothing on you.” 

“Not what I meant, I was referring to us driving to school every morning and all the times we had sleepovers. And if anything I'm Alice.” Replied Mona with a smirk. “How are you feeling...I know you're tired but-you know…” 

Hanna’s smirk was hidden as she teased. “Yeah, you’re Alice. You’re both tiny, annoying, tiny…Did i mention, tiny?” The feelings question…that was…best avoided. “Bored. Can I leave the bed yet? If I go any longer without makeup I’m gonna develop an allergic reaction. And I need to change clothes. And shower. I feel gross. How you’re not running for cover in the forest is confusing. Speaking of, are you going to go back to Jen’s. You totally should. Your training is important. Mine too. I need to go practice so I’m not a useless, fat failure. Jen must need you.” There. Dumb vomit to deflect the conversation...Okay that was a poor choice of phrasing because now…

“Jen asked me to take care of you. So I'm here. She's working for her mom right now. I'm staying.” Mona huffed. She could counter Hanna's insults to herself but then that would be playing into the blonde’s hands. “And the queen has banned you from training until you've recovered. Which you haven't. But get dressed, put makeup on and shower.” Mona got up and stretched. “I'm going to do the same thing.” 

Finally, Hanna had the opportunity to…be alone and look presentable. Obviously. “Just, not in that order, right? Unless you want your makeup to run and your clothes to get wet.” Sighing, Hanna made the bed then tossed the day’s outfit onto it, mumbling all the while. “You’d still pull that look off anyway, unlike some.” With her towel in hand, she went into the shower, painfully aware that the room was probably bugged to alert a certain person if she did a certain thing. The whole bathroom process took ten minutes exactly, and then she was back in her room, applying makeup and throwing on the purple, asymmetrical dress that really highlighted just how well the losing weight system was working. Not that…apparently that was a bad thing. Some days she agreed. Today, she disagreed. 

Mona showered and dressed quickly, she didn't even bother to knock before walking in. “Hey...I was hoping we could-um...talk.” The brunette was nervous Hanna would turn her away. She was trying her best and the blonde was certainly making it difficult. Which didn't surprise her but-it stung a little. 

Hanna had picked up on Mona’s apprehension almost immediately and had jumped to the wrong conclusion. That the brunette was sick and tired of being constantly disappointed and weighed down by the worthless burden that was Hanna Olivia Marin. That she didn't really love her, that she never even cared. “Yeah-Of course...I-Are you okay?” Maybe she was overreacting. Probably not. Still, her stomach started to twist painfully, as her heart began to burn and clench. No good ever came from that question. What was the use? She may as well give up. With Mona leaving her, she had no one. 

“Yes...I-I just wanted to know what the deal is with...you and I. Because...I told you I love you, you said the same thing before you passed out and…” Mona was blushing again. Dammit. “We’ve been hooking up since the ball. What does it mean Hanna?” Mona hoped and prayed for Hanna to not leave the room, slap her or worse...just laugh. 

The small tremors of fright ceased, instead replaced by tremors caused by giggling. Mona might have been ‘A’, but she was so very blind. But then, the same could be said for herself. And Hanna had clearly been overreacting. Mona hadn’t retracted what she said, surely that meant something?  “You-You really...You really are adorable.” She practically cooed, resting a hand on Mona’s cheek, relishing in the absence of damaging thoughts. “What did you think it meant?” Hanna was curious, what elaborate thought had the brunette’s intricate mind developed as an explanation? 

“I...I was hoping it meant that you-you wanted me and that...we-we could-um…” Mona wasn't used to stammering anymore. It wasn't fair. She took a deep breath. “Hanna I want us to be something. Something that lasts. I want to make Caleb a distant memory because all you're thinking about is me…I love you more than anything, Hanna Marin.” She brought Hanna down to her level and their lips met. 

Her back was beginning to ache but Hanna couldn’t care less, she was finally getting something right. Once her erratic heartbeat had slowed and she had taken time to consider the weight of Mona’s words, she pulled away, sinking down onto the bed. Sure, the brunette had had a violent way of expressing that love, it didn’t change the multitude of other times where she was soft and caring, gentle and loving, wild and defensive. It was what made Mona,  _ her _ Mona. “I, I don’t think I could ever forget Caleb. He was my first, but he hurt me, badly. We were becoming toxic. And…It’s the same with us, Mona. We were lethal. I almost ruined you once.” She wiped the first stray tear away. “I could ruin you again. I-I’m damaged mess. I don’t want to see you hurting again, because of me. So I-The ball made me realise a few things and I freaked. And then we started to hook up after Elana–And I just went with it. Because I knew I wasn’t good enough for you, not yet, but I couldn’t just stay away. I wanted to. So you’d stay safe. But…” She began to sob into her hands. “Fuck it. Mona, I have been in love with you this entire time and it hurts so much. Of course I want you–You...You’re all that has ever really mattered to me–More than the girls. I just…You’re the inferno to my flame, the hurricane to my breeze. I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t lose you. If I did...I’d lose myself. Mona Vanderwaal, you are my home. You always have been. I love everything about you, scary past and all. I love you.” It didn’t matter that she didn’t exactly know what an inferno was…she’d ask later. For now, it would be really nice if she could stop weeping and wailing like a baby. It would be a miracle if the brunette understood at all what she was saying. "That sounded totally gay." Was how she concluded, briefly being reminded of a much more calmer time when she had uttered the same sentence. 

Mona smiled, while hopping onto the bed, moving some blonde hair out of Hanna's face with the lightest touch. “I love you too, honey. Always have. Always will. You're always so beautiful. I don't care if you don't think you are. You are. You're my world.” Positioning herself more comfortably onto top of Hanna, Mona kissed her deeply, leaving both of them breathless. “You're not leaving this bed...now that you know,” Mona’s voice was a sensual snarl. “I want you to know how much I want you.” The second kiss was much more gentle. “How much I really love you.” 

Threading her fingers through slightly damp brunette locks, Hanna just gazed at Mona, in complete awe of the girl. If she meant that much to her, then…Hanna couldn't hurt her anymore. And that meant…admitting certain things. “Mona I…” She took a breath, trying to find it the strength to say the words. 

“What?” Mona asked gently. “What is it?” From rough to gentle within moments the brunette held Hanna close. 

“I-I have a…I have a problem.” Another sharp intake of breath. “An eating problem. I just-I needed to…I know that-Sorry.” A humourless laugh. “We were having a moment and I-Sorry.”

“No, no,honey…” Mona smiled and took one of Hanna's hands in hers. “It's okay. Thank you for telling me. I'm so proud of you. I love you.” 

"I- It's not that big a…" Hanna halted before she could finish the sentence, knowing the brunette would give her the mother of all death glares and a pointed lecture. "So, honey? Is that your newest term of endearment or are you just having major cravings?" Not that she minded, far from it. It was just...quite couple-ish? She had watched enough rom-coms to know that...so did she have to start calling Mona darling? Or dear? Who called who babe? She couldn't afford to mess it up like everything else.

Mona’s face flushed as she stammered. “I...you don't like it? It's just your hair is-I mean you are-It just sort of stuck.” She concluded lamely, with a shy smile. 

“You’re right. I don’t like it. It’s so sickenly sweet and the reasoning is stupidly romantic and thoughtful.” The deadpanned tone was held for a few seconds, frown in place, before Hanna had to break her act and giggle. “I love it.” Nothing she could come up with would ever top that. 

“That was the best and the worst lie you ever told.” Mona said playfully before kissing the blonde again, with her hands in Hanna's hair. “Mostly because you are my weakness…” she whispered. 

“It’s the hair, isn’t it. It’s always the hair. Chicks dig blonde girls. But I would have never guessed. It’s not like you randomly play with it or anything.” With her hands on the brunette's hips to prevent Mona from falling off, Hanna repositioned herself so that she was laying down, a more comfortable position to be in...The fact that Mona was pressed up against her more had nothing to do with it, obviously. “I should give you one…but we all know I’m as creative as the author of Twilight. Who was that again?” 

“Stephanie Meyer.” Mona mumbled while nuzzling Hanna's neck. “So...are we dating now? Like...do you want to go on dates? Like actual dates? Not just shopping trips or-what we’ve been doing up to this point?” 

“Are you referring to those shopping sprees where we stole the cutest outfits, and your gay was showing? You know, the whole ‘if I saw you strutting around in that dress and kicking it in those heels, I would totally do you’ comments? We should totally do them as dates.” She teased, rubbing Mona’s hips. “The only thing I would love more than dating you is you. So yes. I mean-If you want to.”

“Of course you remember me saying that…” Mona huffed with a playful scowl. “Duh...that's why I asked, Han.” She smirked. “I could really get used to this.” The brunette purred into the blonde’s ear. “You being mine. Me being yours.” 

“Yeah,” Hanna said with a sigh, wrapping her arms around the brunette after a slight hesitation. “It should have been this way ages ago. But…just–If anything happens in the war…to me…Don’t…do anything that would send you back to Radley…And don’t–Don’t follow me either.” 

Mona nodded. “I won't. The same goes for you.” She said, a little more loudly than she wanted to. It was important that Hanna didn't know what she was doing until later. But…she just realized how difficult it was going to be now that Ali had returned. Midge had sent her the text this morning and Mona had been ordered to keep it quiet. She didn't want to think about that, but there it was. 

Arms tightening their hold, Hanna rubbed the brunette’s back soothingly. She wasn’t going to promise anything. “You’ll be okay. You always are. You’ve been through hell, Mon, and came out of it better than most.” Hanna kissed her forehead. Then a cheek. Followed by her nose. “You will be.” 

“Thanks, honey.” Mona sighed and leaned into Hanna's touch. She wanted to think about how good it felt to have everything worked out between them. But Hanna was still sick. Mona’s job wasn't done yet. Far from it. They didn't have much time. But she had to try to nudge Hanna towards bettering herself. That's all she could do. Her best. 

"It's no problem, sweetie? Sweetheart? Darling? Dear? Babe?" She gave a half giggle, half yawn as her hold on the brunette began to slack. "We're gonna make all of this our bitch. We always do. Together."  Nothing was ever certain, but they had each other now. And sometimes, that was enough. With a mumbled "I'm gonna take a nap…We can-we can e-eat lunch later…Love you, monster," Hanna fell asleep once more. The recovery had only just begun, and it was going to be a long one riddled with setbacks. And it might not be complete before their lives were thrust into peril. But for moments like this? She was going to fight, to try. Even if she didn't deserve it…Mona did.


	20. Bubblegum Bitch

Elana had only just gotten the news about the new training schedule, Midge had been very vague about why things were suddenly sped up. The queen had been distant lately and while Elana knew she was very busy that didn't mean it didn't sting a little. Jen kept in touch with her a lot more but then again...That's just who Jen was. The tigress wanted to see Emily. They had been taking space and not speaking at all unless they had to. So she when she walked into the bedroom that had been theirs for an entire week, the last thing she had been expecting to see on her way to mend fences was Alison DiLaurentis, clad only in a black pair of underwear...in front of a full length mirror,no less. “You…” The brunette growled, shock, jealousy and anger prominent on her face. 

Alison’s blue eyes turned icy as they narrowed, blonde hair remaining perfectly in tact as she spun round. “Oh look, the delusional kitten has returned.” She snarled, hatred shining in her eyes. “You clearly didn’t get the memo, but sweetie, you’re not welcome here. Ta-ta.” 

Eyebrow arched in surprise, Elana was shocked. “Your reputation precedes you, Alison.” She walked closer to the blonde. “How the hell are you here? Last I knew you might have been hiding in Paris until your little birds won the game for you.” Her voice was calmer now but mocking. 

“Really? Queenie didn’t let you of all people in on her plan? Oh dear…I thought you were more important. It would certainly explain your high and mighty bravado but…no.  The mighty tigress herself wasn’t informed of the plan? Ouch.” Tossing her hair back, Alison smiled smugly as she walked over to the open wardrobe, pulling out the clothes Midge had provided her in the short notice. 

The fact that Alison was turning her back to her made Elana's blood boil even more. “Midge had her reasons. I suppose you're the reason we're preparing for war. You had to play with Warlock didn't you?” Elana snarled, rushing up to Ali, grabbing her wrist so that they were facing each other. “Tell me, Alison...did you know he murdered my family?” Claws began to dig into the tan wrist. “My father, my brother, my cousin and my mother. And you won't believe what Rick did to me...or maybe you will.” Her voice got softer. “Since you blackmailed Jenna for doing the same thing to her stepbrother. You're lucky to be alive. I get that you're a favorite of the queen, and if you are Emily's...fine. But this isn't Rosewood High, sweetheart. This is life and death.” 

With the mention of Rick, Alison spaced for a moment, fear glazing over her eyes before the sharp pain in her wrist and trickle of blood made her snap to, hardening her eyes from emotion once more. “Get. Your filthy. Kitten nails. The fuck. Off.” She hissed, anger radiating off of her, pushing aside the memory of the times Jamie had been in a similar position, digging poison coated nails into her out of pure jealousy. It was a good thing that Alison now had concealer to mask the bruises and wounds. No one could see those weaknesses. Ever. Least of all the jumped up house cat. "I know what they're capable of. I lived through some of the worst, for longer than you’ve known Em. Which is why you should show me more respect, kitty cat. If it weren't for me, risking my neck for all you bitches, Warlock would have invaded days after that little ball.” With the brunette’s grip still not letting up, Alison yanked her wrist out, tearing the skin further, crimson blood now tinging the concealer. “I gave up a lot to help the war in this way. Your family died. Mine still think I’m dead. I could have easily went home. I didn’t. Two years of living in fear of an unknown assailant changes a person. I know. I know it’s life or death. That’s all my life is these days. But sweetie, we’d all be dead by now if I hadn’t done what I did.” With her back turned to Elana, Alison walked over to the bed and got dressed, hissing under her breath at the pain in her wrists. “Oh, and sweetie? You should really control those childish outbursts. We are in a war, in case you forgot in your endless, pathetic pursuit of  _ my _ mate.”

Midge saw the door slightly ajar and walked in. “Hey I wanted to check on you and I saw-” Her eyes caught a glimpse of the blood on Ali’s wrist and the green fields burst into flames as they locked onto Elana. “What. The. Fucking hell. Did. You. Do?!” 

“Midge I-” 

The redhead slapped the taller woman. “Don't. Speak.” She snarled. “I have known you nearly all your life. You almost married my brother. I gave you my home as a way to escape your father, my mother was your mother because we all loved Tina very much. And this is how you repay me. By becoming the thing that always stood in your way, Elana. By becoming as small minded and  as prideful as your father. And that's why he's dead, honey. I would hate to have to do the same thing to you on purpose just because you were wrong about a little biology. But we’re at war, Elana Josephine Polarson. And I intend to win. With or without you.” 

Tears stung at Elana's eyes. “Midge I-” 

“I said don't speak. And it's your majesty. Guards!” Men in scarlet armor appeared immediately. “Take her home. Clearly she needs time away from the palace. Elana, your training is suspended until Flinna returns. Hopefully you learn how to play well with others before then.” It broke Midge to do this but she had to. Ali was more valuable and if Elana was going to be blinded by hubris they were all fucked. 

“As you wish, your majesty.” Elana allowed herself to be escorted away, not even meeting Ali’s eyes. 

Alison watched the whole exchange with the smallest amount of sympathy she could find. The brunette had brought it on herself the moment she had succumbed to the childish anger, with little goading on the blonde’s part. Kitty cat deserved the time out. Then again–No. Alison had risked a lot for that bitch. This was the least she was owed. With an intake of breath, she turned to Midge with a smile, using the canary yellow scarf she was going to wear as a makeshift tourniquet to stem the blood flow. “Hey Queenie, need anything?” It was best to avoid talking about what just happened, Alison wasn’t completely heartless and actually cared about people. Shocker. 

Midge softened the moment Elana was taken away. “I'm so sorry about all that. I...I hate being that way. Especially with her.” She took Ali’s wrist in her hand gently so she could examine it. “Have Emily heal you up again. I need you in good shape ASAP. I want you to shower off all that concealer and get everything healed up. I need you healthy, Ali. You're one of my best right now. And...your room is near mine. First door on the left. Everything is ready for you, bed, wardrobe and all. I even made sure that you had the conditioner you liked so much in the shower. I just...I need you to be ready. Since Emily is aware of things...we should let everyone else know you're here. We can have a proper meeting when Spencer and Flinna return. But if you want to just...see everyone you can, please do. You are not my prisoner. You're my golden girl, Ali.” Midge kissed the blonde’s cheek. 

“Well, I’m not one to brag but,” pink lips curved into yet another smug grin as she placed a hand on her hip, tossing blonde curls back “I am pretty amazing. The girls will be falling over themselves to see me again, I’m just that incredible.” The narcissistic tone was only more fake than it was real, quickly giving way to a longing gleam in her eyes and subdued smile. “Midge I-There are others better than me. I can’t-I’m no one’s golden girl. Not after everything. But…I really do miss those bitches.” 

“Darling Alison…” Midge smiled tenderly. “I wouldn't say such things if I didn't believe them. I swear on my house that I wouldn't. You have become extremely valuable to the crown. Should you choose to stay if we win...I'll offer you an estate.” Taking Alison's good hand and squeezing it, Midge sighed. “But for now...have Emily take care of you, shower and get properly dressed. Those are actually some of my old things from when I was around your age. You can keep them if you want. I'll be in touch, my love.” Midge touched Ali’s cheek before starting her walk out of the room. “And you should probably visit Aria first. She's been quite lonely without Spencer.” 

“I–Thank you, Midge. For everything.” And then, after Alison’s grateful smile, she swept into an elegant curtsy–a first since meeting the queen. “I’ll see you around, Queenie.”

****

Dressed in workout clothes and covered in sweat from training all morning, Emily took off her shirt and tossed it into the hamper before noticing Alison. Clad in a sports bra and skintight workout pants...oh how the universe loved its parallels but Emily hadn't had the same look that Ali did when she had been in the same position as Elana. Emily wasn't naturally a predator like the blonde. “Hey...I-I didn't know if you would have been sleeping or somewhere else-or…” The brunette cocked her head as she noticed something. Was Ali-no...she must be imagining things...Alison DiLaurentis didn't blush. It must be a trick of the light. 

“I was just-There was a bit of a-” Damn it, why did Emily have to do training in that? It was just cruel, seeing as the brunette had gotten more toned since the last time Alison had saw her and her breasts were definitely–Fuck. She did not do flustered. Ever. She was the predator. “Hi Em. You’re looking a little sweaty, sweetie. I was just on my way to have a shower, you could always join.” With a wink and a purr, Alison stalked over to her prey, tucking that pesky fly-away brown strand behind Emily’s ear. There, that was better. She knew how to play captivating huntress. 

Emily smirked before leaning in just a little more, touching Ali’s flushed cheek, before whispering. “I've got a better idea…” And then kissing the blonde with a bit of a growl in her approach. 

Alison wasn’t exactly sure how long she stood there, kissing Emily with her hands around the brunette’s neck and their bodies pressed together, but she couldn’t care less. Why should she count the seconds? All that mattered that it was her there, making those breathy sighs when Emily’s tongue made an appearance, and not the brunette bitch that had stolen her mate’s first heat from her. Oh, how she would pay later. This would play to Alison’s favour. It always did in the end. Nobody knew how to plot revenge like Alison DiLaurentis. Well…nobody but Mona. Perhaps the tiny brunette would be happy to assist her, not that she needed help, but as a way to avenge whatever the hell the brunette bitch had done to derail her blonde twin. With her mind too wrapped up in her scheming, Alison forgot the pain in her wrist, until another sharp pain in her knees had her falling onto the bed with Emily on top of her. “Well…I like where this idea is going.” She smirked, slightly breathless from their long kiss. Thoughts of retribution pushed aside so she could marvel at the sight that was Emily Fields post-training. 

“Why is there-Oh. Ali-What-what happened?” Emily had caught the scent of blood. She had accidentally gripped Ali’s wrist and it was...bleeding? “I didn't do that did I?” The brunette asked softly. “I didn't think we were-maybe I got-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ruin the mood but what happened?” 

“Your girlfriend, she gets quite passionate in arguments. It’s fine, Em.” With a reassuring smile, Alison adjusted the scarf. “Midge said you should look at it, but it’ll be alright. It’s not the deepest wound I’ve ever had. Kitty cat should really file her nails.” 

Emily let out a snarling huff. “I hope Midge put Elana in her place. I won't let her touch you again. You're mine. She needs to back off.” Blushing in surprise from her completely honest statement. “Ali-I….I-umm…” Getting up and clearing her throat. “Let me see it. That shouldn't take much time to fix.” 

“I’m yours, huh? When was that decided, I must have missed the meeting?” Sitting up and crossing her legs, Alison held the injured wrist out for the brunette to inspect, blonde eyebrow raised as her eyes studied the girl before her. Emily showing a possessive nature was…unusual considering she was always the shyest, but it made sense with her Legend form. It was also undeniably hot. Alison had to be upfront, as usual, about that. Still, she didn’t expect Emily to turn on the brunette bitch as readily as she had. In fact, Alison had figured that she wouldn’t realise that they were mates until either of their heats started up–the fact that Emily’s had started in a jealous fit over Elana would forever grind her gears, but she wouldn’t hold it against her. The same could not for the brunette bitch, who would be made to regret stealing what was rightfully Alison’s, not to mention how she had acted towards the others during. Oh, their little discussion would be continued soon enough. It didn’t matter now, though. Emily was claiming her. Alison DiLaurentis. And that, was all that truly mattered, darlings. 

Using the iridescent light from her gentle fingers again, Emily was able to make the marks completely disappear. “Good. It didn't scar.” She felt her face grow warm when she heard Ali’s question, truly processing the words. “I...it wasn't...I-I just...Just forget it. It was...I'm sorry.” Ducking her head in shyness Emily bit her lip nervously. “Your wrist is fine now.” The brunette said quietly. 

Some things never change. Like how fucking cute Emily got when she was all shy. “Sweetie, why would I forget something I waited two years for?” There was a smirk, of course there was, but there was a gentle undertone to her words that only Emily seemed to evoke. 

“What?” Their eyes locked and Emily felt herself shiver from the intensity of Ali’s gaze. “So...all this time,” The brunette’s voice had become a whisper. “All this time you've...felt the same way?”

“Well, it took me a while to accept once I could rule you out of being A, but yes. This whole time whilst you were dating Ben and Paige. Oh, and that bitch. Which, sweetie, I thought I had given you standards? Pig skin and the neanderthal? Really?” Alison huffed with a roll of her eyes. How Emily thought they, of all people, were deserving was beyond her. “The only decent one out of the bunch was Maya. Still, she was no Alison.” There was only one, of course. And she always got what she wanted. 

She wasn't surprised that Ali had kept tabs on her. But she was surprised it was because-Emily’s heart soared. “So...um-It didn't bother you when I said that…” She touched the blonde’s cheek gently. “That you were mine?” Of course she was blushing again. Ali flustered her beyond belief. 

“No, it didn’t.” Alison sighed, lowering her defenses and covering Emily’s hand with her own. Too long. Too fucking long. She hated waiting. “What did bother me…Was that idea of yours getting a little sidetracked.” 

Emily giggled before leaning in again, her other hand falling to Ali’s hip. “We still need to shower you know…” she murmured before their lips met again. 

For once, Alison couldn’t care less about showering. She could take all the showers she wanted later. That was something she had been able to do. Having Emily kiss her? That wasn’t. Like hell she was going to pass up on that. And not just because the brunette was a fucking great kisser. The whole feelings thing she had been waiting for, more like yearning but she wasn’t about to admit that, would be stupid to ignore. And bitchiness didn’t connote stupidity.


	21. The Best of Friends

Elana was throwing fireballs at the targets located in the Polarson estate arena. She kept seeing Alison’s stupid smug grin and hearing Midge’s words.   
_  
“ By becoming as small minded and as prideful as your father. And that's why he's dead, honey. I would hate to have to do the same thing to you on purpose just because you were wrong about a little biology. But we’re at war, Elana Josephine Polarson. And I intend to win. With or without you.”   
_  
Shaking with anger she shifted and then let out a mighty roar of frustration before shifting back and breaking down. Self hatred and pity mixed with guilt washed over her. 

“Elana?” Of fucking course he was here. Perfect. She got up off of her knees and turned around. 

“Don't you have a liar to fuck?” She sniffled. 

He shook his head and offered his hand, blue eyes shining with love for her. “C’mere.” 

She took it and clung to him, sobbing into his shirt. “I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.” 

It wasn't the incessant glare of light that awoke her for once, no, the intense burning was coming from– “Mona, quit staring at me." Hanna whined, covering her face in an attempt to get back to sleep. If she couldn't shop, or prepare for war, then she might as well sleep. At least there she could roam the Rosewood Mall endlessly, not plagued by anything but what shoes went better with which outfit.    
  
"Well then, you need to quit being adorable. You've slept long enough, girly girl." Once the blonde had fallen asleep, Mona had moved out of the slack grip, laying next to her, simply content with spending an undetermined amount of time just watching the girl finally be at peace. Of course, that fact wouldn't leave the room. Nobody needed to know just how okay she was with not having full control on and around Hanna. 

“This is about just as exciting as one of those nature documentaries.” 

“Fine then, grumpy. You want out?”

“Please. I am one orange jumpsuit away from changing my name to Piper Chapman.” 

“Oh please, the most you two have in common is the blonde hair–and yours is way more lustrous.”

Hanna tilted her head in confusion. “What does lustr-”

“I’ll tell you later.” With a nudge, Mona tugged the both of them off the bed. “Put on flats. No heels. We’re going out.”

“She's not mad at you.” Dominic said as they walked around the estate together. 

“I know.” Elana replied meekly. 

“So stop punishing yourself.” He paused , their eyes met and she licked her lips staring at his. 

“I'm...Okay. Fine. What should I be doing then, your highness?” She deadpanned. 

“Well...perhaps you should work on not moping over Emily. And think about playing nice with Alison when you get back.” 

“She started it!” 

“With what? Her amazingness?” Dominic struck a dramatic pose and pretended to toss his hair back despite it being too short for the action. “Yes! It is I! The great Alison DiLaurentis! Bow before me mortals for I am a goddess!” 

Elana giggled despite everything and then huffed with a pout. “Stop it.” 

“Stop what exactly?” He asked with a knowing smirk while taking her hand in his. 

“Stop making me feel better. I wanted to brood.” 

“Um...Aria is the local vamp. Brooding privileges go to her exclusively now.” 

Elana shoved him playfully. “Asshole.” 

“Bitch.” He said without missing a beat. 

“I missed you.” The tigress said softly, letting him pull her into his embrace, blushing a little under his gaze. 

“I know. The feeling is mutual.” The prince murmured while moving a strand of hair out of her face. 

“Dom...we...we shouldn't.” Elana said while clearing her throat. 

“Oh. Um...right.” 

“Aria likes you.” 

“I know. But we haven't exactly talked about-” 

“Don't. She likes you. Let it be.” 

“Don't you want me to kiss you?” 

“I never said I didn't but let's hold off on that.” 

“So…I know I’m not supposed to question whatever madness the mad hatter is up to but…Where are we going?” By this point, Hanna was following Mona like a lost puppy, with her hand clenched tightly in brunette’s who was leading them determinedly towards…The kitchen. 

“We’re going to eat out, the change of scenery will do us both good. You’ll love it, trust me.” With a reassuring squeeze, they entered the kitchen. “You did say that we’d eat lunch.”

“I-Yeah…Okay…I-I can do…that.” If it made Mona happy…then Hanna would try, for her. 

“That’s my girl.” With a proud smile, Mona pushed Hanna up against the kitchen counter. Thoughts of food temporarily forgotten as her hands weaved into blonde locks, stroking them affectionately to ease up the blonde’s trembling as their lips met in a loving kiss. 

“I just...you're not okay.” Dom said as the hand used to move the strand of hair rested on the pale angular cheek. “And my first instinct is to-” 

“I know. I know. But-I have to do this alone. I'll...I could go see Bruno. Canis City would probably be a good place to…” 

“Let loose and put things into perspective?” 

Elana smiled and nodded. “Exactly. I could use a party right now.” 

“I could come with-” She placed a hand on his chest. 

“No. Stay here. Aria is a very jealous girl. And...she's a kitten right now. So take her out when she's human or something, okay?” 

“Elana...I'm the Ezra rebound. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Stop pushing me away.” 

“Fine…” She pushed him up against an ivy covered side of her home. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“This isn't about me.” He purred. 

“Bastard…” Elana wasn't gentle with him. His lip was bleeding when they came up for air. 

“Temper, temper…” He grinned into the crook of her neck as his grip on her waist tightened, his nails digging in. 

“Mmmm…” 

“You’re such a bitch.” A sharp glare, half playful half serious was aimed at the brunette as Hanna tried to hold in her giggles. Mona had decided that she did, in fact, have a craving for honey. Specifically, lemon and honey cupcakes. Which was why Hanna was in her current flour smeared state.

“Hmm, but I’m your bitch.” With another smug grin, Mona threw yet another handful of flour in the blonde’s direction. Normally, she wouldn’t indulge in such childish behaviour. But there was always a method to her madness. Oh, the staff at Radley would be amazed at the progress she had made. 

“You’re a monster!” Hanna giggled, returning fire with a handful of icing powder. “We’re going to be in so much trouble...Great thing that we’re expert liars.”

“Again, I’m your monster. The cakes should be ready soon.”

“Right, why did you decide to get all Mary Berry? I thought we were going out and...I am so not going out, covered in flour.” Another glare was sent in Mona’s direction as Hanna resumed the clean up.

A half shrug was given in response. “Well, I figured that making food and messing around with it would help to get you more comfortable. To help you not see it as a threat.” That sounded disgustingly romantic. The things Hanna brought out of her sometimes. Not that it wasn't worth it, she would just have to remember that Hanna had a habit of flinging herself onto people when–like now apparently. “Easy there honey, you’re going to get me covered in flour too.” She didn’t mind though. When it came to Hanna, she never did. 

“I-How did you think of that?”

“Research. When this war is done, I-We are going to take each other far away. You’ll make the fashion industry your bitch and I-I want to help people, so less end up in places like Radley.” A light blush came with the admission. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Hanna sighed, pressing her forehead against the brunette’s after they shared a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you most.” 

“Mona,” Hanna whined “that’s my line.”

Mona just smirked, carefully nudging Hanna off of her so she could get to the oven. “We’re still going out. Go get changed.”

“Are we gonna have sex now?” Asked Dominic breathlessly as they dragged each other into Elana's room in between deep, penetrating kisses. 

“Isn't that what you-Hmmm...Wanted?” 

“I-I...I don't know. I guess I was-Ooookay...you're taking my pants off.” 

Elana smirked. “Problem?” The belt was tossed into the corner. 

“No. Just...I need to stop overthinking this don't I?” 

She faltered for a moment. “If you don't want to-” 

“I do...but should we?” 

“I asked you the same-What the hell is going on with you?” Elana picked her shirt up off the floor. “Do you have feelings for Aria? Is that what this is?” 

“I...Not really?” 

“But now you're feeling guilty.” 

“Kinda…” 

“Fine. It's...fine.”

“Babe-” 

Elana sighed deeply. “You don't have to explain. I just wish you had...figured this out earlier. I'm gonna...take care of everything.” 

“Elana….” 

“Please don't. I'm not mad at you. I'll see you later. Get out.” 

“I love you.” 

“Ditto, dumbass.” 


	22. I Wouldn't Mind

Back in the palace...Flinna was sleeping soundly with her arm around Spencer's waist. Midge had texted the empress about the need for a meeting once the week had past. Food was supposed to arrive for them both at one point today but right now...Flinna was snoring lightly as the afternoon sun streamed from the glass balcony door that overlooked her private garden. 

Spencer had never been the type of person to sleep, much less sleep in. Why waste the day when there was always something to be done? But right now? She was perfectly content with just watching Flinna sleep. There was nothing else she could do, after all. Which was aggravating, knowing there was so much to do before the war really kicked off like a heated court debate. And yeah, she cared about that. But damn it, they needed this break before going back to the caffeinated zombie state. 

“Mmmm...Hey there, Harvard.” Mumbled Flinna as she turned around, not expecting Spencer to be awake- “How long have you been up?” She was blushing. Fuck. Damn feelings. Spencer had clearly been watching her sleep and while she did not mind...the emotional intimacy of said act made her annoyingly flustered. 

“Not long.” Her tone was nonchalant, brushing off the act as nothing particularly affectionate. It was the only way to control the heat that could rise any minute. “You’ve only been awake less than a minute, and I’ve got you blushing already.” A smug smirk appeared, Spencer enjoyed the effect only she had on Flinna. It was a game they had, and she loved winning it. 

“Fuck off, Hastings.” Flinna growled, a pout forming as she ducked her head into the crook of Spencer's neck. “You're putting quite the damper on  _ my _ reputation you know…” she mumbled. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise you had a reputation to begin with.” The confident, cocky attitude masked the way her heart was melting at the cuteness that was Flinna blushing. 

With an annoyed huff Flinna, leapt up and pinned Spencer under her while gripping the younger woman’s wrists. “Before I was shoved into this position I was known for draining the treasury,” She placed a kiss on Spencer's toned stomach(certainly not the ripped figure of Elana but the fact it had been a surprise had made it much more of a turn on in Flinna's opinion). “There was a rumor I kept several livers on hand with the way I drank...men are so fragile aren't they?” Another kiss, this time on the defined collarbone, slightly more urgent than the last. “And half the island seems to think they've slept with me.” And finally, a searing kiss on the lips that she couldn't stop thinking about. “You're making me into quite the productive monarch, Harvard. People are going to wonder if I'm possessed.” 

Regaining her composure from that breath stealing kiss, Spencer attempted a raised eyebrow–something she was, loathed to admit, inept at. “Seems like a rubbish reputation, to me. Of course it would be improved by a Hastings’ influence.” 

Flinna shrugged. “I never said it was a good reputation did I? I mean...I'm sure your family would have many things to say about me. Probably say I'm some crazy cougar corrupting you…” The flippant way she said it didn't hide the hurt very well. “And yeah. I never said I wanted the reputation I had anymore...you're changing me. And I like it. Sure it annoys me how much-” Feeling her face flush again, Flinna cleared her throat and stopped, not sure if she should continue, afraid she had said too much. 

“They wouldn’t say that, they’d say worse. And then they’d get a restraining order on you.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Not that I care anymore. We work. Screw what they would say. I lo- like you. A lot. Nothing, not my parents, nor the legal system, can change or determine what I feel. Discourage it, yes.” Spencer smirked again. “But you know as well as I, that I’m not one for rolling over to authority, your highness.” The title held the weight of a mocking tone, only softened by the visible affection held in Spencer’s harsh eyes. 

“You know...considering all the research you do...as an empress… ‘Your Majesty’ is the proper way to address me, my dear. I haven't been crown princess for several months now.” Flinna shot back playfully. “And...did you just almost say you love me, Spencer?” Flinna's tone rapidly transitioned from teasing to nearly hopeful, but trying so hard to hide it and failing miserably...Her heart skipped a beat and she was terrified. 

“I-Um…I…Of course I knew how to address you. Irking you is just too much fun.” Spencer was just going to ignore that little slip, she needed to figure out if this was the opportune moment to let that little confession out. Because if Flinna didn’t respond in the desired way…Well, she had to prepare for raising her walls once more. 

“It doesn't irk me...it's...it's endearing.” Why was she such a coward? She could tell people she didn't love them right away, she was very good at communicating what she liked or didn't like when it came to sex…(which most women were adorably flustered about and men were all too eager to comply to show that they were the best lay ever…) She told her friends how much she loved them even more now that they were at war ( Which Elana wouldn't shut up about...big surprise!) But when it came to actual romantic feelings she experienced herself...which had only happened maybe twice before now...she couldn't function. “Spencer...I-I...I'm-I’m scared too.” Was that enough? Probably not. Idiot. 

“Scared? Of what?” A small amount of worry filtered into her normally composed tone. “Of the war? Of losing? Because we won’t, not when I’m involved.” She smirked in that confident, self assured way, hoping it would ease off Flinna’s worry. 

“No...I mean-well yes but-God dammit-I love you too.” Flinna whispered. She had said it first. Fucking hell. Hopefully now was the right time. Because she couldn't handle spending all this time fucking if she got rejected. 

“I-Yeah.…I-That is an emotion which is also reciprocated by myself. So I- The feeling is mutual, in layman's terms.” It was frustrating. She knew Flinna felt the same, but Spencer couldn’t say the words. They weren’t often used in her vocabulary, after all. With a face flushing redder by the second, she took a calming breath. They were just words. And she was a Hastings. “I love you.” 

Watching Spencer falter so much made her feel a little bit better. They were in the same boat. Flinna laughed quietly from the relief. “Don't strain yourself, Harvard.” She mumbled before leaning in and kissing her mate gently. 

Rolling her eyes, Spencer pulled Flinna closer, the increased contact almost making her moan. When they had pulled apart to take some much needed air in, she once again fought to control the thumping of her heart. “Neither of us have strained ourselves…yet.” Mischief danced across her face. “Perhaps we should engage in an activity to change that.” 

Did Spencer even realize how sexy she was when she gasped, moaned or- “Hmmm...No,I really think we should continue having a therapy session. That sounds way more fun.” Flinna teased before kissing her again. 

“It does. And I know just the right physical therapy activity to really kick off the session.” With a smirk, Spencer flipped them over with a little difficulty, pinning Flinna onto the bed. Leaning down oh so slowly, she engaged in one last, vivacious kiss, before descending, trailing kisses down from Flinna’s collarbone. 

When Spencer pinned her down, Flinna raised an eyebrow in surprise and then when their lips met-yup. That moan was embarrassingly loud. The empress had a weakness. And her name was Spencer Hastings. 


	23. Seven times the charm

With Emily gone to shower separately-boo, she was no fun- Alison had nothing else to do but visit Susey Clueless. With a flourish and smirk, she entered Aria’s room, striding towards the kitten. “I’m back,” she sung, picking Aria up and cooing as she stroked her head. “Did you miss me, sweetie?”

Eyes widening when she saw Alison...Aria mewed in shock and touched the blonde’s face with a tiny black paw. 

“You’ve really gotten yourself into a mess, huh? I get that you’re amazed to see me,” Alison teased with a playful smile “but I can’t exactly keep you company if you stay as a cat. I do have other bitches to see, Aria, and you’re not exactly a bitch right now.” Deciding that she’d much rather sit, Alison took a seat on the bed, placing Aria on her lap. “And as much as I’m loving this conversation…I’m not.” 

“Well it's not really something I can-” Aria gasped at the sound of her own voice. And then looked down to see she was still on Ali’s lap but now...of course she wasn't wearing anything. “Not. One. Word.” She growled, already seeing the smirk forming on her friend’s face. She got up and practically sprinted to her closet to get dressed. 

“Oh sweetie, are you having a gay awakening too? If you wanted to strip for me you should have just said. I would have saved you the trouble.” With a flirtatious wink, Alison fell back onto the bed in a laughing fit. Aria was the token straight girl, not even she could change that. 

“So...I'm guessing you and Em hooked up already since you're hitting on me.” Aria snapped as she reappeared in a purple dress with black ankle boots. “About time. I always knew you were into her. I think I was the only one who figured out that Em’s crush wasn't just one sided before you left.” 

Alison narrowed her eyes. “We didn’t just ‘hook up’. In this realm, we’re mates. We love each other. So you watch your tone, Aria. You’re just jealous because princey hasn’t put out yet. What, you only fuck teachers? Is that it?” 

“How do you-Nevermind.” Aria huffed. Alison always knew too much. That's what made her Ali. “Where have you been? And mate...you're a legend?” And that's when Aria took in Alison’s scent. Wildflowers and cinnamon mingled with Emily's fitting aquatic mixture of chlorine and fresh rain in a strange complementary fashion. “You were just with her…” Aria felt her stomach growl in protest and then noticed a cup of blood that smelled very fresh. “Ali...Did you-” she didn't finish because the thirst was too unbearable so the vampire drank deeply. 

“Woah there, hold off on the questions. I’m back from the dead, doesn’t mean I’m a reincarnation of Einstein or who-the fuck-ever.” Alison groaned, she really couldn’t be bothered to have to repeat the same old story. It was draining. “First: I’ll tell you when I tell the other girls, it’s a story for after the war.” She still had an ongoing obligation to skin some snakes, after all. Maybe they’d make a great handbag. “Second: Yes, the bat legend. It’s grim but I totally get a kick out of the whole Grim Reaper aesthetic. Third: I’ve been with Em ever since I got back, which was late last night.” She reserved her mocking tone for the last question, fully evoking her smirk. “And I can’t answer the last one until you finish it, sweetie.” 

“I was just going to ask if you were the one who brought me blood.” Aria said when she put down the empty mug and wiping her mouth. “So...the bat legend. I haven't heard of that one. But then again...there's not a lot I know about legends. Has your...has your heat set in yet?” She asked with smirk. 

Alison shook her head. It was still unbelievable that Spencer beat her to it, just because she had her mate handed to her on a silver platter like all things. If she had been here, then that wouldn’t have been the case at all. And the brunette bitch certainly wouldn’t have stolen Emily’s first from her, either. Helping the war be damned. She had missed out on a hell of a lot. “Oh, you’ll know when it does. Emily and I are both very vocal.”

“Have you and Elana met?” Asked Aria with a knowing look, now able to see right through Ali’s facade. “I think I like the empress better myself. I can't get a good reading on Elana. We haven't exactly been spending time together and-” She faltered and then her voice dropped to a whisper. “Flinna found me when I escaped.” 

“She’s a bitch. An ungrateful bitch who almost tore my wrist off.” Alison huffed. “I haven’t met the empress yet, but from what I can hear, Spencer seems to be rather taken with her.” The smirk softened as Alison took in the way what little colour drained from Aria. “C’mere, Clueless.” Rarely did Alison show any kind of affection towards the others, but being away from them for so long-being alone for so long-really changed her perspective towards the bitches.

Aria clung to Ali, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her head on Alison's shoulder. “Thanks, Ali.” She mumbled with a soft sigh. 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. The others don’t need to see how soft I’ve gotten yet.” Alison did feel bad, she was partly responsible for Aria’s state. But she was the only one Alison could trust to make it out of there without spilling anything. The tiny bitch was tough. “How’s princey treating you then? Better than Ezra I hope- god, you really do pick some of the worst, hopeless romantics. Have I not taught you better?” It was better to change the subject, no one should be forced to go over the torture that went down in the snake pit. 

“No...you were head over heels for Ian.” Aria pointed out with a wry smile. “So don't talk to me about having good taste, Ali. As for Dom...he's great and all but it's probably not gonna go anywhere. But he's cute, he's very funny...Just not long term boyfriend material.” 

“Even Spencer had a thing for Ian, so save the lecture for when we’re together.” A shrewd smirk accompanied her next reply. “So, you’re just stringing him along for all those fancy gifts? Atta girl.” 

“Well...not exactly. We’re kind of on the same page. Just killing time. We never ever talked about being exclusive.” Aria let go of Ali and sat down on the bed. “We’re going out tonight though…” 

“I’d end it soon if I was you, sweetie. You can do a hell of a lot better than Polarson’s discarded kitty toys.” With a shrug, Alison inspected her nails. Gosh, they severely needed a manicure. “I’m just saying.” She finished in the same, apathetic tone that came with mentions of a certain homewrecking bitch. 

“What does Elana have to do with this? Dom said they were a thing awhile ago but now they're just friends. He mentioned it when we met at the ball.” Eyebrow quirked in confusion, Aria put a hand on her hip. 

“From what I’ve heard, they have an on off thing. Just thought it would be worth mentioning.” So, Aria wasn’t seething with jealousy. Huh, that was new. 

A growl rose from Aria's throat. “What? He...he lied to me. No wonder he hasn't-why we haven't-” Her brown eyes got comically wide when she realized who she was talking to herself in front of. “I-I mean...Shit.” 

Alison shrugged, Aria was a ticking time bomb when it came to jealousy. “What? Not used to having to go without sex when there was a perfectly hot teacher to fuck in and out of school?” She rolled her eyes. “And it’s not like you’re not used to men lying to you. Really, they’re all practically the same. Filthy, cheating, lying sleazeballs. This one just happened to Prince Charming his way through it.” 

“Look...just because you and I have been screwed in the guy department…Pun not intended.” Aria glared at Ali’s smirking face, feeling a strong desire to slap it. “Doesn't mean they're all bad. But...I'm going to talk to him. He's been with-Oh my god! Ali he's been visiting Elana this entire time! I've been so stupid. Fuck!” And...she did just totally just punch a hole through her wall. Oops. “Dammit!” 

“Sweetie, he’s stupid for thinking he could play you and get away with it.” Alison rested a hand on her knee. “We’ll get him back for it. Just you leave it to me.” Of course, the last time Alison sorted out a cheating man in Aria’s life was trashing her father’s office…This called for worse. No one messed with her bitches but her. 

“Ali...He’s the queen’s brother. Won’t you get in trouble? Maybe you should just let me handle this.” Aria was remembering what happened to Byron when Ali got involved and was slightly scared. Dom seemed much more fragile than her father. “Besides...we’re at war. We… need to put all this stuff aside and try to win together, right?” Always the optimist to a fault. 

Alison huffed and folded her arms. Why were all of her friends such buzzkills? Nevermind the fact that Aria had a point, without Rick to torment, she needed to find a new source of entertainment. “I’ll hold off until after the war then. Which commences in under two weeks so, I do hope you’re prepared sweetie.” 

Aria nodded solemly. “I’ve been training at night with David. I’ll be ready.” 

****

Meanwhile at the Polarson Estate, Dominic and Elana were still talking. She was helping him get ready for his date with Aria. “You do know that my assistance in this endeavor is kind of terrible right?” Elana said as she handed him a bottle of cologne. “Use this. The other one is too gay.” 

“Are you saying I’m too fem? Ezra wore vests and talked about feelings. He was a writer.” Dom replied scathingly. 

“Well...it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Elana shrugged. 

“Speaking of...Why are you so afraid of Alison?” 

Elana scowled. “I’m not-” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I feel terrible about getting in between her and Emily. I took away their first heat. I would be shamed by the entire legend if dad was here for something like that.” 

“Honey, I love you...but your father was a dick to you.” 

Not one to listen her friend’s advice- which is honestly how the whole ‘A’ shit happened but whatever- Alison had waited until Aria was asleep before sneaking into the nearest shadow, transporting to the Polarson Estate. Her eyes had narrowed the second she had seen the close proximity of the two, and was about to let out an ear piercing shriek whilst wielding her scythe- and yes, she was dressed in a black hoodie, it was ironic she knew, but Alison DiLaurentis never did anything by half- when she heard…The bitch felt terrible? Good. She deserved to be shamed by everyone. What she had done was inexcusable. 

“That may be the case but he was my father and Alison may be a bit rough around the edges but I was completely out of line. She clearly uses the whole bitch thing like Flinna does...how could I have let myself turn into him, Dom?” Elana's voice cracked a little with emotion. 

“Midge has already forgiven you. You have to stop being all mopey and patch things up with both of them. If the legend isn't a unit we're fucked.” Dom touched her cheek. “We need you.” 

“You need me to make sure you don't get the pretty face all bloodied since the only sword you know how to use is below your belt. Not on it.” 

Blushing uncharacteristically, Dom looked down at his loafers. “About that…” 

“Oh my god...you haven't fucked her yet? Are you sick? What's wrong with you? She's gorgeous and you love vamps. Or is it only the guy vamps...still. You're not blind.” 

Alison held in the scoff, yet still rolled her eyes whilst mentally growling. Was this bitch serious? Act almost remorseful for what she had done, but then talk about Aria as if all she was worth was a quick fuck because she was a hot vampire? Nuh-uh. That wasn’t going to fly. Redemption for her was seeming as likely as Alison ever setting foot in Rosewood again. 

“You're sounding like Flinna. Stop it. I want Elana here. Not Crown Princess Flinna.” Snapped Dominic. “How do I look? Tell me  _ your  _ opinion.” Black jeans, matching leather jacket over a white button up with a navy blue and red striped tie…

“Still rocking the early 2000s Los Angeles thing…” Elana was definitely checking him out. Oops. “You look hot.” 

“There's my girl.” He hugged her tightly. “Behave, my love. I'll be back tomorrow if you need me.” 

“I won't be.” 

Dom looked at her with his hand on the door, inches away from where Alison was. “You what now?” 

“I'm heading back to the Academy. It's best I wait until the official training begins next week.” 

“Flinna needs you. Even if Emily doesn't. Don't give me that crap that Spencer is all she needs. Because you know that's not true. David may be leader of the legend but she trusts you. Classism isn't gonna matter anymore. You have to let Fredrick Polarson die in your head, babe. Keep him in your heart but stop letting his values haunt you. He's with your mom so he wouldn't have even said all that shit.” 

Elana’s hands clenched and shook as a tear fell onto the floor. “Please just go on your date. I...I need more time. I'll let you know what's what later.” 

With a resigned sigh, Alison left the Polarson estate. She still severely disliked both but…they had ghosts like she did. Obviously they were just too inept to deal with them. Whatever. Not her issue. It was too close a call, anyways. And she didn’t feel much like tormenting them. She had things to do and a vampire to watch out for. The bitch had definitely checked him out. And that was just another strike to add on to the ever growing list. 

****

Dominic walked up the palace steps and checked his watch while whistling. He was nearly a minute late which was perfect because Aria was normally two minutes behind. Charming smile in place, he knocked on her bedroom door. “Gentleman caller, for Miss Montgomery...may I enter?” 

“I…Um- Of course!” Aria chirped, wiping the frown off her face as she stepped into the silver studded black heels. With Ali’s little reality check, she wasn’t sure what to make of the Dom situation anymore. That, she would have to be perceptive about. Before Dom stepped into the room, she gave herself a once over. Never sure about what their dates- were they even dates, did he take anyone else out? It wasn’t like they were exclusive or anything- consisted of, Aria had decided to just wear a tight pair of black jeans with a ruffled, blood red top under a black leather jacket. With simple gold accessories and her hair swept to the side in a curl, the vampiric theme was once again pulled off well. And it bordered the line between smart, elegant and casual, so the outfit fit any situation…It would have been nice if Dom told her what they were doing, but then again he was always busy–With Elana? No. She needed to stop. This was a no jealousy zone. 

He walked in and his blue eyes widened. “Aria...you look amazing.” He needed to step up. Elana needed him but she was right. He had been neglectful of the vampire. And Aria was beautiful. He’d been doing a really shitty job with this whole dates thing in the physical department. Well...tonight that was going to change. He liked her, right? God, he had been such a dick to her. And she did look really pretty now that he was paying attention. Walking up behind her as the vampire stood in front of the mirror,(stereotypes for the supernatural are so often propaganda) Dom gently moved the dark hair away from her neck to press a light kiss on the pale skin. “I really...really like you in red. I don't know if I've mentioned.” He whispered. 

“No, you haven't. But thank you.” He had probably said that line too many times to remember who he had- Seriously, she needed to stop with the jealousy. Dom was trying, clearly, and it was endearing. Did he try harder for Ela- Nope. That wasn’t a flicker of jealousy. “So...you never said what we were doing today. What’s the big secret?” An eyebrow raised as Aria giggled, pushing all negative emotion aside. 

“Well...I thought maybe you would want to do something new besides just going out to dinner. So, I was thinking we could take a day trip to a different city. Does that sound okay?” She was nervous and pulling away already. Perhaps he had been too forward. Dammit. 

“That sounds good, I’ll just-” Walking over  to her desk, Aria grabbed her handbag, ensuring that the umbrella was within. It would be tragic if she burnt to a crisp, after all. “Well, I’m all set.” Why did he look so far away? Was he thinking of another–Okay she really needed to cut this out. She was going on a date. With a prince. Something most girls would sell their soul for- could she even do that anymore?- and here she was being jealous. It was just ridiculous. Or was it? 

“Aria? I...I just-You know I like you don't you? I...I know things have been off lately-and I'm sorry for that.” He took her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “I want us to enjoy our time together.” 

And there went her heart, fluttering at his charm. It may not last long…but it sure was a wonderful feeling to feel. Kind of like how Ezra made her feel at first. “I know, and we will.” Her smile was beaming like the sunshine she so sorely missed. “Let’s not waste anymore time, then.”

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled. No one had looked at him like that in a long time. Still holding onto her hand, he led Aria outside after giving her a moment to take her umbrella out. “Allow me to introduce you to my beautiful daughter...Silvia.” Parked outside the palace, was a gleaming silver corvette. “I thought we could travel in style today. It's not a long drive but she rides beautifully.” 

So…apparently the prince liked to call cars his daughters. That was…that was quite gay. “She’s um…she’s a beauty?” Aria was trying to not pull the face, but really, how was she supposed to react? 

“Too much?” Dom said with an embarrassed smile.  He saw her lip twitching as the vampire was so clearly trying to be polite. He was already fucking up and they hadn't even left yet. The prince opened the door to the passenger side. “Canis City awaits.” 

Withholding the urge to giggle, Aria simply smiled and quickly got into the passenger seat, only pausing to take the umbrella down once in the safety of the car- of Silvia. That was just…She could feel her sides almost splitting from the contained laughter. It was- Well, she was just going to have to roll with it. Unless…What if Silvia was the name of one of his previous conquests? That mere thought was enough to destroy any amusement Aria once found in the situation. “Let’s go, then.” Was she snappy? That sounded snappy. Oh well, it was kinda hard to look on the bright side. 

“Aria?” Dominic started the car. “Is everything alright?” He was doing everything wrong. Maybe this was just not going to work. He and Aria were probably just going to work. All she saw was his title. Not him. That stung. Way more than usual. But he couldn’t figure out why.  

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Damn it, why was she a jealous ball of rage? She was ruining everythi- No. Alison brought up the doubts. So it was her fault. That’s it. Maybe if she ignored that little reality check… “Everything is great!” An overly enthusiastic tone matched the cheery smile. 

He turned the key and the engine stopped. “You don’t have to lie to me. Do you not want to be here? Because I’m not forcing you. If there was any indication I was...tell me. Aria,you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything. If this...whatever it is-isn’t working for you...please just walk away. I won’t be mad. I like you, I think you’re funny, smart and yes...you’re absolutely beautiful...but if this isn’t what you want,that’s okay.” 

Aria took a breath, then sighed. “I just…Elana and you…I have a feeling that whatever that is, it’s not over.” There was an underlying tone of jealousy, of course there was, but Dom had to see what she was doing. Had to see that she was offering him a way out, to do what he wanted. Because this…whatever it was…it was wonderful. Something out of a romantic novel that she so loved to read. But it was an entirely different beast to live it. She gave him a small, heartbroken smile. “Whatever you feel for me…It’s never going to compare to what you did, or do, feel for her.”

“I will always love her. We hook up when we’re not seeing anyone. She was my first love, my first...everything. But we’re not...in love. I’m sorry that..well that this didn’t work between us. Perhaps it just us, or the circumstances...maybe a bit of both. I’m sorry, Aria.” He wanted to kiss her goodbye but wasn’t sure if he should. She seemed to not care for when he touched her. 

“I guess Vampires just aren’t cut out for the royal life. And I...I don’t need a man to fill in the spaces of my story. I know that now.” She gave him a wobbly smile, small tears pricking her eyes. Loneliness was going to hit like a hammer to her heart once more. “Thank you, Dom. For everything.” And then, because she never knew any better, Aria gave him one last short, sweet kiss. 

He lost his breath in her kiss and his hands tangled into her hair. “Aria…” He whispered, the vampire’s name dancing on her pale skin. Dominic kissed her again, pulling  Aria closer to him, one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back, inches away from the waistline of her jeans. 

So, this felt like they were veering towards break-up sex territory, which Aria was completely okay with. She wasn’t exactly known for the greatest of ideas and…it would be really great to not be that one friend who wasn’t getting any. Saying nothing, she began to remove his leather jacket, never breaking their kiss because she  _ needed  _ this. 

Dominic helped Aria slide into his lap, careful she didn’t hit her head, hips rolling into hers, his hands trailing lower until they touched pale skin. “Now...how many layers do you want gone?” He growled. “Because I bet I could make this fun while you’re still fully dressed.” A nip at Aria’s ear before attacking her neck(oh yes...he knew the humor behind it). 

A breathy moan accompanied Aria’s arched eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?” Her hips were grinding dangerously fast into his, searching for that mind numbing pleasure to quell the building need for release that had been denied for weeks. 

Taking his hands out of the back of her jeans and groaning at the hardening of-nevermind, Dominic locked eyes with the vampire when he began toying with the heat. “Don’t look away from me.” He said gently. “I want to see your expression,” His voice was at a low sensual purr now. “Because I bet no man has ever done this for you…” He kissed her as he continued to tease.

Even if she wanted to, Aria couldn't tear her transfixed gaze off of Dom, brown irises deepening to a dark shade of red. She was hungry, yes. But not for blood. And whatever he was going to do, it needed to happen soon before she lost control. Too long, had the beast been locked away. And now, with it’s chance to be freed, Aria intended to take full advantage of each and every second that passed. 

Hearing her release was one of the best and beautiful things. Dominic wondered for a moment if anyone on the grounds could hear it too. Moving his hand more slowly as she slowly came down, (his jeans were completely ruined, whoops) he smiled as her back straightened slightly from its arching position. “Aria?” 

His voice was gentle but before he could say anything else a snarl emitted as she pounced.“Your turn.” Eyes blood red, and fangs extended, a terrifying smile flickered onto the pale face. The beast still hungered...the hunt was far from over. 

****

Now that she had no fear to roam her dwellings late at night- not that she would ever admit that fact aloud, she still had to maintain part of her reputation- Alison had wandered out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Such a simple luxury had been denied for two years, and everyone else be damned, she intended to fully capitalise on the availability of it. After just walking around, relishing in the safety, the familiar pang of loneliness had prompted her to return back to the bedroom. Which is how she saw Aria, sneaking into the castle, all disheveled with clear post sex hair. “Well, well, Princey finally put out.” And about fucking time, too. Sauntering out of the shadows, she smirked at the deer-in-the-headlights look Aria sported, casually taking a sip of her drink as she waited for a response. 

Blushing brightly as she nearly jumped out of her skin, Aria huffed in annoyance at being found by none other than Alison DiLaurentis. “Goodnight, Ali.” Aria growled as she tried to continue her way up the stairs but the blonde was elegantly trailing behind her. “What do you want to know, Alison?” 

“A better question would be, what don’t I want to know?” The smirk never left her face as her nails impatiently tapped the mug. “The coy act doesn’t work on you, sweetie, we both know you’re not as innocent as you come across. How did Princey do you? Was he good? I bet he lasts longer than Ezra.” Alison’s smirk widened as she studied Aria’s face, noting the faint blush that appeared on the pale skin. “What? Have I hit a nerve? Did jealousy sex not resolve those issues for you?”

Aria shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other before sighing deeply, taking Alison’s hand and dragging the annoying blonde into her room before shutting the door. “He...um...He...he..his hands-it was...I’ve never-Seven- Ali, it’s not funny!” Aria hissed as her friend fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles with her drink placed on the bedside table moments beforehand. 

Composing herself from that somewhat out of character laughing fit- honestly, seeing Aria so flustered was just too amusing, Alison needed a good kick with no lackeys to torment- she sat up. “I’m not even sorry...So, he was rather hands on?“  Her raised eyebrow emphasised the mock serious tone before she dissolved into a fit of giggles again. “Or should that be, hands in?” She cackled, falling back onto the bed, face flushing red from the hilarity of the situation. Watching Clueless flounder was always a surefire way to get her kicks for the day. It was awful but...oh the amusement that came from vexing the bitches. 

“Have you and Emily even done it yet?” Snapped Aria. “As for Dom and I...well yes. He was...it was-I’ve never-you know what? I’m exhausted and my sleep schedule is kinda messed up. You should go. I want to shower and change.” Stifling a yawn, the vampire glared at her friend. 

Smiling deviously, Alison rose from the bed, taking the mug into her hands and walking towards the door. “Em’s a bit too tight for seven fingers. I’m not surprised though, she wasn’t fucking her English teacher on the regular.” With a toss of her hair, she was standing outside the door. “Oh, but sweetie? Use protection. We all know where Princey has been playing and I would hate for the bitch to taint you, too.” And with that, Alison sauntered to her room. 

“He doesn't have seven-That's how many times I-” But Ali had left. Aria growled again before taking a deep breath,(despite not needing oxygen anymore it helped) finding something comfortable to wear to bed, and then walked into the bathroom. 


	24. Reunion

Elana snarled when she felt a hand on her head, she had taken to sleeping as a tigress lately...it kept the nightmares away and it was good defense. The hand moved to scratch her ear as Elana tilted her head to see who it was. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you..” Midge whispered with a smile. 

Elana grunted before shifting back. “I wasn’t expecting anyone, your majesty. Forgive me.” It hurt to get out of bed and kneel at Midge’s feet. 

“Don’t.” The queen got down on Elana’s level to cup the pale pointed chin that shook slightly at her touch and when their eyes met, Midge’s green were filled with tears. “I’m sorry.” 

Elana hugged her tightly. “This is my fault. You were right. I fucked up.” 

“Sweetie...you lost your father, and...another mother.” 

“And John.” 

“Yes...and John.” A pang of grief rushed through Midge at the thought of her gentle stepfather and Sasha. The queen always did her best to honor her mother with every decision she made. “My point is...I understand why you haven’t been yourself. I just...I have to make sure I handle everything fairly.” 

“I’m not mad at you.” 

Midge smiled through tears as she helped Elana up, sometimes she still saw that angry eight year old who had just lost her mother. That little girl who so desperately wanted to be seen as living up to the legacy just as much as any of her brothers. “I know. But I’m sorry, my love.” She had a hand on Elana’s cheek. 

Smiling shyly, Elana leaned into Midge’s touch. “Forgive yourself,my queen.” 

“I’ll certainly try.” 

There was just something captivating about watching someone sleep, something peaceful about watching someone be so completely defenseless. That, and when she was asleep, Alison lost all of her bitchy attitude- which was slowly diminishing anyways, but that’s besides the point. Which is why Emily couldn’t wake her, they had a training session scheduled with what part of the legend could attend but that didn’t matter when all she could do was watch over Alison. 

“I can feel you staring at me, a picture lasts longer, sweetie.” Even with the raspy morning voice, Alison still held her trademark smirk. There was definitely not a blush rising, don’t be stupid. 

“I-um- I just,” Emily ducked her head at being caught, clearing her throat before continuing. “David needs to see how up-to-speed you are with training, so he’s called a session today. I heard that…the Queen might be bringing Elana back to join.”

“Oh great, someone buy a collar and lead so the kitty doesn’t hurt anyone else.” 

“She won’t get anywhere close to you.” A growl rose from Emily’s throat as she subconsciously moved to cover her mate, eyes blazing as she recounted the events from the last day. “You’re mine. No one touches you.” 

“I-I…I mean- I- We are…” For fucks sake, this was just ridiculous. Why did the whole mates thing have to reduce her to an incompetent, stuttering loser? That was so not her thing. And could that fucking blush go away? 

Something about watching Alison fall apart like a lovestruck teenager was both amusing and heartwarming. “We’re what, Ali? I haven’t heard you say it yet.” Resting her hand atop Alison's, Emily squeezed it reassuringly, the need to comfort her friend and mate overwhelming. 

“So...You need me back at the palace?” Elana asked. 

“No. I need you to go to Estristone in three days. Our darling prophecy girls will be meeting the rest of the legend. Spencer and Flinna’s heat is ending. Should be done by Saturday night from what I remember. Which means...you have to play nice with everyone.”

Elana rolled her eyes. Of course Spencer’s heat kicked in on a Saturday...there was no doubt Flinna was her mate. “Alison, Spencer and Emily...in Eristone. At the academy. Sure. Fine. But what about Hanna, Aria and Mona?” 

“Their place is in the capital. I’ll be taking over Aria’s training.” 

“Is Flinna aware of this?” 

Midge nodded. “She knows what’s expected of her.” 

“Spencer isn’t going to like this.” 

“Well...we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

"I-We-I…" Alison huffed, looking up at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "Make me."    
  
"Really Ali, the five year old act?" A devious grin appeared on her face as she swiftly straddled the blonde. "Alright then, you asked for this."    
  
"What're you gonna do sweetie, kiss me senseless? I'm so scared". The smirk was wiped from her face as her body thrashed, high pitched giggles filling the silence. "Em…Em-I-St…" She couldn't continue, not when the brunette's incessant fingers were tickling her sides, making her squirm and giggle, face flushing even more.

“If you wanted to act like a five year old, then I’ll treat you like one.” Emily teased, leaning closer to Alison whilst her fingers continued their assault. “Say it.”

“Speaking of the girls...did Dom end things with Aria?” asked Midge with a hand on her hip and motherly tone in place. 

“He certainly helped her finish…” Elana said with a smug smirk. 

“I thought he was breaking it off?”

“He did.” 

Midge opened her mouth and then closed it. “Oh. Well...I hope he doesn’t get hurt.” 

“Sounds like everything is just for shits and giggles. No need to go all ‘Alpha Sis’ on Aria. He’s an adult. Stop worrying.” 

“Alpha Sis? Really? I’m not as scary as Jen is.” Pouted Midge. 

“No...But Aria doesn’t know that.” 

"Make. Me." Alison panted out in between giggles, hating the fact that her normally composed demeanour was so easily lost when Emily was around. It never used to be that way. Not that she minded...but if anyone else saw her like this, the bitch would be  skinned alive.    
  
Devious grin still in place, Emily leant down further. Hazel eyes were alight with gaiety as she pressed kisses down the length of a tan neck, never ceasing until moans mingled with titters.   
  
"Em," Alison whined, reduced to a hot, convulsing mess.    
  
"Say it, Ali." The whisper was authoritative, commanding. "You know you want to."   
  
"I- I love you, Emily Fields. We're mates, soulmates, fated to be together, whatever the fuck you want to call it. You're mine. I'm yours. And I fucking love you."   
  
With a gentle hand, Emily brushed the rose tinged cheeks, gazing back at Alison with the same amount of love and affection that was held in those gorgeous blue eyes she so loved. "I love you too, Alison. Forever and always." And then, their lips met. In the most earth shattering, breath stealing kiss. 

“You planning to tell her?” Midge asked as she sat down on the bed again. 

“No. What’s the deal with you and Ali? You’re all-” Elana sat down beside the queen and put her head on the redhead’s shoulder with an annoyed huff. 

Midge giggled. “Are you jealous?” 

“A little. I’ve hardly seen you.” 

“Well...Not entirely my fault. You were a little busy with Emily. How was that by the way?” 

“Um...Well-she’s...it was-” 

The maroon lips became a knowing smile. “Goodness...I can’t remember the last time someone topped you. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” 

Elana shrugged, her ears a burning red. “Mhmm…” 

“Elana...you did say you missed me.” She ruffled the soft brown hair. 


	25. To mend a broken doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating disorders and recovery are mentioned.

With her training still suspended and Mona out doing something for Jen- Hanna wasn’t about to stop her, just because she didn’t want to be lonely didn’t mean she wanted to jeopardise their new relationship by being too clingy- there really was nothing else for her to do but brood in the quiet of her room. That, and glare at the plate of food left by a certain brunette that she had to consume before her return. It had only been a few minutes and already the familiar pangs of loneliness had hit, leaving Hanna so desperate that she picked up the detective book- something about some Sherlock guy- that she loved to read, even though it was totally a Spencer book and really, Hanna was too dumb to read those kinds of books. It would kill the time though, and help her to escape it all. And if it made her forget the plate of food…well that was just an unfortunate consequence. 

“You know...Mona probably didn’t poison that food so you should pick up the fork, Han. I’m sure Hound of the Baskervilles is very interesting but that chicken doesn’t look terrible.” After Emily had monopolized her valuable reconnection time before the possibility of death hung over them,(not that she minded but she should technically make time for her other bitches) Alison had walked into Hanna’s room, a frown forming at how fucking thin the other blonde had gotten. Guilt shook her but she remained outwardly poised. 

Turning the page, Hanna didn’t even blink. This was probably another Ali hallucination. “I must be dying, last time I saw you was what…Two years ago? In the hospital? When I was drugged up on anesthesia? I don’t even know what that is…No wait, night of the fire. At least, I think. I’m going insane. Definitely going insane if I’m reading a Spencer book. Can hallucinations translate old english?”   

Old Alison would have laughed at Hanna. But now she was furious. At herself mostly. Gripping Hanna’s wrist and dragging the other girl off the bed, not giving a flying fuck if the book fell to the floor and Hanna lost her place...Alison locked eyes with the sad little ghost she had created. “Stop it. Fucking stop it. Please…” She was crying. Dammit. All the walls and fear of being seen as soft went out the window. She cupped both of Hanna’s cheeks. “Can’t you see what you’re doing, Hanna? You’re going to kill yourself way sooner than anyone on Diablo’s Edge could with a fucking sword or arrow. I’m so sorry.” Hugging Hanna tightly, Alison sobbed into the crook of the other girl’s neck. “I’m so sorry...I’m so fucking sorry…” 

So, she was either dreaming or having a very vivid hallucination. Because Alison, the Alison DiLaurentis, was hugging her, crying and apologising, all at the same time. And it felt so, so real. It couldn’t be though. The only time Ali ever touched her was when she was holding her blonde hair back…forcing tan fingers down her throat…“Hey…um…Ghost of Alison? I know I always wanted Ali to hug me but…This isn’t real. I know that. So could you…uh…just like, torment me in another way?” 

“Fucking hell, Hanna! What do I have to do to prove I’m really here? Because I’m pretty sure Mona would actually murder me if I kissed you. And strangely enough we’ve been getting along. Don’t tell her I said that. Just...Please. I’m here, sweetie. I promise.” Ali moved a lock of blonde hair away from Hanna’s face. 

Okay so...Ali was actually alive? Like, alive alive. Not a ghost like Casper. Because if she was...wouldn’t she be all floaty and pale? “Ali? You-You’re really...here?” Her eyes were wide, in both fear and awe as she clutched tightly to the other blonde, not too sure what to do. She had always looked up to Alison, who wouldn’t, but that near worship was how she was manipulated. Still...Hanna clung onto her, not ready to let go, never ready to let go. Alison was the better version of herself and now that she was back...what use was the Ali-upgrade? 

“Yes, darling. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.” Ali kissed Hanna's cheek and smiled at her, tears still prickling and heart still heavy from all the damage she had caused. Hanna was a wreck. And it was all her fault. 

“I-Oh my god-Ali!” Hanna’s arms flew around the other blonde, tears now streaming out of her eyes. “I-You-So the hospital-The fire-I…What?” If Ali was alive all that time, if she actually visited her in the hospital…if she really said what she and saved her from the fire…then she did care. “How could you…You actually…Like me?” 

“Hanna...I've always liked you. I love all of you. I just had a terrible way of showing it. I'm so sorry. I hurt you and Em the most...When you almost-I was so scared I was going to lose you before I came back. That's why I came to see you. And the fire…” Damn the tears. Fuck emotions. Fuck everything. “Hanna...eat. Please eat. You need to stop this. I love you so much, sweetie. You're beautiful. I'm so fucking sorry I never told you that. I broke you...I was such a monster.” She needed a drink. Or Emily. Probably both after all this.

"You were never a monster, Ali. You just- I wasn't exactly the prettiest in the group, was I? I- I had this stupid eating…eating disorder long before you…So don't you dare blame yourself. It's my fault…Everything always is." Hanna wiped her eyes despite the still streaming tears and sat back down on the bed. "All of this is my fault…And now you're back and I don't need to 'fill your place' and I just- I don't know who I am, Alison. I never have."

“Hanna,snap out of it!” Fighting a strong a strong urge to slap Hanna( that would make this a thousand times worse) Ali was at a loss of what to do and-wow the universe was such a cunt...had a strong desire to throw up in disgust. She wanted to scream. Anything to wake Hanna up from this nightmare she refused to let go of. 

“Ali. You should go.” Mona had returned and looked at them both worriedly. 

“No...I-I want to help...I-” Mona was fucking stroking her hair and comforting her. Little Loser Mona was trying to make the Queen of Mean feel better. What the fucking hell. Alcohol was absolutely necessary. ASAP. 

“It's okay...I've got this. It's my job, remember?” Mona replied gently. 

“I...Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds be. I'll see you later, Han. I promise.” Ali hugged the other blonde tightly and kissed her forehead. Locking eyes with Hanna, Alison smiled. “You've always been beautiful you know…I was just too much of a bitch to say it before.” Looking back at Mona for confirmation that Hanna was going to be okay, Ali left the room. 

“I-No…Ali…” The hand that was reached out for the other blonde slowly retracted, moving back to lay limp at her side. After a few moments of her eyes simply gazing from the door, to the plate of food, to Mona and back, Hanna let out a pained sigh and begrudgingly picked up the fork, eating a few mouthfuls of chicken and resisting the urge to throw it all up. With the energy to read now dissipated, she fell backwards onto the bed, curling up into a small ball, not even bothering to hide her cries. Alison was back. And now…she wasn’t needed. The Ali-upgrade wasn’t needed. There was only one Alison, and she was back. 

Mona was at a loss for words so she got into bed with Hanna and just held the blonde, so Hanna would know she wasn't alone. 

Once her cries had died down (and great, her pillow was practically drenched, smeared in running makeup, what else could she ruin in the span of one morning?) she moved backwards into the warm comfort Mona always provided- even though she didn’t deserve it this time. The pale pink nails, cracking slightly as it had been a while since they were painted, dug into the pale skin of her arm, a subtle way of getting the pain Hanna so deserved whilst making small enough scars so no one noticed. “What do I…She’s back, Mona. She’s back and I- I can’t be-” A broken whisper filled the silence. “I don’t know who I am…”

Mona gently took the hand away from the arm the nails were digging into, kissing the knuckles and then wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist before kissing her. “You are Hanna Olivia Marin. You love to shop, you have the strength of a fucking lioness and are the most loyal person I know. You're smart, funny and so very beautiful. You love fashion...you always have, you can look at a person and know automatically how they should or shouldn't be dressing plus you know exactly which color pallet they need for their face from a five second glance. You've always wanted to be a princess but never liked the idea of politics.  You love detective novels because you like mysteries that you can find the answer to.” Mona felt a touch of guilt and smiled apologetically before continuing. “You've seen every single Barbie movie and still watch them whenever you're really sad...and you have a girlfriend who would do absolutely anything for you and amazing friends who love you just as much and want the best for you.” 

“But I- You saw us, Mona. Ali and I…we could pass as twins now and I- I don’t know if that’s a good thing.” Still, Hanna nestled her face into the crook of Mona’s  neck, nuzzling it with a small smile, heart warming as she tried to believe the brunette's words. “So…I have a girlfriend now? She sounds amazing, I bet she’s smart and drop dead gorgeous. What’s she doing with a mess like me?”

There was a blush creeping up Mona’s face as she realized they hadn't really discussed labels… “I...um...I-I mean I thought...I mean I'm a mess too. Radley wasn't exactly a resort was it?” She stammered as the brunette ran a hand down Hanna’s side, stopping at her hip and playing with the fabric of the pink leggings the blonde often slept in. 

“You’re not there anymore, though. Must have been the magic of makeovers. That…or the board…I don’t know.” Hanna sighed, keeping her head in the safety of Mona’s neck. “I just- When they were going to send you off to Saratoga I just- I couldn’t let that happen. You deserve so much, so so much. And you weren't going to get anything if they moved you and I- I know I wasn’t the greatest but I- I just didn’t want you to go. I…I needed you, more than I needed answers and…It’s always been that way.” Just remembering what they had been through was enough to start the tears again. “Y’know…my girlfriend is the strongest person ever. And she deserves so much that I can’t give her. But she doesn’t need me to do that for her, not with that brilliant mind she has. I love my girlfriend.”

“Hanna...I-I love you too.” Mona wasn't sure what else to say. She was completely stunned and so, so flustered. Only Hanna could really bring that out of her. How could her-oh how she fucking loved that word- _ girlfriend _ think she wasn't beautiful or smart or-a million things she was?! 

With one last nuzzle, Hanna sat up and placed the plate of food into her lap. Taking the fork into her shaking hands, she ate the rest of the food, blinking back the tears and ignoring the screaming that was telling her to stop. To run into the nearest bathroom and throw it all up because she was so, so fat and the calories would just make everyone mad. And when the plate was empty, placed precariously on the side with trembling hands, she lay back down, head resting on Mona’s chest. Ignoring all the screaming and instead focusing on the steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart. 

“I'm so proud of you, Honey.” Mumbled Mona as she began to stroke Hanna's hair. “One step at a time, okay? You're doing great.” Leaning down and repositioning herself, the brunette kissed her girlfriend gently. “We got this.” 

A weak smile was the only response Hanna could give, curling her fingers tightly into the fabric of Mona’s top and just trying so, so hard to not throw up from the foreign feeling of food slowly digesting. “How many more steps? I don’t think I can do anymore…” She muttered, hoping that her words were inaudible, especially that last part. It was just so incredibly hard. And tiring. 


	26. Back To Business

Saturday night arrived all too quickly but not for the reason you would think. Pain. Hunger. Thirst. Flinna groaned when she got up, feeling the animalistic tendencies fade and stretched as the empress dragged herself out of bed. Taking the bottle of whiskey that had been sitting on her desk for the past week,she opened it with a grunt and then opened a drawer filled with glasses. “Harvard? You want anything?” She asked with her back to the bed as she selected a glass for herself and poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into it. 

Spencer stretched with a yawn, grimacing as she felt several joints click back into place. “Coffee with three sugars, whatever food we have and-” With a groan, she rose from the bed, padding behind Flinna and wrapping her arms around the empress’ waist. “A hot shower.” She placed a kiss on her neck, taking the glass Flinna poured for herself whilst she was distracted and downed it with a smirk. 

Letting out an annoyed huff, Flinna raised an eyebrow. “Spencer...I have an entire kingdom at my command, I can offer you anything...and yet you down my glass of whiskey.” 

A half shrug was given in response. “It was there, I was here, the temptation to annoy you was just too great.” Smirk still in place, brown eyes studied the empress with amusement. Flinna was very- well, protective was too strong a verb, but you get the idea- and it was just so very Spencer to challenge that side of her. “My apologies,  _ your highness _ .” And yes, she knew that wasn’t the correct way to address an empress, but once again, it was simply so very Spencer to challenge her authority in a playful way. 

“Yeah...okay. If I wasn't so fucking tired from this week I would be kissing that smirk right off that pretty face of yours, Harvard.” Flinna growled before gently taking Spencer's arms off of her waist so that she could make coffee and grab food out of the mini fridge. “Tacos...fucking Midge...that bitch probably got a good laugh out of having these made for us.” Placing the food on her desk, Flinna didn't even sit down as she began wolfing down the food, moaning a little. “Fuck...I hate how I can't say anything bad about Hank’s cooking right now...ugh.” 

Putting some food on a plate for herself, Spencer sat down in Flinna’s chair, shaking her head with an affectionate eye roll as she ate her’s at a slower pace. “What a dignified way to eat. The very height of sophistication.” 

“Fuck off, Spencer! I'm starving.” Said Flinna through a mouthful of ground beef and lettuce. 

Head tilted to the side, Spencer studied Flinna, devoid of any emotion but a serious cast. “Okay.” Pushing the now empty plate aside, she rose and slowly made her way to the door, smirking the whole time because she knew the empress was a sucker for when she swayed her hips. 

The taco dropped out of Flinna's hands and she sighed deeply. “You know...I thought I would just be so exhausted that I would be completely devoid of desire. But apparently...I was wrong.” 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hand resting atop the doorknob, Spencer resisted the urge to glance back. The wide smirk that hadn’t left her lips was threatening to break into a giggling fit. It was a good thing that, as a Hastings, remaining composed was a speciality. 

Rolling her eyes but smiling...Flinna walked up behind Spencer, hands on the other woman's hips and her voice dropped to a low purr. “I was wrong…” 

Turning around, Spencer’s grin matched her smug tone. “Thank you for admitting that.” Stepping closer to the empress, pressing her body against the other as she slowly dragged her lips up Flinna’s neck. “Now…I’ve got a shower to get back to. And you…have a taco to clean, and a country to run.” She pulled away with a teasing grin, eyes alight with mirth. 

“Spencer Jill Hastings...you goddamn tease.” Flinna whined, knowing their moments were ending. She had a shit ton of stuff to discuss with Midge and they were running out of time. War was on their doorstep. 

Opening the door, Spencer turned round and stuck her tongue out. Yes, it was a childish thing to do. No, she didn’t care. “But you love me anyways.” With a wink she left to get ready, knowing that she wouldn’t see Flinna until after the legend meeting. It was a practical necessity but that didn’t mean she had to like how heavy her heart felt with the increasing distance. 

****

After a cold shower...because Spencer was literally the worst mate ever-and by worst, Flinna meant that the younger woman knew exactly which buttons to push and when. Before Flinna had put clothes on and showered, Spencer had made a bit of a show of getting dressed and then leaving after a kiss that just-ugh...What had the empress done to deserve such torture? A lot. Oh well...She put thoughts of Spencer aside while walking into the throne room. Midge was there, impeccably dressed in a flowing royal purple blouse paired with a black pencil skirt and four inch black pumps that echoed on the marble floors as the queen walked over to Flinna. “You're late.” 

“I'm aware.” 

“Good. Alison DiLaurentis is here.” Midge replied without missing a beat. 

Flinna smiled slyly not the least bit shocked, the queen was fucking crafty. “Okay...what did you do and how?” 

Knowing that Spencer’s heat had ended, it was only a matter of time before they clashed. Which is why Alison had to get the advantage. She already had it, technically, after all she had saved the bitch’s ass twice (the Ian accident which they should have seen coming, and the fire) but Spencer didn’t know that. Yet. So there she was, poised as ever in Spencer’s desk chair, knowing it was the one place that would irk the brunette. 

The last thing Spencer expected to see when she entered her room was Alison. But surely it was just a trick, a figment of her imagination. She hadn’t had that many cups of coffee yet, so she wasn’t in the sharpest of minds. But with a minute, then two, passing with that damn unwavering smirk and raised eyebrow, Spencer had to face what she had known all along. Alison DiLaurentis was alive. Keeping an impassive face, Spencer folded her arms. “Alison.”

“Spencer.” The blonde parroted back in the same tone, knowing full well that it would further annoy Spencer. 

It must have been some sort of family connection, or coincidence, that would be the better explanation. Whatever it was, it would have been amusing to an outsider, to see both girls hiss “Bitch,” simultaneously, wearing the same expression. One with a smirk, the other with a scowl. 

“So,” Spencer huffed “you’re back.”

“I never left, sweetie. I thought you were the intelligent one.” 

“Okay so,” Flinna was in shock and honestly jealous with how brilliant Midge was. “You came up to Alison when she got dragged to Diablo’s Edge and spoke to Mona at the ball...and then set everything into motion without anyone knowing except for David, Louis and Jeff. You undermined my authority, Midge. But...we're at war. And I need you. You're a cunt.” The empress spat as she glared at the queen. 

“I did what I had to do. It won't happen again. I'm sorry.” 

“It's whatever...you already did the work. And it was fucking good work that saved us all. I'm glad to have you here. I missed you.” 

“You were the one who pushed me away for being ‘tied down’.” Midge said softly. 

“Well...I'm definitely eating my words now aren't I?” Flinna replied, her face flushing a little.

“And my tacos.” She smirked, green eyes twinkling. Flinna had been forgiven. 

“Which were really good and I hate you.” 

“You're welcome.” 

“You’re still dancing around the facts.” Spencer huffed after Alison have given extremely vague details about why the fuck she was in Magebridge. How she could resist the typical Hastings style interrogation was beyond her. 

“And you’re still a demanding, ego-centric, competitive, narcissistic- need I carry on?” 

“Please do, I do love it when you talk about yourself, Ali.” Spencer rolled her eyes, heavily sarcastic tone punctuating just how much the statement was false. 

“Tut-tut. Lies get you in trouble.” And there was the classic condescending tone. “We share more than just a brother, Spencer.”

“Bitch.” Spencer leant against the door, small hints of a smirk forming. 

“You love me.”

“So...Spencer, Alison and Emily...have to go to Eristone to meet the rest of the legend and begin group training. And the rest of our guests have to stay here.” 

“Yes. And I can't suspend Hanna's training anymore. But I if I have to make a contract about her food intake I will. Mona said she's making progress but things are still worrisome.” Midge’s face twitched with concern for the blonde. “She's incredibly vulnerable...maybe we were wrong about-” 

“We weren't. It wasn't Ali, and don't ever say that around her.” Flinna snapped. “That is an enormous trigger for her.” 

“You did a lot of reading.” Midge noted. 

“I did. I have to step up.” 

“Was this before or after Spencer?” 

The pale ears turned red. “Before.” 

“Flinna...do you...do you want to talk about it?” 

“I-I mean...did we cover all that I missed?” 

Midge nodded. “Please spill, your imperial highness.” She teased. 

“Go suck a dick.” 

“I did...this morning.” 

“Gross.” 

“You asked for it. Now...tell me everything.” 

“I really don’t.” Spencer narrowed her gaze. 

“You really do.” And to further irk the brunette, Alison gave her sentence a musical lilt. 

“I really don’t.”

“Lying is going to get you nowhere, sweetie.”

Another huff. Another eyeroll. It appeared that Alison was still big on playing games. 

“Is that really all you’ve got to say for yourself? Huh, I thought you were more articulate than that, Miss Scholastic Decathalon.” 

“Are you going to tell me what happened that night? And the other nights that preceded?” 

“Are you going to admit that you love me?” Alison fluttered her eyelashes, small pout forming as she watched the amusing sight that was Spencer Hastings dealing with emotion. 

“Are you?” Spencer smirked, watching that smug pout of Ali’s falter. Check and mate. 

“You...you're actually in love.” Midge giggled. 

“Yeah, yeah...be quiet. If the rest of study hall hears you I might just like totally die!” Flinna deadpanned while adopting a valley girl tone for the last sentence. 

“I'm happy for you. She keeps you on your toes. You need that.” 

“I...I actually have a question about the heat.” Mumbled Flinna while clearing her throat. 

“A question? From you? About a sex thing? For  _ moi _ ?” 

“Midge…” 

“Let me me live, sweetheart. I'm teasing. What's up?” 

“Did...you-did you still want to-after?” God,she felt so stupid, embarrassed and vulnerable...and ugh!!! 

“Oh hell yeah. There's nothing wrong with you. Or Spencer. Breathe. Perfectly natural. You two clearly have plenty of sexual desire between the two of you that goes beyond her heat.” 

“Tell no one of this.” 

“Oh honey,if I did no one would believe me.” 

“True.” 

“Alright, alright.” Alison sighed playfully. “I may like you. Just, the tiniest bit.”

“Was that so hard, Sharpay?” Smirking, Spencer sat on her bed. “I may just like you too. Like, so small you’d need a microscope to see it.”

“Stealing Han’s references now, are you? Way to be original, Spence.”

“Coming back from the dead like Jesus? That’s so original, Ali.” How were they able to fall into this state of back and forth teasing? Maybe it was the family thing. Maybe it was the fact that Spencer was no longer weary and Alison was no longer scared. 

“Bite me.”

“Hmm, no. That’s Em’s job. Speaking of-”

“Yes, I’ve seen her. Yes, we are mates. No, I’ve told her the same as you. Move on.”

Spencer crossed her arms with a huff. “So, when are you going to tell us?”

“When everyone’s together, you know how tedious it is to repeat yourself.”

“And here I thought you loved the sound of your voice.”

“So, speaking of voices, Flinna is pretty loud. Anything you want to-”

“Yes, we’re mates. Move on.”

“And here I thought we could be the type of sisters that discuss relationships.”

“Alison,” Spencer gave her a pointed look. “Both you and I know full well that the day that happens is the day Melissa stops being…Melissa.”

“What you’re saying is, you’ll discuss it with Aria. The bitch misses you, by the way. She’s got a long relationship talk to have with you. Oh, and you should thank Hanna for all those tips. They sounded like they were well responded to.”  

“I’ll see her before we go. And you…”

“Will not have the girly gossip relationship talk with Emily, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I was going to say, and you’ll both be busy getting in private training.” Spencer’s smirk matched Alison’s devious grin. 

“You bet your skinny ass we will.” 

“Have you thought about what will happen if we win?” Midge asked. 

Flinna nodded. “We actually discussed it…” 

“And?” 

“She wants to go to college but-she wants to see me. Do long distance. And...she said she loves me.” 

“Flinna…” Midge’s smile was soft. “I've never seen you like this. She's so very clearly your mate. She didn't just say it. She meant it.” 

“Midge, I-I want to marry her.” 

“Yup. Clearly you're changing. The Flinna I grew up with thought marriage was a piece of paper meant to be in the fires of hell.” 

“Trust me….I'm just as shocked as you are. Don't tell her.” 

“Please...I would never.” 

“In case you didn’t realise, that’s your cue to go, Ali.” A shooing motion was made, Spencer was running out of patience to play this back and forth game. 

“Oh, but we were having so much fun. I know how much you enjoy having me around. Wasting your time.” 

“Please, your company is as enjoyable as having a goldfish. Fun at first, but then so very boring.” Spencer deadpanned, slightly annoyed at the blonde’s drawn out company. She had things to do. 

Alison shrugged. “At least I’m gold.” Nevertheless, she rose. 

“Get the fuck out of my room.” Strangely, there was no urge to slap Alison. Huh. The coffee must be working its magic. “Unless you want to stop playing vague.”

“No, I quite like having the upper hand. Consider me gone. Ta-ta, sweetie.” Strutting out the door, she turned, blew a kiss to Spencer with a wink and then left. 


	27. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for slightly unstable emotional reactions, later on in the chapter.

“Did Midge tell you anything about this meeting?” Asked Emily, as she walked alongside Ali while holding her mate’s hand. 

“She hasn’t, actually. Queenie’s been too busy mothering over me.” Alison replied with a huff, unused to having someone fuss over her since the whole ‘A’ drama. It was nice, but totally unneeded. “It might be about the Legend group training.”

“What is her deal with you? You don't usually let people touch you but-” Emily saw Ali’s knowing smile and felt herself blushing. “I'm  _ not  _ jealous. I was just...curious.” 

The smirk widened as Alison observed the brunette’s nervous habit of placing hair behind her ear. “Your lying skills have gotten worse, sweetie.” She teased, loving the blush that had appeared. “I don’t know what her deal is. I used to think it was manipulation, or something out of pity…” A brief scowl appeared, she loathed it when people felt either towards her. “But now, I don’t know. Or care really.”

Emily huffed and bumped her shoulder playfully against Ali’s. “I haven't had to lie since I've been here.” And David's office was now in front of them. “Spencer’s late,” The brunette noted with a giggle. “I wonder why…”

The doors to the office suddenly flew open. “I think you’ll find that the only late people are yourselves, and David.” Spencer’s bemused tone broke the silence as she observed her friends with folded arms, tone and posture business-like. Nobody needed to know that moments prior had her flapping like a panicked chicken, straightening clothes and smoothing down hair in an attempt to get rid of the pre-sex look. And no one needed to know that Flinna was- well the empress had been quiet up until now. Fucking hell, did she want them to get caught? With a subtle flap of her hand to quieten the hiding empress- who most definitely wasn’t behind the door- Spencer quickly tamed the rising blush of embarrassment at the thought of getting caught. “Which, you better have a good reason for. Or a good lie, whatever comes more naturally.” 

Emily exchanged a knowing glance with Alison, both of their heightened senses knew exactly who and what had just been quickly stopped from doing anything in the office. “We’re on time. You just opened the door two minutes late.” 

Using her oh so helpful magic...Flinna had transformed herself into a swallowtail butterfly and fluttered out the window as Emily and Alison walked into the office. 

“Right-yes-well…” Spencer sank into the chair crowned as her’s during the tactical meetings David conducted, with a huff. “You should have announced your presence.” A glare was aimed at the girl’s backs. She had been all for defiling the desk to pass the time and now- well, a sexually deprived Spencer Hastings was almost as bad as a caffeine deprived Spencer Hastings. 

Alison shot her a smirk. “Even if we did, you wouldn’t have heard us.” 

Emily chuckled as her fingers laced with Ali’s in an almost smug way. It wasn't intentional but she was happy to have a mate that was a part of the legend. 

“Sorry! So very sorry!” David came bustling in strongly smelling of a fresh shower and his black shirt was barely buttoned and wrinkled. “Are we ready?” He internally groaned when he saw everyone was there. “Good. Okay...um...let's all have a seat and begin then.” 

Not one for ever needing an invitation, Alison had already nudged Emily into a seat, promptly sitting on her lap and smirking at the blush rising on her mate’s  cheeks. 

Spencer merely rolled her eyes at the display, silently sulking at how she was interrupted. Outwardly, she maintained her usual business-like poise and directed her attention to David. 

“Right. So while your training has been going very well individually...Flinna, Midge and I have all agreed that it's high time you spend our last few moments before the invasion in Eristone which is the city of education and where The Legend Academy is located. You will be meeting the rest of the legend and start learning teamwork tactics. While you do that...Hanna, Aria and Mona will continue training here and will meet you at Newcrest.” David took a deep breath before continuing. “You have today to pack and say goodbye. Tomorrow we depart at precisely 7:30. Don't hold everyone else up or you'll be walking.” 

“Right, and how long are we going to be there for?” It was better to be practical about this. Anything to take Spencer’s mind off the fact that whilst Alison and Emily could- do what they do- after training, she would be stuck alone. Without Flinna. Great.

David smiled at her sympathetically. Midge had made him late because they were also out of time. She had started crying after they had gotten out of the shower and it had been difficult to leave her but of course she had insisted. “We will be there until the time of the invasion. We have exactly seven days. Warlock is stupidly punctual...he loves being lawful evil.” The dragon said with a disgusted snort. “Only thing that seems to get him off.” 

At the mention of Warlock, Emily immediately placed her hand on top of Ali’s for comfort and a flash of anger appeared in the normally warm hazel eyes. 

“Right.” Spencer crossed her arms, mentally noting down the new information. “Where does the invasion take place? Have we located a precise target yet? Are the others going to join us the day before? Oh, and have we got an approximate figure of Warlock’s army?” It was much easier to ignore emotion when business mode was activated. They were in a war. There was no time for emotional attachments. 

Alison just leaned back into Emily, trying to not focus on where the meeting was veering towards. This wasn’t the time or the place to have a breakdown. And she sure as hell wasn’t about to give Spencer the satisfaction of watching her crumble. 

David was doing his best not to look at Alison considering she was where he got most of the answers to the questions Spencer was asking. “Our sources tell us Newcrest which seems the most logical geographically. But there is a chance that the Academy is a target as well considering it's symbol of Magebridge’s military. And villains do love their poetry. So we will be stationing magic users to put wards on the academy and have a few hundred foot soldiers stationed there. But Newcrest will be where we will be meeting with the others. As for the army...approximately five thousand. We outnumber them by about two thousand. But don't underestimate them. Diablo’s Edge relies on cunning and guerrilla warfare tactics to cut our legs off when someone gets cocky. But we have a backup plan. Which I cannot disclose here because it's classified information.” David’s eyes were on Spencer. He needed to make sure Alison was not bombarded. 

Emily’s arm was now wrapped protectively around Ali, and her fingers were lightly running through the blonde hair. 

Narrowing her eyes, Spencer huffed. “Classified information? Surely, as second in command, I should have access to such information? How else can I get the logistics and strategy down?” She spared a second to take a sip of coffee before finishing. “And just how reliable is this source? For all we know, Warlock could be adjusting his plans as we speak.” 

“This source went above and beyond the call, Spencer. And while you are my second...only a few people in the entire kingdom have clearance for this plan for the safety of the operatives. Some strategy needs to be kept quiet so we always have a fail safe.” David felt very tired all of a sudden, hoping that Spencer would listen to him but not entirely sure she would. 

“And what exactly do you mean by ‘above and beyond the call’? This person could have very well been deceiving you all.” Her eyes briefly wandered over to Alison who was looking a little tense…But it couldn’t have been her. She had only just arrived in Magebridge. Then again…she had been extremely vague on what she had been doing… “You’re both being quiet, what do you make of all this?”

“I think that we should start packing. David’s tired. And it’s going to take ages to decide between outfits. And we need to say goodbye to everyone.” Of course Spencer had to interrogate them. Of fucking course. “Besides, you need to see Aria. And you need to finish off what you started with Flinna.” Alison smirked, hoping that she wasn’t too evasive. Once Spencer had an idea, she was like a bitch with a bone. 

“Ali’s right.” Emily ignored Spencer's eyeroll. “Are we done here, David?” She asked politely while trying to convey with her eyes how it was best to end this now before Ali and Spencer came to blows. 

“Yes. We’ve covered everything on the agenda. Please. All of you enjoy your last day in the capital. I'll see you in the morning.” David got up and placed a hand on Ali’s shoulder before he left his office. 

Spencer rose with her now cold mug of coffee. A critical gaze was trained on Alison. Something was definitely going on, and it revolved around her. Like usual. “You need to watch yourself, Ali. I don’t know what scheme you’re involved in, but you are.” Not knowing was so very vexing. “And if you think you can drag us down like you did with ‘A’, you’re wrong. We’re at war. This is bigger than your stupid games. Grow up.” With a huff, Spencer left. The sooner she packed, the longer she would get to spend with Flinna and Aria. 

****

Emily had withheld a growl but her arm was wrapped around Ali’s waist and the muscles in it had twitched when Spencer had been glaring at her mate. “Should I have said something?” Emily asked. 

Alison shook her head with a sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a truth to what Spencer had said. “It would have just made it worse. Besides…You know Spencer. Masking how worried she is with anger is a classic move.” Regaining her poise, she moved off of Emily and took her hand with a smirk. “If we want to have any fun tonight, we should start packing, sweetie. We do have bitches to see, after all.” 

A shy smile paired with a shade of pink began taking up residence on Emily's face as they so often did when Ali was around. “Okay...I actually do want to check on Hanna. I really haven't seen her much.” 

Tugging Emily back to the room, Alison rose an eyebrow at the admission. “Really? Not since the library incident? Em…You do realise that that wouldn’t help her much…” Slight guilt built up in the pit of her stomach, but maybe it was for the best that Emily hadn’t seen the other blonde. Not because she was jealous or anything- the two were close but they definitely weren’t each other's type- but because Alison really didn’t want her mate to have a break down or anything over the state of their friend. Sue her, even the Queen of Mean wasn’t all heartless. 

“Did you see her since you've been back? What's going on with her? Has anything changed?” Judging by Ali’s expression, things had only gotten worse but she hoped that her instincts were wrong for once. 

“I don’t fucking know, Em! Okay?” Fuck emotions. It was only Emily here. She could cry a little. “She’s so…And Mona’s just- How the fuck did it get to this?!” And there was the high pitched scream. Perfect. 

“Ali…” Emily curled up behind the blonde on the bed because, of course Alison had collapsed in an emotionally exhausted heap. “Ali, I'm sorry…” Not sure what else to say, she held her girlfriend close and nuzzled her neck. 

Alison just shook her head, taking a breath to compose herself once more. “It’s not your fault, sweetie.” Sweet Emily, she was never at fault. They were all to blame, and that was the terrible truth of it all. There was no use lying. “We still need to pack…You could help me pick out underwear.” She turned her head to look at Emily with a coquettish smirk. 

In retaliation, Emily moved aside the golden hair to press her lips to the spot on Ali’s shoulder that she now knew had caused her mate to lose her mind before the bitch had taken over when they were young in that locker room. She actually hadn't imagined the goosebumps or the sharp intake of breath. Confidently, and in silence, Emily moved the strap of Ali’s dress and bra down while kisses were trailed down further. 

Back arching, Alison put her hands on Emily’s waist, scratching the revealed skin. “Mmm, Em…This isn-ohhh- isn’t pa-ahhhh-cking.” Already breathless and flushing, she really didn’t want her girlfriend to stop. Packing be damned. Alison was selfish by default and she wanted her girlfriend’s attention fixated solely on her for longer. 

“I know…” snarled Emily with a smile, hands gripping the fabric of Alison’s skirt, debating on whether to remove it yet or not. “We’ve got all day…” She murmured, her voice a low husk before nipping Ali’s ear. 

“Well then,” Alison looked at Emily with a smirk, playing with the bottom of her top. “What are you waiting for?” She challenged, dragging her hands up to rest  on the brunette’s chest. 

****

Emily had just gotten out of the shower and was reaching for a towel when of course Ali had just grabbed the one she was reaching for. “Enjoying the view?” She asked dryly as the blue eyes raked over her body. “We need to get dressed. It's four in the afternoon.” She said with a playful huff while taking another towel from the bathroom closet and wrapping it around herself. 

“You don’t say.” Blue eyes rolled for what must have been the hundredth time that day. With the towel around herself, Alison went back into her room, immediately drying off her body and flinging the towel into the laundry basket. Then, with a smirk, fully aware Emily was watching, she began to stretch, applying moisturizer as she did so. “Maybe I shouldn’t bother getting dressed, or packing.” She hummed, picturing that adorable blush that Emily was most likely sporting. “What do you think, sweetie?” 

“Ali…” whined Emily, her face flushing as her heart rose to her throat while pounding wildly. “David said we need to be ready by 7:30. Which means we need to at least have everything packed. And...I'm going to go see Hanna. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye.” 

“Em, sweetie, he said 7:30 tomorrow morning. We have the whole night. Relax.” Another eyeroll, Emily was adorable when she panicked. Still, Alison got dressed- yes, she did it slowly just to tease her girlfriend. After which, she combed through the wardrobe, humming in thought at what clothes she should pack. Which was unusual, granted she had to live off whatever she could fit into a backpack for several years. It felt good to have that sort of control again. 

Emily came up behind her, because packing didn't take long for her-mostly workout clothes and something semi-casual just in case. “We just need practical clothes. I don't think anything is going to require a gown.” She teased. 

Alison looked over her shoulder with a pout. “But wouldn’t I look hot kicking ass in one?” Really, Emily’s faith in her packing was so uplifting. Note the obvious sarcasm. Sighing, she picked out a couple casual tops and jeans, followed by leggings, tank tops for workout and dres- “Em, I can feel you criticizing.”

“I...I wasn't. I was-um…” She never got tired of looking at Ali. How could she now that she felt like she was...allowed to. Her feelings no longer had to be subtle and it was extremely liberating. Alison was a beloved painting, every time she looked at her, Emily found something new to admire. 

When she turned around, Alison did not expect Emily to be looking at her like- well, like a person who had seen stars for the first time. It was enough to make her blush, head ducking a little before she placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “You’re adorable. But sweetie? Take a photo, it lasts longer.” With a cocky smirk and saunter, Alison had oh so subtly brushed up against Emily whilst making her way over to the bed, beginning to fold her clothes. 

Emily smirked. “The only reason I would want a photo is to remember what you look like when you get flustered.” A shiver ran through her at Ali’s touch but she ignored it, knowing it would push the blonde’s buttons more. 

“I don’t get flustered. Ever. At all.” Alison huffed as she packed, because that was so not a thing. Hello? She was the fucking queen of Rosewood High. Regina George had nothing on her. 

“Mmm...that's a lie.” The brunette whispered, her lips now so very close to Ali’s ear,  smugly noting the goosebumps appearing on the tan skin. 

Ignoring the heat rising- it was totally hot, why else would her face take on a slight pink tinge?- Alison kept her voice steady. “Is it now? I don’t see anything that says otherwise.” Nope, because her hands were totally not shaking as they placed clothes into the suitcase. 

“What can I do to prove I'm right…” Emily's voice became husky again as she drew Ali closer to her, kissing that particular spot on the tan shoulder that should probably be known as her girlfriend’s “ignition switch”. “Guess what I'm asking is...what do you want me to do to you?” 

Did the temperature drop? It must have. That was the only reason why she started to shiver. “Well, you could always help me pack instead of trying to seduce me,Em. I can’t be beaten at that.” That didn’t come out as confident and poised as she meant. Damn it. 

Grinning as she picked up some of Ali’s clothes, Emily nodded. “Well you're not wrong.” She began folding some shirts and placing them in the suitcase, their hands occasionally touching as the couple fell into a comfortable, domestic rhythm. 

Alison sighed contently as they worked, finding the whole task quiet relaxing and, dare she say it, enjoyable. Mainly because Emily was beside her, making it all the more less tedious because, last she knew, the queen of Rosewood High would never do such domestic chores. Yet here she was, doing one of the most mundane ones. And maybe it was the fact that it was relaxing, having the slow pace contrast the hectic years. Maybe it was the electric jolts and thumping heart that happened every time they touched. Whatever it was, Alison loved it. Just, not as much as the girl next to her. 

Emily zipped up the suitcase and placed it next to her duffel bag near the door. Midge had had Emily's things moved over to Alison’s room since they were mates and Ali’s room was larger. “I should go see Hanna. But...I'll be back.” A shy but flirty smile appeared as the hazel eyes met the beloved blue. 

“You better be, else I won’t let you go.” Alison smirked, pulling the brunette towards her for another kiss. Emily was just too damn irresistible when she played flirtatious. And then she winced, because damn it she had to go and leave days after promising Hanna she wouldn’t. Fuck the universe. She was such a cunt. 

Emily giggled and smiled into the kiss before making herself pull away far too soon. “I will be. I love you.” She wasn't afraid to say it anymore. The words carried heavy weight but gentle sincerity.

“And I love you.” She smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “But we also love another blonde who needs you, and I’m trying this whole selflessness thing so,” Alison smirked “you better go before I…” Not needing to finish the words, Alison let the suggestion hang in the air, trailing her fingers up Emily’s arm, gazing at her with an extraordinary amount of love. 

Ducking her head as her cheeks turned pink Emily nodded, biting her lip shyly as she walked out of her room. She could hear giggles from Mona’s room and then the blonde she was looking for walked out the door, hair disheveled and lipstick smudged. “Hi…” Emily was smirking. 

“I…Hi- me?” Hanna swept her gaze round, it was very unlikely that Emily was talking to her. Not after the whole library fiasco last week. But there was nobody around, which obviously meant- “Sorry, I’m in your way, I was just- I had to get a book, I left it in Mona’s room earlier and-.” She glanced down at said book in her hand, it wasn’t a complete lie, she had just gotten sidetracked with... And now she was wasting Emily’s time with her rambling. Great. “Sorry- I…sorry.” Internally cringing, she moved out the way and walked the few paces to her own room. 

“Hanna-wait.” Grabbing her friend’s wrist gently, Emily stood in her way. “I wanted to see you. I miss you. Can we...can we talk? Please?” Her voice was soft and pleading and her body language was trying to be as non-threatening as possible. 

With a sigh, Hanna nodded her head and opened her door. “Sure, come on in. Mi casa est- whatever the rest is.” Walking in, she sat down on her bed with a beaming smile, shoving away whatever she was feeling to make it all about her friend. Emily was probably going to gush about how amazing it was to have Ali back. Which was totally fine. As long as she was actually talking to her…Well, it would be nice to have the brunette’s company back, even if all she needed was the emotional centre and not her. 

Noting the change in Hanna immediately, worry colored Emily's expression as she asked. “Are you and Mona dating now?” Might as well start off with something positive. She sat down on the bed and never took her eyes off of Hanna. Ali was right...she was thin but was definitely better than when Emily had last seen her. Which meant that Hanna was eating. 

Well, that was unexpected. That was- definitely not Alison oriented talk. Pulling the cardigan tighter around herself, Hanna avoided looking at Emily. It felt like she was being examined like some animal at the zoo. And not the good kind of examined. “I- We- I could ask the same about you and Ali.” 

“Ali and I are mates but...I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear all about you,Hanna. I know I haven't exactly been...well I've been pretty self involved with you and I'm sorry. I should have handled everything better than I did.. I love you. And I want you to be okay.” She took the blonde’s hand in her own and squeezed it gently. 

“I am okay, really. I don’t get why everyone’s apologising all of a sudden. It’s not like any of you’ve hurt me or whatever.” Great, now Emily was all concerned when she didn’t need to be. How many friends could she crush just by being- well, by being a bother. Why people were suddenly apologising was just insane. It was all on her, not them. “It’s about time you and Ali sorted it out. I knew you weren't all Juliet and what’s his face.”

“Hanna...stop. It's just me. Please...talk to me about Mona. Tell me about you.” Her heart was breaking as she realized that Ali was right. But Emily had to keep trying. She had to. 

Sighing, Hanna kept her gaze trained on her lap. It wouldn't do too much damage to tell Emily. She wouldn’t react as violently as Spencer or Aria, surely? “Mona is…She’s just- gorgeous, like, her smile is just so adorable and her eyes are so sparkly like stars or diamonds, she’s basically a mini supermodel, it is so not fair how her hair is always perfect. And do not get me started on the cute spots by her nose or how warm always is. And she’s so intelligent and compassionate and strong and just- her voice is the best kind of music…” Damn it, that wasn’t what Emily meant and now she had wasted time droning on. “Sorry that- that was stupid. Just, ignore it.” 

Emily smiled warmly at her friend. “No...it's...it's really sweet. I don't want to ignore that. If she makes you happy, Hanna-which she clearly does...then I'm happy.” 

“So you…You don’t mind that we’re kinda-maybe- sorta dating?” Well, at least they weren’t dwelling too much on her. That was good. 

“Not at all. I'm glad you two have each other.” Their eyes met. “I miss you.” She meant it but wasn't sure what else to say. 

“I miss you too.” Her heart felt heavy, everyone was suffering because she had to go and be selfish. “And it’s my fault so I- I’m sorry. I wasn’t enough for anyone and you all had better people to spend time with and I- It’s just my fault.” 

“No, Hanna. It's our fault. We made you believe that all you were was support for all of us. That wasn't fair to you. You're a person with feelings and needs and-we all love you.” She touched the blonde's cheek. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so caught up with other things and I've been a terrible friend to you.” 

“I just,” her voice cracked, pink lip wobbling. “I just wanted to make everyone proud,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t want…” And then the tears came. 

Emily hugged her tightly. “We are proud of you. You're amazing, Hanna.” 

With her head resting on Emily’s shoulder, Hanna sighed whilst clinging to the brunette. “I’m not…not really. I can’t really…do anything right. Not when Spencer’s out there, being a more uptight Hermione, or when Aria’s out there being a slightly more badass Bella, when Ali’s back being the master of death and you’re all Merida.” Hanna sighed, shaking slightly. “I’m scared, Em. And everything is just- it’s too much…”

“Then why have we all depended on you for so long?” Emily asked. “When we’re all a mess we’ve turned to you. And maybe you didn't get any powers because you don't need them. I saw you training...you're really good.” She ran a hand through Hanna’s hair. “And I'll let you in on a secret...Ali is way more scared than you are. I promise.” 

“I just- I want to go home. I miss mom and I- I don’t want the last memory I have of her is when she was getting dragged into that police car….Orange is so not her colour and I-” Well, this was getting ugly. And now she was feeling really guilty because Emily’s shirt was practically soaked with her tears, and she was keeping her away from Alison- who needed her more. “I want to see her happy, one last time before I...die.” She finished, tone low and heavy with pain. Hanna wasn't stupid. The likelihood of all of them surviving was- well the numbers must be incredibly low. 

“Have you thought about talking to Midge or Flinna about seeing her? Maybe there's something they can do?” Why hadn't she thought of that before? Pam could be worrying about her day and night...she had stopped thinking about Rosewood when Ali-Wow. Emily felt guilt wash over her. 

“I- I didn’t want to bother them. And our parents still think we’re on that college road trip but...How long is the bad cell service excuse going to work?” She took in a shuddering breath. “And what if someone does die? How do they expect us to…” 

“I don't know…” Emily mumbled. “Hanna...there's another reason I'm here. I-I'm just scared to tell you...but I need to.” 

Okay that, that did not sound good. At all. With her heart pounding, Hanna pulled away from Emily, frantically looking around as panic began to set in. Of course Emily wasn’t just here for her. Of course. She was foolish to have believed otherwise. “What is it? Are you okay?” If there was something wrong...well she’d just have to be less of a mess to help. As always. 

“Spencer, Ali and I are leaving. For legend training. We’ll be gone by tomorrow morning and...I wanted to say goodbye. We won't see each other again until we meet up at the battlegrounds.” Hanna was going to break. She just knew it. Emily wanted to run. But she had to stay and be there for Hanna while she still could. And she couldn't lie to the blonde. That would have been even worse. 

“You’re- you’re...leaving? But Ali...Ali said that-” She felt like screaming, but with the panic seizing her breath, Hanna could barely choke out breaths.This was it, she wouldn’t see the girls again. They were leaving her. What use was saying goodbye for a week when it may be for the rest of their lives? Moving backwards until her back hit the wall behind the bed, she just stared at Emily, chest heaving with the effort of breathing. “She promised...she promised…”

The second her enhanced hearing picked up on the change of breathing (yes, okay, Alison was intentionally listening in on their conversation, it was a force of habit which couldn’t be helped. Move on.) she had left her room, rushing in to the other blonde’s out of pure concern for both occupants. And great. Hanna was on the verge of having another breakdown and Emily was near tears. Fucking brilliant. Moving to stand beside her girlfriend, Alison rested a hand on her shoulder, looking between both girls. It wasn't her place to say anything, so she bit her tongue for once, having to settle with just providing little comfort to both. She’d be having a heated exchange with a few adults later. 

Did Mona have Hanna's room bugged? Yeah. Had Midge mentioned that she had a problem with that? No. So the brunette came in and Ali was there…(shocker…) Mona gave Ali a look and the blonde moved closer to Emily to make room for her. Mona curled up next Hanna but made sure Ali had room to reach her girlfriend. There was no time for jealousy. 

Everything was getting too much and it was all just collapsing on her, burying Hanna, suffocating her, compressing the life out of her. And then Alison walked in, of course she did, making her gaze immediately lock onto the other blonde. "You promised," she choked out, eyes shining with betrayal, tears mingling with mascara and running down her pale face. The perfect combination for a hauntingly distraught cast. The heavy presence of people became too much. Her heart was thumping erratically, body trembling, head aching. Slowly, she rose from the bed. Paced the room.

“Hanna-” Mona stopped. Not sure what to say or do. She had failed. All her work, all her nudging Hanna towards progress felt worthless...she was worthless. Nothing but a...no. Stop. She couldn't go back. She had to keep it together. 

Alison could do nothing but hold Emily, watching with concerned eyes as the other blonde paced, briefly touching Mona- something that years ago would have been worse than contracting the plague- to give her some sense of comfort. “Sweetie just...stop, okay?” Her voice was soft but it still held that commanding queen of mean tone. “Sit down. Let Emily talk to you.” She wanted to scream. To tell Hanna to stop being such a fucking child. But what good would that do for any of them? 

Hand clutching her top, Hanna turned and just blinked. “Why? Why do you lie like it’s second nature, Ali? Look at what it’s done to us.” Her voice broke on the last word, wavering with pain as it turned into a scream. Pained eyes locked onto her desk, and in a flash it was upturned. Pencils, pens and paper, all sent scattered. Vomit was rising in her throat, becoming so very hard to ignore. “I’m  _ so _ fucking  _ sick _ of your lies.” And then, she slumped against the desk in an exhausted heap of emotional distress and tears. 

Mona sent a quick text to Midge, letting the queen know about the situation before turning to Emily and the nod of agreement led to them restraining Hanna. Mona remained within her girlfriend’s sight as Emily held both of the blonde’s arms behind her back. It was better to be safe and prevent any harm from happening. 

“Ali...go.” Emily’s tone was firm but filled with underlying affection. The guilt felt heavy in her chest like a bullet that just kept sinking in deeper. Her grip tightened on Hanna’s wrists. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? 

Mona was trying to hold back a panic attack as she watched Hanna break. Tears were streaming down her face against her will. All her fault. She had failed. Again. Hanna was lost and it was all on her. 

The whole situation was really, really tragic. Neither brunette was in the right place to say what needed to be said. Old Alison would have laughed. Would have turned away without giving a flying fuck. Actually, no. Old Alison would have whipped out her phone and pressed record without a second thought. So it was with a sigh, that she got off the bed, stood firmly in front of Hanna and levelled their gazes. Not even sorry that she was ignoring what Emily had told her to do. That was nothing new. "Hanna, you need to stop. This little tantrum isn't going to do anything but hurt yourself and us. It's pathetic. And childish. Calm the fuck down." Her eyes softened when she held the blonde's attention, watching her stop struggling against Emily and instead just leaning limply on the brunette. "I need you to listen." And she needed a glass- preferably more- of wine after this whole headache. With a tug, Alison pulled Mona into view before continuing. "To us. Not that fucking mess up there." She lightly tapped the blonde's temple, then gently freed her wrists from Emily's hold. Taking both hands, putting one above Mona's heart, holding on to the other, sighing as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist. It was so fucking cliché, something right out of a trashy chick flick. Something that would have been so nauseating if the situation was different. Those glasses of wine? Alison needed a whole crate to compensate for losing her queen of mean attitude, so early on.

Great. Just great. Everyone was upset yet again and it was her fault. Maybe her head was a mess like Alison said. Everything had been fine. And then she had to go and overreact. Stupid. Now, she was wasting their time, and Mona was hurting. How awful was she, really, to not have the strength to help her girlfriend when that was all the brunette did for her? “I…I don’t want to lose you guys and I- Sorry.” The look Alison gave her was enough to quieten the apologies.  

“We know, sweetie. But we’ll only be gone for a week. Not two years. Okay? And we will text you, every single day- Don’t try to argue with me, missy. We want to. Besides,” Alison smirked to lighten the heavy atmosphere. “You know how much the camera loves me.” She would have to give Spencer a pointed glare. Everything would be pointless if they weren't all in it together. Yep. She just quoted High School Musical. Amazing film but fucking hell, she really needed that alcohol. Speaking of- “And after this hell of a war, Magebridge better be prepared for the bitches of Rosewood to kick it in style.” This better be working. Alison sure as hell didn’t do soft and not expect results. “Back to the losing people nonsense. It’s fucking impossible. We’re badass bitches. Not going to happen. Ever again.” Was that a lie? Yep, it was a small lie. Nothing was certain if she had to go back to the snakepit. 

A warm glow of pride settled into Emily's chest as she watched Alison. The guilt felt slightly less damaging as she settled into what her mate was saying to Hanna. This wasn't the girl that had left Rosewood. She had changed. And Emily was falling harder. 

Of fucking course Alison DiLaurentis had saved the day. Mona should have expected nothing less but...she didn't want revenge. Hanna was calming down. The emotion that was completely unwanted here was-she shuddered internally at the thought-gratitude. She owed Alison. And that still felt dangerous. The blonde wasn't such a cunt anymore but she still loved her deals. 

She was still so scared that she would lose everything, but it was hard to not believe- if only a little- what Alison was saying with such confidence, when they were all still here. Much calmer now that everything was being addressed, and people were still here, Hanna looked down, ashamed of her actions. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking from the torn clothes to the concern written legibly across faces. 

“We all have a little drama queen fit from time to time.” Alison shrugged, remembering how she would make herself faint just to get her mother to do what she wanted. Gosh, that girl was a bitch. “But those clothes, that make up,” wincing at just how much of a mess it was, she grabbed a nearby pack of makeup removing wipes and set about wiping the muck off of Hanna’s face. “You’re pretty, with or without them.” Still, she would have to see if Midge didn’t mind replacing a few things. “You’ve come so far, darling. And we’re all proud.” Folding her arms, she looked at Emily and then Mona with a raised eyebrow. Did they really expect her to do all the work here? 

“We all love you, Hanna. Trust me. Everyone has been very impressed with your progress.” Said Emily. 

Mona cleared her throat and tried to speak but failed for a moment. She was still very shaken. When she felt Emily's hand on hers...well that was the last thing she expected. Alison's most beloved puppet...giving a damn about her?! This war was turning everything upside down. “I'm so, so proud of you, Honey. I love you.” The brown eyes met the blue and Mona felt a calm settle over her. 

Hanna was going to respond, but of course Alison had to cut in. “Blondie loves you too, you should have heard her a while back. Gushing to Em like there was no tomorrow” Smirking, Alison did her swooning impression of Hanna. “She’s so gorgeous, her eyes are like sparkly stars, she's so intelligent and warm, her voice is the best kind of music…” She finished with a dramatic sigh, falling into Emily’s arms. There, that was one way to lighten the conversation. And Hanna was cute blushing, and she was obviously less tense so. You’re welcome, bitches. 

Emily smirked down at Alison from her arms. “You're lucky I was able to catch you in time.” She murmured as she helped her girlfriend back up and kissing her. 

Mona walked over to Hanna and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist. “Did she now?”  A smug grin spread across her face as she watched Hanna squirm a little, clearly flustered but feeling much better. 

Arms around Emily’s neck, Alison grinned into the kiss. “As if you’d ever let me fall.”

“I- well…Maybe?” Hanna looked everywhere but Mona, damn Alison and her inability to not voice secrets. Although, she felt much more at ease now, and watching Emison interact, well, she couldn’t help the smile on her face as she leaned against her girlfriend. 

“You're adorable.” She nuzzled Hanna's neck. “After they leave tomorrow...how about you and I take a trip to the beach?” Mona whispered, noting the shivers the came over her girlfriend from her breath on the blonde's skin. 

Giggling, Emily’s eyes had nothing but love in them as she gazed at Alison. “Mostly because I'm an athlete.” Turning to Hanna, Emily heard Mona’s request for a beach trip. “You gonna be okay?” 

Nodding her head at Emily’s question- okay so that was a lie, but she wasn’t just going to ruin it for Mona- Hanna fidgeted with her hands a little. “Like…a date kind of trip?”

Rolling her eyes, Alison muttered under her breath as she tugged Emily over to sit down on the bed, keeping their hands linked and practically sitting on top of her girlfriend. “This is nauseatingly cute, pass me the vomit bucket.” She mumbled to Emily. 

“Ali…” The brunette chided. “Just a little longer and then I'll make it up to you.” Emily’s other hand touched Alison's thigh briefly while the ghost of a smirk appeared. 

“Mhmmm...would that be okay, Honey?” Mona asked with a death glare directed at Alison before turning back to Hanna. 

Alison looked up at Emily with a grin, putting a hand on top of her’s. “You just can’t get enough of me, hmm?” She purred whilst winking. “Not in front of the kids, sweetie.”

“I- yeah, I’d really like that.” Hanna beamed, leaning further on Mona with her head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“So would I…” Mona’s fingers ran through the blonde hair as she sighed in contentment. And then she looked up. “I...I'm sorry…” blushing and smiling sheepishly she turned to Emily and Alison. “I can go...you probably want to say a proper goodbye.” 

Emily chuckled. “Well...I don't think your girlfriend exactly minds you being here. Why don't we all watch a movie?” 

Alison sighed in both annoyance, and amusement. It had been a long while since she had watched one, and it was a brilliant excuse to get all cuddly with her girlfriend. “I suppose we could stay with these losers for longer.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” As long as it wasn’t a horror. The last thing Hanna needed was Alison laughing at her whenever she got scared. Saying that…they were totally going to end up watching one if Alison had her way. But if it meant that Mona was going to continue stroking her hair like how she would a doll’s, well, she could always close her eyes. “Move over.”

****

Earlier that day...Flinna had just been going over the notes from the meeting with her father's council members. She had insisted that Midge take a break since the queen had barely slept due to constant sex to relieve stress and the political obligations causing stress. In today's meeting, Otto had been blathering on about how he had basically saved the kingdom singlehandedly by spouting the damn prophecy and Dick Mcintyre( a Scottish terrier shifter who ran the historical society) was shouting bloodthirsty threats over her oracle. So when Spencer came into her room without knocking, Flinna was overjoyed until she read her mate’s body language. “Want to tell me why you're pissed off?” 

Spencer wanted answers. Scratch that, she needed answers. Like why the hell her girlfriend was in on hiding something from her of all people. It was hypocritical but she hated being deceived. Hated people lying to her. They may be out of Rosewood, but clearly that human habit was everywhere. “What the fuck have you been keeping from me?” Her eyes narrowed critically, posture stiff. “I get that it’s classified information and all, but it would have been real nice if you mentioned that there was a fucking back up plan, so I didn’t look like a complete idiot in front of David.” 

“I highly doubt you could ever look like an idiot in front of him.” Flinna replied calmly. “And...I didn't even know about most of this until recently. Technically...I could execute Midge for treason if I felt like it. Most of this plan was put into motion while you and I were...occupied. But I'm sorry. I can't disclose any of the information. Because it would be highly unprofessional and put you at risk if I did. I can't mix my personal life with war secrets, Spencer.” 

“So they went behind your back. Undermined your authority. How can you be so calm about this? We’re at war, Flinna. And people keeping secrets is how we lose.” The not knowing bit was something she’d have to deal with. But Spencer was so not okay with the fact that whatever it was, was going to put people in danger. She also hated the fact that Alison knew something she didn’t…but brushing the pettiness aside, Spencer felt so very betrayed. The war wasn’t theirs to fight, they were here at their own risk, because they wanted to help. Surely they should be extended the courtesy of not being lied to. With all that, a serious lack of sugar and caffeine, and the knowledge that she was going to spend seven days away from her mate, well, there was one seriously riled Spencer Hastings to be dealt with. 

“War is about making tough calls, Spencer. And while yes, Midge undermined my authority...her plan could save us all. And I can't tell you these things...however much I want to because it will compromise the safety of those involved and yours. You're already in enough danger being involved with me. You could get captured and tortured simply because we’re mates.” Flinna sighed deeply. “This is not something I take pleasure from. But as a monarch I have an obligation.” 

Folding her arms with a huff, Spencer had to bite back growl at the back of her throat. “You’re bringing the whole mate thing into this? Really? Newsflash,  _ your highness _ , that isn’t a widely known fact.” 

“It doesn't matter. It still puts a target on both of our backs. Which is why...I was always afraid that I was right about how I felt about you. You're my weakness, Spencer.” The words hung in the air and Flinna felt the prickle of tears. 

Spencer sighed, then strode over to Flinna, pulling her mate into a tight embrace. “I’m not supposed to be a weakness. As soppy as it sounds, love is supposed to be a strength. I mean, didn’t a brilliant scholar once say ‘love conquers all’?” She rolled her eyes with a scoff. “Bullshit if you ask me. But the point is there. Love is…well the emotion is like a motivator. So, an aphrodisiac. If you’re saying I’m a weakness…well, I’m not sure if it’s a pickup line you use but, I’d rather not be comparable to alcoholic depressants.” The analogy was said with lack of seriousness, it was the first way Spencer could think of to try and console Flinna. 

Flinna started laughing. “You're really bad at comforting people, Harvard.” She was smiling a little bit as she wrapped her arms around Spencer’s neck, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. “I see what you're trying to say but the execution was simply dreadful.”

Feigning disbelief, Spencer gave Flinna an insulted expression. “Me? A Hastings? Bad at something? Just how many whiskeys have you had to reach that conclusion? I’ll have you know that that was an A* worthy comforting talk.” 

“Um...sorry to burst your bubble, darling but you are only human...and I would know if you were a robot.” The implication of that statement was better left unsaid… “So you are prone to some flaws and failings.” 

“Fine, so that approach was a little rusty.” Spencer smirked at Flinna as she ran her hands up her mate’s sides. “I better try another one then.” 

“That was an approach? I'm pretty sure you did a better job when you were drunk.” Flinna scoffed. 

“Fine. Be your own sense of comfort.” Huffing, Spencer let go and flopped down onto the bed. “Because as much as I’d love to get drunk to meet your oh so high expectations, I can’t. I’m leaving tomorrow. For seven days.” 

Flinna sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. “I knew you were gonna throw that back at me. I was just wondering when.” She sat down on the bed behind Spencer. “Maybe...you just need to loosen up before you leave. Care for a massage, Harvard?” 

“We both know it wouldn’t just be a massage, Flinna.” Spencer groaned, the offer was so very enticing. “And then I wouldn’t want to leave this room- or you. Just…can we- cuddle or something.” Was she blushing when she asked that? Nope. Definitely not. 

“Well… I was hoping to continue what had happened in David's office but-alright. If that's what you want…Scoot over.” Flinna smiled softly as she put an arm around Spencer's waist. “And what are you getting all red for, Harvard? It's not like you're asking me to tie you up…” 

For someone that loved to be in control of herself and situations, getting tied up didn’t seem like the most enjoyable experience. That didn’t mean they couldn't try it...just, not with everything as it was. “I mean- All we ever do is debate or have sex, not that I mind either, it’s just-” She didn’t want to go down the ‘I’m a woman and I have need that don’t involve sex’ road. Spencer knew the more slow paced, affectionate side of relationships was new to Flinna but, damn it she was a woman that had non-sexual needs. “We’re all running out of time and... I just want to make it count.” 

Her blue eyes were shy as they met Spencer's brown. “Spencer...I'm-I didn't...I'm sorry. You know that I-That I love you, right?” Flinna’s ears were red. “I'm sorry that- if I ever made you feel like you couldn't ask for us not to-I know we're running out of time. I...Fuck I'm not the best at this. And it's actually because when I have romantic feelings…I really don't know what I'm doing. But...if this is something you like...I can-I'll make time for it. Just us. Not doing anything that-we have been.” The fact that this may be the last time they could have this conversation was not lost on Flinna but she was fucking trying. 

“This kind of thing is something I usually only received from the girls, and then Toby. You know how my parents are-” Her eyes rolled none-too-fondly as Spencer leaned her head against Flinna’s shoulder. Her family wasn’t exactly the most eager to display affection. It was far better to be solicitous in a more professional way. “So yeah, I do want ‘just us’ time. Like when we went to that river? That was the most relaxed I felt in a long while, and it’s because we both slowed down.” With the war, the practical thing was to work fast, get things done and move on. But that didn’t allow anyone to truly appreciate what they had, whilst they could. “I know you’re trying, but you don’t have to overwork yourself for us, okay? I love you, being inept at romantic relationships won’t change that.” It probably wasn’t possible to look at someone with the amount of adoration that Spencer currently held, yet there she was, doing what a Hastings does best. Defying. 

And she felt herself melting when Spencer looked at her like that.  _ “She loves me. Me. I'm such a mess and-Words? Do I need words? I mean...is she smiling at me? What the fuck...how did I-ugh I…”  _ Shaking herself out of the internal, extremely cheesy and embarrassing monologue, Flinna was playing with Spencer's hair when she said: “Do you remember when you mentioned actually going to Harvard? And...us doing this long distance...if, you know-we win? Is that something you still want?” 

“Of course, I didn't just add in the reward term in the contract just for the hell of it. We’re missing nearly all of the early admissions deadlines. I knew we would. Which was why I had to establish some sort of guarantee.” Spencer glanced apologetically at Flinna. Technically she had manipulated the circumstances to benefit herself, but that was before they became- well, what they were now. “The long distance thing seems like the best solution, unless you’re able to quit the empress gig for a few years. Which I doubt.” 

“Believe me, Harvard...no one wants that more than I do. This wasn't ever on my to-do list. My father was an all powerful warlock of white magic. I wasn't expecting him to get his throat slit while I was at a club in another city...I was hoping I could just be a princess for the rest of my life and have it not mean anything more than a pickup line and a way for me to always have a drink in my hand.” Flinna sighed deeply. “That girl would be laughing at me right now for being such a sober sap. I wouldn't recognize myself.” Scooting herself closer, she kissed Spencer tenderly, just enjoying the fact that her mate was there and losing herself in the moment. A sly grin flickered onto the empress’s face. “As for early admissions...I took the liberty of printing out an application for you. I didn't think you would mind.” 

“Flinna Flightfoot, you sneaky empress.” Spencer didn’t vocalise her thanks. She didn’t need to. It was held within the way her lips grinned into another adoring kiss. “I don’t want to leave…” Was it selfish to want nothing to do with the war, to stay in this moment for as long as it continued? Probably. That was human nature. 

“I know, darling...but you should make time for Aria. If you want to come back you can but I imagine a proper goodbye doesn't involve a time limit.” She touched Spencer's cheek. “I'm going to miss those intense brown eyes…” Flinna whispered with a soft smile. “They'll probably haunt my dreams.” Was that completely stupid to say? It felt like it. Romance and stupidity had a fine line. 

Spencer looked at Flinna in fake shock. “That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say, are you feeling okay?” Did she have to leave? Life was never fair, she knew that. It didn’t make the situation any less hard. “I’m going to miss you, so much. More than I’d ever care to show.” A long, drawn out sigh, and against her better judgement, Spencer couldn’t help but lean into her mate’s touch. 

“And the fact that I said something of that nature doesn't leave this room.” Huffed Flinna. “You should go. It's getting late. And Aria will be up soon. I don't want you to…” She tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear. “But I have to put selfish impulses aside...for now. I know you'll feel terrible if you don't say goodbye. Speaking of...please keep an eye on Ali and Elana. I worry about Blondie tearing her to shreds emotionally.” 

After one last kiss and a sigh, Spencer rose. “I can’t promise anything, Alison is a force.” Alison wouldn’t listen to her anyway. A few people was given that courtesy, and Spencer was rarely one of them. Still, she would have to try, if only so the military unit was at its strongest. “I love you.” 

“I figured as much. But give it a go if you can, okay?” Flinna melted every fucking time Spencer told her she loved her. It was annoyingly cliche and still made her cringe but whatever. “I love you too.” It already hurt. Spencer wasn't gone but it already hurt. She had to keep it together. One week. She could do this. And she would. 

“I’ll call you whenever I can, I’m not planning on third wheeling Emison.” Spencer rolled her eyes, it would be so typical of Alison to ram in the fact that she could stay with her mate. In fact, she would be increasingly vocal about that, if only to torment Elana. Great. “And don’t drink all the alcohol in the palace without me.” With a smirk, she left, ignoring how her heart protested with every step. 


	28. Where's the good in goodbye?

“Spencer! Spencer is on her way here! You have to go!” Aria shoved Dominic off the bed and when she heard the yelp she winced. “Sorry. I-” 

“It's fine. I'm not broken. Just bruised.” The prince mumbled as he got up off the floor. “Can I have my pants? They're on the bed.” 

Aria tossed him the pair of jeans and listened for her friend’s footsteps. “We don't have time for you to really...get dressed. Can you just-” Dominic kissed her deeply, straddling her and the vampire completely lost her train of thought until there was a knock on the door. “Shit.” 

“I'll go.” Dominic smirked. 

“You're an ass, Dominic Beast.” She muttered as she opened the door, completely forgetting about her own disheveled state, shirt completely open, belt unbuckled while hanging off of her jeans and hair a total disaster. 

When the door had opened, Spencer was not prepared for the sight she saw. That is, she had expected Aria to be less put together after waking up. She had not expected to be greeted with the sight of her friend in disarray that could only be caused by- and she was going to stop that thought there before any mental images could form. Folding her arms, she tilted her head, noting with a smirk how uneasy Aria appeared. “I can come back. It appears that you’re busy doing something- someone, I should say.” Completely deadpan, face devoid of emotion save for that knowing glint in brown eyes. 

“It's...it's fine. Dom was just leaving.” Aria glared at him as he winked at her from the bed. She cleared her throat and the prince grabbed his clothes before getting up and walking out. 

“Nice to meet you, Spencer.” He drawled as their shoulders brushed. The sultry look he gave Aria made the vampire blush and look away as he strutted down the hallway, hips swaying. 

Staring impassively after him (really? He was swaying his hips? Aria didn't usually go for feminine men but, whatever. He pulled it off.) Spencer gave an affirmative, then turned her studious gaze on Aria. “So, it appears I’ve got a lot to catch up on.” She raised an eyebrow. “Can I come in?” 

Aria nodded and then caught a glance of her appearance in the mirror behind her door.(She was glad that little vampire fact was a myth) “Spencer I-Never mind.” Her friend had seen much worse. She began fixing everything that was only halfway done(Dominic was very quick in getting what he wanted-she needed to focus on Spencer). “So...what's up?” The vampire inquired as she turned around, her hair slightly better and clothing back in place. 

Shrugging, Spencer made her way into the room. “I have to leave in the morning for legend training. Alison and Emily too. So i just thought I’d see how you were before taking off.” With another smirk, Spencer sat down on the bed. “Although it seems like someone's been taking care of you. I must say, it’s great to not talk to a cat.” If anyone back home had seen that, she’d be sent off to Radley again for sure. 

“Well...it's just sex, Spencer.” Aria replied with a nonchalant shrug. “Really, really good sex but…dating didn't work for us. Speaking of which...how was Flinna during the heat? Did you already say your goodbyes?” A smirk of the same caliber appeared on Aria’s face as she walked over to Spencer and plopped down beside her. 

Falling backwards on the bed, Spencer covered her face with her hands as she felt a blush creep onto her face. “She was amazing. It was incredible, really. It was so different to other times but- I really enjoyed it, Aria.” Thank gosh she had covered her face, she had silly grin and the last thing she needed was Aria’s teasing. Thinking about Flinna already hurt like hell and she hadn’t even left. “I just left her and...she’s already printed off an admissions form for Harvard. She wants to do the long distance thing as much as I.” 

“You love her.” It wasn't a question. Aria smiled. “I'm happy for you, Spence.” She took her friend’s hand. “How long will you be gone?” The weight of the war was beginning to hit her a lot more lately...the queen had sent a message stating that her training would be with her instead of David and Dominic was in a lot more meetings. 

Spencer sighed and turned her head towards Aria. “Until the invasion next week. You’ll be joining us then with the others. I wish we had more time…there’s still so much to be done. For the war. For all of us.” She sighed again. “They’ve been holding something back. A backup plan. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the probability of winning is low if they need to consider alternatives.” There was no time to be optimistic. That was Aria’s outlook. Hope bred eternal misery. 

“So...how are you feeling about meeting the rest of the legend?” She knew how Spencer felt about what was to come. Even without her worried words, Aria could see it all over her face. The idea of destroying Rick was very appealing so while Spencer was worried...Aria felt thirsty for revenge. 

“I don’t really care much for meeting the rest of the military unit. It’s just another necessity in all this war preparation.” All they were ever going to be were co workers. Spencer couldn't afford to have any other emotional ties to this place. As it was Flinna, and admittedly David, were more than enough. Any others would just further hinder future plans. Besides, Spencer preferred having few friends. It wasn't an antisocial thing, it was just pure personal preference. “And what about you? Training with the queen is an honour most would faint from. It isn't going to be too awkward for you, considering what you do with her brother?” She questioned with another smirk. 

“Not really...Apparently Midge has known for a little while. And it's not like she's given any reason for me to feel intimidated by her. Except for the fact that I think her and Ali are close. Dom mentioned that once. Sounds like Ali listens to her.” Aria still didn't really believe it but the mere idea that Ali would be following orders from any sort of authority out of friendship was amusing at the very least. 

A frown replaced the smirk. “Alison’s hiding something. Other than where the hell she’s been, and why everything happened like it did in the last two years. If you say she’s listening to Midge then...she must have a part in the queen’s plan.” Spencer huffed and glared at the ceiling. “I don’t believe Ali’s changed. There isn’t enough evidence. The fact that she and Em are mates proves nothing.” Had she been anyone else, she would have screamed in frustration. Alison always had the upper hand and, quite frankly, it infuriated Spencer when she couldn't figure out just what the blonde was up to. Two years of her life had been wasted on that. “Anyways , just how long exactly have you been hooking up with Dom? If Midge is used to it, then I’m guessing a while.” 

Aria squirmed uncomfortably. “Actually...it's only been a couple of days. We hadn't even...we had kissed a couple of times before then but it was always when the date was over. She's just used to him sleeping around in general. Which is fine. Without the romance things are better. He-um...well he's certainly better than Ezra.” Dammit. She was blushing again, remembering that first time in his car...there had been a lot more of those moments where Dominic had-ahem-put his money where his mouth-and hands were. 

Squeezing her friend’s hand in comfort, Spencer gave her a small smile. “As long as you’re being safe. If he sleeps round then…Well, you’re at risk from things other than pregnancy.” Spencer let the suggestion hang in the air. Aria may be clueless at times, but she would understand the implication. “But I’m pleased you’re enjoying yourself. It’s what we all deserve before the war kicks in.” She hadn't seen Emily that much, but they would have a chance to have a talk like this- provided Alison relinquished her hold for long enough. Hanna on the other hand… 

“We are being careful. He's not shy about that kind of discussion.” If anything...Dominic’s uncensored words would make Spencer angry. But then again...Dominic’s comments of Flinna’s former reputation may prove her wrong. And he was annoyingly charming. 

“Right, well, that’s good.” At least Spencer didn’t have to go indepth with that particular talk. Covering her mouth to hide a yawn, she continued. “Are you going to be okay? I know I’ve been awful getting caught up in the heat, and it feels like we haven’t had a lot of time. I’ve missed you, tiny. Are you sleeping better?” Yes, Spencer felt guilty. If she had spent little time with Aria, then she had spent even less with the others. And there was no way to fix that. 

“I am...sometimes...Dom has stayed if something happens during-you know. And I've missed you. But we’ll be okay. I know things look bad but the prophecy said we're gonna ensure a victory, remember?” She hugged Spencer and smiled. “You can sleep here if you want. I already ate and I have the night off from training.” 

Spencer couldn’t help but smile at Aria’s optimism. It was the only thing stronger than fear, and she didn’t want to take that coping mechanism away from her. If she could, she would make the snakes pay, provided she got there first. “And what are you going to do? I guess I ruined your first plan.” Not wanting to go through the bother of having to go back to her room to change, Spencer kicked off her flats and got into Aria’s bed. It would be easier to leave the vampire in the morning than it ever would be to leave Flinna. 

“I'll stay. I'll probably fall asleep...I-I didn't exactly sleep well beforehand.” Aria mumbled as she curled up next to Spencer. “Training ran a little longer than usual and then Dom-” She yawned and put an arm around Spencer's waist. “You didn't ruin my first plan. He had a lot of meetings during the day but he had been here all last night.” 

“So, I’m guessing the rumours about vampires having insane stamina reserves for sex are true?” A much more weary smirk accompanied a longer yawn, as Spencer curled her arms protectively around the tiny vampire. Aria was having trouble sleeping now, Spencer dreaded to think of how she would be once the war was over. How they would all be. “Because I’ve heard talk that Dom gave you seven orgasms in the span of a few hours. I don’t know who I’m more jealous of.” 

“Who told you that?” Demanded Aria with a tired huff and her infamous eyebrow raise. “The only person I mentioned that to was Ali-and now I just confirmed it. At least it's just you.” Her head rested on Spencer's chest comfortably as her eyelids began to droop slightly. 

Still keeping her hold around Aria, Spencer began to run her fingers through dark brunette locks. “It can be another one of our little secrets.” It wouldn’t be for long, if Alison belted it out. That would be a problem for another day. Feeling her own eyes close with tiredness, she kissed the top of the vampire’s head. “Night, tiny non-human.” Slowly slipping into sleep, Spencer carefully tightened her hold on Aria, more than prepared to help her get through another nightmare infused night. 

****

“It's your turn to shut off the alarm…” groaned the queen as she snuggled further into her husband's arms. The sun was only just beginning to rise and the birds had started their song. 

“It's on your side of the bed.” Countered David with a smile and let go of her before he let out a yawn while stretching. 

With a grunt, Midge slammed her hand down on the screeching black box to silence it. “I wish you didn't have to go.” She mumbled. 

“I know…” taking her face in his large hands, he studied her...taking in the features he knew better than his own, the emerald green eyes, the cinnamon freckles the dusted her nose and the mahogany red hair that was currently sticking up in all directions… “I love you too.” 

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, putting all she couldn't say into it. “Will you stay in his quarters?” 

“No. I can't…I'll stay in my old ones.” David had been in his father's office but he had yet to even go near the room where Fredrick Polarson had taken his last breath. “You should say goodbye to Alison.” 

“I intend to. She thinks I've been playing games and I don't care. Silly girl.” Midge scoffed while ruffling her husband's brown hair and staring into his ice blue eyes. “Go shower.” 

“Want to join me?”

“You'll be late if I do. Stop being such a tease.” 

"Em?" Alison whispered as she nudged her mate, breaking the tranquil silence. "We should get ready, darling." Did she want to leave the comfort of her bed? No. This whole selfless thing really sucked.    
  
Sighing, Emily kept her gaze locked on Alison's, not wanting to remove her hand that was grazing the ever soft tan skin that was her mate's cheek. "I know."    
  


"Something we can't do if you don't let me go. I know I'm irresistible,Em, but this is one goodbye we don't have to say." Her teasing tone and smirk hid how Alison really felt. It wasn't going to be forever, but still, leaving the bitches after so long was a hard thought. "I should see Midge before we go."    
  
Emily just held Alison closer. Somethings the blonde just couldn't get past her. Like how scared she really was. Whatever Alison had been up to, it had really shaken her. And whilst she loved the new Alison...Emily hated whatever had caused her to change so drastically. It wasn't healthy. "She cares about you, you know. She cares about all of us, but you're her favorite"    
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. It is me, after all." Now out of the brunette's hold, Alison flipped her long blonde hair with a wink. It was such a cliche bitch trope, but she was able to pull it off. Sauntering over to the wardrobe, she pulled out one of the many dresses that would- regretfully- have to be left behind, and held it up to her body for examination. “What do you think?”

  
“I think you picked out the shortest dress you own, just to mess with me.”  Now behind Alison, Emily moved blonde hair off of her shoulder to kiss the only spot that made her mate weak. “Because now I’m going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself all day. You sadist.”

Keeping herself composed long enough to get into the sinfully short red laced dress, Alison smirked at Emily in the mirror. "That was the whole point, darling." A teasing kiss was placed on the brunette's mouth, only deepening when Emily growled in frustration, pulling the blonde flush against her. 

David was half dressed when she came out of the shower, how had he gotten so incredibly lucky? “I'm going to miss you so much.” 

“You've been away for longer than this.” Midge replied, not able to meet his eyes as she dropped the towel and combed through her closet. She could feel his hungry gaze. “Seven days is nothing like those three months after the war started.” 

He walked over to her, shirt open...the dragon tattoo on his left pec quite prominent. It matched his own form...a red Chinese beast roaring. “I know...but-” 

“David...please. I'm already missing you.” The queen’s heart melted when he kissed her and wiped a tear away while doing so. 

“Wear the purple dress.” 

“You think?” 

“I...It's one of my favorites.” He said sheepishly. 

“Alright.” She smiled as she helped it fall from the hanger. Royal purple with a knee length skirt and black velvet roses on the bodice...touches of black lace grazed the low dip where Midge’s cleavage would be. “I'm sure Alison will have something to say about me wearing death better.” 

“If she does she'll have to-” 

“Answer to you? Please. Don't flatter yourself, my love.” 

“And that is why you shouldn't tease me, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis.” Emily couldn't help but smirk smugly as she looked down on Alison, panting with her blonde hair slightly askew. Who knew it would be so easy to get the blonde off in a mere few minutes, only to leave her high and dry? 

Alison pouted as she rightened her appearance. It wouldn't be proper to see a queen in such an unkempt state. “Now who’s the sadist?” 

“Ali, you’re still wearing that dress. We both know it’s you.”

“You’re too innocent to-” Alison paused at Emily’s raised eyebrow. “Oh darling, I know you’re not innocent. What I meant was, people don’t usually get images of sadistic mermaids.”

“Unless they're sirens.” Emily kept her raised eyebrow as she helped her mate fix her hair. “Since when have I been a- don’t answer that. I know what you’re going to say.” And it wasn't just because of the whole telepathy skill, she was trying to not use that around her friends, she knew Alison. Whether the blonde liked it or not. 

“What? You don’t like- of course you do. Wipe that smirk off your face, Fields.”

Grinning, Emily pressed Alison back against the wall. “Why don’t you make me?” Her voice was low, sultry, as she took in the way her mate blushed. 

With the whine withheld-only Emily could bring that out, and so only she could witness it- Alison regretfully pushed her back. “I need to see Queenie. And you need to say goodbye to Aria.” That didn't stop Alison from melting into the parting kiss. “I love you, I’ll be back soon.” 

“Not soon enough.” Emily mumbled as she watched Alison strut out, purposefully swaying her hips just to add further fuel to the fire. Shaking her head, Emily began to get herself ready. Alison was trouble, but Emily knew that as soon as she walked in. 

David had never looked more like a leader than when he wore that grey three piece suit. “Midge…” his eyes were soft and filled with love, such a contrast to his imposing appearance. 

“Don't spoil it. Go. I'll see you soon.” Kissing his cheek, she left the room, her heels echoing through the halls. 

****

When she got to the throne room, she smiled. “I don't believe I ever gave you permission to sit there, Alison. Then again...I highly doubt you would ever ask.” 

Half a shrug and a cheeky smirk was given in response as Alison repositioned herself to sit more comfortably on the throne. “What can I say, Queenie. I got used to wannabe Dracula’s back in hell.” 

“Well...I can't argue with that.” Strutting up to the throne with a playful smirk of her own, Midge placed herself in Alison’s lap. 

“I...um, what are you- Nevermind.” Clearing her throat and ignoring the fact that Midge was sitting on her- and she clearly wasn’t blushing, don’t be so stupid, Alison was the queen of composure- she pressed on. “I came to say bye, before we all blow this popsicle stand.” 

Midge cupped Ali’s cheek and kissed the blonde’s forehead. “I know...I appreciate it. I’m certainly going to miss my little angel of death.” She teased. “You know I care about you, right? I’m very proud of you, Alison.” Brushing back the blonde curls,the green eyes softly locked onto the blue. “Did you say goodbye to everyone?” 

Rolling her eyes at the name and praise, it was something she got used to whenever Midge was around, Alison smirked. “Damn right you’re proud of me. Who wouldn’t be?” And then her expression somewhat sobered at the thought of having to leave people again. “I saw Aria briefly, before the whole nightmare of an afternoon happened.” Which she really didn’t want to think about. Guilt was an unfamiliar foe and although everything had turned out alright, it still didn’t settle well. Trust the bitches to bring out her heart. “And yourself? How was leaving David?” 

“Extremely difficult.” The queen admitted. “But we all have a role to play in on the chessboard, don’t we?” She said with a sigh. “Speaking of...I’ll be meeting with Hanna this afternoon. I want you to know that I’ll be doing my very best to keep an eye on her.” A hand rested on top of Alison’s. “We are all some kind of bitch when we’re young, my dear. I see a lot of me in you.” The maroon lips smirked. “Perhaps that’s why I have such a soft spot for the Thorny Queen of Rosewood High. That must be your rationalization. For all I know, my darling...it could be. But I think that’s too easy of an answer.” 

With the mention of Midge's intention to hold a meeting with Hanna, Alison couldn't help but look at the queen sternly. "I appreciate you looking out for her, she must be the only one that hasn't really got a mentor. But I swear Queenie, if you so much as…" And then Alison trailed off, she wasn't really threatening Midge. She only had the best intentions, and besides, Alison wasn't stupid, she had nothing to hold over her. Instead, she huffed. "And I thought this whole caring stuff was just your way of manipulating me to stay on Diablo's Edge. Obviously I know that's wrong now." Visibly, Alison softened and gave the smallest hints of a genuine smile. 

“God forbid anyone ever gives a damn about you besides your four little sheep.” Midge muttered with a teasing grin. “And I will take care of Hanna. So will Flinna. Aria, Mona and Hanna will be given the best we can all offer them. Now…” Her eyes narrowed sternly. “I want to discuss the Elana situation. I know it’s a touchy subject but we need the legend to be a well oiled machine, understand? I need you to play nice. You don’t have to make friendship bracelets but…I don’t need insult contests when you should be training.” 

The very thought of giving Elana a friendship bracelet was enough to make her scoff, blue eyes hardening into a glare. "I am not going to play nice with kitty if she starts anything." Alison huffed and folded her arms. Bitch needed to be put on a tight leash. “But I won’t start anything. If she does, I will have the last word.” As always. 

“I’ve spoken to her about it. As did Dominic. She’ll behave. But should anything happen...David will handle it. Keep in mind that before you three showed up...Elana was the only woman in the legend. So she felt the need to overcompensate. And she still does...when your father reverts back to being a traditionalist after your mother dies a martyr...it happens.” Midge was sorry her father in law was dead but didn’t miss defending Elana from his words. “You should get moving,Alison.” She was fearful for the blonde’s safety. Eristone wasn’t far away and Ali would be in good company,but-this was a difficult parting to endure. 

Alison couldn’t, and wouldn’t, sympathise with Elana. Granted she had been of some help when the bitches had arrived, that help had run thin as the weeks wore on. She didn’t like her. Simple. People were entitled to not like others. “I would get moving, but you’re still sitting on me, Queenie.” Head tilted and eyebrow raised, Alison smiled at her. “And I’d rather not have the guard set on me just for pushing you off.” 

“Perhaps I’m sitting on you because I know you want to kiss me…” teased Midge, knowing it was one of Alison’s signature lines. With a smirk she leaned in and pecked Ali’s nose with her lips. “Don’t worry, my darling...Emily’s a lovely mate and I’m much more inclined towards men.” Her voice was a low purr as she left Alison’s lap, green eyes dancing with mischief. 

Once again ignoring the heat creeping up along her neck, Alison folded her arms with a playful glare. “Queenie, let me be the first to say, you are so not my type.” Getting off of the throne, Alison sauntered towards the exit, turning back before she left. “I’m more of a mermaid girl, they get you much wetter.” And with that hair flip and challenging smirk, Alison left the throne room. She didn’t voice her goodbye, she didn’t need to. Midge would have seen it in the way her eyes lingered and filled with tears for a fraction of a second. 


	29. The L-Team

Eristone was a place of dark greens and rain. Fog surrounded the area. While the capital was fairly sunny and bright, Newcrest was a tropical paradise...Eristone was remote and mysterious. “Spencer?” David couldn't help the rush of affection for the brunette who had fallen asleep on while leaning on him. Emily and Alison had also fallen asleep. Emily’s head was in Ali’s lap and a tan hand rested on the dark hair. “Ladies? We’re here!” His voice wasn't deafening but it was loud enough. 

With a mumble about needing a serious coffee fix, Spencer lifted her head from David’s shoulder. A muttered apology followed as she stretched, blinking wearily as her eyes adjusted to the light. After taking in the surroundings for a beat, she was never one to marvel at nature, much less when she was running on coffee, her gaze found its way to the dozing mates. Ignoring the pang of longing she felt for Flinna, Spencer instead took her phone out, sneaking a photo and then sending it to the chat Alison had made that morning because ‘we’ve still got to keep in touch with bitches, and no, I’m not going soft, any photo opportunity is a way to become immortalised, darlings.’ 

An eye cracked open the second the vibration of a notification roused Alison from her sleep, and she was almost seized with panic before the realisation that it couldn’t have been ‘A’ hit her. “Oh great, we’re here.” Rolling her eyes and sending a glare to Spencer once she had seen what the brunette had sent- would that be her new lockscreen? Well, that was no one’s damn business but her own- Alison gently nudged Emily whilst moving dark brunette locks out her face. “Em, I know my lap is comfortable and all, but you’ve got to get up.” 

“Mmm? Oh. Right...okay.” Emily lifted her head up with a large yawn and smiled at her girlfriend. “I'm up.” 

David’s eyes met Spencer's when they both were watching the couple interact, he saw the same longing he felt mirrored in her expression. The dragon legend opened the door and stepped out of the limo. “The academy awaits you, Miss Hastings.” He said with a sympathetic smile. 

“Oh how wonderful, I can’t contain my excitement.” Stepping out the limo with a guarded expression and folded arms, Spencer nodded her head by way of thanks. The whole academy and learning prospects were usually her thing, but it all seemed duller. Well, she was just going to have to throw herself into everything to distract herself. “And David, how many times must I say, you  _ can _ call me Spencer.”

Following Emily out of the limo, Alison immediately took her girlfriend’s hand as they followed behind David. “So, is the rest of the L-Team here?” She would have said A-Team, but that didn’t fit and, quite frankly, she didn’t want to drag up any of those particular memories. 

“Yes. Most of them have been here since we began preparations for the war. There's plenty of room and plenty of skills to hone.” David walked up to the largest of the buildings on what looked like most college campuses. He opened the door. “Everyone is very excited to meet you all. It's been a long time since we’ve had new blood.” 

Emily looked at Alison nervously, thinking of Elana and hoping things would be much better than she was expecting. Her grip on her mate’s hand tightened. 

Noticing the way Alison tensed, Spencer couldn’t help but mutter. “Seems like old blood is about to be spilt.” Looking around the room with folded arms and a calculated expression,  she just took it all in. The rest of the unit may be excited to meet them, but all they’d ever be to Spencer were co workers. She was here to conduct her job. Not make friends. 

Alison rolled her eyes at the way David and Emily sent her cautious looks. She had meant what she said about not starting anything. The finishing though, that was something no one should expect her to not do. “So, what exactly are we supposed to do here? Make small talk and then go play with the others. That sounds like fun.” Another eye roll accompanied with a huff. It so totally did not sound like fun. If there weren’t bitches to torment, then how was she supposed to get her kicks? Whatever. It’d be over soon. 

The room they had walked into just happened to be the gymnasium.  Countless weights and weapons were scattered in different areas. Someone had put up a sign and there was a table with several baked goods. Brownies, chocolate chip cookies and a large sheet  cake that said: “Welcome Newbies!” In red icing over chocolate buttercream frosting. David smiled. He knew exactly who had put this together. “Legends! Fall in!” He barked. 

The first two to appear was a large lion and a small brown rabbit racing at its side. The lion became a six foot four man who was very broad and muscular. Sandy blond hair and golden hazel eyes...he was dressed in a black v-neck covered in flour, denim jeans and red Converse. 

The rabbit shifted into a short, slender fellow with shoulder length brown hair and dancing green eyes. He looked dressed for brunch. Right down to the hipster glasses, and white fedora cocked to the side. 

Next came a chirping otter which turned out to be a flannel wearing twenty something who also wore glasses and looked a lot like David except the Polarson brown hair was longer and unstyled in an adorable frumpy manner. 

The room shook when the elephant arrived. Ashy blond curls with blue eyes, he dressed like a surfer. Grey tank top, navy blue shorts and flip flops. 

Spencer, Ali and Emily hadn't ever seen Elana's form but she was beautiful as the tigress. She was dressed in her usual workout gear and did her best not to look at Emily. 

The last legend to appear was a snarling grey wolf. The wolf wasn't much different from the man. Another Polarson...clad in a black sleeveless shirt, and camouflage shorts with a matching bandanna tied around his hair so it stayed out of his eyes...he looked like an 80s action hero. They all stood in a line together and kept their eyes on David. 

“Well, it seems like we came just in time. This gang is lacking major girl power.” Of course the unit was composed mainly of men. Attractive men, that had to be a given, but still. Alison couldn’t help but scoff a little at all the effort that was put in, it was an endearing attempt at best. Once she had given everyone a glance, and a snarl in Elana’s case, Alison gazed around, taking in the gymnasium set up. 

It seemed that the sentiment was shared by Spencer, who merely nodded her head in turn at everyone, but overall kept her attention on David. With the amount of weapons, it seemed to be that training was only going to get more intensive and serious. Good. Anything to take her mind off of Flinna. Business had to be resumed. 

Seeing Alison’s snarl, it was all Emily could do to not sigh aloud. At least her girlfriend hadn’t said any biting remarks. With a warning squeeze to the tan hand she held, the brunette smiled warmly at the others. “What my friends meant to say is, it’s great to finally meet you all. And the desserts look amazing!” 

The blond man smiled brightly at Emily at the mention of the desserts. “Should be. They took all night to make. That frosting was a bitch.” 

David laughed. “Louis Zex. Spencer...you'll be working with him. He used to be my second and has been running the academy in my absence.” 

Louis walked over to Spencer and held out a large tan hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Spencer. I'm very excited to work with you despite the circumstances.” He chirped with a smile. 

“Eric Black...you’re with Emily.” The elephant legend nodded but ducked his head in shyness. 

David stalled for a moment. He knew the next pairing would cause an uproar so he continued introductions. “These are my brothers Derick and Daniel. Derick is our newest edition to the legend and Daniel is fourth in the line of succession since he is the second eldest in our family.” The otter legend(Derrick) smiled nervously and Daniel gave them a cordial nod while puffing out his chest. “And Alison...you'll be working with Elana.” 

The tigress’s eyes widened. “Big bad leader say what now?” 

Spencer shook his hand with a courteous smile. “I look forward to working with you.” If he was the previous second, well, perhaps they’d get along. 

Emily had smiled politely at her new training partner, which was struck from her face the second David announced who her girlfriend was supposed to be working with. Moving her arms just in case she had to restrain Alison, she wasn’t at all surprised to hear Elana’s response. And yet, Alison was serenely calm. Weird. That meant she had to be planning something. “David, I don’t think this is a good idea…” She trailed off, glancing between the two. 

“Em’s right. I think it’s a great idea.” It was a fucking awful idea. Alison still wanted to tear the bitch apart for all she had done. But if she was partnered with her, then she wouldn’t get to be near Emily. Sometimes you just had to to deal with bitches. It was the only way to ever get anywhere. Besides, now she had a way to get her kicks. Did anyone order snide comments with their training? She sure fucking did. 

“The reason you all are paired with one another is because you all have similar fighting styles and personalities. I trust you all to be adults about this so we can focus on winning. Teamwork is our biggest advantage against Diablo’s Edge. They fight for corruption, revenge, money...we're fighting for much greater causes. So let's make the most of this shall we?” Out of the corner of his eye David noticed the rabbit legend pouting. “Ahem...forgive me. This is Jeff Zex. Our rabbit legend and Louis’s husband. My humblest apologies, old friend.” 

“It's fine. You're clearly under a lot of pressure. But thank you.” Fluttering his long lashes in gratitude, which made David slightly flustered and look at Louis in mild alarm. Louis chuckled and gave Jeff a playful but stern look. 

“Right. Well….let's-let’s get to it then. We will begin with a demonstration of our new recruits skills. Derrick? Would you mind sparring with Emily?” David’s face softened when he looked at the youngest Polarson. 

“No. Not at all.” Blue eyes widening with anxiety and surveying Emily's clearly toned body that meant she was going to hand him his ass on a silver platter…he summoned his harpoon which had a blade of electric blue. 

“Excellent. Emily? Take one of the swords from the rack over there. A long bow wouldn't do well against a harpoon.” David’s face was a mask of calm. 

With a lingering squeeze to Alison’s hips, which clearly conveyed that the blonde should behave, Emily left her side and walked over to the rack of swords. After picking one up, she went over to Derrick, standing a distance away from him whilst getting into into stance. He may seem nervous, but it wouldn’t do well to underestimate him. Besides, she had never trained with a harpoon. Steadying her breaths and keeping her eyes trained on Derrick, she waited. 

“Proceed.” And Derrick rushed at Emily, not at all surprised that he was blocked immediately and the blades meeting emitted a loud note. The otter legend stepped back and swung at Emily’s legs. A classic but effective tactic. 

The blade of Emily’s sword met the attack just in time, blocking it as she took several paces back, keeping the sword raised in a guarding position. Both were at a disadvantage of not knowing the other’s fighting style, which was why she was analysing his every move. Countering and blocking, evading what attacks she could. Watching to see what Derrick left open, what his weak points may be. 

Heart pounding with the worst anxiety he had only spaced out for a second...Emily had her sword at his throat and then he slipped, falling backwards and spectacularly. Great. Fucking great. Blushing a bright red he cleared his throat meekly. “Well done.” He mumbled. How he wished to be in his dorm with his laptop and the stash of pudding cups he had just bought. 

Still keeping her gaze trained on him, lest he make another move, Emily stepped back with a smile, retracting her sword. Extending her free hand, she helped him up. “Nice moves, but we’ve got to get those nerves under control.” 

He nodded, trying look everywhere but at David. “T-thanks. And...I-I know.” He took Emily’s hand and stood up, his face burning and really wishing the gym floor would swallow him. 

“Excellent work.” David smiled at his youngest sibling and patted his shoulder before turning to Spencer and Alison. “Would you care to pick a sparring partner or face each other?” While David had worked with Spencer by himself...He hadn’t seen much of Alison in action. She had asked to train at night, with Emily or alone. 

Identical smirks appeared on both girl’s face as they turned to each other. “A chance to best Alison yet again? I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

“Please,” Alison scoffed with an eyeroll “I’ve had the upperhand for years. You’re going down, sweetie.” Smirk still in place, she summoned her scythe. She always got a kick out of holding it. The twisted black pole, the reflective grey blade that had lighter shades towards the point, the whole aesthetic fit in perfectly with the angel of death look she had going. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself, Ali.” In a single, elegant movement Spencer had her wand levelled at Alison’s chest, a majestic chestnut brown wood with bronze accents. 

“Spells against a short range weapon...this should be a trip. Go for it.” David was intrigued as was the rest of the legend. All eyes were on Alison and Spencer. 

“Ugh...you should have made popcorn.” Muttered Jeff with a pout directed at Louis. 

The blond man laughed quietly and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. “There wasn't time.” 

“It's a mystery why…” Jeff winked at the lion before turning back to the spectacle.

As soon as David had uttered his last word, Alison swung her scythe at Spencer’s legs, hoping to catch the brunette off from the get go. Of course, she should have predicted that the brunette would know that, and so it was with no surprise at all that Alison retreated when her scythe met the protective enchantment Spencer had thrown up. Knowing the brunette would be all about tactics, Alison had to get into her head. Fast. The sooner she was distracted, the sooner she could be caught off guard. 

Spencer smirked as she cast a freezing spell on Alison’s legs. The shield charm faded as she sidestepped another swing of the scythe. “Always had the upper hand for years, huh?” 

“That’s what I said, sweetie. Is your hearing effected by not being around Flinna? Such a pity.” And the easiest way to get into her head, was to mention her mate. Once the freezing spell subsided, Alison evaded another blast of magic, using her scythe's blade to block it as she spun out of the way. “Then again, I’m not surprised. She sure is loud in bed.”

Eyes flashing with anger, Spencer’s wand changed into a glittering sword with a black blade and an amethyst colored hilt. She rushed at Alison, the clang of metal loud and filled with the ferocity Spencer felt. “Don't.” She snarled. 

“Don’t what?” Alison smirked as they exchanged blows, the clashing of metal filling the silence as she concentrated on countering the brunette’s attacks. “I’m surprised, Spencer. You’re not that bad at this. Did you call for another girl talk to get good at this?” She spun away from the brunette’s next thrust, feeling the cold metal briefly graze her neck. “I mean, that’s the only reason Flinna screamed so loud, right? Because you were scared you wouldn’t be good enough, you had to get your friends to help.” Another attack was countered, the force of which was almost enough to knock the scythe out of Alison’s tight grip. 

“SHUT UP!” Spencer screamed as she dived for Ali’s throat and kicked the blonde’s legs out from under her. Brown eyes swimming with madness, her blade was nearly at Alison's throat, she had been on top of All for an all too brief moment and then her wrist stung. Her sword flew out of her hand and the scythe felt like the death it represented against her neck. Spencer looked up at Ali with murder in her eyes. 

Smug smirk still in place, Alison got off of Spencer and twirled her scythe around. “And that, is how you get killed sweetie.” And that, bitches, was how a DiLaurentis won. Mid amusement mixed with confidence flooded through her as she strutted back to stand beside Emily. Yes, she used underhanded tactics. No, she didn't give a fuck. 

David nodded his approval. “Very well done Alison. See? This is what Louis and I have discussed with all of you. We can't play nice. This is life or death. Morality is moving into shades of grey. Alison did what she could to win. And that's exactly what we need to do. If honor could put your life at risk...lose it.” He walked over to Spencer and held out his hand. “This is Spencer Hastings. She is Xavier’s successor. Therefore she is my second in command now. I know you all are used to taking orders from Louis and I...but a new era has begun. My father's greatest weakness was his pride in our home and the sons he bore. He often refused to recognize the advantages he could have used due to where they came from.” David was looking at Elana. “I will not make the same mistake. Regardless of gender or bloodline...Alison, Emily and Spencer belong here. And I am pleased to say that Spencer far surpasses Xavier in everything despite his surname being my own. So let us welcome them and enjoy what Louis made in honor of our new recruits. Tomorrow...the real work begins.” 

Feeling inwardly mortified at the humiliating loss, Spencer ignored the hand and retrieved the sword, transforming it back into her wand. Maintaining the same, expressionless poise, she turned to David. “If we’re done here, is there anywhere private I can review the plans?” With that defeat, she was going to redouble her efforts of throwing herself into work. How could she lose sight of what she wanted due to anger? That was just- she never wanted to feel that feeling again. 

“Well, I am all for trying those delicious treats!” Trying her best to defuse the tension, Emily tugged her girlfriend along to where the baked goods resided, unable to keep the beaming smile of pride off of her face. Or eyes, for that matter, because Alison kicking ass in the shortest dress she owned? That was an incredibly sexy sight to behold. 

“No. There isn't. Your assignment, Spencer…” David sighed. “Is to get to know your team. If you're going to take a leadership role...you have to know who works for and with you. You won't be clinging to me this entire time. Go mingle.” 

Louis went up to Alison and Emily as they walked up the brownies. “I feel like I should be asking for your autograph, Alison. It's nice to meet the person I protected from across the sea. I was often asked to guard the queen when she came to visit you.” He smiled at them both. “Glad to see you’re doing so well.” 

Not one for mingling with people, Spencer summoned a cup of coffee and retreated to a corner of the room. Simply content to just watch people interact amongst themselves, that was another viable way to examine them after all. Besides, she needed to get through at least one cup of coffee before she felt any inclination to socialise. 

Lightly dusting brownie crumbs off of her girlfriend, Alison gave Louis a look. “And yet, I don’t see a pen in sight. I’m always happy to autograph items for fans.” She batted her eyelashes coyly at Emily. “Of course, body signings are reserved exclusively for my mate.” Did she smirk smugly in Elana’s direction? Of course. 

Grip tightening and face slightly flushing, Emily hissed “behave,” into her girlfriend’s ear before smiling at Louis. “You’ve done a great job of running the academy. It must be hard to do it singlehandedly.” 

Louis chuckled. “Silly me...I would settle for a photo.” He said with a playful wink before turning to Emily. “Don't worry...my mate has quite a bit of trouble remembering how to behave as well. As for running the academy...well-I've always liked teaching much more than being on a battlefield. I'm not a violent person unless I have to be.” 

Ignoring Alison's dig, Elana walked over to Spencer. “Hey. Mind if I join you?” Hopefully the unicorn wasn't going to be as hostile. 

Emily nodded her head solemnly. “Violence isn’t exactly my idea of how to resolve conflicts either. Not since- well, that’s in the past.” She wasn’t going to drag up the hell that was Rosewood.  

Spencer blinked in response to Elana’s question, then glanced down to her still full cup and took a sip. She really didn’t feel like socialising, or giving Alison any other ammunition to take digs at her. “I do mind, actually. If someone removes themselves from the company of others, it usually means they want to be alone.” And if your name wasn’t Flinna, Aria (or any of the other liars), well, Spencer couldn’t give a single fuck talking to you right now. 

“Right. Sorry. My bad.” Elana walked away and walked over to Jeff. 

“Hey girl, hey! How's the third wheel ex thing goin?” Jeff asked as he sipped his drink. 

“Always to the point.” Elana huffed. 

“Well…can't start with the shaft can you?” The rabbit legend said with a wicked grin. 

“It's...it's terrible.” 

Louis touched Emily's shoulder and smiled. “You don't need to explain. So...how long have you and Ali known each other?” 

Even though she knew he had a mate, Alison couldn’t help but glower at Louis until he retracted his hand. Keeping the same narrowed expression, she kept a firm grip on Emily’s hand as she plucked a cookie from the plate and nibbled it. Sue her, after spending so long away from Emily she was a little possessive. So what? It definitely wasn’t a result of buried anxiety over the brunette leaving her. 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Alison’s jealousy- honestly, it would be her and not Emily that would be attracted to a man- Emily hummed in thought. “Just over three years.” It seemed like a whole lot shorter than what she had thought, and Alison had been missing for the majority of that time. Then again, with what they had all been through, it would have seemed like a hell of a lot longer. “I’m guessing you’ve known your mate for longer.” 

“14 years. We got together a couple months after. And we’ve been married for seven. Oh and, Alison there's no need to glare at me. I've never had any interest in girls.” Louis smiled knowingly at the blonde. 

“Look...everything will blow over. You need to get yourself together, sweetie. I get that Spencer is Flinna's mate...but she doesn't want to get caught in the Ali crossfire.” 

“That's not why-okay fine. Yes! I-I'm gonna go say hi to Eric. I'll see you later.” Elana stalked away. 


	30. Looking to the future (is like looking through a fogged mirror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned mental illness and eating disorders, as well as references to past (cannon) violence.

Not long after the legends had departed Esterwell that morning, Hanna was unceremoniously awoken with an order to meet the queen. And whilst she hated mornings, it wasn’t like she could just ignore the order. Besides, she didn’t exactly know when the beach date was going to happen- although something told her it would be much later on in the evening. And so after half an hour of splashing her face with cold water to wake up, loosely curling her hair and applying makeup to match her outfit- a navy blue, off the shoulder wrap top with black jeans and four inch black heels (coordinated with appropriate jewelry, of course, she was meeting a queen, not a homeless person)- she stood outside the throne room. With an intake of breath, Hanna raised her hand and knocked. 

Midge smiled as she opened the door. “Hanna! Come in! Love the outfit. Very cute.” She stepped back so the blonde could walk in. The queen was dressed in her usual black pencil skirt and a flowing low cut purple blouse paired with her signature shade of maroon lipstick. 

So, cute was good. Not what she was going for, but still, it was good. She’d much rather wear something cute than business casual (which was what Hanna was going for, but oh well, it was always great to know which style she could and couldn’t pull off). Walking into the room, she returned the smile as she stopped short of the queen and performed a small, discrete, curtsy as she shoved aside any nerves. If Ali got along with the queen…well surely she wouldn’t be all ‘off with her head!’ like the queen of hearts. And she should probably say something now. That would be good. “Thank you, your majesty.” Was that good? It was how it was done in the films. At least she didn’t screw it up like she had done the first time she met Flinna. Although it was exceedingly hard to not comment on the queen’s style. Because woah. She totally killed it. 

“Call me, Midge. Unless you want me to call you, Miss Marin. Which I can. But I would prefer not to. I want us to be friends, Hanna.” The green eyes locked onto the blue warily, hoping that she had not hurt Hanna's feelings. Clearly the girl was trying to be respectful. 

“I’d rather you not call me anything that tied me to Dad.” Hanna muttered under her breath as she glared at the floor for a moment, resentment swirling in her eyes for the father that practically abandoned her. In a much more audible tone, she simply smiled at Midge. “That would be great. So, um, I can rule out you pulling a Queen of hearts on me?”

She did hear Hanna's comment about her father and while the queen could have mentioned that her own father was quite the douche and no one had ever been sorry that Warlock had killed him..she didn't. Instead, a look in the green eyes similar to one Alison DiLaurentis when she was feeling especially playful made an appearance. “I tend to avoid chopping off heads. It's a little messy, don't you think?” The redhead crossed her legs elegantly as a teasing smirk made an appearance. 

Hanna’s arms folded as a look of disgust crossed her face. “Completely gross. I read that afterwards the body twitches. Which is just ew.” An involuntary shudder shook her body as images of decapitated bodies from horror films she was made to watch flashed through her mind. 

She laughed airily. “Indeed. So...do you know why you're here, Hanna? I do want to get to know you but I would have done it far more casually if we were going to do just that. Possibly dinner or coffee. I totally would have if there had been more time.” 

“Well, if you’re not chopping my head of…Then I’ve got nothing. I’m not exactly the brains of the group.” Hanna shrugged, resisting the urge to fidget. Was it just her or did things get more intense? 

“Brains aren’t everything...You don’t have to be like Spencer or Alison to be formidable, darling. I’m here to tell you that your training is back on. Mona’s mentor, Jen is going to be working with you both. Mona has been very responsive to learning the healing arts but self defense is important for everyone right now. So, you’ll be sparring together. And...you both will be eating with me three times a day. Meals are mandatory. I can’t have you fainting on the battlefield, understand?” Midge’s tone was kind but firm as she watched Hanna, ready to have Mona appear at a moment’s notice if anything escalated. 

The conversation had been going well, and Hanna had found herself feeling rather excited at the mention of being able to get back out into the arena. There was a limit to how fun reading was, and she had long since met it. And then, the food topic was brought up, tensing what was her previously calm posture. “So, I’m not trusted to eat on my own now? After everything I’ve done to try and prove people otherwise?” She shook her head with a scoff. “Great. Fantastic.” 

“I’m mildly concerned and if you prove to Flinna and I that you can be trusted...things will change. This isn’t something that just goes away. And your goodbye to Alison wasn’t the most stable example of emotion, Hanna. I need to be 100% sure that I can rely on you. I don’t want to be a hardass but we’re at war.” She was already on the blonde’s list. The redhead felt guilt bubbling up and she sighed. 

“And you think that- that controlling me like this is way to help? Newsflash, it isn’t. You don’t know anything about this.” It was a miracle that she was keeping a calm tone, it wouldn’t do well to lose it in front of Midge. “You don’t know what’s best for me.” Arms still folded, held tightly to her body in a defensive position, she dug her nails briefly into the skin of her wrist, an action that would be barely noticeable with her casual stance. 

“You're right. I don't. So how can I help you, Hanna? Because I need you to be in ideal condition. But I don't want to be approaching this from a hostile angle. I know nothing about this. So tell me what you need. And I'll do my best to assist you.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe not being treated like a fucking child? Having the ability to eat what I want, when I want, in the amount I want!? Not having to force food down just because the guilt is killing me because, for some fucking reason, it hurts people when I don’t.” Hanna didn’t mean to glare, really, but when she got on the defensive there was no going back. “You know what, even I don’t fucking know.” 

The queen looked at her like the blonde had punched her in the gut. “I...I'm so sorry. I have no idea what the fuck to do here. I-Hanna-I didn't-I truly didn't mean to-You can go if you want.” Was she crying? Fucking hell. Completely unprofessional. She needed a drink. The stress that she had meticulously kept at bay...was finally making an appearance. 

Sighing, Hanna rubbed her arms. “Yeah…that might be best. You’ve probably got a lot of queen stuff to do, like singing to birds.” Did royalty actually do that? Who knew, but it sounded like fun. 

“I'm sorry this went so badly. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you. I...I promised Alison I would look after you and I'm not doing a very good job am I?” Thank god she had gone with the waterproof mascara today. Then again with the war...such things were necessary. 

Of course Alison had something to do with this. She still needed to have eyes everywhere. Although, it was still weird to see her caring and giving a damn about people. “Depends on your definition of looking after. I mean, we’ve only had a five minute talk.” 

“And in those five minutes I have been an ignorant bitch.” Midge said with a shrug. It was nice to let her walls down. She was so tired. 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been either of those.” What did ignorant mean? Something about not knowing stuff? It didn’t sound good. All Midge was doing was her best and here Hanna was, being totally uncool by ruining it like dirt to suede shoes. “Your outfit rocks, by the way. Purple and maroon totally complement each other. And honestly, not many people can pull of that shade of lipstick. You should totally consider using the same shade for eyeshadow, and then gradually have it fade into darker shades. That would be badass.” 

Cocking a mahogany red eyebrow, Midge smiled. “I will definitely consider it. Thank you. Have you spoken to Flinna about an internship? You know...if we don't all die? A beautiful young woman like you with an eye for fashion? New York City will drooling and begging on its knees.” 

"I haven't asked her…Having my own fashion label is something I've wanted for as long as I can remember. And…the New York Fashion Institute of Technology has been a dream for just as long." A small, resentful frown appeared for a moment. "But Dad's got his perfect stepdaughter's tuition to pay for. So, it's just a dream." 

Midge snorted. “Your father sounds like mine but alive…as for the tuition, we’ll take care of that if that's something you want. Spencer made a contract with Flinna as I'm sure you know...but she left the reward portion open to discussion since the rest of you weren't present. If the prophecy is right...then there's no reason why we can get your high heel clad foot in the door, right?” 

“Wait, what? Like, seriously? You can do that? Oh my god.” It was all Hanna could do to not jump up and down in delight, with her body thrumming with energy that she hadn’t felt in a long time, life brightening the previously dulled blue eyes. 

Midge chuckled. “We certainly can. Plenty of money to go around, dear.” She took Hanna's hand in hers. “You've overcome so much here...it's the least I can do for your services. I know I haven't truly been present but...I'm very proud of you, Hanna. I don't think I could ever be as brave as you are.” 

“I haven’t really done anything, though. The most I’ve done is complain, train and-” She couldn’t help but frown in shame. “Have a complete bitch fit.” A short shrug followed the rest of her response. “I could have been more helpful, but it is what it is. Unless time travel exists here. Which would be totally cool.” 

“We all make mistakes. But trust me. You have nothing to be sorry for, Hanna. Now...I have another meeting to attend to. But if there's anything you need...don't hesitate. Mona has my number so just text me if anything comes up, alright?” Midge stood up and held out her hand. “I'm very glad we had a moment to talk.” 

Hanna shook the offered hand with a smile. “Thank you, for everything.” Spinning sharply on her heel, Hanna hastily left the throne room. Not pausing to consider why the two would be in contact. 

****

A few minutes later, Hanna knocked on Aria’s door, hoping she wasn’t fucking up the vampire’s sleep schedule. She had been so busy with everyone else she hadn’t spoken to the brunette since the library shit show. “Daughter of Dracula? You awake?” 

Having heard Hanna walking in her dozing state, Aria had gotten up with a yawn, made herself look more presentable and then opened the door with a raised eyebrow. “Hey Han…it’s a little early for both of us. You okay?” 

“I just...I missed you. We haven’t talked at all and I-I feel bad.” Hanna shifted uncomfortably. That sounded super duper lame. It was true but it was dumb. Just like her on her worst days… “Am I bothering you? I can go.” 

"No! No, of course not. I don't really sleep much these days…" Opening the door wider, Aria wrapped her in a hug, beckoned the blonde in and then took a seat on her bed. "I was going to see you once the whole cat thing got sorted, but then I got sidetracked with Dominic and then Alison and-" She was doing the opposite of what everyone had said to do. Great. "I missed you. I guess we've just both been occupied. And the whole vampire thing sucks for keeping up with your social life." Yes, she added in that pun just to make Hanna laugh. She needed it. 

She rolled her eyes but smiled while sitting beside Aria. “So...you and the prince are still an item? I mean...I haven’t met him but I’ve heard a few things...What have I missed?” Hanna had pretty much heard about everyone else’s love life and been super busy with her own(Because her girlfriend was kind of the best kisser in any realm and don’t get her started on the brunette’s body because-never mind) Clearly they both had been preoccupied but it was nice to be with Aria and have a moment to just pretend everything wasn't going to become piles of ash and bloody stumps. That everything was sort of normal. 

“We’re uh…” So there was no romantic or poetic words at all to describe her relationship with Dom. Best to be blunt then. “It’s a friends with benefits kind of situation. We just weren’t romantically compatible. So…that’s a thing.” Clearing her throat and turning her attention to Hanna, which she had been awful about previously, but damn it, she just hadn’t wanted to see the black storm that was overshadowing what should be a rosy future. “So…What’s been happening with you? Emily mentioned that you’re into reading now?” Which was surprising, but hey, if it did Hanna good, and Aria wasn’t about to just bash the pleasure that was literature.  

“Yeah...When Mona was training to be Glinda the Good Witch it passed the time while my training was suspended. Speaking of...I’m sure you heard somewhere that Mona and I are dating so...yeah. Other than that-not much has happened.” The last thing she wanted to discuss was her little freakout over Ali leaving. And Aria probably had heard it because- Vampire ears? Yeah. So she didn’t even want to go there. “Soo it’s just sex? What’s he like?” A mischievous smirk flickered onto Hanna’s face. 

At first, she didn't register the first half of Hanna's response. "He's…well- it's very passionate, to put it mildly. So yeah…it's um…he's very- skilled. So it's very intense..." Her pale skin had taken on a blush as she recounted the previous encounters she had with Dom. And then- what the blonde had revealed sunk in. "Wait, what?!" Aria stared at Hanna, eyes wide in disbelief. Hanna and Mona were a thing?! How did she miss- Oh, yeah. Sleeping and sex usually kept her senses constrained to her room. Oops. Dom was very skilled, it was easy to have her senses dulled and awakened, focused only on how she felt and how she wanted him to feel. "You and Mona are- I mean, how? I thought you two had just hooked up once…Hanna! That girl has tried to kill us and- how did- how?!" This was one plot twist she should have seen coming. There had to have been clues.

“Apparently he’s a 12/10 if you haven’t noticed.” Hanna’s giggle was followed by yet another smirk. “Mona has done a complete 180. I think Jen-ya know-Mona’s mentor? She helped. And...It’s weird. I think Mona and Ali are...Well they’re not besties but they’ve been..civil. Makes this magical fairyland even more of an acid trip, doesn’t it?” Hanna giggled again and smiled. “Things are...Well I hope we win, Aria. I kinda like it here. Haven’t you noticed how different we are?” 

"I can't say I've noticed that much of a change in anyone. All this place is doing is speeding up the process of bringing out the hidden qualities in everyone." And then, because Hanna might not have followed that, she rephrased. "This place is the anti-'A'. So of course it would bring out reverse personalities." Aria blinked slowly. "But you must be tripping on acid if you think Mona- She hit you with a car, Hanna! And you can just-" She sighed, then placed a hand on the blonde's knee and smiled. They didn't have time to be at each other's throats. "If she's good for you, then that's all that matters, Han. It's an unusual twist in the story…But yeah-It should have been obvious sooner." Raising the infamous Aria Montgomery eyebrow, Aria tilted her head to the side. "And don't think you're getting out of spilling details. I've told you about Dom so…how's your fairytale romance?" Fairytale was a bit of a stretch when you considered it started off as a horror…but whatever. 

“Mona has been nothing but helpful which is more than what I could say about you, Jane Austen!” Hanna snapped. “I’m completely aware what Mona did to me. As for my love life-well things are really good. Mona knows me better than anyone. She’s thoughtful, romantic and-” The blonde softened. “I love her. I don’t see a future with anyone else. Not even Caleb. Maybe that’s why he never liked her. Because he knew.” 

“Ouch, okay, retract the claws Hanna. The last time I checked, I was the only cat in here. Besides, I’m trying. ‘Kay? Let me get used to this.” And this was why she only did relationship talk with Spencer- she was predictable. Complex, but predictable from a writer’s perspective. Hanna, in comparison, was an emotional wildcard. She needed to redirect the conversation. Before the hopeless romantic in her decided to put another foot in it. And she should definitely not mention what had happened the previous day, after Ali had said goodbye. Which left the topic of-well, literature was always a safe option. “Speaking of Jane Austen, how’d you like her works?” 

Hanna, started blushing. “I-I...um-I liked them. Mona and I...Well we read them together. She-” Hanna stopped herself from the totally embarrassing word vomit of how incredibly sexy Mona sounded with a British accent and Wren could never even fucking measure up despite him being the real deal. “It was very...entertaining.” Wow...that was totally believable. Nice one. 

With her eyebrow raised again, it was how they stayed in such perfect shape, Aria smirked. “It sounds very entertaining. In more ways than one, judging by your reaction.” It almost made her miss the times when she would read with Ezra. Almost. 

Flushing a darker color, Hanna nodded. “So is Dominic better than Ezra?” She asked, clearly flustered and not really feeling like giving Aria any more details than she already had. 

If she were Alison, it would be easy for Aria to continue prying. She wasn't though, she was a writer. Working with, and telling, little amounts of detail is what she was used to working with. There would be no point in pushing for more. "Well…there was the whole- seven orgasms, Hanna. Seven. Ezra would be- well…he would never be able to…" Coughing a little, Aria looked away. "So yeah, I would say Dom is better." 

“Well-He’s not straight. So that’s probably why.” Hanna mused. “Elana told me when he came out as bi he was so drunk no one believed him and then she dragged him out of a stall with the guy he had been making out with.” She hadn’t spoken to Elana since the library either...Her former mentor was probably super down in the dumps since Ali and Em were-Maybe she should send her a text or something…

With a nod of her head, Aria rubbed her eyes. "Mmhm, many books state that multiple orgasms are a gay thing. I’m not sure why, but it’s proved true for him." Must be the magic of rainbows or something. 

“You’re tired. I can go. I should-I forgot breakfast again.” Lunch was easier. So was dinner...but morning meals made her stomach churn and-Stop that. Unless Mona was around. That mostly made it easier. She had to avoid mirrors when she got up now. It made things a little less painful but not much.

“It’s fine, I’m always tired ever since…Well, Spencer slept over last night and it helped, but not much. You should grab something from the kitchen, just to tie you over.” Aria pulled Hanna into another hug. It must be so hard. Like, having to drink blood. It went against everything she stood for as a vegetarian. “Love you, Han.” 

“Have you been having nightmares? Like-like the ones you had after the Ghost Train?” Hanna asked as she held onto the tiny vampire tightly. “Because maybe you should talk to someone about a sleeping potion or-something.” Releasing Aria, the blonde touched the pale cheek. “I love you too. I’ll see you later. Try to get some sleep, okay?” 

Aria just smiled and nodded. “I will, it’s easier in the mornings.” It wasn’t at all easier in the mornings. If anything, the light made it all the more clearer. There was something quite poetic about that. After watching Hanna leave, she fell backwards onto the bed with a yawn. They were both healing, slowly, but noticeably. Another yawn left her, before Aria fell into another fitful sleep. 

****

After sending a tasteful topless photo to her husband and eating lunch,(No shirt, no stains!) Midge was ready for her third meeting of the day. She hadn’t seen Mona one on one since she had first recruited the girl for the fail safe. While Alison was reserved and bitchy...Mona was much more open about how starved she was for genuine friendship and affection. The queen couldn’t help but root for the tiny human when Jen had squealed to tell her that Mona had gotten the girl while also managing to keep Alison safe. So needless to say, the redhead had been looking forward to this afternoon. 

It honestly hadn’t surprised Mona at all when she was requested to have a meeting with Midge. Alison was back, so the queen most likely wanted an update on their backup operation. Not that Mona had minded. Midge had been quite open in her affection and praise, like Jen, which was totally weird but not unwelcome. It felt nice. Hell, they might even be friends. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions though. It was best to play it safe. Which was why she kept her outfit casual, knocked on the door to announce her presence and then promptly let herself in. ‘A’ never waited for an invitation after all. Not even batting an eyelash at the sight of Midge topless- why the fuck should she judge? It wasn’t like she hadn’t had that thought once in a while- Mona chirped. “Afternoon, Midge.”

Brightening immediately, Midge hopped off the table and hugged Mona. “Hey! Oh-um...sorry about that. I’ll get my shirt.” She was still smiling as she picked up her blouse from the chair. “So...Can I get you anything? Coffee? Sandwich? Tea? You look great by the way...I’m sorry things have been nuts.” 

“I’m okay, I’ve just had lunch. Topless suits you, girl.” So was she basking in the aftermath of that hug? Yep. Did she give two fucks? Nope. Apparently affection was a normal thing to crave, and bitches be damned, she was finally getting it. Fucking finally, the dolls were behaving. 

“Unfortunately it doesn't suit my...position.” Purred the redhead with a wink. She noticed Mona enjoyed the playful, meaningless flirtation and that was as easy as breathing. “Did you and Hanna eat together?” Midge asked as she pulled the blouse back on. 

“We did, she even dragged me out to eat in the garden for it.” A fond smile grew. “She’s really energised today. I don’t know if that’s to do with the date later or seeing Aria…But I missed it.” Mona had long since grew out of the jealous rage that overcame her whenever Hanna’s attention wasn’t focused on her. That was so two personalities ago. And noting Midge’s pleased smile, the queen clearly had something to do with it. Sneaky bitch. 

“A date? Politics can wait, Mona. Dish. I've had to hear all about you and Hanna from Jen. Talk to me.” She took the bottle of wine from the cooler compartment Flinna had installed in the table and a wine glass from a cabinet underneath. She poured herself a generous amount of the red liquid and then took a sip before sitting down across from the brunette. 

Mona bit her lip in thought. As Midge had said, she only talked to Jen about this kind of thing…But Midge was a friend. Surely no harm could come from it. “Before all the ‘A’ crazy, she mentioned that one of her ideal dates was to see a sunset at the beach…We were watching Before Sunset, which I don’t recall having a scene like that but- you know how she is. Oh, I’m going to be taking one of your cars.” Was that missing- oh yeah, friends asked for things. This whole sane gig was boring. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Take the convertible. Want me to talk to Hank about making you both dinner? And would she want champagne or is that more of Aria’s deal?” Midge didn't even bat an eyelash over Mona’s slip up. She knew the younger woman had good intentions. 

“Dinner would be great, nothing too heavy though. She likes her salads so something with that. As for champagne, that is an Aria drink. Hanna prefers harder stuff so…maybe alcohol is best off the menu.” The last thing anyone needed was a drunk off her ass Hanna. As adorable as it was, and as much as Mona admired her for being able to freely give up control of herself…it just wasn’t practical. And speaking of losing control, this meeting needed to get back on track. “Anyway, as much as I love talking about Hanna, I don’t think that’s what this meeting is about.” Clearing her throat, Mona smirked. “And you’ve got some more sexting to get back to. Lovely bra, by the way. Super sexy, David is one lucky man.” 

Fluttering her eyelashes appreciatively, Midge giggled and nodded. “Why thank you, Mona...you're so sweet. But you're right. We must discuss the next step in your mission. And I can't have you tell anyone about this. Alison will be informed by David while she's away. And I'm sorry to say you really can't tell Hanna. She'll be safer not knowing.” 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Mona leant forward attentively. “It’s not the first time I’ve kept things from her.” All to keep Hanna safe, of course. Although society did frown upon those methods. Whatever. Society was such a bore. “So, what’s the 411?” 

“Legends have vampiric abilities. It's a last resort and extremely dangerous. Because your life lines are tied to each other. It's the most intimate gesture you can ever perform for your mate, best friend, sibling...whatever. If you bite the person with your animal's teeth it's a done deal. But Rick did it to Jamie as an act of possession. Not out of love. Which added more dishonor  to his house, his cow, blah, blah,blah...Anyway, I want you to kill Rick or Jamie with Alison. Whoever you get to first. She knows how to find him. You know how to kill. I know this is a lot to ask of you, Mona…” Midge’s green eyed gaze softened. “If you want to back out...You can.” 

There was a fire blazing behind the brown eyes, sparking the long surpressed urges back to life. Here it was, the elusively enticing death card. Dangerous for so many reasons. When played by an ameture at the game, of course. “No, I’m in.” And since when did the infamous ‘A’ back out of anything, anyways? 

“You have to promise me you can handle this, Mona. I know you've killed before but-This is a bit of grey area with your mental health.” Midge’s tone was stern as she saw the flames flicker. She couldn't afford a forest fire...that would be the opposite of what she needed. 

That technically wasn’t true. Sure, she had the ability to kill, and yes, she had attempted it with a few people- the whole Bethany situation really wasn’t her fault, all she wanted was shot of Alison (who looked exactly like the girl) it was actually Melissa who ended up killing the blonde. So sue her, she hadn’t killed anyone- despite her attempts. Society must be so pleased. Whatever. “I can handle it.” It wasn’t like Mona was still addicted to those kind of games- yeah, she liked them, but again, society and sanity were such buzzkills- and besides, she was still taking her meds like a good little doll. Well…sometimes. Certainly since the Emily accident…oops. 

“Okay...You and Alison will meet with David, Flinna and I before the invasion. If you would like we can discuss the personal reward portion of the contract. Spencer left it open to interpretation since you all were preparing for the ball. Hanna and I just briefly addressed what she wanted...what do you want, Mona?” Midge traced the rim of the wine glass. 

If given the opportunity two years ago, the ‘A’ in her would have smirked in glee. It took Mona back to that sleepover she had with Hanna not long after Alison had left. Back when her first wish would have been to have that damn stopwatch for complete control; when her second was to have Sean writhe under her control in agony, for all the turmoil her had put her girl through; when her last would have been to finally get the girl. Okay so, the last was a little lame- even then she didn’t need to wish it to get it. And the second was definitely accomplishable with the first. Really, Mona didn’t need wishes. Anything she needed, she would get on her own, and damn anyone who got in the way. She had proved that. And even now, she was getting the friends she wanted. Whoever said determination was a bad thing? It got her everything she wanted so far, and would get her the same results in the future. “I don’t know…” A fact that was so frustrating. 

Midge gently laced her fingers with Mona’s as she said: “That's fine. It was a question, darling. Not an order. Might I make a suggestion since you're not sure?” 

A small smile made it’s way as she nodded at Midge. “Sure…that’s what friends are for, right?” Was that too soon? Hopefully not. 

Midge’s smile widened as she squeezed Mona’s hand. “Read my mind, sweetheart. I was thinking...An estate...plus a full ride to a school of your choice? Maybe a place in Connecticut so you and Hanna can commute together? Or maybe some NYC real estate? Manhattan? Nice view? Maybe both?” 

“Midge…that’s a lot that you’re offering there. Perhaps more than anyone else would ask…” Mona stopped the frown before it appeared. Midge wasn’t trying to make her indebted- damn it, they all deserved whatever they wanted for all the shit they were going to deal with- but still…it felt weird. Having someone offer all these things so readily, and her almost wanting to turn it all down through guilt. And besides, it felt like too big a cheat. “An estate here would be lovely…I know Hanna would want to come back to see Emily…And I’d like to see you and Jen...But I- I can finance my own education.” And if Midge was offering a place in NYC, that meant- “You’re helping Han get into her dream college, right?” Good. Tom was a deadbeat and she deserved a chance. Not that stuck-up step-bitch who Mona would love to see- nope, that wasn’t a society appropriate thought to have. Oh well. 

“Flinna and I will be speaking with all of your parents after all of this is over. No matter what-the possible consequences of this situation are, we are responsible for all of you. The estate is yours. And I have to say Mona...sometimes I respect you more than Alison. You have more integrity in you. Granted, it may be because she always got what she wanted on a silver platter while you worked your ass off but-you’ve kept it in your work ethic no matter what. Probably why you soften me up so much.” Midge smirked at the brunette. “I spoke with Hanna this morning. She’s a very lucky girl. And from what I gather...she knows that. Not everyone can have the world at their fingertips when they’ve lost their father whether it be through divorce or murder. So I am more than willing to offer her an opportunity she has the ambition and talent for in exchange for her services. Besides...Imagine dear old Tommy’s gob smacked face seeing his little girl taking on the fashion industry while Kate is begging for another dollar.” The redhead’s green eyes sparkled wickedly as she wiped away the lipstick on the rim of her wine glass with her thumb. “Don’t look so surprised...we had to do research on all of you.”  

“I’m not surprised, I’m impressed. That’s a very ‘A’ move, Midge.” It didn’t even unsettle her to think that her history had also been unearthed. That, would be extremely hypocritical. “And I would rather see his face on a spike. Which will happen the second he tries to get his- And I’m going to stop there. Sorry.” An apologetic smile replaced the menacing scowl. “So I should be ruling out Stanford then. She’ll probably want an apartment in NYC…” Mona sighed. “I can do the commute from there to Yale.” 

“Oh stop it, I don’t need to be more jealous of your girlfriend than I already am, Mona.” The queen trilled with a wink and a wave of her hand. “And don’t worry about it. You and I are in the same spectrum of opinion. I just try to make things a little less bloody due to my position. Flinna is more chaotic so I must play the part of ‘level headed royalty’. But yes...Yale sounds wonderful. I ended up going to Smith myself...Northhampton, Mass? Though an all girls school in a rather gay area might be a bit of a distraction for you both. Bachelor’s in political science. Only time I ever really saw David get possessive without some persuasion.” Midge chuckled, looking slightly like a cat who had just eaten a canary. 

Mona just rolled her eyes at the comment and responded with a smirk. “Well if you were as hot as you are now…I can't say I'm surprised. As for the all girls school, I'd be more worried about Han getting distracted with everyone's fashion…I don't think she's-well- I don't even think she's bi. Not that I care, people shouldn't feel forced to label themselves." Society was fucked in that way. Who gave a damn anymore? It was no one's business. "So um- could you look into that apartment? The good ones always get snapped up fast and- I'll transfer the necessary money to you later. I'm sure she won't mind if I surprise her with this." 

“I can absolutely do that. We can even talk about designing it for both of you...Though interior design is more of Flinna's thing. Probably because her color theory professor was gorgeous…” Midge rolled her eyes. Boy, was this making her nostalgic. “I need to get back to work unfortunately but as always...it's been delightful, Mona.” She got up and kissed the tiny brunette's forehead. “Enjoy your date tonight.” 

“Thank you Midge, for everything.” Mona shot her a rare, grateful smile and then left the throne room, feeling significantly lighter than usual, despite the heavy task that now weighed on her mind. It would be worth it in the end. Besides, tiny monsters like her shouldn’t be fazed with the task of killing. The act should be as simple and remorse free as stealing some super cute shoes. She was slaying worse monsters than herself, after all. 


	31. A is for Acceptance

Flinna groaned as she flopped onto her bed. The meetings had gotten more and more frequent. And the council was getting more manic and aggressive as the invasion drew closer. All of them kept asking about the progress of “the prophecy girls” as if they wanted to hear about failures. Midge had been helpful shutting them up but Flinna definitely needed a drink. And then she saw a coffee stained shirt on her desk. Spencer. Her mate must have left it here. Had it been on purpose? With Spencer...one never knew. Fireball seemed appropriate for the day she’d had. Not even bothering with a glass, she drank deeply, relishing the burn. Throwing her blazer on the chair and unbuttoning her shirt...the empress waited for the phone to stop ringing as she continued to work on the bottle. 

On the other end of the phone, Spencer took in a deep sigh as she left yet another voicemail for her girlfriend. Having snuck away from the legend gathering, that was dragging on way too long and had ultimately forced her to engage in several mundane conversations, she had attempted to get ahold of Flinna the moment Spencer figured there would be a cease in meetings. Which was proving to not be the case. Five unanswered calls, several texts and two bottles of whatever she took with her, the brunette was almost at the verge of giving up. Maybe Flinna was busy, maybe she didn’t want to talk- okay, that was a crazy thought. Clearly she hadn’t had enough to drink. 

Finishing the bottle of fireball...Flinna looked at her phone. She had thought all those phone calls had been the council. But they had all been Spencer.  _ “Fuck. I'm literally the worst.”  _ Grabbing the phone and redialing, she waited, feeling the most awake she had all day. 

Spencer answered the phone with a huff. “I thought you’d never pick up. I’m guessing meetings were hell?” Maybe she should have started with an ‘I miss you’ or a ‘how are you?’ “Oh, and you really should consider personalising ringtones for contacts.” Or, she could go with that. Flinna didn’t need to hear how desperate Spencer was to see her…not yet anyways. At least this way she didn’t come across as too clingy, which ruled out yet another embarrassment. 

“Sorry Harvard...been a long day and I'm still searching for the right ringtone for you.” She was blushing already. Dammit. Stupid cinnamon whiskey. “How's the academy? Do I need to chop off anyone's head?” There. Much more casual. God...it was so good to hear her voice. How did a few hours feel like an eternity? 

“Yes, actually, could you just chop off David’s?” A small pout formed as Spencer whined. “He made me socialise, Flinna. And I hadn’t even started the second cup of coffee. He’s so mean.” Using her wand to conjure up a chair, Spencer took a seat and continued to drink. A sly smirk appeared as she continued. “And the academy is beautiful, it’s sufficient for training which is always a positive. Oh, but do you know what else is beautiful?” She paused, waiting for Flinna’s response, smiling deviously the whole while. 

“Sorry, darlin. That's one execution I can't do. Especially for something like that...he's right. Keep chugging caffeine so you can show off that Hastings charm. As for what else is beautiful…” The empress had a smirk of her own. “I'm currently thinking of the way your back arches when you climax...that is just a simply gorgeous sight to behold.” 

Of course Spencer choked on her drink when Flinna responded. Even when they weren't in the same room, the damn monarch still had the ability to fluster her. At least there was nobody around to see the rising blush. “Actually, I was thinking about my favourite shirt. The one that’s opposite you? It’s a real beauty.” Was that her actual thought? No. But teasing her girlfriend was just too amusing. 

Laughing as she heard Spencer cough, Flinna knew her words had taken their desired effect. But she hadn't been expecting her girlfriend to mention- “I didn't know it was your favorite but I remember the last time I saw you wear it and take it off…” came the growl of frustration. And then Flinna sighed. “Titillation aside, Spence...You really need to make nice. You're responsible for their lives as David's second. Get to know them.” 

“It’s easier if I don’t. The less attachments, the better. Besides, a brilliant scholar once said to never mix business with pleasure, and I fully support that statement.” Spencer sighed, because really, it should be obvious. She didn't want to know these people on a personal level because that would just add to the pressure of it all. And it would add to the guilt if something did happen to them. “I don’t need anything to contribute to tactics besides a skills assessment to determine where the short failings are, and where they’re compensated.” 

“Talk to David about that. And Louis. I imagine he's supposed to be mentoring you. On a more personal note…” Flinna hoped Spencer wouldn't take this the wrong way. “How's Elana? I haven't heard anything from her in a while.” 

“I don't know. She’s probably still pissed with having to work with Alison. And I’d imagine she’s feeling pretty crushed with all the PDA Ali’s flaunting, too.” Spencer couldn’t help but frown. Seeing that hurt in the worst way, knowing that she had a week until she could do the same. It did help knowing that Alison wasn’t doing it intentionally to annoy  _ her _ , but it didn't help to alleviate much. “I don’t have the time or patience to get caught in the crossfire.”

“I understand.” Flinna finally gave into what she really wanted to say. “I miss you, Spencer.” Her voice was quiet, almost shy. “I'm sorry that I can't-that we can't-I want you here too.” 

“I miss you too, more than I thought would be possible.” Sighing, Spencer adjusted her position. The fact that she previously thought her current situation wasn't possible was irrelevant. Yes, falling in love with an older woman and having a part to play in a war wasn’t on her agenda weeks ago, that was just a technicality. Plans and people were never control variables. “It’s only a week, though. Which is less than 604,800 seconds to wait. It’s not that long..” Was she actually counting down the seconds until Flinna would arrive? No. She wasn’t insane. The clock on her phone was doing it for her. 

“You're a real softie sometimes, Harvard.” Flinna said with a smile. “Don't let Ali get under your skin so much, K? I love you. I need to sign a few things before I conk out. Kick some ass for me tomorrow. Can't wait to hear all about it.” 

“You’ll hear about it if you actually check your phone tomorrow.” Smirking slyly, Spencer braced herself for the moment their phones disconnected. It was so unfair. They hadn’t even talked for ten minutes. “I love you too. Try to not get too wound up with the council, most of them mean well.” Not that she would know, Spencer hadn't met any of them. They all seemed like pompous, arrogant assholes though, and they needed to back the fuck away from her girlfriend. 

“I’ll find your ringtone tomorrow morning so I don’t ignore you.” Flinna hated being responsible. Tomorrow she’d make time earlier just to call Spencer. “And believe me...I’m being as civil as I can. Midge and I are mostly just telling them to stop shouting right now. Everyone is anxious and covering it up with anger.” The empress sighed. “I don’t want to hang up but,” She smiled a little. “I have miles to go before I sleep.” Knowing Spencer would catch the reference and roll her eyes was a small comfort. 

There was, indeed, an eyeroll. “If you’re quoting Robert Frost, you’re either drunk or severely in need of sleep. And who am I to deny you either, your highness? I’ll hang up…I love you.” Spencer didn’t wait for a response. Hesitating would have brought back the sharp pain of longing. Which would now have to be numbed with, she sighed, socialising. 

****

Elana was very nervous. Alison DiLaurentis...Not a person you want to face with any type of blade in her hands. Her words were already formidable enough. She was tired. Tired of this war and being pushed to the back of the line. The whole Emily thing had been a nasty blow. And she couldn’t be angry. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but hers. Fredrick’s disappointment burned her skin like a branding iron revisiting its mark again and again. She checked her phone. Of course Alison was late. It was before noon and she was queen in every way but blood. The arena was empty since today was all about one on one sessions. Tomorrow would be group attacks headed by David. Wednesday would be strategy sessions run by Spencer. A week. A fucking week to get the band back together...they were all gonna die. 

So Alison was a little late. Whatever. There was a thing called being ‘fashionably late’ and, well, when was she ever the definition of on time? The dictionary definition, not the Hastings. She really didn’t want to have to play yarn with the aggressive kitten. But it was whatever. Sauntering into the room in the most casual clothes she owned, Alison summoned her scythe. “Let’s get this over with.” Icy blue eyes narrowed in distaste, as pink lips curled into a sneer. 

Elana nodded. “Right. Of course.” Summoning her electric blue trident, she half heartedly rushed at Alison. What was the point? Her brothers could have all the glory like her father had wanted. David had been his golden boy and all she had been was a glass shadow of her mother. 

Sidestepping the attack and blocking it just as easily, Alison huffed. What fun was tormenting bitches, when they were clearly unresponsive. Rhetorical question. There was none. “Oh for fucks sake!” Alison swung her scythe. “Stop with this fucking pity party! I don’t give a fuck anymore!” 

Eyes flashing with anger, Elana blocked her and knocked Alison over by knocking the blonde’s legs out from under her. “You do care. That's why you're upset.” She snarled. 

“That's adorable. You think that I’m going to continue wasting my time and energy, being upset over someone like you? Newsflash, sweetie,” Alison hissed, getting back to her feet just in time to avoid the trident. “I don’t have time for such trivial matters. There are more important things to invest in.” Like protecting everyone else, winning the war, keeping Emily alive. Things that mattered. Continuing this petty little spat? Not important. Another swing was directed at the brunette, and Alison couldn't contain the glee that shone in her eyes when the weapon made contact. Elana was a formidable opponent, that was a given, and Alison expected that this was one sparring session she wouldn't win. Not that anyone would know that stupid little thought. 

She fell backward when the staff(thankfully not the blade…)smacked her in the gut. “You're right. Look...I-I don't want us to be enemies, Alison. I have a lot of respect for you. I'm sorry I lost my temper. That was completely uncalled for.” Elana got up and her brown eyes locked onto the fierce blue. “Can we start over? Please?” 

How cute. The kitty wanted to play nice for once. Alison didn’t need any more enemies, look where that got her in the past, but she certainly didn’t need (or want) to play besties with Elana. Emily did miss her as a friend though, and Hanna had really taken to her…Fucking hell, this whole selfless gig was a major drag. “Fine. You can talk to the girls, and I won’t torment you incessantly.” Sighing, Alison hardened her softening exterior. The Ice Queen wasn’t about to completely crack. “This doesn’t make us friends. We’re not going to go prancing around the malls or hang out. But I will amicably tolerate your presence.” 

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Elana nodded. “Thanks for the pardon, your majesty...I appreciate it.” Her tone wasn't harsh, it was playful. “Now...I was wondering if you've had much experience fighting a legend while they're in animal form. It's tricky but important. Clearly your hand to hand is excellent. Really excellent. So...I want to see what else you can do.” 

Alison leant against her scythe with a smirk of her own. “And thank you for recognising the clear authority divide between us.” As long as that line was drawn, there shouldn’t be much need for hostility. Shame. She would have to find someone else to toy with. “I don’t have any experience with that. Wannabe Drac clearly wanted to have some guarantee that I wouldn’t totally kick his OAP ass.” Although she could, and she would. How he would suffer for the conditions she had to endure. The memories were still raw and stung like a motherfucker. 

If she hadn't caught the scent herself...Elana wouldn't have believed that Alison was terrified at the mere mention of Warlock’s name. But she kept that quiet. War left no time for pettiness and it was beneath her. “I'll be careful with my claws. I don't want to hurt you.” Surprisingly that wasn't a lie. 

“It’s cute that you think you’ll be getting close enough to hurt me. Must be my alluring personality.” Assuming a defensive position, Alison narrowed her eyes in concentration. Like hell she was going down without a fight. “Do your worst, bitch.” 

Blue fire swirled around Elana as she transformed, brown eyes intense and calculating...she padded over to Alison. Watching. Waiting. She was letting the blonde attack her. One of Alison’s biggest disadvantages was her impatience and short temper. So the tigress circled her as the claws clicked on the gym floor. 

Easily growing tired of the circling game Elana was playing, Alison lashed out. They were here to train. Not play cat and mouse. For fucks sake. 

Leaping onto top of the blonde, Elana’s claws rested on Alisons’s throat.  _ “This is how you could die. You're important. And if you fuck up...you end up like everyone else, Alison. Six feet under.”  _

“Alright. Get the fuck off me. You’ve made your point.” Rolling her eyes, Alison resisted the urge to kick the tigress off. Damn right she was important. More so than any of the bitches. Not that anyone could know thst yet. 

Elana leapt off of her.  _ “I'm following orders. Same as you. I'm trying to help you.”  _ The tigress sat on her haunches as her eyes locked on Alison's.  _ “Your temperamental impatience is dangerous. Let's try again. Strategy should be second nature. Every step matters.”   _ Elana got up and stalked towards Ali again.  _ “A battle is a chessboard. Don't leave yourself unprotected, your majesty.”  _

Rolling her eyes, Alison resumed her defensive position. “Whatever you say, kitty.” Managing to prevent her impatient impulses from making her lash out first, she waited. This time, when Elana pounced, Alison was ready for it. Moving aside just as the claws came in reach of her chest. 

Collecting herself, nearly slipping, Elana snarled and swiped again. The dance continued before Elana shifted back and then felt Alison's blade on her human throat. “Very good. Taking advantage of a vulnerable situation is how you live. Let's call it a day. You should eat. It's nearly noon.” The blue eyes made her uneasy and the scythe hadn't moved. 

Studying the nervous apprehension with a somewhat sinister smirk and satisfied glint in her eyes, Alison nodded. With a quick retraction of her scythe (that sadly didn’t have Elana’s blood on it, but whatever, that wasn’t a totally amicable thought to have and she really didn’t want to think like Loser Mona) she sauntered over to the nearest shadow. It was far easier and less energy consuming to travel in such a way, and a queen needed her relaxation. “Ta-ta, bitch.” Was the last of her response, before Alison dissolved completely into the darkness. 

****

Elana shivered. “What is wrong with me? I'm terrified but slightly…” she didn't finish that sentence despite seemingly being alone. It would seriously fuck her over if Alison was still there. She walked out of the gym and then when she neared her old dorm, the tigress heard sounds of frustrated anxiety from the mouth of Spencer Hastings. 

“I could-No. But what if we-” The sound of a liquid spilling. Probably coffee. “AH! FUCK! David is going to kill me…Shit! OW! HOT! STUPID FUCKING-FUCK!” Another yelp of pain. 

Elana didn't bother knocking. “What-Oh shit...you're having a day aren't you?” 

Nearly dissolving into tears of frustration, Spencer bit back a snarky affirmative. “Yes, I’m having one of those days. David wants me to conduct the strategy training, I needed to review the invasion route, the council won’t get off Flinna’s back and- Fuck. I just want one minutes rest.” A quick wave of her wand had the spilt coffee all cleared but- Oh David was so going to kill her. The bloody map was ruined. She had no more coffee. Perfect. 

Elana walked into the room instead of just standing in the doorway and Spencer's hand caught her eye. It was slightly red and shaking. “Hey...have a seat. Let me help.” She said softly while gesturing towards the bed. 

“No, it’s fine. I can- You’re not going to let me just ignore it.” A sigh followed as Spencer sat down. Which was soon accompanied with a groan. She was so very far behind. And now all that lost time would have to be made up when she could have called Flinna. Great. 

Elana sat beside her. “It won't take long.” Taking Spencer's hand in her own and feeling slightly guilty when she heard the wince, a small ice vapor surrounded the hand and the redness faded.  “There. As for the maps...you know that you can take the coffee out of them with a spell, right?” 

Another groan sounded as Spencer ducked her head in embarrassment. “I knew that…” Really, she did. Little things like that just tended to slip her mind when they defied her previous definition of logic. That, and with the little sleep she had had, Spencer’s brain wasn’t doing too well with the levels of stress and lack of coffee. Fucking hell, she missed Flinna’s calming presence. “I’m surprised you’re still in one piece, Ali doesn’t take prisoners when she’s pissed.” 

Elana sighed deeply. “If Midge hadn't told her to back off...I would probably be bleeding. Instead she put a blade to my throat and disappeared into the shadows.” She was still holding Spencer's hand. Should she let go? For now, Elana acted as if she wasn't aware. 

And there it was, yet more proof that Alison was mixed up in some devious plan. She may not be the spider who spun the intricate web, but she was still involved nonetheless. Why else would she still be following orders? “Of course she did. Ali always had a flair for dramatics. It usually hid her ulterior motives…” What they were, was still unknown. Great. How Spencer loved the unknown. Speaking of, why was Elana still holding her hand? Bit weird, but not entirely unwelcome. 

Elana saw Spencer looking at their hands together, and moved hers away, blushing a little while clearing her throat. “I...Sorry. Your hand will be fine now. I can go if you want.” 

“I should get back to work, too much time has been wasted over my incompetence. But you can- um- you can drop by anytime.” A genuine smile appeared as Spencer nodded her head in thanks. Elana was important to Flinna. If she wanted her mate to get along with her friends, then it was only right that she did the same. Besides, she didn’t get completely irked by the brunette’s presence. And that was- well, perhaps Spencer could grow to like her after all. 

Elana smiled and nodded. She got off of the bed and her hand was on the door before she stopped and turned around. “Spencer...I miss her too. And...I've known her a long time. I've never seen her like this. You've changed her. She really loves you. I...I just thought you should know.” 

A lovestruck smile appeared momentarily. “I know, the effect is mutual. And- I love her, too. How could I not? She’s incredible.” Allowing herself to bask in the feeling for longer, Spencer then grabbed the notebook containing her meeting outline. There was still a war to be won, after all. “I’ll see you around.” 

The taller brunette grinned. “You will. Good luck. Not that you'll need it.” And so, Elana returned to her dorm. Perhaps things were looking up. At least until the battle began. 


	32. Kinks In The Crown

It was much later on in the day when the temperature had dropped and the sun lay hidden, casting a golden glow as the world was about to be shrouded in increasing darkness, that Aria had finally found her way to the arena. A last minute meeting the night before had cancelled her training with the queen. Thankfully Dom hadn’t been occupied and had been able to fill in that free schedule all too well... But now, waiting for Midge to arrive, Aria couldn’t help but bounce a little with the nerves. Surely she wasn’t the only one to find the situation more than a little awkward? 

Midge appeared behind the vampire. “Evenin Miss Montgomery.” She was dressed in black workout clothes which showed off her lean muscles and tan skin in the dim lighting emitting from the torches the queen had lit before Aria had arrived. A silver machete hung from her belt, the blade glowing wickedly in the darkness. 

Aria had turned round the second she had heard footsteps, with her eyes immediately locking onto the weapon. Had she not been an undead fiend of the night, she would have surely fainted at the sight. She wasn’t stupid. Silver was often used to weaken, and kill, most creatures of the night. And literature had never failed her knowledge before. “I- Good evening, your majesty.” And there went any awkwardness Aria felt, now replaced with an innate feeling of apprehension and fear. 

“Don't worry...I won't hurt you. It's more of a motivator to even the playing field. We’re dealing with high stakes, Aria. Therefore...we shall treat your training the same way. Do we understand one another?” Midge didn't want to be harsh but she was putting her money on people she wasn't entirely sure would be reliable. Except for Alison and Mona. And maybe Spencer. The other three...she wasn't entirely sure how long they would last. 

Oh, she understood perfectly. In here, she was only dealing with one silver weapon. On the battlefield, there may be hundreds. “I understand. Spencer mentioned that my attack approaches should take stuff like that into account.” Hopefully the change wasn't done too late to be of any use.  

“Excellent. Pick up a sword of steel then. David mentioned you've grown accustomed to fencing and you're pretty fast. Don't hesitate to put your fangs near my neck. Know your value,dear.” The machete was out and Midge’s green eyes studied Aria carefully. 

Taking a sword out of the rack, Aria took her time in positioning herself. The silver shone dangerously, menacingly, as her eyes honed in on it. This new aspect was thrilling, making her impulsive side want to just attack. But then, that wouldn't be what Spencer would advise. So...she wouldn't attack from the front. And keeping her eyes locked on the machete was just as bad. The books said to focus on your opponent's behaviour. If this failed, several books were going to be bur- actually no. Nothing ever warranted that destruction. 

Midge raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, well...taking the upper hand already. Diving in close, she went for Aria's ribs and the blades meeting rang out in the night air.She smiled. This was going to be fun. 

If she wanted to survive, then Aria would have to be sneaky. Unassuming. Vulnerable. All of which her height could pull off. Keeping up the ploy of only attacking from the front, she dodged several swings of the machete. The clash and clang became a frequent companion, although there were several instances where she almost lost her footing. Midge was definitely something else. A pleasant twist to what the queen stereotype was. It fit her, and so did the toned muscles that reminded Aria of- Nope. That was a distraction she didn't need. And now the awkward was coming back. Pushing all that aside and narrowly missing another blow, Aria redoubled her efforts. 

“You're extraordinary…” Midge said with a raised brow as she jumped over Aria's blade. “Tell me…” She waited until they were close. “How are you and my brother doing?” Oh yes...she was being a bitch. But mind games would be another weapon they all needed to defend themselves from. 

Nearly choking from the absurdity of the question, Aria failed to regain her composure in time to miss the machete making the briefest of contacts with-oh, how ironic- her neck. The brief burning sensation is what clued her into Midge’s game. Sneaky. What would Spen- no, what would Alison do? Talk back? “He’s easier to get off than it is to disarm you. It’s a close call, though.” So perhaps that wasn't the best idea because she was still incredibly flustered. 

“Oh? Well perhaps you and Elana should compare notes then. She was his first...did he ever tell you that?” Was this leaning into morally ambiguous territory? Yup. Oh well…

So. Aria had no right to be jealous. But that didn’t change the fact that her eyes were taking on red tints. Nor did it change the fact that she was suddenly loving the idea of drawing blood. Whatever it was, it acted like a stimulant, adrenaline flooding through her veins as their dance grew more aggressive on her part. Perhaps it was the feral nature of the monster within that had her lip curling into a dangerous smirk. “I have a better idea…You should both compare notes on how it feels to be beaten by a Rosewood girl. I may even write a book on it.” The whisper accompanied the light pressure of fangs scraping against Midge’s neck, before Aria regained her senses and released her grip, hastily putting some distance between them. She should really drink some blood soon, before the monster broke out of its chains in order to quench the burning thirst. 

When she felt the fangs on her neck an embarrassingly loud moan erupted from her lips and she automatically cocked her head, goosebumps all over her body from Aria's whisper. Blushing brightly and noting the vampire’s discomfort from the likely feeling of thirst...Midge cleared her throat. “I...I'm so very sorry about that. I-...Why don't we call it an early night and get you some dinner?” The machete was back on her hip as she did her best to not feel completely mortified and maintain as much of a professional air she could despite the circumstances. 

“I- I’ve got some blood waiting in my room…I’ll just- I’m going to head back and…read.” And once again, the awkwardness of the situation increased tenfold. Reading seemed like a perfect way to escape that and…Oh no. Dread made her dilated eyes widen. They were going to train again. Every night until they went to the battle grounds. “I’ll…um…see you tomorrow night.” Where the embarrassment and discomfort would still be present. 

****

The blonde fell off the giant bed and was clutching her sides as she continued to erupt in giggles. 

“JEN! It's. Not. Funny!” Midge snapped. 

Wiping tears from her eyes Jen sat up on the floor. “It's hilarious...you couldn't make this shit up if you tried. I mean…” The blonde did her best to hold it together. “You and Aria are some of the most dick loving people in this palace and here you are...the queen of a realm, married to a sex god and she's fucking your brother…” Jen let out another giggle. “But she accidentally flips the switch and you...you fucking moaned! It's comedy gold, Midge. I'm sorry...it is funny. Not now. But later...it'll split your sides…” 

“So…what you’re telling me is you- Aria, Miss I’m-So-Straight…Made the Queen…” Hanna couldn’t finish her sentence. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she clutched onto Aria in an attempt to not make them both topple over. The whole situation was just so hilarious. “You made Midge moan...That’s just so…”It had been a long time since she had lost her breath from giggling so much. It was nice. Made her feel normal. 

“Hanna! This isn’t- the whole situation is just- It’s not funny!” Aria hissed, cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment. 

“No…you’re right.” A sobered expression appeared for a few seconds before Hanna was once again howling with laughter. “It’s outrageously hilarious! And she’s Dom’s sister!”

A mortified expression struck Aria’s face as she buried her face in her hands, groaning. “Stake me.”

“I'm supposed to be professional. And I was...the complete fucking opposite. Dominic is never going to let me hear the end of it.” Said Midge with a groan. 

“So what? This is the least of our worries. We might be all dead. That's a bigger problem.” Jen said as she began running her fingers through Midge’s hair. 

“Thanks, Sunshine.” 

“Can't always be a glass half full girl, honey. Gotta be a realist when shit is going down.” Jen shrugged. “Besides...Mona and Ali are solid...And the other girls are doing amazing. Plus...Flinna may have found someone to settle down with. And we all thought that was impossible. It's much more likely that we’ll win. And you both made that possible. You got this.” 

“You're being positive again.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” 

Jen smirked. “Then buzz off, your majesty.” 

“Y’know…I bet you haven’t told Spencer yet.” A sly smirk and mischievous twinkle in blue eyes made an appearance. 

“No! Han, no, please.”

The phone was already in perfectly manicured hands as a text was being tapped out. And Aria, at a complete height disadvantage, was powerless to stop it. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not just texting Spence…”

A relieved sigh came with Aria’s exhale, before her body tensed once again. “Hanna…” Craning her neck to see, Aria raised an eyebrow. “What do you mea-” The answer came in the form of a series of sharp chimes. “You- you told the group chat?! Hanna Marin!” 

“What? I can’t be the only one that gets a little enjoyment out of- Oh, I think Spencer was in a meeting with David…”

“What?!” Aria bolted off the bed. “If he finds out like that…You’re so- Hanna stop laughing!” Mortification ran deep as she banged her head against Hanna’s wardrobe. 

“Hey…” Hanna pulled her away and into a comforting embrace. 

“Go away. Hanna I- I...really dislike you right now. Why would you?”

“Because in a war, humour is hard to come by. And the situation really isn’t all that bad…Look at it this way, you were defending yourself, right?” 

“I guess so…” 

“Right. You did what you had to do. And Midge…well she’s probably more embarrassed than you. Besides, you made the Queen of Magebridge moan. Own it.”

“You’re right…But if the girls say anything…”

“Doesn’t matter. Don’t pay attention. Just don’t take away the only thing that is keeping us all sane.”

Aria was almost out the door, she had a killer thirst to quench, after all. “I don’t know how, or when, you got so smart, but it sure is scary. Don’t hide it anymore.” And with those parting words, she left to go drown in embarrassment and blood.


	33. A calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the end of part one. I'll be posting the second section and then part three will be finished before we end this journey. Enjoy!  
> <3 Harley

The following morning… Jen knocked on Hanna's door. “Attention tiny gays! Put some clothes on and eat breakfast! Your training begins. No sex coma today!” 

Mona groaned and nuzzled Hanna’s neck. “Sorry...she's-she’s just being Jen.” The tiny brunette huffed. 

Still partly asleep, Hanna blinked wearily as she mumbled into her pillow. “‘ ‘M not tiny...Five more minutes…”  

Mona chuckled. “Get up now and I'll make it worth your while,honey.” She purred, fighting her own drowsiness. The last thing she wanted was Jen barging in. 

“Monaaaa! Has my shining star risen?” Jen chirped. 

“She has! We’ll be down in an hour!” Replied Mona with an grumpy eye roll. 

“Fabulous! See you then, chickadees!”

A short glare was aimed towards the door as Hanna sat up, stretching her heavy limbs. “How is she so- It should be criminal to be a ball of sunshine at this hour. It hurts my eyes.” 

Mona shrugged. “You get used to it.” The brunette sat up and smiled at her girlfriend. “You're so beautiful in the morning…” 

Coming from anyone else, Hanna would have just dismissed that as a lie. Mornings were always hard when she was usually at her worst. But coming from Mona, well, the brunette had a talent for making lies sound like the truth. "Only in the mornings?"  A small whine accompanied the slight pout. "I'd say you're drop-dead gorgeous all the time. More so when you're-" And that sentence wasn't going to be finished until the footsteps faded away. Damn vampires and their timing.  They should get ready anyway… 

“Hanna...You're stunning 24/7, honey.” Mona had appeared behind the blonde as her girlfriend combed through the closet they now shared thanks to a quick request to Midge. “Now...what were you saying?” She asked with a quirk of her brow and a playful smile. 

“I was saying- Oh, that would be a great outfit.” A quick retrieval of the light grey jeans and one shoulder black top had Hanna facing away from her girlfriend as she changed, determined to not get sidetracked just yet. “And if you're thinking about wearing heels, don’t. It kills like a bitch at first.” 

“Wasn't planning on it.” Mona couldn't look away from Hanna...had her back gotten more toned and she hadn't noticed? She turned away before Hanna did and began looking through the clothes. She decided on a pair of simple black workout pants and a tight yellow v-neck. 

Having just finished tying her hair up into a high ponytail and getting into a pair of studded black ankle boots- yes, of course they were heeled, anything else should be illegal- Hanna had quickly looked away from the mirror on her desk. Only to lose her breath and choke on her own tongue because her girlfriend, wearing anything tight, was the complete opposite of illegal and holy hell was Hanna gay for her. “You are pure evil sometimes.” 

Mona smirked as she put a hand on her hip. “Who? Me? No...I’ve done anything wrong in my life.” She purred while undressing Hanna with her wicked brown eyes. Clearing her throat, the brunette began to walk towards the door. “We should get going. Jen probably kicked her dad out of his own kitchen to make us breakfast.” Hank seemed to have taken a liking to Mona despite his normally gruff attitude. He always asked about Hanna and had been leaving the petite young woman salads for two whenever he could. 

A poorly contained sigh left her as Hanna walked beside Mona, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, just to keep her close. And to divert them into the bathroom. Morning breath was totally gross when it came from her. And it delayed breakfast which wasn't- it didn't really sit well with her, but the calories were going to be worked off so... Besides, that wasn't the biggest problem of the day. Hanna would be lying- what a surprise there- if she didn't admit that she was a tiny bit nervous about meeting Jen. She was a literal ball of sunshine, and Hanna was just her plain old self. 

****

“Oh no…you totally have a crush on her! No. You so do. You can't lie to me, Elana! Anyway...hate fucking fantasies aside, I really gotta go. Gotta get my first real dose of Vandermarin. Have you heard from Hanna? No? You guys should talk. I'll see you soon, sweetie. I love you. Bye!” Jen had just finished making the bacon when her pupils walked in. “The lovebirds have awakened! Fantastic!” She ran over to hug Mona when the pan had been put in the sink. “Hey there, beautiful! How the hell are you?” 

“I’m good. Great, actually!” How could she forget, Jen was a chronic hugger. Still, the affection was always welcomed, and Mona quickly found herself relaxing into it. Had it really been just over a week since she had last seen Jen? Huh, it felt way longer. “How was working for your Mom?”

“It was nice. She's been really busy stocking up on all the ingredients for everything. Which of course…” Jen ruffled Mona’s hair. “We had a lot of help with thanks to you.” She turned to Hanna. “Hey there, cutie! It's great to finally meet the famous girlfriend Mona has been gushing about before you were even an item. Love the outfit. She really does own anything she puts on, Mona.” Jen walked up to the other blonde and kissed her cheek. “I made some fruit salad for you since bacon and eggs is kinda heavy.” 

Okay so, Jen was actually a literal flaming ball of sunshine. And that was…not entirely overwhelming but still, why was it quite...intimidating? Since when did Hanna do nervous? When was that in season? “I- It’s nothing special…I didn’t really accessorise at all or use makeup so...I mean, it’s not completely hideous but it’s definitely not a catwalk worthy look and-” She was going to stop there. Why was she such an embarrassment sometimes? What the hell was wrong with her. Like seriously? Stop. “It’s good to meet you. You look amazing. Seriously, that colour palette is doing wonders for your tone…I’m going to go pull an Ophel-whatever the hell that dead guy named her- in that sink…” Stupid word vomit. Stupid worried gazes looking at her. 

“Han’s right, that is a super cute top! Is it new? It looks last season but fashion is so different over here.” Curling a hand around Hanna’s hip, Mona held her girlfriend in place. Hopefully Jen was getting the message that Hanna’s default topic when she was nervous or unsure was complimenting people’s appearances and making references that only served to make her cuter. “And that food smells amazing! We should go sit down, if it’s ready.” 

Jen smiled and her eyes met Mona’s in understanding. “It's not...had it on hand forever. I've always liked blue.” She said gesturing to her sky blue tank paired with white capris. “As for the food...it is ready! I'm shocked I didn't get bacon grease on these pants...must be a fucking miracle.” She said with an airy laugh. 

“That, or your father’s cooking skills are genetic.” Smiling back, Mona gestured to the food. “Do you need help carrying all that? Or should I get this one seated before she pulls an Alison?” 

“Have a seat. And don't be mean to your girlfriend, Mona. You call her ‘honey’ for a reason. Because she's so goddamn sweet to you and everyone she meets.” Jen winked at Hanna as she walked over to the table with a a tray of bacon, eggs and a bowl of fruit salad. 

Nudging Mona out the way with a playful shove, Hanna pulled a chair out for her girlfriend. “Yeah, babe. I'm such a catch, you should really treat me better."

“I’ll keep that in mind, Lady H.” Mona rolled her eyes with a grin, resting a hand on Hanna’s thigh. "I should have known you two were going to give me shit." It was only a matter of time. Jen had that uncanny ability to make anyone- even a psychotic brunette like herself- relaxed. Again, it was weird. But nice to feel wanted by someone other than her Mom and Hanna. It was a feeling she could get used to. Once the whole murdering snakes and war was out the way, that is. 

Jen giggled and fluttered her eyelashes in Hanna's direction. “Well you know what they say Mona, blondes have more fun. Fruit salad, Hanna?” 

“Oh…I’m not hung-” As if saying no was an option around the two. Besides…it did look really good…And she actually felt…hungry? “Yes, please. It looks great.” A small smile was aimed at Jen. 

“I thought you would want something light. Breakfast is a difficult meal to have when you're half asleep isn't it?” Jen handed her the bowl as she returned the smile. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Was her hand trembling as she used the fork to eat? Probably. She hadn’t really eaten in front of anyone else, and it was a little awkward. That, or she was being stupid. 

Mona had no problem in helping herself. Since when did ‘A’ have a problem with taking things? Exactly. And having someone cook for her was more than nice. It made her feel all light and warm. Shocker, society didn’t mind that part. “So, how you are going to teach us how to kick ass?” Hurting people was always enjoyable…As long as it was for a good cause. Phew. Nice save. 

“Well...I'm thinking we can continue where Elana left off. I'm just here to keep you both sharp and make sure it's more fighting and less foreplay.” Jen said with a smirk as she bit into a strip of bacon. “At least until this war is over. You know Hanna...I've heard about you and Mona from tiny, terrifying and gorgeous over there...how is everything between you two?” 

Woah, Jen had such great timing. The second foreplay was mentioned, was the unfortunate moment Hanna had decided to swallow a grape whole. Which she was now choking on. Brilliant. A series of hand flaps and several sharp breaths later, the offending fruit was safely coughed back up into a napkin. "Oh my gosh, Jen!" Rubbing her throat, Hanna pushed away the bowl of fruit. Death by food was so not a fate she wanted, thank you very much.    
  
"Sorry, I thought I mentioned, Jen. Hanna has a very...tricky...gag reflex." Rubbing her girlfriend’s back whilst sliding over a glass of water, Mona sent the other blonde a catlike smirk. 

“Foreplay isn’t a- We don’t do- I don’t have…You’re both unbelievable.” Hanna spluttered, cheeks aflame as she drained the water to soothe the burning. 

Jen shrugged. “Not the first time I've heard such a thing. And sorry about that, Hanna. Didn't mean to make you choke. We should eat anyway...then it's off to the arena!” 

Yeahhhh, no. Hanna was done with eating. The bowl was practically empty, anyways. “Hey, Mona?” Resting her cheek on a hand, Hanna gazed at the brunette with a grin. “I’m totally going to kick your ass, babe.” 

“That’s cute, honey. Super adorable, like last year's cashmere line. But you know I always win.” Mona didn’t need to pause in her eating, the smirk was clear in her tone. 

“And you know how much you enjoy being on your back for me.” Satisfaction crossed Hanna’s face at the way her girlfriend blushed. It was the small victories that counted. “And when you are…I’ll finish that conversation we had in the room.” And now the brunette was shifting uncomfortably. Check and…whatever the fuck that chess term was. Smiling brightly, Hanna looked between the two. “Hurry up! We’re training for a war! Not an eating competition.” 

“Ooooo...Aren't you a spicy one, Hanna Marin? Clearly you have a thing for fiery blondes, darling.” Jen got up. “Let's go. We’ve got a lot to do and so little time. I'll handle the dishes later. Just leave everything.” 

Hanna was already out of her chair and tugging Mona towards the exit. Finally she would get to do something and not be completely useless. It was her own fault, of course, but she really did miss training. Not nearly as therapeutic as retail shopping was, still, it was one way to quickly pass the time. The only downside was the sweat, which wasn’t even a problem now. Especially if it made her girlfriend glisten in that- And she should probably focus on the whole learning to not die gig. 

Jen watched them together as she walked over to the arena. She picked up a sword and smirked. “Now… who’s going first?” 


	34. Part 2: The Battle of Newcrest

**Chapter One: Legends can turn to dust**

And David fell over as he attempted to walk into the strategy tent. “Your grace…”

Flinna’s eyes were wide as she studied him. David was covered in blood and his breathing was- “What happened to the academy?” The empress asked gently, while kneeling next to him.

“The…A-Ah! The academy…” David’s eyelids were heavy. “The academy has fallen...too many-too-mercenaries. Underestimated-” And then...He fainted.

Flinna was shaking as she stared at Midge. “He’s still alive...but we're fucked. I need to check on Spencer since they're back. Unless you want me to give the order.”

Midge fought back tears and shook her head. Of course Warlock had sent an attack force to the Academy.  David and Spencer had gone back to Eristone to spy on them and- “Go. You haven't seen her since this all started.”

***

Pacing back and forth in her tent, Spencer couldn’t stop the tears of frustration. It was all her fault. She should have planned for the attack. Should have put stronger wards up around the academy. Should have acted faster so that David…It was all on her. All those should haves…could haves…why was she so- so ignorant? They were at such a disadvantage. Winning the war, staying alive, the chances slimmed with every passing second that she let slip by. And now, she had to live with that. That, and everyone’s disappointment. Oh gosh…Flinna...Her mate was going to be so, so pissed. Fuck. A scream of frustration left Spencer.

Flinna was running and ran faster when she heard the scream. “Spen-Oh thank god…” She finally felt like she could breathe again when she reached the brunette and hugged her tightly. “Thank god...you're alright. I-I was so afraid. Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?” Blue eyes were filled with tears and the empress was shaking as she studied Spencer.

“No, no I’m fine. There were just so- And I didn’t plan for- Then David just…” Spencer pulled Flinna back towards her, silently refusing to let go whilst tears dropped onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Blood…Everywhere…And I couldn’t- I didn’t…It’s all my fault.” She coughed out.

“You followed orders, Spencer. He told you to move, you moved. You saved his life and yours. There was only two of you. Buildings can be rebuilt. And David is with Midge. So no matter what happens…” Flinna swallowed tears. “You did your job.”

Spencer began to pace again. “I didn’t do it well enough! We wouldn’t be in this situation if I did and- Fuck!” War wasn’t a college essay or an SAT. She knew that. The stakes were higher. And she was out of her depth. But it still stung, knowing that she didn’t do her best. Where was Mushu to curse her family with dishonour? Hadn’t that been achieved through her insolence?

“Spencer. Stop.” Flinna grabbed her arm. “It's done. Move on. We need to figure out how to fix this. I should have-I should have told him to bring more reinforcements. I'm sorry...this is-Spencer this is far from your fault. Anything that goes wrong falls on my shoulders. I promise you.” She sighed. “My father was well loved but I-Everything I do is going to matter. Especially now. So please...Let's figure out the next step.”

“I- You’re right.” Sitting down on the cot with an exasperated sigh, Spencer racked her brain for what would be the most logical phase. “I think the most pragmatic step is…We’re going to have to engage in combat. We’ve lost the advantage of knowing when the invasion is taking place. They’re here. Now. We could afford to play the long game with our numbers…but that’s not a viable option, really. What we do have- what your soldiers have- is the upper hand when it comes to terrain. So…We use that as the advantage. Any other hands we can play now? Because we should really hold our best cards back until we’re desperate.”

“You have to take David's place and Louis will be your second. As for our best cards...I must speak to Alison and Mona. Currently...they're our greatest advantage. But...I need you to lead the legend into battle, Spencer. We attack them now.” Flinna sat down and touched her girlfriend's cheek. “I...I don't want to lose you. You've only just come back to me.” Her voice was soft and sad.

“You’re not going to lose me. We’re both going to be fine.” Taking Flinna's hands into her own, Spencer pressed closer until she could draw her into a deep kiss. "I don't know how Ali is our best shot, I don't know how you've dragged Mona into it. But I know we won't lose each other. I just do."

Flinna melted into Spencer's kiss and she sort of hated the goofy lovestruck smile that appeared when they broke apart before clearing her throat. “Well...I'm glad you have faith in our abilities.” She knew it wasn't at all the time to tell her girlfriend how much she missed her so the empress did her best to maintain her composure. It wasn't working very well.

Did she have faith? Maybe. It was dangerous to have…yet there was nothing else to hold on to. Eternal misery was hard to come by when eternity wasn’t guaranteed. “I…I should go follow that order.”

“And I need to meet up with Alison and Mona. Be careful, Harvard.” Flinna wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

Hugging Flinna tightly to her for a few more precious moments, Spencer held back her tears. They needed to be strong. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon and- You’ll owe me a drink.” A parting smirk to conceal her fear appeared, before she left her tent. Whatever she felt now, that would have to be pushed aside. She had a job to do.

***

Flinna walked into Alison and Emily's tent. “Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. But I need to speak to you, Miss DiLaurentis.” Emily looked slightly red in the face and Alison just looked sexually frustrated and annoyed. But they were clothed. “I apologize we haven't had a moment to meet before the war truly began. It’s lovely to meet you, Alison.”

Oh great. Just what she needed. A private meeting because the war had already fallen to shit. Fighting back an eyeroll, Alison kissed Emily for the last time. “The Legend are already gathering, Em. Go. I’ll be- I’ll see you on the battlefield.” Or not, if she fucked up her mission. After exchanging small, sad smiles, Alison gently pushed her girlfriend out the tent. “I know you want to kiss me, darling. But there’s something so much bigger here. I love you.” Not even waiting for a reply- she knew what it would be, she always knew- she turned to Flinna with crossed arms and a huff. “I heard about the Academy. You’re here to tell me that the backup option is being put into motion.” A blonde eyebrow was raised. “Correct?”

“Yes. It is. Meet me in the strategy tent. Midge will be there and I'll be bringing Mona along shortly. We need you to go past enemy lines while the rest of us are on the battlefield.” Flinna followed Alison's five seconds of worry as the blonde looked outside. “Emily is one of our best fighters. You know that. I need you to be focused.” Placing a hand on Ali’s shoulder, there was a look of sympathy she didn't even have to fake. “Ten minutes.”

“I’m always focused. I’ll head there now. Midge…she needs a friend before it all blows up again.” And if she saw Emily again…It could just make it all the more harder to leave. To do what she had to do. If there was one thing Alison didn’t do, it was back down because feelings got in the way. “Is- How did…Is Spencer okay?”

Flinna nodded. “She's gone above and beyond as always.” Walls lowering slightly, the empress didn't keep the pride out of her voice. “She's leading the legend into battle.” And then the affection faded from the ocean blue eyes. “I'll see you.” Oh how she hoped that Hanna didn't ask too many questions. Which was totally gonna happen.

With a single nod of her head, Alison left her tent. Knowing that the bitches were okay- for now at least- made it all a hell of a lot easier. Now all they had to do was stay that way. And that meant she had to conquer the pit of snakes faster than coming up with a really good lie.

"Ali?" Emily caught the blonde's arm as she left the tent. And then, she pulled her girlfriend flush against her body, consuming all her senses with Alison before they parted. "We just got you back...I just got you back..."  
  
"I can't promise you anything, sweetie. Believe me, I don't want to go. But I- I know you know something more is going on. And I won't lie to you...It's dangerous. It's our best shot of winning this war quickly...and if it means you face less risks..." It was painful to take a step back from the embrace. They had had two weeks. Time was up.  
  
"Come back to me. That's an order."  
  
A watery smirk was the only response Alison gave as she walked away from her mate. From her home. _“I’ll always find my way back to you, darling. Always.”_

***

“Mona?” Flinna poked her head into the tent and immediately regretted it. “Ahem...I hate to interrupt. I really do. Not on my to do list but-we have a  war to win. While I do understand the stress and anxiety that causes...Miss Vanderwaal, we require your presence in the strategy tent.”

Rolling her eyes and suppressing the groan, Mona looked over. “We are clothed, Flinna. No need to blush. I wouldn’t have thought seeing two girls mid-makeout would bring such a reaction from you.” Was her hand up Hanna’s top? Maybe. That was nobody’s business but hers. Speaking of, her girlfriend had that prying face on. Completely adorable, but she needed to not face an onslaught of questions. “It’s about medical supplies, right? Dealing with war injuries…super fun. Yay.” The less than enthusiastic tone and subtle look of disdain should seal the lie. It wasn’t a completely perfect cover, but the alibi was plausible.  

“I'm not-Never mind. Not important. And yes. That's...that's exactly what we need to discuss. Hanna? Go see Elana. She has your armor ready. We’re attacking.” Poor Mona. Flinna was certain Midge had told the girl to lie. And while the empress understood why...it wasn't fair. The blonde had been extremely underestimated in her opinion.

Hanna sighed. “For the last time, I am _not_ wearing that armor. Ever.” For the same moral principles as why she would never wear business casual. She’d rather wear vomit. “I am not repeating myself again. I haven’t trained in it. It is so completely unflattering. I don’t like it. More importantly, it does so not go with heels. And I wear three inches or noth-.” The look Mona sent her cut her off. “Fine. I’ll wear the stupid thing and look completely hideous. I’m still wearing the heeled boots.” Huffing, she slid out from under her girlfriend. “I suppose I’m not going to see either of you until after- that is, if we don’t all end up as bloody corpses on the ground…I-I need to go. I love you. ”

A single tear rolled down her face as Mona watched her leave, and then she steeled her gaze. Emotions were a fickle thing, and she needed to be that unfeeling monster everyone was so scared of. Nothing could distract her. “Lead the way.” The blank tone, the dead look in her eyes, it was better than falling into the madness again.

***

Midge couldn’t break down. She wouldn’t. David...No. He was alive. Hold onto that. He was alive and Tauros was doing his best. Damn them. They would all pay. No. Fuck. Of course she was crying again. And then she felt arms around her. “Ali...Don’t. I…” The blonde was being genuine and it wasn’t fucking fair. Flinna and Mona weren’t here yet and- “Thank you.” She didn’t apologize. Ali knew. She just knew.

“Don’t mention it. Don’t think about it. It’ll drive you insane if you do.” Alison had been in that place many times. Her bitches just couldn’t resist almost killing themselves. Granted they were doing it for her…Never mind. All of that was in the past. “Hold onto whatever the fuck you can. Throw your energy into the war.”

“Don't die on me...I'll miss you too much.” She muttered into the blonde hair before releasing her as Flinna walked in with Mona.

“Alright...so Dominic will be manning the boat taking you over. General Rella is running their troops here. The others…” Flinna curled her lip. “Are still on Diablo’s Edge on Warlock’s orders. I don't care who stabs who. Just don't die and work together. I know you've had your differences but I have faith in both of you. Too much is at stake.”

Midge nodded at Flinna's words. “Be careful. And good luck.” She kissed Mona’s cheek. “No matter what...Jen and I love you very much, okay? You got this.” The queen whispered.

Mona didn't even blink at the display of affection. It would make everything so much harder. Feelings and sanity were complications. Something they couldn't afford. “Of course I’ve got this. It’s nothing new to me.”

Well it was slightly concerning that she had to go on a killing spree with a psychopath. Could she call Mona that? Probably not. Did she care? Not really. When the brunette got into that mindset…Well, Alison felt more than unnerved. Mona looked and sounded terrifying. And she actually felt…Oh god, fucking hell. Alison was actually concerned about loser Mona’s mental health. That was just- It was whatever. Big deal. “We’ve both got this.”

“You do.” Flinna had grabbed Midge’s hand to stop it from shaking.

“Are we ready?” Dominic walked in, looking handsome as ever in the scarlet armor with the Flightfoot family crest of golden antlers glittering on his chest.

“They are. Please don't be an idiot.” Flinna gave him a pointed look.

“I'll do my best. I like being alive.”

“Good.” Midge managed to smile at her brother.

“Ladies? Shall we?” He looked at Mona and Alison, the prince had heard a great deal about the two young women in front of him and all that had been spoken seemed to be true. Mona was tiny, gorgeous and terrifying. And Alison was a blonde goddess who could have made any classic Disney villain beg on their knees for mercy. Lucky him.

"Let's just get this over with." One last look and smile was cast at Flinna and Midge, before Alison spun on her heel and sauntered out. No good was going to come from from saying goodbye. No one had the energy for it.

A flicker of humanity entered brown eyes as Mona locked gazes with the monarchs. "A brilliant author once said: The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again." There was no need to elaborate. They would understand. Breaking the stare, Mona followed behind Alison.


	35. Warlock's Dove

The rowboat was painted black to blend in with the sand. Thunder clouds loomed overhead. “Oh how wonderfully cliche…” Dominic said with an eye roll. “What is this? Lion King 2?” The glares he received made him shrink into the boat without another word. It wasn't the time for jokes, coping mechanisms aside. Elana...he hoped she was okay. If she-no. He needed to stop that. And Aria...he really hoped all that training with his sister had paid off. If the sun was hidden that meant Midge would ask her to go into battle. Stop. Grab the damn oars. The prince began to row, the only sound all three of them heard was the oars hitting the water.

Alison glanced at Mona, mildly worried with the silence and blank stare. But she didn’t want to break the silence either. Not when Dominic was there. So she did something rare. Looking straight ahead to make it seem like less of a big deal (which it wasn’t, she was totally only doing it for her sole comfort…) Alison took one of the brunette’s hands and just held it. Like she said, no big deal. Just ignore the small weight it took off of her.

Mona didn't look at Dominic when they left the boat. She couldn't. The scent of blood, death and decay was prominent on Diablo’s Edge. The brunette didn't let go of Ali’s hand until they reached the castle. “Shall we...meet back here in about an hour?” Casual. As if they were shopping for groceries and not here to slit throats.

“That…That’s a great idea.” Alison suppressed the shivers she felt at being back in hell. The place could do with a serious makeover. “I’ll um…See you later, Loser.” With a deep intake of breath, she entered the castle. Aiming for the one place she had last seen Rick. The place that held most pain. The throne room.

“Well, well, well...look what the bat dragged in.” Abs on display, ripped black skinny jeans with a fucking cape...Rick Polarson was sitting on the obsidian throne with a beer in his hand, several cans at this bare feet and a giant smirk on his face. “You're all covered up, Alison.” He got up, every step like that of a predator. “I gotta see some of that skin...I wonder what it would like under me while covered in sweat.” Tossing the finished can to the floor, his ice blue eyes were full of lust as he kept walking towards her.

Flashing her teeth in a dangerously seductive grin that made her skin crawl, Alison batted her eyelashes. “I was going to ask if you missed me…But I can certainly see that for myself.” She couldn’t move backward. She wouldn’t. This game worked because Alison stood her ground. Rick was…he was vile. Vile, but an imbecile. Easy to play. And as much as it made her want to vomit…It was how she could get close enough. Besides, the castle was old, decrepit just like it’s owner. The Dracula wannabe that shamed the old vampire’s aesthetic had nearly the entire rooms bathed in shadow. Escape was there. Should she need it.

“That's more like it, baby. I'm glad you finally came around. Though I heard…” He grabbed her waist, his breath on her neck. “That you've been fooling around with your old allegiances. Is that true?”

“Even if it were true…No one could ever compare to you, sweetie.” Oh how she needed to rub her skin raw after all of this. Anything to get the feeling of his touch off.

He faltered. Was he actually going to get what he wanted? Clearing his throat, he then kissed her before yelping from pain. A long cut had slashed onto his ribs. “YOU CUNT!” He snarled before falling from the agony.

Meanwhile...Mona had found Jamie easily and had her tied to a chair. “Face it, Honey. You're one of us. Hanna will never. Ever. Love you.”

And now the brunette was trembling with a bloody knife in her hands. “What about you? You could have had love, Jamie. Elana wanted you. She would have married you. But you chose Rick. Second place isn't very sexy is it?” The blade was on the blonde’s throat now. “Oh. And platinum blonde? So not in style anymore.”

Snarling, Alison pushed Rick away from her, barely stopping the bile that was slowly working it’s way up. “My, my, what a temper you have. I was proved wrong, after all. Monsters do bleed.” Watching Rick was incredibly satisfying. But…She needed to do something, anything, to get some form of retribution for Aria…and Elana. “But do you bleed everywhere?” Eyes narrowing in concentration, Alison slipped the small hand dagger out of her pocket and threw it at his crotch.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!!” Screeched Jamie, blood flowing from between her legs, tears streaming from her green eyes in agony.

“That's the difference between you and I, Jamie…I can't be broken. You can. You're a little porcelain doll aren't you, sweetie?” Purred Mona. “Head full of air and so very…” She moved the knife- “Breakable.”

“You-” Ice blue eyes filled with pain, fear and hatred...Rick’s blood was everywhere. He was no more.

Now coated in Rick’s blood, Alison found her legs giving way. And then she was sobbing with relief and fear. Vomiting from the trauma and smell of blood. It was over. Finally over. She needed a crate of alcohol to numb the memories. A bath of bleach to scrub his feel…his blood…off her.

Mona had found the throne room. “Hey,” Her knife was clean and back in its sheath. She held out her hand. “We need to go.” The brunette’s voice was gentle and pleading.

Still shaking, Alison took Mona’s hand and latched on to her side. Composure be fucked. What they had just done…No. Don’t think about it. “Thanks.” The ‘for everything’ part went unsaid. It wasn’t needed. Mona knew.

Mona nodded. “Let's go home.” Emotions were beginning to resurface now. Hanna. She needed Hanna. _“Please let her be okay. Please. I'm a monster. Kill me. But let her live.”_ And what of Jen? She hadn't even...No. She had to be strong for Ali. Alison was losing it.

“He just…And then you…And I…” Alison shuddered and pressed closer. If she was feeling like…Mona must be a hell of a lot worse. This had to have been worth it. It was worth it. The snakes couldn’t hurt anyone else. Fuck. She couldn’t go back to Emily like- Her girlfriend had to be okay. She just had to. If she wasn’t... Stop thinking.

***

“You're late.” Warlock snarled as his red eyes melted out of the shadows before the rest of him.

“And?” Flinna asked with her arms crossed. “What's up, your gloominess? I already told you no. So what else do you have up your dry clean only black silk sleeve?”

They couldn't afford to walk as slow as they were. The sooner they'd get off of Diablo's Edge, the better. What they had done…How could Mona ever put something like that behind again? It was worse this time. She actually had the capacity to feel guilt over it. Not that those psychos deserved it. Alison was so shaken up…and it wasn't just to do with the blood. She was tougher than that. "Alison…Ali…Did he-"   
  
"No…No…He just- He kissed like a sloppy puppy." A broken laugh cut the brunette off. Would Emily…No, she wouldn’t think to hold it against Alison. Her girlfriend had a kind heart. She would understand and forgive her. If only Alison could forgive herself.

“I spared Spencer for you.” He purred. “David...well you never liked Fredrick's pride and joy did you?” Warlock’s whisper made her want to vomit. “He took your best friend away...tied her down. And you were left to fuck the bars alone.”

“Thanks for the favor, darling. I'm not surrendering.” Flinna huffed. “What else ya got?”

There was a knife at her throat. “You die. Everyone else goes free. Or I make a phone call and Spencer gets killed before you can tell her you love her for the last time.”

“Well...Alright then. Do I get my one phone call to tell everyone to surrender or-?”

That was- It actually hurt Mona to hear that. Jamie may have attempted to play mind games- as if the bimbo could actually get inside her mind, no one played that game as well as 'A'- she hadn't had the capability to violate her. Rick had. And now, that uncontrollable fiery rage was rising.  He had suffered. They had both suffered. But not enough. She should have taken her time carving into that pretty porcelain skin, should have shattered her bones like the fragile doll- Mona needed to stop. Everything was falling into a dangerous territory. Alison needed her again. So she fixed a gentle gaze on Alison and ran her free hand through the matted blonde hair, like all those years ago when it was all for show. "It must be your high standards, Ali." Keep it light. That was what she needed.   
  
“How do you live with this?” Alison had to be upfront. Playing games, manipulating people…Everything bad that had happened, was a direct result of that. She had brought on everything.

“Therapy. Medication. A relaxing stay at the five star resort known as Radley.” An eyeroll. Alison was wallowing and she didn’t need to. No one had ordered a pity party for one. “I don’t think you’ll need either, Ali. You’re not a tiny monster. You just need to remember what- who- you’re doing it for.”

Alison relaxed her grip but still kept their arms linked. Of course she knew who she was doing it for. Since when had stupidity been on her list of sins? Exactly. “Thanks for the reassurance. You know, you’re not a monster either. It’s about time you stopped seeing yourself as one. You’re still a loser, though.” A small smirk. The beginnings of a queen building herself again.

“Mhmm…And you’re still a bitch.”

“Mmmm...I do love having you at my mercy. Pity you're so close to victory.  Your little birds are still here and they succeeded.” Warlock let the knife slip a little just so Flinna would wince but there was no blood.

“I get that you about to kill someone makes your big black dick hard but you know what they say about monologuing...it's how you lose.” Flinna prayed(she never prayed for anything in all her life) that Alison picked up on this shit show before she got axed. _“I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm so, so, sorry. I love you, Harvard.”_

Alison was going to reply when she heard the low tones of a hushed conversation and…Warlock’s maniacal laugh. With her eyes blown wide with fear as the exchange continued, she tightened her grip on Mona’s arm and lead them down the series of corridors. Hoping that they were being silent enough to not alert Warlock. Seriously? He was pulling a move like this? How predictable was he trying to be? Everything now hinged on them sneaking in undetected and…She knew what she had to do. About fucking time.

Warlock saw her walk in and he smiled as Flinna struggled against his grip. “My little dove...you look so healthy. How was your reunion with Emily?”

Flinna looked at Alison worriedly. It was too late. They were beyond fucked.

“Don’t act like you give a fuck.” Alison growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Not having to play coy with a wrinkly old bastard anymore was one of the greatest feelings ever.

“Hold on a second. This, is the evil mastermind behind it all?” A scoff rang out as Mona rolled her eyes. She needed to stall for Alison. If that creep moved just so slightly, part of his neck would be exposed. Grimacing, she shook her head. “I have to say, I was expecting a lot more. Black silk? Really? Phantom of the opera vibe much? So 1910’s.” If she could just get his focus, even for a second, Alison would have a shot. Biting her lip, she continued. “And it doesn’t even suit you. You expect us to be able to take you seriously when all you are is a generic rip off? Please. The originals can’t be replAced.”

Warlock laughed. “Well...aren't you just adorable? What would you suggest I wear, Mona?” He dropped Flinna onto the cold castle floor and then waved his hand to throw her against the wall, smiling when the empress didn't stand up and blood began to drip from her nose.

Pain. Unbelievable pain. _“Fight back! Do something! Stay alive!!!”_ No. Too tired.Spencer had a whole life ahead of her.  And Midge. Midge would be make a wonderful ruler. Flinna had accepted her death. _“I love you. I'm sorry.”_ She coughed while clutching her ribs. They weren't broken. Yet. But holy shit her skin was gonna be purple.

“Oh, I don’t know. A mask, perhaps? Something to hide that hideous face of yours? Have you heard of face wash? It’s a miracle worker.” Wasn’t he just the most pleasant force of energy to be around. Alison needed to make a move. Fast. They could lose Flinna, and Mona didn’t need to give Spencer anymore ammunition to hate her.

With his attention on the brunette beside her, Alison began to slowly inch her other concealed dagger out. It was time. “Hey, Drac?”  

A quirk of a dark brow. A smile. “Yes, my little dove? Have you come to kill me?” He laughed lightly. “Well go ahead...give it a try. No one has actually had the decency to try in a long time.” His voice was gentle. Fatherly.

“Your little dove-” Alison spat, hatred swirling in her eyes as she concentrated on relaxing her stance, grip tight enough that she felt the cool metal slice into the palm of her hand. “Isn’t so keen on peace.” A snarl followed as her wrist flicked in a single, fluid movement. And then, the dagger was twirling through the space between them. Time seemed to be at a standstill. Heart in her throat, Alison pleaded (yes, it was that dire of a situation) to whatever force was out there, that it would hit its mark.

His eyes widened as he laughed. “That's why I called you-” He choked on his blood as splattered all over the floor. He fell to his knees and the last thing Warlock’s red eyes saw was Alison.

“Well fuck. Guess I owe you my life, Alison. Nice work.” Flinna groaned from her corner of the room. “Can someone help me up? Please?”

With one last sneer at the fallen form of Warlock, Alison retrieved the dagger, stabbing him in the back for good measure. What? Can’t a girl live the metaphor? It was grim, but something had lifted the second his dead weight fell to the ground. At her feet, for once. After sheathing the weapon, she was at Flinna’s side, propping the empress against a wall. “Can you walk? If you can’t…I can bring Dominic to help.”

“I can. Thank you.” Using her shoulder to push off of the wall, Flinna was able to stand to her feet. For a moment at least. “Fucking hell.” The empress got  again up with a groan and sighed. “Let's get the fuck out of here.” She turned to Mona-God dammit her body was not broken but not in good shape either. “You alright?”

“I-I will be.” She could feel the madness trying to take over. Typical. A long pause followed as she closed her eyes and turned her back on Warlock’s body. Out of sight. Not out of mind. Oh the things she could have done to- No. Hold off those thoughts. She was better than them. “We need to get you to the medical tent.” Focus on getting back to their girlfriends safely. The rest will be okay from there. It had to be. Maybe Jen could- There had to be a potion similar to her meds.

Alison tucked the tiny brunette into her side. Not sure why she had the sudden impulse to do so. Because she had enough of the tiny bitch’s insanity? Maybe. Maybe not. Fucking hell, the fact she cared wasn’t nauseating. She definitely needed a drink. Several drinks. Keeping an eye on Flinna, Alison lead the way out of the castle. It was over. About fucking time.

***

“Flinna!” Dominic ran to her, putting his arm around her waist. “Is-what-”

“They're all dead.” She replied dully. Touching his cheek she smiled, her ocean blue eyes meeting his bright sunny sky clouded with worry. “I'm so glad you stayed here. I would be very sad if anyone hurt you.”

He looked at her strangely and then turned to Alison. “Did Warlock drug her or something?”

“Put me in the damn boat, sweetie. Is that better?” The empress rolled her eyes.

“All of you get in the fucking boat. I have bitches to check on and an empress to get examined.” Alison huffed, folding her arms as she lowered herself into the boat. She had been on the damn Island long enough, and the sooner they left it behind, the sooner those memories could be laid to rot.

Nodding in agreement, Mona sat down next to Alison. “I agree. Save all the teary reunions for later. We don’t know how bad it got on the battlefield.” How long had they been gone? A couple of hours, surely. Anything could have happened in that time. She had no control on what happened over there. Great. The war hadn’t come to a complete standstill yet. It wouldn’t for quite some time. Best to not get her hopes up. It would only make things harder if…And that was why emotions were the worst thing about human nature.


	36. V is for Victorious and A is for Aftermath

Elana was waiting at the docks for Flinna. Her bandaged hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

Dominic dropped the oars into the boat and kissed her, pulling away with tears in his eyes. “Sorry…” He mumbled.

Flinna cleared her throat. “Tell us about the casualties.”

“They are all alive. Spencer is fine. Aria is fine…” Dominic let out a sigh of relief and Flinna's face relaxed. “Hanna is...Hanna is alive and so is Emily.” Elana couldn't look Alison in the eye. She didn't even attempt to look at Mona.

“You faltered when you said her name. You can’t look at me. What the fuck happened to my girlfriend?” Panic slowly bubbled up as Mona stared at Elana, barely able to stop the small tremors. She couldn’t lose it. Not here.

At first, relief flooded Alison. Her bitches were safe. Safe, and alive. But when Elana avoided her gaze and didn’t elaborate further, her breath caught in her throat. “What do you- Alive? Is that all I get? After what I had done for you, for all of you, I get that? What do- Are you saying that Em’s hurt?” She couldn’t be. Not Emily. Not sweet, trusting Emily. Anyone but her.

Elana sighed and let go of Dominic. “Come with me to the medical tent. It's better if you-”

Flinna gave her a look. “Rick, Warlock and Jamie are dead. Talk.”

“Emily lost her left arm. And Hanna got stabbed in the ribs. They're going to be fine. But...right now Tauros, Barb and Jen are taking care of them. So we...so we won?” Elana asked hopefully.

Flinna sighed. “More or less. Are there any of us still in combat?”

“No. They all left. Probably because he's dead and won't pay them.”

“He knew. Bastard. He lied to me.” Flinna huffed.

“Hm?”

“Nothing. Doesn't matter. Help me. I can barely stand on my own.”

Eyes blowing wide, Alison stalked up to Elana and pulled the woman down to her height. “How. The fuck. Did that happen?” She growled, focusing on directing her emotions towards the anger side of the spectrum. Answers were needed. People needed to be tortured. “Don’t just fucking stand there gawping! Answer me!” Fists with no real force slammed helplessly into the brunette’s chest.

And then chaos descended. Shoving Alison away from Elana, Mona’s right hand made contact with the taller brunette’s face. Brown eyes were wild with fear and anger as the tiny brunette seethed. “You let this happen. This is all your fault.” A cold whisper followed by a snarl. “You trained her. It’s all your fault. She could die and it’s all on you”. Cracks began to emerge. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she choked. “She could die…”

“I...I wasn't anywhere near her, Mona.” Elana could taste the blood flowing from her lip. “Jen was. Jen killed the guy who did it and saved her. She's going to live. As for Emily-she was shifting and a girl axed her arm as soon as it appeared. I slit the bitch’s throat open when she tried to do the same to me. The fuckers had us all cornered,  Alison. I'm sorry.”

“Save it. I don’t care.” All she could care about right now was Emily. Apologies wouldn’t bring back her mate’s arm. “Shut the fuck up and take us to them.”

So Elana slit a bitch's neck. What a great way to die. Sneer in place, the cold metal of Mona’s knife was pressed against the brunette’s. “You know…I slashed Jamie’s throat open with this knife. One small slip. That’s all it would take.” The knife pressed harder before Mona released her grip. “Stay away from Hanna. You’re good at that.”

***

Elana was quiet as she led them to the medical tent and then she walked away with Dominic by her side, holding back tears. Mona was right. She could have-she should have-but she didn't. And now Hanna was going-No. Jen said she would live. Elana had to hold onto that.

Jen came running out and hugged Mona. “You're alive. I was so fucking worried.” She kissed the brunette's forehead. “I'm sorry about Hanna. I did my best. I'm so, so...sorry, Mona.”

“You tried your- No. No. That’s not…She can’t be- You wouldn't be sorry if she wasn’t-” Her voice was quiet, lacking the animosity she held towards Elana. Mona couldn't hate Jen. She had been there, for her...for Hanna...She was clutching onto the blonde tightly as sobs shook her tiny body.

Whilst Alison was a bitch, she wasn't a total cunt all the time. That required energy. And when it came to her bitches, these days at least, it was energy she didn't have. So she bit her tongue and waited. Emily was alive. She would stay that way if Alison didn't go in all guns blazing. The healers needed to do their damn jobs. Or there would be much more than hell to pay.

Jen stroked Mona's hair as she whispered. “She's alive, darling. I meant protect her on the battlefield. I could have prevented this. Hanna is going to be fine. I was just hoping to make sure she came home scar-free.” Jen almost said: “In one piece.” But that would have really drove the news of Emily's injury home for Ali. “Flinna...thanks for scaring the shit out of Spencer. She's had several anxiety attacks since everything else calmed down. Everyone into the tent please!”

Taking a deep breath, Alison walked into the tent, trying to prepare herself. She had to be calm. For Emily. Her mate was going to be so distraught as it was. There was no way she was going to be selfish and add fuel to that blazing fire. But when her eyes caught sight of the seemingly asleep brunette, the gasp and tears couldn’t be held back.

Mona said nothing else as she followed beside Jen. Physical scars were superficial. They wouldn’t make a dent in how she felt about her girlfriend. The real bitches were the unseen scars. Always there. In the back of your mind. Counting down until they reappeared. Tik-Tock.

***

Emily stirred and yawned. “Ali?” She sat up and they all got a view of the metal arm that had replaced her own.

“Oh good. I'm so glad Tom was successful.” Jen said while still holding Mona's hand.

Emily nodded but didn't take her eyes off Ali. They had both survived. That's what mattered.

“Jen? What's going-Babe! You're okay! I-AH-FUCK!” Hanna had tried to sit up and was now clutching her bandaged torso.

“What have I told you about moving, Hanna? Stay still!” Jen huffed as she let go of Mona to walk closer to the bed and gently help Hanna lay back down again.

“Sorry…”

A mixture of guilt and bile began to bubble in the pit of her stomach as her eyes locked on to the metal. If they had been quicker, maybe- No. Focusing on what could have been wasn’t the answer. Never looking back had worked for the last two years. “Don’t sound so surprised, darling. You did say coming back to you was an order.” Carefully, Alison sat down on the edge of space beside Emily and wrapped trembling arms around the brunette.

A light nudge and sharp look was all the signal Mona needed to send before Jen backed the fuck away from her girlfriend. Anyone else hovering around found themselves burning under an intense glare, until their simple minds gathered that their presence wasn’t welcome. Bitches. “Hey gorgeous…” Now crouched besides Hanna, Mona was playing with strands of blonde hair, keeping a warm gaze on her and not the blood splatted bandage. “This is a rather extreme way to tell me I should top more often.”

Cold steel fingers touched Ali’s cheek and then Emily's eyes widened in shock. “I...Oh.” She was beginning to understand how advanced technology was here now. Clearing her throat, the brunette attempted a smile. “I did. I just...Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Hanna rolled her eyes. “Oh please...that is so not the message I was trying to convey here, babe.” An adorable pout formed. “I can't believe I broke a fucking nail. Bastards. This-” the blonde pointed to her injury. “This I was ready for. But not-” She presented her right hand to Mona while avoiding the chance to look at her index finger.

“You’re unbelievable, darling. You’re the one with-” Alison swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to suppress the shivers the metal brought. She wasn’t used to Emily feeling so...cold. “I’m just peachy, sweetie. As if anyone could ever get close to laying a hand on me.” That was a lie Alison had to tell. You were always better off with a really good lie.

Was Hanna actually being seri- of course she was. It was Hanna. “Well, isn’t that the most gruesome injury I’ve ever seen. It’s so hideous, I just might have to break up with you.” Mona deadpanned with an eyeroll, taking the ‘severely injured’ hand into her own.

“Ali...don't lie to me. Did he-What happened? I'm sorry about the-” She moved her hand away. “It's going to take time for both of us to get used to it.”

Hanna couldn't help but smile. “Come closer. I missed you.” She scooted over so Mona could lie next to her.

“No. Don’t.” Placing the lightest touch on the metal hand and taking the other in a more tighter grip, Alison sighed. “This doesn’t change a thing. I don’t give a fuck if you’re part C-3PO. I love you. All of you.” There was a blazing conviction in her eyes as she pulled the brunette into a kiss, tears dropping from her eyes because she was finally home. Surrounded by the love and warmth Rick had lacked.

Needing no other persuasion, she kept a hold of the hand as she lay next to her girlfriend. A quick, hesitant kiss was pressed to the blonde’s lips, before Mona settled down on her side. “Stop moving. You’ll hurt yourself.” Hanna was fragile right now. Not china doll fragile, but still. It would take time for her to be less breakable. Rough and hurried was something Mona couldn’t be.

“Thank you.” She smiled shyly at her mate, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “So...it's over?” Emily tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Ali’s ear.

“I'm not moving. I can't go anywhere...I've been so bored. All I've been doing is worrying about you.” The blonde whined.

Alison leant into Emily with a relieved sigh. “The war is over. Which means…You could go home, see your parents...” A flicker of fear lit. What if Emily wanted to stay in Rosewood? She couldn't go back there, but the brunette could.

“Honey, I- I’m sorry I lied to you earlier…” Someone must have told her. Probably Jen. It didn’t matter. What did matter was protecting Hanna. “We won't be hanging around here for long, they need to start the cleanup. As for that bored thing…” Mona smirked. “I haven't read Pride and Prejudice to you yet.”

“I won’t leave you, Ali. I know you don't want to go back. You feel like you can't. So...I'll stay.” Emily kissed her softly. “I will go back to say goodbye but I'm not leaving you here alone.” The hazel eyes gleamed with determination that clearly showed the brunette’s mind was made up.

Hanna ducked her head and she squirmed while her face turned bright red. “You're so mean…” She whined. “I'm going to basically die and I can't do anything about it. I'll just be this stupid yarn ball of frustration, Mona.” Her expression changed for a moment, becoming gentle as she rested her head on Mona's shoulder. “I've never been mad at you for lying. I know you had to protect me. So don't be sorry.”

“What the fuck did I do right in my life to deserve you?” Kissing her girlfriend again, Alison carefully lowered them. Sighing in content when she lay in the brunette’s arms. After everything that had happened, they all deserved peace. “Midge’s giving me an estate…something to do with a term in Spencer’s contract. You could- You are going to live with me.”

“I’m always going to protect you, Honey.” Stabbing bitches with knife sharp stilettos was so very worth it, and so very satisfying. Especially if it was for Hanna. Only if it was for Hanna. Everyone else can fuck off, just like they were doing now. Her hands began to stroke the blonde hair again. “You’re tired. Get some rest.”

Hanna nuzzled into her more before letting out a happy sigh and yawn. “Stay…” she mumbled. “Just until I fall asleep.”

Emily raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I don't have a choice? Sounds good to me.”

A fond smile appeared at the adorable sight. “There’s nowhere else I need to be other than with you.” Mona’s own eyes were growing heavy against her will. But a short nap wouldn’t hurt. The knife was still hidden on her hip, and several smaller ones were concealed. If anyone tried anything, she was prepared.

“It sounds perfect to me.” The weight of the day’s events were beginning to come crashing down as a wave of exhaustion hit her. “As does taking a nap. Let someone else do the clear up. We did the hard part of saving their asses.”


	37. So Much Younger Yesterday

After Jen had given her some potion or other to drink...Flinna walked into her tent, knowing that Spencer would be there. And she was. “Are you mad at me, Harvard?” Besides her suit being ruined from the blood and the bushes of Diablo’s Edge...the empress didn't look too terrible. Jenifer Black had insisted for her to speed up the healing process. The blonde didn't like Flinna very much for fooling around with Elana(because the brunette may have gotten over the Flinna's no relationship policy but Jen was still very protective of her not so little sister in law) but she wasn't going to be a bitch and let her suffer. Because apparently a few nasty bruises was suffering. Whatever. 

Whirling round when she heard Flinna’s voice, Spencer snapped. Mostly out of concern. Partly out of anger. “Don’t you Harvard me. The war ended hours ago, Flinna! Hours! And you pulled that little disappearing stunt long before that! How could you- What the actual fuck were you thinking?!” Feeling the familiar dizzying sense of being buried alive, Spencer sat on her bed with folded arms. She had made it out the war unscathed. Just a few bruises and a small cut on her forehead from some amuture mage who’s spell had rebounded onto her. “Don’t answer that. God, Flinna! Do you have any idea how- They sounded the retreat and I…You weren't on the battlefield…not with the fallen bodies…not with the returning soldiers…not in any of the tents. I was so worried I- Fuck!” A low growl, and then Spencer was flinging herself at the empress. Tears of relief and frustration sliding down her face. 

Flinna was nearly knocked to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, deepening the kiss, smiling a little. “I'm sorry. I had to go alone.” The empress touched Spencer's cheek. “Warlock told me he would call someone to shoot you down. I couldn't risk it. Many lives are worth more than just mine, Spencer. I did what I had to.” 

“You did. And you ended up hurt. Idiot.” A scowl appeared as Spencer eyed her girlfriend critically, guiding her to sit down at the desk. If Warlock weren’t already dead, she would have had immense satisfaction in skewering him to the end of her horn. But he was dead. And they were alive. Having hope actually paid off, for once. And now, she was free. They were all free, in a sense. That feeling felt greater than anything else. “But you’re here, with me. Safe and free.” 

“I'm fine.” Flinna insisted. “You look much more beat up than I am. Jen gave me something to take the pain away. Something about me being empress apparently means I have to be the picture of health to boost morale or something...How does Daniel stand being married to her? All that positivity would drive me bonkers.” 

Spencer shrugged and leant against the desk. “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t held a conversation with either of them. I don’t intend to, either. Maybe he takes the antithesis of antidepressants.” Aria may be an optimist but she’s not a flaming ball of sunshine, which suited Spencer just fine. Nobody needed a friend who could replicate The Jenna Thing, with their personality alone. “Aren’t you glad I’m such a cynic. Speaking of, I’m a little skeptical. How do we know for certain that nobody is going to play assassin?” 

Flinna shrugged. “Simple...the soldiers were all hired help except for Rick and Jamie. All mercenaries. No payday...no killing. That's why they all just picked up their weapons and left when Warlock died. There was no loyalty.” 

“Right. That explains the annoyance the majority were sporting.” Spencer rolled her eyes. The so called evil villain really hadn’t done his job to standard. The new ‘A’ would have had a field day with him. “I presume we’re all heading back to Magebridge fairly soon, right? You do owe me that drink.” She smirked coyly as she sat in Flinna’s lap. 

Flinna  moved the long brown waves away from Spencer's elegant neck. “We are in Magebridge...I think you mean the capital. Esterwell, darling.” She whispered before pressing her lips to the skin that was now sporting goosebumps. “And I will get you that drink...you can have anything you want, Spencer.” The empress purred. 

“Sorry, I meant that. It was a pretty insane day and I’ve had no coffee yet.” Grinning, she turned her head and their lips met. “As for what I want…It’s too inappropriate to conduct here.” A mischievous twinkle entered brown eyes. “But that’s never stopped us before…” 

“Mmmm...God, I love you.”  Flinna’s hand was creeping up Spencer's thigh as the empress leaned in again. “Tell me...when was the last time you fucked on a desk?” 

Spencer nearly whined. ‘Nearly’ being the key word there. “So long ago, I can’t care to recall…” It wasn’t with Flinna, that’s for sure. So it was marked as irrelevant in her mind. “I’m glad you love God, although I can’t share that sentiment myself.” She had gotten so used to having control the past week, Spencer wasn’t ready to relinquish that. Besides, her girlfriend had gone through so much. It was only fair she’d be compensated. Grinning wickedly, she pulled Flinna up from the chair and pressed her against the desk. “Why don’t we…” A sharp nip to the empress’ neck. “Recreate that night at the ball. Minus the alcohol and fleeing.” 

“I-I think that's a-Mmmm-Great idea…” Flinna groaned. “You're so smart…” She gasped against her girlfriend’s lips before Spencer worked her way down Flinna's jawline, neck and that particular- “Harv-arrrdd...babyyyy-Fuckkk..” Was she blushing after that? No. Never. Lies and slander. 

“And I think,” her fingers were working deftly to unbutton Flinna’s shirt “that you’re wearing far too many layers.” With the shirt removed and the forming bruises on display, Spencer growled in annoyance. The feeling of trampling Warlock under her hooves came back in full force. All too gently, she helped her girlfriend lay atop the desk, halting their movements occasionally to kiss the bruised spots. “Let me know if I hurt you.” The whisper ghosted across them as their lips locked in another, slower kiss. They had suffered enough pain for a while. 


	38. Dont you forget about me

After a lot of Dominic’s nagging and her rolling her eyes at every word he uttered, Elana walked into the palace. It had been a week since they had won and since Magebridge had found some semblance of normal. She had to see Hanna. The girls were set to return to Rosewood on Monday morning. Or say their goodbyes in some cases. It was Friday. The brunette walked up the sweeping staircase and did her best to ignore the symphony of sex coming from Flinna and Midge’s respective rooms. It may be one in the afternoon but she wasn't at all surprised. Tauros, had sped up the healing process(at Spencer's insistence) for the homecoming. Happy ending, true love, blah, blah, blah… “Hanna? Can I come in?”

"Give me- Ahhh- a second!" Reaching over with a pained groan, Hanna placed her sketchbook on the bedside table. The emotional pain of breaking the nail was nothing compared to the lasting physical pain of getting stabbed. Who would have thought it possible? Which was why she was redesigning the armor sets now that her movement wasn't totally restricted. It passed the time. And they totally needed a major revamp. Another deep breath was taken, and then she was off the bed. Padding slowly over to the door and opening it, trying to not look like a complete agonised mess. “Hey there stranger!” A relieved, timid smile as she leant against the frame for support. “Took you long enough. Did you get lost in Narnia or something?”

Elana looked a bit embarrassed as she said: “Your girlfriend kind of scares the shit out of me. So...I waited until you got better. And...you aren't-why are you-you were expecting me?”

“No way, really? Mona scares you? I would have not have guessed that. Like, at all. Getting threatened by her is totally like getting threatened by a puppy.” Hanna rolled her eyes fondly. Was the tiny brunette’s lowkey possessive and highkey violent-at-times approaches to keeping her safe worrying? Extremely. But they were manageable, so whatever. “Of course I was expecting you. I can’t exactly go far. And you seem like the first move type. Besides,” she fluttered her eyelashes “it’s too hard for anyone to stay away from me. And, like, you’re totes worried. I can see that.”

“The first move-too har-” Elana's ears were adorably red as she struggled to form a full sentence. She took a deep breath before trying again. “Mona put a knife to my throat when I told her you got stabbed and told me to stay away from you. And...I'm not exactly worried but-I miss you, Hanna. I...I'm sorry things got really bad before the war and I didn't train you. Maybe if I had you would have-” Her eyes lowered with the weight of guilt.

It took a few slow steps, and then Hanna was lowering herself back against the bed’s headboard. “Oh please, don’t you dare start with that guilt. I totally kicked ass. Jen didn’t tell you about the many men that literally fell at my feet?” She smirked playfully. “One of the fuckers broke my nail. Totally made the whole near death experience more real. And the stabbing thing was less of a big deal.” Waving her hand in a dismissive way, she wiped the tear away that formed at the memory of the fallen nail. “Literally, some bastard decided that hey, what a great idea it would be, to skewer the grieving blonde who’s already engaged in combat. Honestly, some people. Do they even have brains? Oh, yeah, I missed you too. But seriously, the before war drama was totally not your fault. Like, everyone had stuff going on.”

She was at a loss for words. All was well. And Hanna missed her. Elana shifted into her tigress form and hopped up onto the bed next to the blonde. She nuzzled the other girl’s cheek with her own and then curled up beside her.

Hanna giggled when the soft fur brushed against her face.  "I knew you were going to be super adorable, you big softie." Resting a hand atop the tigress’ head, she alternated between stroking and lightly scratching behind Elana’s ears. “But it’s completely unfair that your fur is this soft. It should be illegal. And I need to know what kind of conditioner you legends use, seriously. Em’s fur does the same thing. I’m totally jealous.”

_“I'm not entirely sure...David could probably tell you why it's so soft. Ya know, when he's done making Midge scream at the end of the hall.”_ Elana huffed with a roll of her eyes. _“Speaking of significant others...where's Mona?”_ The brown eyes flickered with the same playfulness they did when Elana was human.

“Eww, that’s completely gross, Elana. I do not- I have that visual in my head now. Great.” Having that image of the queen in her mind was so not a thing Hanna wanted or needed. If they were clothed, great, she could comment on the fashion. There, that was better. “I don’t know where Mona is. She snuck off with Midge and Flinna a few days ago- I know! I can’t believe they stopped their sexathon either! But yeah, sneaky monster is definitely up to something and they’re in on it.” She shrugged and resumed her stroking.

_“They're probably plotting a goodbye party and Mona is an evil genius when it comes to aesthetics from what I hear...And sorry. At least you didn't see it in front of you when you were 14.”_ Elana shuddered. _“David didn't lock the door. Dumbass.”_

“Gross. Completely gross. I get that they’re celebrating and all, but like, can’t they at least put a silencing spell or something on the rooms?” Hanna huffed. “Some of us haven’t had any action since the war begun, so they’re just a constant ball of frustration. Ugh. I’m happy for them. But it’s cruel. Speaking of…How’re you handling the whole Emison are mates thing?”

_“Emily and I aren't exactly the best of friends but...we’re civil. And Alison...is Alison. It's not my first time being single, Hanna. I can handle it.”_ Just then...Elana's phone, which had been on Hanna's bedside table...chirped with a text notification. Immediately, the brunette shifted back and grabbed her phone. She looked at the message. Smiled. And then cleared her throat as if nothing had happened. “Anyway..,yeah. Everything is fine.”

Folding her arms and withholding the small groan of pain the action caused, Hanna tilted her head with a grin. “Oh, I’m sure everything is fine. I’ve seen that smile once before. Who texted you? Are they hot? And are they busy? Because if they’re not, you’re not either. Don’t give me that face. I will only be slightly offended that you’re leaving earlier than I hoped. But I want answers before you go.”

Elana was blushing. “I...his name is Bruno. And he was only saying he-he had fun last night when he-when he stayed over.” She smiled shyly. “Unfortunately he is busy. He has to work. He's...he's a model. So...I'm guessing I'm not leaving am I?” The brunette knew she was stuck. Not that she minded. Not really.

Their eyes met, and Hanna couldn't help but keep her grin in place. Saying she was happy for her friend was an understatement. Whilst she may not be mates with the guy, so what? So long as they were compatible who gave a fuck what genetics thought. “Nope. You’re stuck here. You have to tell me how you met. And how he was last night- honestly, am I the only one that hasn’t gotten any yet?” She playfully pushed the brunette as she noted the blush. “You’re really cute when you get all bashful. It’s adorable.”

Elana rolled her eyes and huffed. “I'm nothing of the sort, Hanna Marin. Bruno and I...well we’ve been hooking up for a couple of years now. He's...he's safe ya know? I met him at a party when we were both about to graduate high school. Couldn't keep his eyes off me. And he's one of the richest bachelors in Magebridge. His family founded Canis City. And we...well-we’ve never really dated. But we have fun whenever we hang out.” A smirk appeared on Elana's face as she continued. “As for how he was last night..Hanna, I don't sleep with someone more than once if I don't like what I see or do with them. And you know that Mona has probably been afraid of hurting you. I mean especially if you two tend to get rough...she's probably just as wired as you are. Talk to her. Seduce her even. I mean...don't strain yourself but-just confront her.”

“So, he’s got the looks and the money. You’ve both got history. The sex is amazing. And you both enjoy each other's company. Why haven't you tried dating? I mean, it’s a no brainer to me. Screw the fact that he isn't your mate. The whole DRA thing shouldn't dictate your life.” A proud smile appeared because would you look at that, Hanna just used science. And then it fell. “But yeah...As long as you're both not tearing each other to shreds I don’t have a problem with it. I need to meet him before I leave.”

The brunette sighed. “The sex is amazing for what it is but-he's...vanilla ice cream. Classic in its simplicity, comforting, always there but-that's it. He's very sweet and like I said we have fun-but even  Emily was more-” She cleared her throat. “And that's why we don't date.”

Hanna nodded her head in understanding as she responded. “So what you’re saying is, you prefer it when the sex is rougher and with someone that has a more dominant personality. That- that makes a lot of sense, actually. Now I get why you used to hook up with Flinna.”

“Yeah. She and I-She was actually one of the first girls I hooked up with. Speaking of...you're avoiding talking about you and Mona. I can tell. Why won't you talk to her? Or just-initiate something? You know that whenever you just flip your hair or something she dies a little. I've seen it.”

"Okay, I am so not avoiding talking about the lack of sex situation. Can't a girl just freely interrogate a friend she's missed?" Her arms folded with a huff and slight grimace of pain. “But I know you’re not going to drop it. So. Yeah, I know I should probably initiate something. I just- Relationships shouldn’t be all sex, right? And…” Voice dropping to barely above a whisper, Hanna glanced self-consciously at her covered torso. “She used to be really vocal about scars…And the sword sorta left a big one from the whole stabbing and tearing. It’s not exactly a fashion accessory I can rock, y’know?”

“Hanna...are you really just afraid of Mona not wanting to touch you because you have a battle scar?” Elana took the blonde’s hand. “Because Mona loves you. She really loves you. That's not something that's going to change because your body is a little different. If anything...you look much sexier than when you arrived. You're more toned, you know how to kick someone's ass in several different ways and you have a battle scar to prove it.” She leaned in and kissed Hanna's cheek. “Trust me. There's nothing to worry about.”

Humming in response, Hanna dipped her head in slight shyness. “Sexier, hmm? Is that your not so subtle way of admitting you find me attractive?” Pale pink lips curved into a smirk.

Elana started stammering and her ears were red again. “I-I mean-I...I'm not blind but-um-And you're messing with me to take the spotlight off you again.” Brown eyes met blue in a gentle fashion. “I'm trying to help you here. Instead of flirting with me...tell me about why you don't think Mona will want to be intimate with you anymore.”

“Y’know what? I’m being totally stupid. It’s gonna be fine. I had a total blonde moment. It happens. I’ll…I’ll figure out what to do later.”

“Or you could just light some candles, buy some roses put on some lingerie and text her. It's not that difficult. Where's the spontaneous side of Hanna Marin? I know she's in there.” A smirk crept up onto Elana's face. “Unless you want me to text her...here and now.”

“No! No, Elana please. Don’t text her. That’s just-” Face heating up with embarrassment, Hanna grabbed her phone and gripped it tightly. Now she knew how the others felt when she pulled the same stunt. It sucked. “I’ll do something spontaneous that doesn't require the money I don't have. Just, please. No.” She whined, tightening the grip.

“I...Alright. You know that you have money here don't you?” Elana hopped off of the bed and opened a closet door to search for the purse/clutch section of Hanna's selections. “Here we go!” It was a medium sized leather bag. The brunette pulled out a wallet and sure enough...there was a shining black credit card and cash. “It was all part of the deal. You could have gone shopping when you weren't training.”

Hanna blinked in disbelief. All of those opportunities. Wasted. “Well, now that that’s been established…What do you say to doing a little spontaneous shopping to surprise certain people in our lives?” A smirk appeared as she twirled her hair.

Elana grinned back at her. “I think that's a brilliant idea. I'll drive.”

"And…Elana? You won't forget about me…right?"

"Hanna," the brunnete linked their arms as they walked "even if we hadn't fought in a war, I'd still remember you. You're one of a kind."

***

Later that evening, Dominic had walked into Aria's room. He didn't see her at first until the vampire cleared her throat and made him jump. She had been lounging on the bed the entire time. “Is you being almost completely silent a vampire thing or a you thing?”

Raising an eyebrow, Aria tapped the book in her hand. “It’s a reading thing.” Marking the page she was on, she put the book aside and then smiled at Dominic. “I’m glad you came. I thought I wouldn't get the chance to see you before we left.”

“I would have been here sooner but there were a lot of meetings I had to attend as the ambassador of Magebridge. Our neighbors will be helping us rebuild. I'm glad you're okay. I mean...vampires aren't entirely indestructible and I-” Dom's face flushed a little in shyness. “I was worried about you.”

“Well aren’t you the sweetest Prince Charming ever.” Aria smiled at him. “Just a few scrapes, but they healed fairly quickly. Being small certainly had it’s advantages on the battlefield. And...I’m pleased to see you made it out of the war and meetings without a hair out of place.” They hadn’t worked out romantically, and she wasn’t even sure if they were friends, but knowing Dom was alive and well certainly lifted a weight off of her chest. It made the impending departure a hell of a lot easier.

“I...I was given a job that didn't involve a battlefield.” He didn't know how many people knew about Ali and Mona being the real victors of the war. “But yes. Hair is still purposely messy.” Dominic said with a smirk. He sat down beside Aria, resting a hand on her bare thigh. “Is this a new skirt?” His tone was casual as was the way he touched her.

Aria glanced down at the hand, not even feeling the slightest hints of a blush. She was used to it. “No, it’s been in that wardrobe since I got here. Flinna kinda went overboard on the clothes.”

“Well...I really like it. I've never been much of a leg guy but…” A roguish expression appeared. “Yours are very lovely.” He was leaning towards her, blue eyes questioning, offering her a way out if she wasn't willing.

An eyebrow was raised again as she shrugged. “They rather short, but they’re not too bad I guess.” People were harder to read than books. Well, unless you really knew them. So, what was Dom trying to- Oh. Of course. “Um…Your sister is literally getting fucked down the hall and I can hear _everything_ …So could we…Not do _that_? Not here at least. It’s a bit…I’m just fed up of hearing three couples constantly going at it like they’re yelling into a megaphone.” Not to mention it was very awkward. And when Hanna finally…Aria shuddered. Four rooms joining the orchestra of sex? That was something she’d like to pass on hearing.

“Oh. Um...right. I'm-I'm sorry, Aria. I-I wasn't-My bad. Guess I'm kind of used to it. I-We don't...I actually have a gift for you. If you want it. You probably already have it. But...I saw it when I was leaving a meeting the other day in a window and I thought of you.” Bangs cast over his eyes as he gave her a shy grin.

Well, clearly she had read the signals wrong. That was just embarrassing. Being clueless definitely wasn't a habit she had. “Oh...That’s- that’s really sweet of you. I’m sorry I- I haven’t got you anything.”

“It's a going away present.” Dominic said with a kind smile. “And I'm staying here. I know what this is. But...I wanted you to remember me. I don't know if that's kind of egotistical but-here.” The prince walked over to the messenger bag that he had dropped on the floor. He took out a large hardcover book and presented it to Aria. It was emerald green with gold lettering on the cover. “I didn't have time to wrap it.” Dominic said with a sheepish smile. _The Adventures of Robin Hood_. “It's an original translation. I've had the same copy since I was seven. I wasn't sure if you had it already.”

“I- I don’t know what to say.” A bright smile and awed glint entered brown eyes as Aria traced the lettering. “It’s great…I love it.” Placing the book aside, she threw her arms around Dominic’s neck. “Thank you.” She finished with a grateful whisper, too overcome with emotion to say more.

Was he blushing? Yup. Dominic leaned into the hug and gently put his arms around her waist. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Did you want to maybe…Go out? I mean, I’d like to take a few photos of this place before we go. And you did offer to model a few weeks ago.” They hadn’t really hung out all that much since it was decided that a relationship wasn’t going to work out, and Aria missed that. Maintaining a friendship, as brief as it was, was far easier. Less messy, and definitely more fun with less strings attached. Besides, being single after such a trialing relationship with- It just felt good to be looking after herself.

“Yeah. Of course. I know a few places that will be perfect for photos.” Blue eyes lighting up in excitement, the prince took her hand in his. “To the car!”


	39. Get with the program

The first Saturday of normalcy had arrived. And Hanna was bored. What a surprise. The only action she had gotten since the whole saving the world thing (okay so, it wasn’t saving the world, but whatever) was yesterday's super fun mall trip with Elana. Which was an actual trip, like, the brunette looked so dead afterwards. She wasn’t the severely injured one here! But anyways, back to point. Not too long after having woken up, Alison had breezed through the door. Claiming it was time for the Rosewood bitches to kick it. And since when did Hanna ever turn down free alcohol? Not her money, not her problem. Besides, hello! Way to seduce Mona here. Get with the programme. So she had immediately agreed, of course, which now presented the rather hard task of getting the others on board. Alison had already talked Emily round, whilst Hanna pleaded with Aria, which left Alison the delightful task of getting Spencer to agree. Leaving Hanna to deal with Mona.Yay. Now outside her girlfriend’s door, Hanna knocked, grew impatient, and peeked her head in. “Opportunity knocked! You gonna make me stand out here, orrrr?”

Midge and Flinna had mentioned to Mona that this would happen. And while she had appreciated the warning, she knew the liars. When she was shackled in Radley they had all celebrated. So of course there would be merrymaking and toasts. But what Alison(who was the instigator of course!) didn't have was a suggestion for a place to go. And Mona had studied geography with Jen. “Hmmm…” A smirk crept up as she strutted over to Hanna. (She really had been neglectful. Mostly out of concern for her girlfriend’s injury.) But another blonde, who may or may not have been Jen, had practically screamed at her to: “Please for the love of all that is holy ride the blonde goddess that is your girlfriend before I fucking do it for you in front of my husband!!” So obviously she had been a bit of an idiot. “I mean there's a lot of things I could make you do, Honey.” Taking the blonde’s hand in hers, Mona gently led Hanna into her room.

“Oh really now, and what would that be?” Hanna batted her eyelashes coyly, slinking down into the bed with a not at all innocent grin. This was going to be easier than predicted. The getting Mona to agree thing, that is.

Did she just lose her breath slightly Well...maybe. How could she not when Hanna looked at her like that? Mona collected herself in a matter of seconds, hopped onto the bed and straddled Hanna, kissing her while hands traveled up the back of the blonde’s top. “Is that what you were looking for?” The brunette growled before biting Hanna's lip and deepening their kiss.

Well that was unexpected, but like, totally welcome. It had taken long enough, after all. “Hmmm, I dunno. I mean, I wasn’t really looking for anything. Have I lost something?” Well, yeah. She had lost the part of nail that had chipped off. So there was that. The rest of her, thankfully intact, nails were clutching her girlfriend’s hips. Oh yeah…that was what she lost. Why the fuck was Hanna here? Like, total blonde moment, am I right? It couldn’t be helped if certain things got forgotten when- Well, when she was in her current position with Mona attacking her neck, breathy sighs escaping the blonde’s lips.  

“You'll probably be losing the rest of your clothes, Hanna.” Mona said with a throaty chuckle. “But not now.” She said with sigh. “Alison is expecting us both.” Mona lifted herself off of her girlfriend. “The girls want to go out right? And I know just the place.”

Well, wasn’t that just the rudest thing ever. Getting a girl all worked up and then- Maybe Elana was wrong, and the scar was off putting. Either way, Hanna aimed a sharp glare and pout towards the brunette whilst groaning. “Babe…you’re so mean.” But she was right, and now that Hanna remembered why she was here she needed to get back on track. “Ali and I really wanna go out and, y’know, get totally wasted. Oh, and ‘enjoy the last moments of having all of the Rosewood bitches in the same place’. But that’s way less important. She’s getting so emotional, like hello there, Earth to Alison. We’ll all be coming back during term breaks to crash at that big mansion of yours you so love to brag about.” An eyeroll followed. Of course Ali was going to get her castle, mansion, whatever. It was a big fucking house. “And you’re coming. Don’t even try to get out of it.” A pointed glare. “But babe, you need to behave. No biting Spencer’s head off. I am so not dealing with that. Not in the club, anyways.” A sly smirk followed. “Oh, and you’re changing, right? Because that outfit…totally not club scene. I’m gonna change in a minute.”

“The only person I'll be biting is you, Honey.” Said Mona with a grin as her hand traveled up the blonde’s thigh. “And I'm sorry to interrupt what was just...occurring.” Her eyes traveled all over Hanna’s body hungrily. “I don't feel like dealing with Alison’s little barbs about you not getting laid.” The brunette's face softened. “I'm sorry about that. You and I tend to...not exactly be gentle during- and I didn't want you to get hurt by accident.” She leaned down to kiss Hanna tenderly. “Anyway...There's an entire town of nightlife. It's called Canis City. Night clubs, strip clubs...you name it they have it. And of course I'm getting changed. I can't make my debut to the Magebridge nightlife dressed like this.”

Right, well, better not focus on where that hand is...They had a club to get to. Better focus on something else. Like the city. It sounded familiar, where had that name- Oh yeah. Elana mentioned it in passing. That place that her fuck buddies’ family founded, right? “We are so not going to a strip club, that’s just, that’s basically prostit-whatever the fuck it’s called. And I don’t wanna see Em and Ali both get jealous. That’s just-” Hanna couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. Both were formidable when they were jealous…and if that translated to angry, well, watching her friends have heated foreplay was so not on the bucket list. “Right…I love you and all but I gotta go get ready, babe.” And let Alison know that ‘the loser bitch’ was on board.

Mona giggled. “I figured as much. I'll see you soon. I love you too.” Moving her hand from Hanna’s thigh to under the blonde’s shirt, making sure to ever so gently touch the scar...she kissed her girlfriend senseless before brown eyes locked with blue. “See you in a few, honey.”

Hanna hid the small frown of pain.Rising from the bed, she turned her back to Mona and left the room, slightly swaying her hips as she went. Now all she had to do was put yesterday’s purchases to use.

***

“What about this one?” Flinna held up yet another outfit for her girlfriend and when all she got back was sullen silence she tossed it on the bed. “Look...I think Alison has a point. You should celebrate. Relax. Have a girls night. Those are important. I'll be here when you get back.”

Sat on her bed with her arms folded, Spencer eyed the wardrobe critically, a permanent scowl fixed on her face. “I understand that, but what they fail to understand is the concept of being separated from their girlfriends for a whole term.” She responded with a huff. “Not that I’m opposed to having a girls night, just not when we’re leaving so soon. Besides, I’d pass on being in intoxicated Alison and Mona’s company.”

“Canis City is a college student’s dream. Consider it an educational experience. Take notes if you want to distract yourself from Ali and Mona.” Flinna sat down beside her girlfriend. “You can stay with me when you get back. I'll probably be awake. I literally have piles and piles of things to approve.”

“That hardly sounds like an effective system. Maybe if you hadn’t been so occupied the last week, those piles would be small stacks.” A smirk appeared whilst brown eyes roamed over Flinna’s form. Strictly speaking, it was partly Spencer’s fault that the documents had piled up. But really, it wasn't like anyone could sue her given the circumstances. It was a case of making the most of the time she had with her girlfriend, before the academic year started. Speaking of. “And I don’t really fancy having an educational trip. I want to relax, with you. Before we all leave. I don’t see why we can’t all just...have a family night of scrabble.” She finished with a slight whine. It had been a rather long time since she had played scrabble.

“Darling, you're going. You'll be sad if you don't. And...please don't look at me like that. I have work to do and you need to go out. We still have a few more days. And I'll be coming back with you. Midge and I have to discuss things with your parents.” Flinna was NOT looking forward to meeting Veronica Hastings. Or Peter. Ugh...she hated lawyers. Not that Spencer needed to know that.

“We have one full day, a few hours today and a few hours on Monday. We do not have a few days.” So, this wasn’t rational thinking. Of course Flinna was going to be busy. All she was ever going to be was busy. And Spencer certainly hadn’t been helping matters. “You’re right. Fine. I’ll go out.” The begrudging reply was mumbled as she rose to glance through the wardrobe.

Flinna pressed herself against Spencer’s back and kissed the other woman’s neck lightly. “You know that if you're not here that I can get everything done tonight and then you'll have all my attention until you leave…” she whispered. “Have a drink for me, Harvard. Enjoy yourself.”

Well, that was going to be quite a task considering how everyone got when they had a bit to drink, and hell knows what Alison was going to be like. That was better not dwelt on. Focus on the practicalities, and not Flinna pressed up against her back because- Neither of them needed that distraction. “So…Hanna mentioned she had a,” Spencer paused to do air quotes “ ‘fuck ton of cash to blow this bitch up’. Do we all have the same, or should we just stick to using what she has?”

“You all have been given cash. Don't worry about it. I've cut down on my spending since the money became mine to manage and the fall line will be done a month before you end up in your dorm room.” Flinna smiled. “You worry too much. I'm actually really good with numbers. I have a bachelor's in business and design. Which requires an extensive study in mathematics as I know you know. Speaking of design though...have you decided on anything?” Regretfully, Flinna let go of Spencer's waist and stood beside her.

“Yes, I know exactly what I’m going to wear. You however, aren’t going to see it until I get back. Which brings another question, how are we getting to Canis City? I doubt driving would be a good idea if we’re all drinking.” The last thing anyone needed was a literal car crash to add to their metaphorical car crashed lives. Besides, one car related accident was more than enough fun to deal with.

“Tease...you're the worst, Harvard.” She huffed with a pout. “And you know that I can hire a limo driver. Just make sure Aria doesn't-Sorry. Never mind.”

“Oh yes, I am incredibly evil. So evil, Scar looks like a kitten in comparison.” Spencer rolled her eyes with the heavy sarcastic tone. “And what’s that about Aria?”

“Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm overtired and I tend to say a lot of unnecessary things. I should leave you to get changed and get back to work. I love you.” The empress pecked her on the cheek and left.


	40. Lez Party, Bitches

It must have been the addictive streak in her personality. That or the atmosphere: heavy with raw music; thick with the mingled stench of sweat and intoxication; too loud and brash like the blinding neon strobe lights. Whatever it was, it lead Spencer to the bar, knocking back glass after glass, shot after shot, anything to dull that irritating pang of separation. In reality, all it did was cloud her razor sharp mind, ensnaring her senses to only register the here and now. Perhaps that was what she needed. The thrumming buzz in her veins, amplified by the music vibrations, guiding her in a less elegant dance once her black platform clad feet had lead her to the dance floor. The here and now. The whipping of her loose shoulder braid to the rhythm. The gentle clink of silver jewellery, tapping to that very same rhythm. Once under the sea of intoxication, under the influence of the music and drink, it was almost possible to not miss her girlfriend in that painful way. Which was why she was back in the booth they had all claimed. Checking her phone to check on Flinna with fingers not entirely able to form a coherent text. She had drunk, so sue her.

Emily was a good girl. Probably considered the nicest of the all six of them. But tonight her mother probably wouldn't recognize the animal that had emerged on the dance floor through the consumption of alcohol and the constant thrum of music. The perks of such an attitude change? Alison loved it. There had rarely been a moment when Emily wasn't touching the blonde and the monster purred. But now she was sitting beside Spencer while Ali and Aria were dancing. “Are you seriously checking your phone right now?” She huffed while glancing at the blinding white screen.

A half grunt, half whine was Spencer’s response. “Just checkin’ on Flinna...What’s got you so moody? If you want to go dance with Ali again, then go.” Was she past the point of intoxication to admit aloud that she missed her girlfriend? No, but she was getting there. Sitting and drinking seemed like an ample way to pass the time. And it wasn't like Spencer hadn't done what Flinna had asked. She had danced. Now she was just having relaxing in some other way.

“You've spent all your time with Flinna and Aria. Have you forgotten about the rest of us?” Emily asked as she cocked an eyebrow. She did miss Spencer. But boy, oh boy was this coming out wrong.

Well, shit. For lack of better words (the alcohol severely impeded her dictionary like brain). Emily was right. Of course, Spencer had already acknowledged that fact, but hearing it allowed made it all the more real. “Fuck, Em. I know I’ve been really neglectful of you all. And I’m sor-” The apology was cut off with another sip of her drink. What was the use in apologising when the reasoning behind it was too weak to support an argument? Turning her phone off and tucking it into the space of her bra (yes, that was such a classy Hastings move. Note the sarcasm.) Spencer patted the leather covered thigh and fell in a little too close as she shuffled over. “I thought we’d have longer. But you're not coming back with us and I- I am going to miss you so fucking much, Emily.”

“I...I mean I'm coming back to say goodbye but I-” Hazel eyes flickered over to Alison laughing while helping Aria up. “I can't leave Ali. And I won't make her go back to Rosewood for me. Besides...I can go to college here. Start over. Sounds like I could do pretty well as a permanent member of the legend. I'll miss you too though…” Emily smiled and her head was now resting on Spencer's shoulder. “You gonna be empress after you get your degree?” She mumbled. Was she falling asleep? No. Just...resting. Spencer smiled nice and dancing was-tiring.

Giving Emily a light shove, Spencer nodded towards the brunette’s practically full glass. “You need to catch up.” If she had to stay up, drink and socialise- which actually wasn’t as bad an ordeal as she had first made out now there was a lot of guilt to compensate for- then Emily had to do the same. “And I…I don’t know if I want to come back after I get my degree. Which must be surprising to hear, me not having a plan for once. But I think- I think I should live in both realms. They’re both too overbearing and haunting…I just don’t think I can be fully comfortable settling in either.” Well damn, that rammed the pangs of longing. “You shouldn’t give up on swimming, y’know. In the pool, out of it, you’re talented either way.”

Emily downed the glass in a matter of minutes. “I can't swim with an arm like this in Rosewood. People would ask too many questions. Besides...I won't miss it. I'll miss you guys and my parents. But we weren't all gonna stay there forever anyway. Do you love her?” The last time Emily had spoken to Spencer about Flinna she had either been thinking about the heat or been in complete denial.

“I didn’t mean back in Rosewood. I meant here. Have you thought about teaching it?” The mention of her girlfriend caused the small frown to grow, so Spencer linked her arm with Emily’s metal, compensating for the affection she wanted. “And yeah, I do love her.” A silly love struck smile and giggle continued the response. “I really, really love her.” Words weren’t enough to express that fact. Just, don’t tell Aria that. Words were everything to the tiny vampire. Who was still dancing…huh. Maybe it was the alcohol taking a tighter hold on her but…that seemed like a great thing to do again.

“I hadn't considered it. Maybe I will.” Emily smiled and her grin grew wider when Spencer answered about Flinna. “Good. We should dance again.” Ali's eyes had met hers and the brunette felt spellbound to obey.

“Yeah, can’t have Aria getting too lonely out there.” Playfully shoving Emily’s shoulder, Spencer rose with a sly smirk. “And try to not have public sex, it’s indecent,” came the deadpan tone, before she was off stumbling towards the tiny brunette. Feeling her body and mind grow heavier with each step. “Aria!”

“Spencer-Easy there...if I were human you would have knocked me over.” The vampire said with a giggle. “You know that we're surrounded by werewolves right now? How do I know what they smell like? I don't! But my instincts do. No wonder all of us are engaging in animalistic reckless behavior.” She pulled the taller girl closer to her. “That's what werewolves do...it's another pheromones thing.” She whispered with a strange serene smile.

Spencer shook her head as she placed her hands on Aria’s shoulders for balance, a giggle of her own chiming before the response. “Nope! This is what happens when you give alcohol to barely legal teens!” It was true enough, they had seen enough drunken antics to prove the statement. The pheromones just enhanced the effect. Probably. “Something we’d all be used to if Rosewood wasn’t…What it was.”

“Would Rosewood ever truly be Rosewood if it wasn't what it is or was?” Aria wondered aloud. “Imagine Rosewood without Alison or us...is it still the same? Or even if ‘A’ hadn't existed...would we be here right now?”

Blinking in confusion, Spencer just shook her head with a laugh and held Aria closer. “You’re so tiny, yet so full of big thoughts. I love you.” So she couldn’t form a proper response to what the tiny brunette was questioning. So what? Alcohol did that to a person. Besides, it was highly ambiguous. See that? Nine letter word. Four syllables. She wasn’t totally drunk after all…Well, yet anyways. “Maybe, maybe not. Prophecies are kinda hard to predict. That’s what makes them prophecies.”

“But why were we chosen? What makes us special? Why did Magebridge need all six of us to win?” Rambled Aria. “Would they really have lost without us? And what we be doing being dragged here? Would you still be in love with Toby? Would Ali have ever come back to Rosewood?”

Had Aria always looked that adorable when she was going on one of her rants? Most likely, but Spencer had never stopped to appreciate it before. Because, as you know, her brain never really faltered in its methodic and logical perceptions. Magebridge had certainly changed that, Flinna and alcohol had changed that. Toby didn’t, he felt like danger but really, he was safe. Not boring or plain, but far less enthralling and stimulating in comparison to her girlfriend. And yet, Spencer still missed him. Wait…now she had lost track of what Aria had been saying. “I think…You’re making my head hurt. I can’t keep up.”

“I can't help it. Hmm...if alcohol stimulates my brain like this then am I not using it correctly when sober? Spencer do you think I would have gotten back together with Ezra if we were still in Rosewood? I've thought about that. Dominic was so wildly different...Am I going to just go back to being a lovestruck novelist destined for a doomed affair when this ends? Who knows? I don't.” And there it was. Her biggest fear. Dammit.

“I think you need to lose the puppy, asap. He wasn’t that great a teacher anyway. Dominic showed you that you deserve better, he gave you a different perspect-Woah.” Misplacing her foot, Spencer stumbled into Aria. The alcohol was definitely taking a greater effect, because rooms didn’t normally spin so fast. “Whoops, sorry. As I was saying…” It took longer than a few beats for the brunette to recall what she was saying. “You’re great, Aria. Amazing. Gorgeous. Insanely talented and creative. Do us all a favour and share that with the world!” Her exclamation was punctuated by the clear conviction and affection glistening in brown eyes. “You’re tiny and I love you. Treat yourself better,” Spencer concluded with a small whine, pulling the vampire closer to her and swaying precariously to the beat of the music. At least that dulled the ache somewhat.  

Aria held the taller girl steady.She was blushing a little as Spencer gushed. “Thank you. I love you too. Do you think...that perhaps we're soul mates? Platonically? That the stars chose that we were meant to take care of one another for the rest of our lives?” Aria’s expression darkened with sadness. “But...what if I have no other soul mate other than you? That's not enough...unless-” She was staring at Spencer's lips in curiosity. “I hope Flinna forgives me for this…” And then, out of worry. And the pure pursuit of knowledge,(because why else would she do this with her best friend?) Aria wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed her.

Too taken aback to respond, Spencer’s mind was reeling. Was Aria actually- Aria was actually kissing her. Well, that was completely unexpected. Hopefully Flinna would find this amusing, and not cheating (which it technically was). Speaking of, Spencer should really stop this. So she gently pushed the vampire back while detaching their lips, raising an eyebrow as she inquired playfully. “So, was it just me or did that feel like kissing a sibling?” And to further calm the tiny brunette before she went spiraling into a panicked mess, Spencer pulled her closer again. “You’ll find your other half someday, Aria. That’s a fact.”

There was a sheepish grin and a nod. “Thanks. Sorry for being weird. Is Flinna gonna be mad? I just...I know I don't have explain-Do you miss her since you're here with us?”

“Well, yeah I miss her. But this whole girls night has made me realise I’ve missed you all more. You know what else I miss?” Spencer didn’t wait for a reply, swiftly taking Aria’s hand and leading them over to the bar. “Alcohol. If I’m thinking this clearly I haven’t had enough.”

***

“Spencer!” Alison pulled the brunette uncomfortably close. “We need to talk-it's important.” Giving Aria an extremely uncharacteristic sincere apologetic smile, the blonde dragged Spencer over to the bar. “First of all…” Ali drawled, while her fingers ghosted over the brunette's cheek. “Darling, your skin is so soft...have I ever told you that? What was I-Right.” She cleared her throat. “Are you mad at me?” There was an underlying whine to her tone.

Seeing as lying had already gotten them into a whole plethora of trouble (see, fancy word, not drunk enough) Spencer hailed a bartender's attention to slide two Bloody Marys over to them, whilst considering her response. “Yep, I am so fucking pissed at you, Ali. I always have been.” Brown eyes lacked the emotion though. Instead they held the beginnings of understanding. Alison still hadn’t sat them all down to explain what had happened, so of course that lack of knowledge continued to fuel Spencer’s dwindling ire.  

Alison burst into tears and clung to Spencer. “I'm so sorry!! Why didn't you just murder me the moment you saw me again? You're clearly the better leader…” she sniffled while flailing on the barstool. “I've been such a cunt. I don't deserve you...any of you.”

At this Spencer furrowed a brow and took a long drink. She hadn't ever seen Alison-She might actually prefer bitchy Ali since she knew how to deal with that. But this? This was just fucking weird. Best have another-the Bloody Mary was now half gone.

The silence further fueled Alison’s wailing. Being that big of a bitch clearly had its negative impacts and, well, now she was suffering them. “I’m so fucking sorry! I love you all really, I always have! Everything I’ve done is because I love you bitches! And I-” She was cut off by a hiccup. “I never realised how much of an evil witch I was!” Tossing the drink back, she then wiped the tears pooling at the corner of blue eyes, darkened with guilt. She had ruined them all. “I really, really, really love you, Spence.”

“I...I love you too, Ali.” She held onto the blonde so Alison didn't fall over yet again. “I...I'm not really mad at you.” Her voice was soft and tired. “I know you're sorry.” God, she needed another drink because one Bloody Mary wasn't going to cut it after such a...conversation seemed the wrong word. “Maybe you should go see Emily, hm? Everything is fine between us but I haven't spoken to Hanna all night.”

Blue eyes lit up with adoration at the sound of her girlfriend. Honestly, Alison really didn’t deserve her. At all. How did a conniving witch end up with someone as pure and kind hearted as a mermaid? “I- Yeah okay!” Squishing Spencer in a tight hug, the blonde couldn’t help but smile serenely now that all was forgiven. “You smell reallyyyy good too, have I ever mentioned that? Ta-ta sweetie!” With one last giggle, Alison locked her eyes on Emily’s form- who was swaying a little too sensually with Aria for her liking- and stalked towards her prey once more.

“You-Okay...Bye.” Spencer mumbled before finishing off her drink, far too confused at the whiplash that was Alison. And then, she didn't even have to move because...Hanna practically fell into her lap, giggling. Spencer was really losing steam. She ordered a glass of whiskey because hopefully, she would see Flinna sooner than later. The night was only just beginning to drag.

"Hey there, stranger." Another giggle chimed as Hanna secured herself on Spencer's lap. Everything was too loud and blurry, and she had lost the others in the sea of people. Which was why she was clinging onto the brunette like it was going out of fashion- it totally was, they hadn't talked in person since the library. "I've really missed your hugs, Spence. Did you know that? You're a great hugger. One of the best. You should totally sign up for a compet- compet...“ A pout formed with the growing frustration. "You know what I mean because you're super smart! Like that Eyestein guy? Yeah, totally clever! I miss you."

This she was used to and Spencer melted a little. “I missed you too, Han. It's good to see you.” She smiled and helped the blonde by repositioning herself so they both wouldn't be in a precarious situation. “Have you and Mona been having fun?” She wrapped an arm around Hanna’s waist because the poor girl kept swaying to the music.

A wide grin broke out as Hanna nodded her head enthusiastically, displacing blonde curls and doing no favours to help the heaviness in her head. "Oh yeah! So much fun! Not the kind of fun I want though...because apparently that's, like, not appropriate in public or somethin? But then I lost her...." The sad puppy look was fleeting as her features brightened once more.  "It doesn't matter though because I found you! I forgot how tall you are. Like that yellow animal. I like them. Super cute! Your outfit’s too fucking smart.” Clumsy hands untucked the green top, giggling all the while. “There we go!”

“Um...thanks?” Spencer knocked back the whiskey and winced. Her head was not okay. Actually, most of her body was beginning to feel the toll of the evening. Flinna...she really missed Flinna. Hanna was smirking at her. Was that something she had said aloud? Fuck. She’d done it now.

"Soooo, how's things with Flinna? Like, did the heat pass okay? I'm guessing it did, those sounds were totally loud and I had no idea you were Christian? When did that happen?" Smirking slyly, Hanna curled a hand around the pink drink she had brought over, and took a sip. "Was the advice I gave okay? We didn't exactly have Ellen on speed dial and Em was too fucking awks. Don't get me wrong, it was cute. She's adorable. Shhh, don't tell Ali I said that. What was I-Ohhh yeahhh. I mean, it sounds like you're goin amazingly but I'd rather hear from you and not, y'know, have to ana-what's-it called from the loudness of sex."  


“The-yes. Things are-I'm not a- You mean analyse.” She drank the last bit of whiskey and took a deep breath. “It was some of the best advice I've ever gotten for anything. Don't repeat that.” Spencer glared at Hanna before continuing. Might as well go all out and blame it on the alcohol...wasn't that a song Hanna played over-Stay focused. “Toby is nice...but Flinna is...she's very good at what she does. I don't think I would ever be into any other girl but-she's...well she's mine.” Fucking hell her face had turned bright red. “Hanna, I'm scared my parents are gonna hate her. I didn't want to come because I don't know what’ll happen when we leave. And I want to spend every minute I can with her.” There were tears. “I love her, Hanna. I love her so fucking much it scares me.”

“Spencer, lemme give you some quality Hastings advice. Fuck your parents. Don’t actually but- Y’know what I mean.” A kiss was placed haphazardly on the brunette’s forehead as Hanna wiped the tears away with a smile. “You’re Spencer fucking Hastings! Champion of scrabble! Master of debate! The Hermione Granger of the real world! Everythin you set your mind to, you make it your bitch!” Hanna took a few more sips of her drink. Being an emotional center was thirsty work. “So, what you’re gonna do, is not what your parents want. Enough of that bullshit! Do you, girl! Own it. You don't need to be a Melissa, because: One, she’s totally not as hot as you; two, her personality is kinda sucky and she literally looks like a grinch, like, 25/7- Have you noticed that? And three- ummmm….where was I going with this….Anyways, I’m 101% sure you and Flinna are going to be more than okay. You’ll be amazing! Awesome! Fantabulous! You’re both so fucking determined and ambit- ambit...ambitchous?” Hanna rolled her eyes. “Whatever, it’s gonna work. Love always wins! Unless you’re that Shakes-pear asshole...he sucks.”

“I think you’ll find the adjective is ambitious. And it’s Shakespeare, but yes, his tragedies aren’t always the best comparisons for romantic duos.” A fond smile and shake of her head accompanied Spencer’s corrections. “I want you to know that fuck everyone else...you're so pretty and smart. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm always mad at you. Because I love you and you've never been stupid, Hanna. I just like to correct you because you’re like my baby sister.” Spencer kissed her cheek. “You're an amazing person and Mona is so lucky.” She let out a yawn and looked at the clock. “We should get back to the others. Have one more dance and then leave.God, I can't wait to fuck my girlfriend.” Spencer sighed. “I didn't even let her see what I wore tonight.” She smirked. “Let's go.”

“I mean, I can be stupid I guess. I blame the hair. But I love me too. I think. I love you a lot. Like, a lot a lot. And you're totally a better older sister than Kate, she’s a complete bitch. But do we have to go? Reallyyy? We haven’t been here long.” Hanna whined. “And I’m so comfy. Don’t be mean. If I can’t fuck my girlfriend yet then you’ve gotta wait a bit longer. Like, a lot longer. You barely let your hair down.” Her hand swatted at Spencer’s plait with a pout.

“Hanna...I'm not being mean. I'm tiiiiireddd. I didn't even wanna come and I didn't even leave early. We arrived at 7. It's 2 in the fucking morning. I want to see Flinnaaaa…” Whined Spencer before gently helping Hanna stand, keeping the smashed blonde steady with an arm around her waist. “C’monnnn we dance and then we go. Pleeeeeaseee?” She clung to the blonde and gave her the doe eyes.

“Fineeeeee,” Hanna sighed. “Let’s go assemble the girls. I think I see...ALI! I’m gonna have a few drinks with Ali, she looks lonely, talking to all those hot men... Where’s the singing slugs when ya need em? Y’know, the whole,” Hanna took a breath and then started to sway to a nonexistant beat as she sung “lonlyyyyy. Ali is so lonlyyyy. She has no bodyyyyy for her ownnnn!” Getting out of Spencer’s hold with a giggle, she hugged the brunette. “If you see Em or Mona, send them over. Byeeeee!” Another shorter giggle followed as she went to accompany Alison and her new admirers.

*** 

Mona had saw Hanna remain comfortably seated in the brunette’s lap, and then later acting all giggly with Alison and the flock of men, causing her brown eyes to narrow. And then, right in front of her, was a very drunk Spencer Hastings. “Just because you're all blurry doesn't mean I can't knock you over if I wanted to.” She growled, eyes still on Hanna whilst a flood of jealousy surged throughout her body.

“Woah, okay then. That’s rather hostile. For your information, you twisted psycho, I just came to say Hanna wants you. We’re alllllll leaving. And reallyyyy…you’re so tiny. I’m surprised I can see you without a microscope.” Spencer folded her arms with a snarl, automatically going on the offensive with how Mona opened the conversation. “So you knocking me over is highly improbable. And unadvisable. Because they’ll all take my side.” Really, she wasn’t in the mood. It was too damn late. And she was tired, and drunk, and so very aroused. But if Mona wanted to continue to play nasty, well, Spencer had never (and would never) back down.

Taken aback by Spencer's response, Mona was silent for a moment before noting the signs she had seen before. “What's the matter Spencer? Need a fix you can't have?” She moved closer to the taller girl. “You Hastings are all the same...so full of spite and desire...guess you're the only one who can't hold back. Because your sister certainly did. That’s probably why you stole all her boyfriends isn't it? You broke the mold and just had to calm the beast.”

“And if we’re talking about beasts…Should we discuss the one in front of me? Because that beast is far more dangerous and spiteful…I mean, just how cowardly is threatening your best friend and her friends, behind a screen? And then…you almost kill her. Just like you killed Bethany. Oh yeah…I know about that. Flinna explained everything that happened that night.” Was it incredibly petty and low to drag up the past like this? Yes. But Mona had started it. So Spencer was going to finish it. Besides, clarity of her actions and the consequences was somewhat hazy right now. “I may have had a few flings with my sister’s boyfriends…But you, you actually crossed over into a dark, lonely hole of insanity. And now the girls are pretending to like you for Hanna’s sake…How does that feel?”

“Pointless. Please move so I can go see my girlfriend. Sorry for snapping. But we’re both tired, Spencer. And I don't feel like fucking myself over any more than I already have. Just forget it.” Sexual frustration and just general exhaustion was mirrored in both faces. Mona just wanted to be back in bed with Hanna right now. Of course the geniuses got burnt out before everyone else-not that Hanna-whatever. She was fucking tired. The first three hours had been amazing but now, after seven hours, she was done. And Spencer didn't even want to be here.

“I- Yeah, whatever. I’m sorry too, I guess.” Spinning sharply on her heel, Spencer walked towards the exit as carefully as she could. Lacking the energy to bother locating Emily, she grabbed Aria who was just so conveniently in her line of sight and promptly left the club. Sighing in relief at the fresh, cold air washing over her and the absence of headache inducing music. They were going to leave soon. About damn time.

***

“What about them?” Amazon asked while wiggling his eyebrows. “Two blondes...c’mon Bruno. Just let me do the talking.” He pushed his dark hair out of his wicked green eyes and straightened his leather jacket. “Two blondes...one for each of us.”

“After this nonsense...can we go? I have work in the morning.” The taller man huffed while blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure buddy…” Amazon squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly and directed Bruno over to the bar. “Evening ladies.” He purred, his eyes mostly on Alison.

“Why good evening, Mr tall, dark and handsome. To what do we owe the pleasure of such fine company?” Alison fluttered her lashes coyly as she tossed blonde hair behind her shoulder. The bitches weren’t hungry, and nor was she- Well, only for one person, who should be picking up on the exchange any minute. No, this kill was for fun. A means to an end for herself and Hanna. A way to end the night in style, whilst grabbing their girlfriends’ attention.

“Amazon Mane at your service, darling.” He drawled with a casual dip of his head. Dressed in tight black jeans, a red vneck and a black leather jacket...He could feel other girls(regulars mind you!) watching them and giving Alison bitchy looks. “I haven't see you in here before which is quite a pity since my eyes are very lucky to have found something so very lovely to gaze upon...is there a name attached to such a vision?”

Bruno rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly at his best friend's antics.

Well would you look at that, a plain old pickup line Alison definitely hadn’t heard before- she had, many times. It couldn’t be helped that her beauty and reputation preceded her. “That’s because we tend to flock to more…exclusive and lively places. Like our dear home, Rosewood. It’s a…killer town to live in.” A dangerously seductive smile flashed. “I’m Alison DiLaurentis. But of course…I wouldn’t expect the locals to know who their war heroes were.” And there, the badass card was laid flat on the table. Men couldn’t resist a women who had ‘passionate fire’ as it was so often put.

To the side of Alison, Hanna couldn’t help but erupt into a fit of quiet giggles. They were totes going to be in so much trouble, it was just so much fun! Oh! And the guy had a friend! How perfect. Turning her attention to Bruno, Hanna leant against the bar and tossed her hair back. “Hi! I’m Hanna, totally great to meet you. Bit late for you young boys to be out? No? Well…isn’t that just lucky for all of us!” Another giggle as she held out a hand. “And who’re you? I totally love your outfits, by the way! Pick them out yourselves? Models, right? Well, at least one of you? They always know how to co-ordinate. Such a gift!”

Amazon raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened. “Can I buy my savior a drink? Or am I not worthy of such high end company?”

Bruno took Hanna's hand shyly. “I-I'm actually a model. Amazon...well he’s a stripper. Just don't tell your friend. It's his signature move.” He rolled his eyes. Black hair, dark skin and puppy brown eyes...Bruno probably looked like Hanna’s image of a kindhearted high school quarterback from a tv show on Netflix. “I'm Bruno by the way. Nice to meet you, Hanna.” His eyes didn't meet hers. Amazon was the smooth one.

“Well…that depends.” Alison purred with a catlike smirk and lift of an eyebrow. “On if you get one for my friend here too. She has quite the battlescar. Don’t you, sweetie?” This was too perfect. New toys to play with and free drinks. A girl could sure get used to this.

A mock scandalised expression appeared as Hanna giggled once again. “Ali! I showed you that in private! Y’know…so no one else would know? God, you’re so blonde sometimes.” The irony in that statement flew right over her head. She was too busy trying to figure out where she had heard the name Bruno. “That is such a strange co-inci-thingy. My friend Elana knows a person called Bruno! Man, she totally trashed him the other day. Too vanilla ice cream for her. Weird expression, I think she had major cravings. Anyways…you have a wonderful face shape. Such pretty eyes too.” She just couldn’t place a manicured finger on what the connection might be. There probably wasn’t one in the first place. Her mind was weird like that.

“Elana...Polarson?” It had to be. When he had-of course he had asked her out-once-She had said something similar so it wasn't new. He was fairly ordinary in comparison to the tigress. It would have stung way more if he hadn't heard it before. Had Hanna complimented him? Shit. Oops. He was really bad at this.

“Of course. Get anything you like for the both of you, Alison.” Amazon exchanges a look with Bruno who nodded to say that it was alright. Apparently his friend and...Hanna? Yeah. Were hitting it off.

“Yeah, that’s her! Incredibly tall, sexy brunette with a big heart to compensate for her pride? Basically what the male species call sex on legs? She’s so amazing! How’d you two meet? I hated her because she was ordered to kidnap my friends for the war. But she totally set that right by giving me some fucking great conditioner. And now we’re friends! Yay!”

“I have a better idea...Why don’t you order for us? And if you get it right,” Alison paused to smirk wickedly while rubbing the length of his arm “you’ll get a reward.”

“I...We met at a fundraiser my parents were hosting. She was with her dad and I think he wanted us to be a thing.” Bruno was blushing brightly at the memory and because Hanna's exuberance startled him.

Amazon was about to open his mouth when Emily shoved him off the barstool. “Your reward if you get the fuck out of here is that I'll let you live.” The brunette growled.

“So sorry...I-I didn't-BRUNO!” He yelped.

“Best follow your friend you oversized slobbering puppy.” Snapped Mona.

“Right. Well...It was nice meeting you, Hanna.” Bruno said with a nervous smile before dragging Amazon out of the club.

“Emilyyyyyyyy.” Alison whined with a pout, fixing her best puppy eyes on the brunette. “You couldn’t have waited until we got our drinks?” And then she made the mistake of glancing at Hanna, leading them both to double over in a fit of giggles. Really, her girlfriend had the worst timing. Still, she had gotten her kill, and a now sexually charged girlfriend. Which was a pleasant bonus.

They were so totally in trouble. One look at Emily’s thunderous face said that much. So when the giggling had subsided, Hanna glanced at Mona and- Shit. She was pissed. It wasn’t like she had done anything wrong though. Alison was the flirter, and she was just talking. Yep, just talking. Nothing else. Could their girlfriends move on? Nope. “Heyyy…babe…” Still pissed. Well, fuck. Alison may like getting in trouble, but Hanna sure as hell didn’t. Not unless that trouble involved a certain activity…in that case she was all for it.

“We’re going home. Now.” Emily snarled. “I think this place is boring you,” She pressed herself up against Alison, a hand possessively gripping the blonde’s thigh and a rough kiss that followed. “So I better find a way to entertain you in our room.” A sharp nip to Ali’s ear and then she gripped her girlfriend’s hand. “Let's go.”

“Don't.” Mona said firmly before their lips met and the brunette nearly had Hanna with her back on the bar. “Dance party is over, Honey.” Her voice was husky as their eyes locked. “I think you'll like what I have in mind much better than this.”

Alison was almost reduced to tears. Almost. Because Emily was mad. Scratch that, she was livid. At her. “I’m sorryyyyyy, Em. Really, reallyyy, reallyyyy sorryyyy. I love you!” Really, it wasn’t her fault she was so attractive. Those boys brought it on themselves. Didn’t they see the bruises that lined her neck? Amatures.

“Are we,” Hanna paused to gasp “are we going to go shopping?! I love shopping! And clothes! Most of them are so pretty! Others just make me wanna vom.” She folded her arms with a pout. “Some people have no fashion sense. Its tra-trag…whatever. Its sad. Have I ever mentioned how much I love white on you?”

The “I love you.” softened Emily's features. “I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. But I'm tired and I wanna go back to the palace. Is that okay?”

“We’re going back to the palace and then we’re gonna have sex. Is that okay?” Mona’s voice was a gentle whisper on Hanna's skin. “And to be perfectly honest, I think you're prettier than all the clothes in the world.”

Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, Alison rolled her eyes fondly. "What is it with you brunette bitches and getting tired? We came to have fun and get smashed. The night is young and so are we!" Despite her words, she leant against her girlfriend as they walked towards the exit.  
  
“About fucking time, babe. I was torn between throwing flipping petals around the room and being romantic as fuck, or slamming you against the wall and fucking you senseless.” Hanna was giggling as her lips skimmed the length of Mona’s neck, pulling her girlfriend closer by the hem of the magenta mini skirt. “You’re so fucking sexy and gorgeous, it’s totally unfair. Even when you’re being totally scary.”

***

Aria saw the girls walk over to where her and Spencer had been sitting. “Call Leo. Looks like we're finally heading back.” She said with a smile and a gentle shoulder nudge. She had noticed the limo driver was cute. But that meant absolutely nothing.

“Already did. Fifteen minutes ago. He’s waiting around the corner.” About fucking time. It was cold, and Spencer was tired. Add to that missing her girlfriend, it made for one irritable Hastings.

Aria got up and held out her hand. “Let's go help the party animals.” Hanna and Mona were clearly in foreplay mode and Alison was exhausted but in complete denial. She could hear and see it.

At least things weren’t awkward between herself and Aria, that would have only dampened her mood. With a huff and an eyeroll, Spencer rose and took her friend’s hand. “Fine. But I’m not breaking the news to Hanna that she can’t have sex in the limo.

***

At 2:30 in the fucking morning...Flinna had actually finished all her paperwork. No text from Spencer. Nothing. And then, over an hour later, the empress heard the door creak open. “Well, well...look who's been up past her curfew.” She stood with her back to the door, heart pounding with anticipation. At this point, Flinna was clad in only a black silk robe with her family's crest on the back of it. She didn't know how drunk Spencer was going to be so...might as well make it easy.

The room was spinning in all kinds of directions, so Spencer leant against the door, mentally undressing Flinna with a smirk on her face. She really shouldn’t have let Alison goad her into a shot contest in the limo. It had only lead to her extremely dishevelled state of a half untucked blouse, askew skirt and heels clutched in her hands. Not that she cared. “I didn’t realise I had a curfew, your royal highness. What’re you gonna do about it?” What she did care about was how her speech came out slightly slurred. It took too long to think of words.

Flinna giggled and slowly walked over to Spencer, enjoying how the brown eyes looked nearly black as they burned through the robe. “I really only have one idea in particular of what I want to do, Harvard.” She growled when she reached the doorway, shutting the door behind Spencer and grabbing the other woman's waist as their lips met.

Throwing the shoes away and placing her arms around Flinna’s neck, Spencer pulled her girlfriend closer as she deepened the kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues fought. And then she was pulling away to regain her breath. “I’ve had many ideas…And they all involve you, under me…Losing your mind.” The pauses were punctuated by bites along the empress’ neck, before Spencer flipped them round and pressed her into the closed door. “And right now…I couldn’t give a fuck about getting to the bed. I’m fucking you here. Now.” She growled, pawing at the robe whilst initiating another bruising kiss.

“ **_Spence-Fuck-Ohhhh-Babyyyy…_ ** ” Flinna could barely speak. Spencer was everywhere and it was overwhelming. She could barely breathe after every kiss. Flinna, was used to being the one consumed by desire. For once in her 32 years of living...she was completely subdued by another's need for her. And it was the strangest feeling. But the empress welcomed the change. _“I'm going to-FUCK-Oh my god her tongue...she's so-I love her. I'm going to marry this girl. I have to-Ohhhh motherfucking hellllll….”_


	41. Part Three, Chapter One: Goodbye, My Darlings

A dark overcast and light splattering of rain echoed the melancholy atmosphere that encased the palace that dreary Monday. It had gone unspoken, unplanned, and yet everyone had found themselves drawn to the library. Huddled close in their pairs, seated on the provided couches. Too far apart for anyone's liking, not nearly as far as the distance that had yet to come.

"Can't we just- I don't want to leave this room without you." Emily’s grip on her girlfriend was tight, unwilling to let her go. She knew it was selfish, that she would have a lifetime ahead of not being without Alison. But any period of time without her felt too long. Too torturous. It hadn’t been admitted aloud, but she was scared. Scared of Alison slipping through her grasp again, scared of how her parents were going to react, scared of losing the girls. They had all dreaded the day, and even though she had Ali to return home to, it didn’t make it any less bittersweet.

“Easy, Em. Gotta watch that bionic arm.” Ali said softly into her girlfriend’s ear. “And you have to. Just for now. Soon enough we’ll have our own little palace, remember? With a pool just for you.”

Aria held Spencer's hand in hers as they silently watched Ali and Emily. Their brown eyes locked and she noticed jealousy and sadness flash in Spencer's. So her grip on Spencer tightened in reassurance.

Mona had her arm around Hanna(who of course was adorably tired and had already silently whined about wanting to fall asleep on the way home after saying goodbye to Ali.) and felt a slight stab of sympathy for Alison. She had considered not going back to Rosewood. Then again...it was her-No. Let's not go down the road of self loathing. Hanna. Focus on sleepy, too cute for words, Hanna who was especially cuddly due to hating mornings.

“Sorry. Still getting used to it. I’d rather be christening that little ‘palace’ of yours.” Easing up on her grip, Emily responded with a mutter whilst her cheeks tinged pink with slight embarrassment. It was hard to forget that she had a replacement arm, it was even harder to forget just how it had gotten there. “Do you…Do you want us to check on your parents before we come back?” Not that any of them were particularly fond of Mrs.D at the moment. Alison had long since finished establishing the prior years of events and, well, even Spencer was in disbelief at how a woman could bury her daughter alive.

Any other time, Spencer would have been rolling her eyes and muttering about how their departure was taking far too long. But with Alison’s admissions, the brunette felt satated with the sought after knowledge. Finally, the puzzle had been pieced together. And with certain mentions of how her life had been for two years- what she had achieved in Magebridge- well, the blonde had gained a newfound appreciation. So Spencer would tolerate her little moment with Emily. For a little while longer, that is. It certainly gave enough time to rehearse what she would have to say to her Mom. She’d be lucky if Veronica didn’t place them all under house arrest- let alone what she had to say about her girlfriend… “ _That’s going to be hard to explain…If she just barely tolerate d Toby- Oh god. Toby.”_ She hadn’t even thought of what to say to him.

Did Hanna actually fall back asleep? Yes. Had any of the others mentioned it? Well, how was she to know? The last thing she had seen was Emison being so fucking adorable as they postponyed (that was a word, right? Right. She didn’t care either way. Sleeping did that to a person.) the impending goodbyes. Besides, Mona was a literal teddy- if, y’know, they were slightly more stylish and a whole lot more badass- which made not falling asleep a whole lot harder. I mean, hello, she was asleep here! That hypothe-thingy was proven.

“Thanks but no thanks, Em. It's better if they're oblivious.” Alison kissed her gently. “I'll see you soon. I promise.” Their foreheads touched before Alison stood up and walked over to Aria. “Please tell me you aren't hopping back on the Ezra train as soon as you get home.”

Raising her eyebrow, Aria shook her head. “I don't think I could even fathom that anymore. Thanks for the...warning.” She hugged the blonde tightly. “Take care of yourself, Ali.”

“I'm more worried about you, Clueless. It's better as a movie than a person, Aria.” She said with a smirk and a toss of her hair.

Aria smirked back at her friend with an eye roll. “I'll keep that in mind.”

“Honey?” Mona nudged her girlfriend awake gently. “Wake up. Time to say goodbye.”

Knowing that it would take longer than a few seconds for Hanna to orientate herself, Spencer turned to Alison and levelled her with a mock stern glare. “Play nice, Alison. I’m not spending anymore years running around chasing after an undead friend and her anonymous assailant.”

Alison rolled her eyes. “I'll miss you too, Spence. Give the world hell while I'm away won't you?” She practically simpered before hugging the brunette while giggling at her expression. Touching Spencer's cheek, Alison's eyes locked onto hers. “Don't let Melissa into your head. I've always seen you as the better Hastings, darling.”

“Please, tell me something I don't already know.” Smirking at the blonde, Spencer retreated back to Aria’s side. She was still slightly unsure of what was more concerning Alison’s behaviour when she was drunk, or whatever the fuck she was doing now. Either way, it was weird and unpredictable. _“I’ll miss you as well. You arrogant, pampered princess.”_

Mona still hadn't been able to wake up Hanna and didn't notice Alison in front of her until the blonde cleared her throat.

“Did you really think...after all we’ve been through, I wouldn't say goodbye?”

“I...well-” Alison Lauren DiLaurentis had just kissed her cheek. What the literal fuck. “Are you drunk?”

“No. But the stupid look on your face was priceless.” The blonde replied with a wry smirk.

Mona huffed and grudgingly hugged her. “Paws off the merchandise, bitch.” She muttered.

“I’ll do my best, sweetie. Then again...I'm pretty sure there's room for only one blonde in your love life.”

“Count on it.”

Somewhat awake now, Hanna stifled a yawn as she sat up. “Okay, okay, I’m up. No need to grope my girlfriend, Ali.”

“I just had to know what all the fuss is about, Hanna.” She trilled before sitting beside the other blonde and hugging her. “I love you. I hope you know that, despite everything.” Her eyes filled up with tears. Of course Hanna and Emily made her all fucking soft. Damn them. “And Hanna?” A hand touched the nearly identical cheek. “You've always been beautiful, sweetie.”

Ignoring the fact that her own eyes were prickling with tears- she wasn’t wearing waterproof mascara and didn’t really feel like pulling off the whole Commander Raccoon (aka Lexa) look- Hanna leant against Alison. “You’re calling us, like, at least once a month. And texting. No more hiding underground, ‘kay Ali? The fashion is totally terrible there, anyways. I mean, have you seen what they wore in district 13? Grey jumpsuits, I’d rather…wear shoes below three inches.” There was a small, humorless laugh whilst a few traitorous tears slid down her face. _“It feels like Ali’s dying all over again.”_

“It'll be at least three times a week, Hanna.” Ali said with a watery smile. She kissed Hanna's forehead and held her just a moment longer before letting go. Alison looked at all of them. Her beautiful little bitches had all grown up. (And yes she included Mona in that now! What the hell had this place done to her?!) “It would be best to part ways now, my darlings. There's a car waiting for me. Eristone awaits.” She couldn't look directly at Em or she’d never leave.

Despite everything, how emotional it all felt, Emily didn’t have tears to shed. That would come later. All she could do now was tug Alison towards her for an all to brief kiss. And then, her girlfriend was walking away from them. Each step a stab at her own heart. “Right,” she said, sounding more composed than what she felt, sitting down down besides Hanna whilst Spencer perched on the arm of the couch. “And now we wait.”

“And now we wait.” Spencer agreed with a nod of her head. One hand placed on the brunette’s shoulder, the other tugging Aria to her side. “And plan for the assault of questions. Together.”

“I didn’t think we’d ever go home…” Hanna admitted quietly, voice heavy with emotion. “Not towards the end of it all. I just- waking up on that beach, all I could remember thinking was ‘are we out of the woods?’ And we were…but not really. And now we’re going back…We never were out of the woods.”

“Consider this…” Aria said quietly while looking off into the distance. “Even before ‘A’ we were still in a forest. Alison was the wolf and we followed her anyway. But just because we’re going back to Rosewood, into doesn’t mean we’re going into those woods.” A wistful smile appeared as she surveyed her friends. “We’ve changed, and matured. The woods aren’t so dangerous anymore. Because- we’ve escaped them. The game is over.” Her eyes locked on to Mona. “And we’ve all won.”

Mona took Hanna's hand in hers and nodded in silent agreement. They had all won the game. And strangely, that felt immensely satisfying to share.


	42. Children Won't Listen

While the girls were on their way back to Rosewood, Flinna and Midge were already driving through the wilds of Pennsylvania in a black Navigator. “Did we really need this panther tank?” Asked the empress as they turned left onto another road lined with dark pines.

“You were the one who said I could pick the car.” Replied the queen as she checked the gas tank and the clock before her gaze returned to the road. “We’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Fuck. Really?”

“Mhmm...still nervous about Veronica?”

“Not just her. There's also Toby. Tall, eight pack, woodsy Toby. Jawline for days Toby.” Grumbled Flinna.

“Do you really have so little faith in Spencer?”

“I-”

“Stop. She loves you. Trust in that.”

“I'm still weirded out when you're nice to me.”

“Well don't worry…” The Rosewood sign had appeared in the distance. “When we talk to the parents I'll be yelling at you like old times.”

“Can't wait.” 

***

  
“And you’re sure…The police have no new leads? Not even Caleb and Toby?” Ashley Marin sighed as she watched her lawyer (and friend) Veronica Hastings aggressively flick through file after file.

“There’s nothing. They just left, without a trace. Nothing but those forged documents- How did we not see it sooner?! They’re amature at best.”

“So- Like, no mobile trace or credit card trace? No sightings?”

“That’s what I meant by nothing, Ashley.” A frustrated groan as the case files were slammed onto the table. It had been almost two months since the girls had gone missing. Over a month since their mother’s had agreed that the documents and thinly veiled lack of signal excuse were forged. Two weeks since the Rosewood P.D had said they should prepare for the worst.

Pages slid out from amidst the marked folder, and Ashley’s weary eyes were suddenly drawn to the vibrant smile of her daughter, plastered onto a missing persons flyer. All of the girls had one. Strewn around Rosewood and its surrounding areas. “I know they’re fine, Veronica. I can feel it.” A mug of coffee was placed beside her overworked companion.

“You don’t get a first hand account of what they say in the station. Pam called earlier. Their latest theory is that ‘A’ finally got to the girls. Anything could be happening to them.” Blindly reaching for the mug, Veronica took a long stare at it before drinking. It was Spencer’s favourite. Everything had a tie to Spencer. And without her heated arguments, anxious habit of studying aloud and hushed conversations, the house felt emptier than it had ever been.

“Flinna?” Midge had parked the car in the Hastings driveway and straightened her purple blouse. “Take it easy. We got this.”

“She's gonna call the police. She's going to look at me like I'm-” A hand gripped her own.

“Breathe. Don't panic. Deep breaths. I can do most of the talking until you calm down.”

Holding back a major anxiety attack as best she could, Flinna gripped the queen's hand before letting it go and stepping out of the car. She looked at her reflection in the darkened windows. Black pantsuit, white shirt, hair perfectly trimmed as of yesterday...(Spencer had made sure to-No. Focus.) she looked ready for such an encounter. But all the empress wanted to do was run.

Midge took her hand again. Of course the queen looked prepared. Not a damn red hair out of place, makeup perfectly applied and pencil skirt without a single fucking wrinkle. Bitch. “C’mon. I'll be here for every step.”

Flinna nodded, tearing her eyes away from their reflections and walking alongside Midge before her shaking pale hand rang the doorbell.

“Do you want me to-” Ashley was cut off by the sound of Veronica pushing her chair back as she rose.

“I’ve got it. The forensics reports were scheduled to arrive this week.” Quickly smoothing down her black sheath dress and adjusting the white blazer- which was Spencer’s, but none of the mothers mentioned anything when someone wore something of their daughter’s- Veronica opened the door. Arms folded at the sight of two woman lacking in any sort of evidence. “I don’t know how many times I’ve had to issue the statement, we’re not open to media questions.”

“We’re not reporters, Mrs. Hastings.” Said Midge with steely gaze to match the lawyer’s. “I'm Queen Midge Beast. And this is Empress Flinna Flightfoot. Your daughters have been in our custody for the past few months. Currently they're about an hour away coming from Philadelphia in a limo. How do I know this? I just texted the driver because he works for me. He's been keeping both of us informed on the media coverage of this case so I can help you with damage control. Would you mind letting us in and explaining to all of you exactly what's going on before calling the ever so incompetent Rosewood police?”

“Well then, Ms Beast. My most sincere apologies for not having a red carpet at the ready. I’ll just go fetch it now.” An eyeroll accompanied the rather hostile huff as Veronica closed the door on the women. Granted, that was a new angle to retrieve information, but the creativity of it all was simply absurd. “If it isn’t the press, it’s apathetic civilians thinking they can waste our time.”

Ashley’s frown matched the brunette’s scowl. “I heard. But they do seem awfully knowledgeable on our daughter's whereabouts.”

“Ashley, all they said was that they’ve been in their custody. That’s hardly anything to go on. Simple public knowledge of them being missing.” The tapping on her phone ceased as it was brought up to her ear. “I’ve just filled Ella and Pam in. But I would hardly call this a development. Now, I just need to get a few officers on standby. In the interest of our safety.”

“Okay…but then we hear them out. Please.” Her tone was tired, desperate, reflected in the way her body sagged against the wall. Ted had been a kind distraction at first, helped her with the upkeep. But it wasn’t fair to string him along, and it certainly wasn’t fair to rely on Caleb, as much as she appreciated his attempts to get her to eat and not use alcohol as a crutch. “Veronica, we’re at a place where the only thing we have to lose is our health.”

Something they were already losing. Spencer’s pills had fueled Veronica’s sleepless nights with productivity. But the lack of sleep and worry was prominent in her dulled eyes. Ella had admitted to breaking down one too many times in the staff bathroom, and Pam was on the edge of constant paranoia. “I…Fine. Don’t be disappointed when all they offer is far fetched ideas. And if, on the chance they do know any information, I’ll have them detained and charged with the kidnapping of adults.” She opened the door after leaving a message. “Get in. You have ten minutes to explain yourselves following the other’s arrival.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hastings.” Midge smiled at Ashley when her and Flinna walked into the house. “Ashley Marin, I presume.” She said with a cordial nod.

“We don't have time for pleasantries, Midge. Stop stalling!” Snapped Flinna before turning to Veronica. “Spencer drinks coffee with three sugars and hardly ever takes milk in it because she can't feel the caffeine buzz if she does. She constantly plays with the pages of whatever book she's reading especially when she's anxious about what it contains or is excited about how a particular story ends.” The Empress turned to Ashley. “Hanna never wears anything under three inches and eats chocolate or anything of a sugary nature when she's upset because it makes her relapse into binging. She's seen every Barbie movie over a dozen times because her father got her Swan Lake for Christmas when she was seven. Need I go on?”

“Need I request police backup?” Veronica kept the door ajar for the arrival of the others. “That information hasn’t been disclosed in any police statements. So the only way you could have possibly obtained it was through observation or, god forbid, interrogation.” Which of course, could lead to a multitude of possible situations. All leading to one conclusion. The current company she hosted were either ‘A’, or her child’s abductors. Perhaps both.

“We would really like to avoid police involvement. Your daughters are perfectly safe and will be arriving home shortly.” Midge placed a calming hand on Flinna’s shoulder. “We are here to brief you on why they've been gone for several months. If you'll let us. I mean...if you would care to have us arrested, Veronica, feel free. But being of royal blood we both have ways of being released and I would rather have us be at the very least civil with one another.”

Walking into the kitchen, Veronica began to organise the case files. Anything to keep her maternal nature from breaking her hardened, professional exterior. “Forging documents and withholding information about barely legal adult’s well beings and whereabouts? Civility is something I’d hardly consider, or anticipate you to ask for, Ashley? Could you inform Mrs Vanderwaal for me? I don’t seem to have taken her contact details.” With the folders safely secured, Veronica turned her attention back to Midge. “As for that so called royalty status, do you have any legitimate documentation? That means authorised, legal, not forged like the amateur letters hastily stuffed into our letterboxes.” Her tone was intentionally condescending. “Oh, and it's Mrs Hastings to you.”

“I just sent her a text. I figured you didn't.” Said Ashley while blatantly ignoring Midge and Flinna, completely in full Mama Bear mode and ready to strike if Veronica allowed her to.

“As a matter a fact...we do.” Midge placed the briefcase she had been carrying onto the kitchen island and pulled out two folders. “Our birth certificates. The originals, of course. Documentation of our bloodlines. And several laws we have passed in the last few months with signatures from our council members. Is there anything else you might require-Mrs. Hastings?” Her tone had become slightly more submissive and demure. A tactic that the queen knew Veronica would pick up on.

Deftly plucking the folders out of Midge’s hands, Veronica analysed the contents with practiced ease and precision. Everything seemed to be in order, which was why she had to be especially scrutinising. “You can start by cutting the faux submissive ploy. And then you can point out where this so called Magebridge is on a map. Atlases are in the living room, second shelf down. Anything you need, Ashley? Other than our girls returned without harm or scar, of course.”

“I could really use another glass of that red we opened last night, Veronica.” Mumbled the redhead. She wasn't sure what to say or do in this situation. Apparently Hanna had been kidnapped by actual royalty from a foreign country? They had no trace of any accent and spoke perfect English. So clearly she needed a drink.

“I'll get the book, Midge. You stay here.” Flinna said, desperately needing something to do. When the redhead nodded, she left and grabbed a large blue book. A photo caught her eye before she exited the living room. Spencer. Her heart ached at the sight of the genuine smile. Posing with a principal for some award at probably the age of twelve or thirteen and looking absolutely delighted from the rush of victory. The empress forced her gaze away from the photo and walked back into the kitchen and saw Ashley elegantly crossing her legs with a glass of wine in hand. Midge gave her a warning look. So not the time to be leering. The brunette opened the book and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. “The Black Sea. It's the gateway to Magebridge. It's a security thing. A sea that appears bottomless is actually a portal to us.” This was it. The first unbelievable thing had been said.

Veronica shared a look with Ashley and then raised her hand. “That is quite enough of that nonsense talk. As there is no tangible location of this country, we have all the reason to assume you have illegally harboured the girls elsewhere. Now, I’m going to insist you both hold your tongues until the other parents arrive. Your fate will then be deliberated. And I’m sorry to be the one to inform you, diplomatic immunity doesn't extend to the abduction of barely legal adults.”

Midge gave Flinna a look. She should have lied. Said they were a super small undocumented Mediterranean island or something. She had the proof. But now they had to withhold that until later. She checked her watch. 35 minutes till the girls arrived unless traffic which was highly likely since it was a late Monday afternoon on a damn highway.

“Veronica? I got your mess-Oh.” Ella Montgomery’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Flinna and Midge. She also noticed that Ashley was in her corner while sipping wine and glaring at Flinna.

Having left the station in a frenzy, Pam Fields was slightly breathless as she placed her bag down on the counter. “I was just talking to the forensics when-” and then she caught sight of monarchs, and her face turned thunderous. “So, they’re the ones who’ve kept my Emmy locked up?” A finger was pointing in their direction as she hissed. “If so much as a hair-“

“Yes, thank you Pam. We share in your sentiment.” Veronica held out a hand for the reports, completely ignoring everyone else until the information had been digested. “Nothing. No fingerprints, shoe marks, signs of forced entry, hair follicles, unusual particles…” A sharp glare was aimed at Midge. They had realised too late, any evidence may have perished in those precious weeks. Fuck. “So would you care to explain how you entered our houses, without leaving any evidence, and stole our children?”

“Stole our- What’s going on?” Leona Vanderwaal had just walked into the kitchen, completely aware of the fact that she was out of place, a pariah, because she failed to notice her own daughter terrorising theirs. And yet Ashley had texted her (they had exchanged numbers out of necessity when their daughters had become friends, and had formed a friendship of sorts, which she was sure was all but obliterated the year prior) so perhaps she wasn't completely ostracised.

An eyebrow was raised in Midge’s direction. “The court floor is all yours. Talk.”

“First of all… I want to apologize for my associate’s fanatical explanation, Mrs. Hastings. Flinna? Folder number three.”

Normally the empress would tell Midge that she outranked her but right now she knew the queen was much better at this than she ever could be. Flinna got up, opened the briefcase and got out the third folder in the stack.

Midge nodded her thanks and spread out the photographs the folder contained. “When your daughters arrived on our shores, Miss Flightfoot here held a ball in their honor since I was away on a diplomatic mission. And this is the portal to and from Magebridge located in the Black Sea with the longitude and latitude coordinates. This is Newcrest where your daughters arrived by boat to our shores. And this is Esterwell, our capital. The girls stayed in the palace with both of us. We designed clothes, and rooms to their individual preferences. As for why such an occurrence happened…” Midge caught Ella and Veronica's questioning gazes without missing a beat. “We were at war. And there was a...ahem-prediction that your daughters may provide a positive outcome for us. And they did. Spencer drew up a contract of rewards and conditions before they agreed to assist us with Flinna since she is empress, and now all five girls are approximately 20 minutes away if the traffic from Philadelphia isn't as notorious as it normally is.”

“Contract?” Ashely asked with a quirked brow in Veronica's direction. Like mother like daughter indeed. She couldn't help feeling a little impressed and withheld from asking what Hanna wanted. Veronica was running this. Unfortunately.

Ella bit her lip and fidgeted. This honestly seemed all too ludicrous to not be true. At least in her opinion.

A feeling of pride glowed within her, and Veronica couldn’t help the smug smile. But at the same time, it dropped, and she was once again scowling. Everything seemed legitimate from her scrutiny, which made the situation all the worse for the monarchs. “For Ashley’s benefit, elaborate on what exactly these contract terms were. And then, you can begin to explain how the fuck you thought-”

“Allowing minors to fight in a war when they haven’t trained adequately, without their parent’s express permission, was acceptable.” To say Pam was furious was an understatement. How could they think it was okay to take and use children, for their own gain, all the while placing them in danger? War had changed Wayne…And he was a trained adult. Who knew what damage was done to her little girl.

“Mrs. Fields I assure you that these young women were well trained before we sent them into battle and need I remind you that they aren't minors any longer at the age of 18.” Said Flinna calmly.

“Thank you, Flinna.” While the empress was right, she had addressed the wrong mother while making such a statement. “We have made individual copies of the contract for each of you.” Midge took out another folder and handed it to Veronica. “The original is also in there. With all of their signatures.”

“You could also just tell us what you promised our daughters.” Said Ashley.

“Hanna asked for financial assistance in getting into the Fashion Institute of Technology. Mona wants me to assist her in a search for New York real estate for the both of them, and I’ve set aside an estate for her in Magebridge should she wish to visit. Spencer will be given a letter of recommendation with her Harvard Law application and an off campus residence. Aria asked for a list of publishers that Flinna is in touch with.” Midge locked eyes with Pam. “Emily has asked to stay in Magebridge where we will offer her education and employment.” Best if they had no knowledge of Alison. “The girls have also received several checks for their services. As far as I know they haven't decided what to do with the money just yet.”

“Publishers?” Asked Ella with a knowing smile. That was her daughter. Not worried about college. Just thinking of her writing and how successful she wanted it to be.

“I'm a well known designer for business fashion on the runways of New York.” Flinna said with a surprisingly modest shrug.

Well, Harvard was hardly the University of Pennsylvania, but it was better in many aspects. The fact alone that Spencer had the insight to take every advantage she could in their given predicament was commendable. And the contract was, for all intents, tightly binding and well worded. So, of course Veronica felt an immense amount of pride. “Of course, you can’t be held accountable for the kidnapping of minors, but that certainly doesn’t limit any prosecutions in the court. It’s just as easy to charge for the abduction of adults, even with their consent to aid in a war, it is arguable that it was coerced. And seeing as the force have already invested a considerable amount of time and resources into the cases, that would add another offence to your charges. So for your sakes, they should come through those doors unharmed. Have you said all that you need to?” Quite frankly, the sooner they were gone, the better.

Whilst it was understandable why Emily would want to leave Rosewood, living in such a far off country? Pam just couldn’t fathom why her daughter would want to stay in such a poisonous place- she was going to ignore the hypocrisy in that. Maybe if Wayne talked to her, maybe she could be convinced to study closer to home.

Flinna exchanged a look with Midge. Hanna and Emily weren't exactly ‘unharmed’. But was it really the best time to bring it up? Hanna would always have the scar and Emily was going to be able to get by just fine with the technology they had used.

Midge shook her head. It was best to let Emily and Hanna explain to their mothers. Pam and Ashley couldn't be reasoned with. That much she knew. “Yes. Everything seems to be in order. Your daughters should be here any minute. Leo, their driver, just texted me and said they're in Rosewood.”

Ashley noticed the looks on the monarchs faces and decided to keep quiet but waited with baited breath for Hanna's arrival. And another sip of wine, of course.

“You both looked after my daughter?” Asked Ella, walking up to Midge.

“I trained her myself, Mrs. Montgomery. Aria is exceptional.”

Ella nodded. “Thank you.” Midge was so young to be in such a high position of power. She had to be thirty at most. Was that a wedding ring?

“You're...you're welcome.” Midge said, shocked that Ella was even just studying her.

The shared look the monarchs exchanged further unsettled Pam. Did that mean one of the girls was harmed? What if it was Emily? The thought was sickening. There would be hell to pay if she was harmed under their care.

“If that’s all, I want you to leave my house. Preferably before the girls return. None of them are to have any contact with either of you until their parents and I have had a discussion as to how to proceed. For that to happen, I need some contact details.” Veronica could sense that both Pam and Ashley were ready to tear into the women. And whilst she had entertained the idea, it wouldn’t favour them in any impending legalities. Which was why she had to remain impartial, yet slightly forceful. “Don’t stray too far. Just- Leave.”

Leona had remained relatively quiet whilst Veronica had kept charge of the interrogation, but she couldn’t push down her growing concern over Mona any longer. So before the monarchs excited the house, she extended a hand towards the redhead. “Um, Mrs Beast? I just- I’m quite concerned. My daughter, Mona, she’s um…she’s dealt with severe mental health issues and…Is she okay?” Her voice was quiet and timid, fully aware that the rest of the parents were more than likely judging her concern over someone they deemed a villain. It was never certain what could be a potential trigger for her daughter, but without the medication the doctors insisted she take…It was just highly worrisome. She didn’t want Mona to ever get into such a catamorse state again.

Midge immediately softened as she took Leona’s hand and offered a gentle smile. “Mona is doing very well. She's a very special girl and turned me into a bit of a softy, Mrs. Vanderwaal. I'm going to miss her very much. We provided her with the medication she needed. Mental health is just as important as physical health so we were all too happy to help your daughter. She's a delight who just needs a little extra love.”

Flinna was incredibly miffed at the mere idea of having to stay away from Spencer but it was necessary. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. Hopefully. She handed Veronica two business cards. “Here's our contact information. We won't be going far. Thank you for hearing us out, Mrs. Hastings.” Oh how she wanted to say something complimentary about Spencer. But she couldn't. It would give too much away. Everything sucked.

“Thank you.” She wasn’t capable of saying much else, but her relieved, grateful smile said it all. Perhaps the women weren’t cruel abductors like they seemed to be portrayed as. With nothing more to say, Leona retreated into a corner away from the others.

Veronica didn’t bother to verbally respond, opting instead to give a slight inclination of her head, before closing the door on them with a sigh. “Anyone else sorely in need of a glass of wine?” Making her way into the kitchen, she filled glasses up. “Help yourselves.” The bottle was then passed over to Ashley, delivered with a stern look. The redhead had been drinking far too much.

“That was…Something.” Pam sighed as she took a glass and leant against the counter, taking a sip before continuing. “I think we should press charges.”

“We might want to wait to hear what our daughters have to say before we act.” Ella replied.

“I can't even imagine seeing Hanna after all this time.” Ashley said quietly, sadly eyeing the wine bottle but knowing Veronica was right. As usual. “How do we know they're not lying?”

“Don’t. I for one need a little hope after the past few months.” Ella took a long drink.

“You know, Spencer has this saying,” the wine glass was emptied in one, “hope breeds eternal misery. She always remained the cynical one.”

“They balance each other out. Emmy was always far too trusting and caring for her own good.”

“So what you’re saying is, we can’t trust what the girls say, because they may have been manipulated to the point of believing that they were well cared for and doing the right thing?” Veronica raised an eyebrow at Pam’s nod.

“Precisely.”

“I don’t think they’re lying at all. They seemed to genuinely care.” Anyone who prioritised mental health clearly cared about how it impacted quite severely at times. “But that’s just my opinion.” Leona finished quietly, feeling far too out of place. She hadn’t expected to be welcomed with open arms.

“I'm with Leona. Our perception of them is certainly warped due to the circumstances. It's possible that they were desperate when they brought the girls into this. Did you see how young they were? Could you even imagine running a country in your early thirties or late twenties? We have to keep things in perspective.” Ella put down her empty glass.

“Well...One of them was eyeing me up.” Ashley huffed. “So forgive me for not being entirely sympathetic because I have no idea what to think of these people besides questioning if their intentions were pure.”

Once again, Veronica nodded her head at Ashley’s point. “On the subject of keeping things in perspective, they did lie to us. That isn’t a felony, but we have to question why they didn’t just outright state the truth. Even if it wouldn’t have achieved anything, they lied and used our girls to their own advantage. Not once did we get any semblance of closure. They had someone keep them up to date on the case coverage, and yet they failed to admit what they did until their needs were satisfied. Their intentions are questionable, and their defence is flawed.”

“And did you see how they danced around the topic of the girls coming home unharmed? Something is definitely up with that.” Pam folded her arms. “Working in a room full of cops teaches you a thing or two about body language. They’re hiding something.” 

***

  
Just then, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway interrupted the discussion. Spencer's heart raced as did her mind when she stepped out of the limo. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach when she recognized all the vehicles parked around her house. Flinna had already left. Probably because things hadn't gone well. “Well...this should be fun.” She said with a huff as Aria appeared by her side.

“It’s going to be fine…They’ll just be a little concerned.” How that concern and worry was going to manifest was the more pressing issue, and Aria couldn't help but grimace slightly at the sudden possibility of an excruciating long and loud conversation. “Just, try to avoid a shouting match with your Mom...and ease into the Flinna topic. You’ve got this, Spence.” And yet, she had to remain ever the optimist with a cheery smile as she linked their arms.

“How does it feel to be human again?” Spencer asked as she returned the smile with one of her own. “You seemed pretty excited to have the salad when we stopped for lunch. Hanna looked a little scared when you started moaning.”

“I wouldn't say scared...Concerned seems more accurate.” Said Emily. She tried to ignore her heart pounding rapidly in her throat. People stared at her arm whenever they had gone anywhere and her mother was going to flip her lid.

“Honey? Might want to loosen that grip. I know you're nervous, but it's starting to hurt.” Mona was holding back tears because her mother was here. And that meant everything.

Loosening her grip with a mumbled apology, Hanna gently wiped away the few tears that had appeared on her girlfriend’s face, and then stared apprehensively at the house. Yes, she had missed her mother more than last winter's cashmere sweater collection, but now the thought of actually seeing her was almost enough to make her vomit. Almost. How did you break the tragic news of breaking a nail to your own mother?! "Well, for someone who says she's a vegetarian, Aria sure eats like an animal."

"Oh bite me, Hanna.” A mock glare was aimed towards the blonde. “I’m not going to miss being a vampire, at all. For one, it’s great to not have the urge to drain all of you dry. And I missed the sun. Having to drink blood was like..." A grin came with the rest of the analogy. "Having to wear a spring collection released two years ago...in fall." And it had it's desired effect, if the blonde's scandalised expression was anything to go by.

"That statement was both ironic and morally flawed...I think." Hanna looked towards Spencer for confirmation.

Spencer nodded distractedly as she stared at the front door. After taking a deep breath she rang the bell and waited. 

 

***

  
Ashley shot up out of her chair and so did Ella. They ran to open it and then stood in front of it, tears silently falling freely when they saw their daughters through the glass. Ashley nearly ripped the door from its hinges before wrapping Hanna in her embrace tightly, the silent tears becoming loud sobs.

Ella ran to Aria, her crying was slightly quieter but she clung to her daughter just as tightly.

Mona had been shoved away by Ashley which was perfectly understandable and then she ran towards her own mother.

Emily held back, feeling incredibly self conscious about her arm.

Spencer stood still, unsure of how to react to her mother and she didn't see Veronica at first either.

Clinging on to her mother and pushing aside the faint pain that occurred whenever too much pressure was applied to her ribs, Hanna allowed the pent up tears to flow. Finally, there was a sense of safety.

Aria hadn’t expected to be immediately bombarded in a hug, but she relaxed into it all the same.

When she had caught sight of her daughter running towards her, Leona had just as quickly pulled Mona into her arms. Holding her close to her chest as she alternated between stroking the brunette hair and kissing the top of her head.

And then when all the frenzy had stilled, Pam caught a glimpse of her daughter and…and a metal arm attached to her otherwise flesh body…She felt her knees go weak as she numbly wandered over to Emily. It wasn’t a-Surely her mind was just tricking her in it’s worry induced state.

Completely at odds to the emotional displays surrounding her, Veronica approached Spencer calmly, a relieved yet proud smile on her face as she briefly hugged her daughter before guiding her over to the sofa.

Spencer hugged her back but knew the questions were coming so she steeled herself for the inquiries her mother was capable of. And had there been...pride? What had she done to deserve that? What had Flinna or Midge said to all of their parents?

“Mom?” Emily was trembling. “‘Mom it's…I-I'm okay. Please…” She wanted to reach out to Pam but she just couldn't.

“Are you alright?” Asked Ella. She wasn't sure what else to say. Aria seemed unharmed.

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” Ashley asked with a sniffle. She wasn't used to crying so openly with other people around. Even if it was in front of her friends. Losing composure wasn't a thing you did in Rosewood. (Drunken mistakes didn't count)

“Midge...was she here?” Asked Mona. “Is she okay?” The last she had seen of the redhead was a very brief tearful goodbye and a promise to see her soon. She was very happy to see her mother but she too, wondered where Flinna and her friend had gone.

Pam just shook her head, disbelief clouding her features as she stared at the arm. “Emily...I- What…How could they..?

“I- Yeah, it’s quite hard to be harmed when you’re a vampire…” So that probably wasn’t the best way to approach that news, but how else was Aria supposed to broach that particular subject? Never mind the fact that she had been tortured...that was something she couldn’t even begin to explain.

There was going to be no point in lying to her mother, Ashley always knew when she was. “I- I kinda broke a nail…And sorta, maybe, kinda got skewered like a kebab…” Hanna avoided eye contact as she whispered the last part.

“She left a few minutes ago, not that I agree with how- That doesn’t matter now.” Leona searched her daughter’s face for any trace of harm- physical or mental. “Did anyone hurt you?”

“No. She-They. They protected me. They took care of me.” Replied Mona quietly as her eyes flickered over to Hanna briefly.

“Hanna I don't really give-What?! What do you mean you got-where?! Who the hell-Did they hurt you? Who is re-I will-” Ashley stammered in fury and concern.

“A vampire? How did-what-please explain.” The optimism that Ella had felt was now quickly evaporating.

“Flinna and Midge didn't do anything, Mom. They made sure I got this arm. It was my decision to fight. I wasn't looking when a young woman-” Emily wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. “So I should have been more careful. I'm fine. I'm okay.”

Leona sighed in relief as she let go of Mona, following her daughter’s towards a certain blonde, and then tilting her head in confusion. It hadn’t escaped her notice how close they previously were. Hopefully their friendship had started to repair itself. If there was one thing she couldn’t give Mona that her daughter truly deserved, it was friendship.

“It’s really not a big deal, Mom. The nail will grow back eventually.” Hanna shrugged, trying to make light of the situation because her mother was totally blowing it all out of proportion. “So yeah, I got a tiny bit hurt and almost died. No biggie.” And she probably shouldn’t have mentioned that last part. But hey, Spencer did say she had the subtly of a hand grenade. Which was a rather odd compliment, but she took what she could.

“I don’t know how to explain. It just…I woke up on the beach and it just happened.” Aria rubbed her eyes with a yawn, the whole vampire and travelling gig had really messed up her sleeping patterns once more. “I don’t have the words to make sense of it myself.”

“You’re not- Emily, you’re not fine! You shouldn’t have even been dragged into- That could have killed you!” If there was any chance of the monarchs going without punishment, it had just flown out the window. How did they think that keeping...that from her was a plausible idea? “And now you’re going to live there? How could you- I don’t understand any of it.” A few tears glistened in Pam’s eyes as she looked up at her daughter. Her sweet girl, too kind hearted for her own good. Emily didn’t deserve such a heavy burden.

“I'm alive, Mom. And I'm 18 now. I would be living somewhere else anyway. And if I'm there…” Emily looked down at her arm. “People don't look at me like they will here. And I need that, Mom. I need a fresh start. I love you.” Her human hand gripped her mother's. “But I'm ready to leave Rosewood. I'll come visit you and dad. I'll keep in touch...but I want this.”

“I-I don't know what that even means, Aria.” Ella stammered. “But...you're human again now?”

“Oh yes, Hanna. That's not a big deal at all. Almost dying. It's like falling off a log!” Snapped Ashley.

Not knowing how else to counter, Pam just held onto her daughter as tightly as she could. Perhaps it was time, as loathe as it was, to let her go. To experience the world for herself. “I…Okay. If you need this…”

“Yes, Mom. I’m human again and…I have never appreciated not wanting to suck the life out of anyone as much as I do now.”

“Exactly! Honestly, it really isn’t such a big deal. Although,” Hanna pouted “the blood did ruin a great bra. It was a total blow.”

With all the confrontations and reunions occurring, it was rather hard to direct her thoughts to a more logical order. So Veronica just sat in a minutes silence as a low chaos surrounded them, just thinking. Taking in the fact that her daughter was next to her, seemingly unharmed despite all the odds. “Factoring in a reward clause just to ensure you get into law school was a rather tactical move, Spencer. And that’s disregarding the fact that you established a contract of terms before committing to the- the barbarianism you was drugged into. I’m proud of that, what you’ve achieved.” It was best to start off light and tentative, Spencer would be more cooperative that way.

Spencer looked around the room...the Marins were having a shouting match, Emily was hugging her mother, Aria and Ella seemed to be doing sort of okay and the Vanderwaals were quietly sitting together with serene smiles. And then she registered that her mother had said something. “I wasn't drugged into anything, Mom.” She replied calmly. “In fact, I was part of strategic planning. I helped them win. There was no barbarism.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you were abducted without consent, practically held hostage in a foreign country without any sort of outsiders knowledge. It was coercion at best.” Veronica followed Spencer’s gaze in looking around the room, tone just as calm. “And after hearing what happened, I’m most certainly pressing forwards with charges.”

“What?! Mom! No! I-Please. Don't. I-...” She couldn't. Spencer wasn't sure what to say. They had all been in Magebridge for too long. It was all going wrong. All of it. And now...everything she had worked for was falling to shit.

“It’s the right thing to do, both morally and legally. I know you may have formed…attachments…but it’s in the best interests of everyone.” And she was quite certain at least Pam would agree. Justice wouldn’t go amiss as long as she had the means to push forth.

“Think of the opportunities they've offered us. I may not have gotten into UPenn but Harvard will guarantee me a job anywhere, Mom. And Hanna wouldn't be able to afford the tuition to her dream school alone. And Emily wants a fresh start. After all we’ve been through...doesn't she deserve that?” pleaded Spencer. She couldn't lose everything now. She refused to.

Veronica cleared her throat and then tapped her highlighted copy of Spencer’s contract. “If I could just draw your attention to a specific clause you implemented- ‘If anyone becomes gravely injured or put through any unnecessary harm, you will be held accountable to the highest form of legal justice system both here and in the states.’- You put that term into the contract, Spencer. And with what I’ve overheard, it has been breached.” A long look was cast at Emily and then Hanna. “And as a contracts nature is to carry out the terms and consequences, it must be done. Therefore, I can’t see why any rewards should be forfeited, as that isn’t a specific clause in that particular term. You did your job well.”

“Unfortunately the rewards had only been put into the official contract afterward that clause was written. I wasn't sure exactly what all of us wanted collectively so I left it open until we had won. And for those rewards to be acted upon...Legal action can't be taken.” Spencer needed caffeine. Mostly because she wanted to scream in frustration. “The contract wasn't even complete when that clause was written. It wasn't even signed.”

“It’s signed now which makes it just as legally binding. And as far as I’m concerned, that limitation for those rewards is quite a clever use of emotional manipulation. Sadly, it impedes the course of justice, which I don’t need to remind you is another chargeable offence. I’m pressing charges, Spencer. With or without support.”

“So you sent them away and now you're pressing charges.” Her heart was at the bottom of her stomach. Flinna...Flinna had probably been in this very room and now they would probably not even be allowed to look at one another.

“Yes, I felt that their influence here during such a conversation and emotional reunions would only serve to cause further trauma and unnecessary legal impediments on our part. That, and I just couldn't stand to have them lingering. They don't belong here. And I could only hope that they have enough sense to comply and stay away from you all.” Veronica was absolute in her decision, reflected in the way she kept her tone firm as she rose, signalling the end of the discussion. “I can't say I’m sorry about how this all turned out. But I am glad you’ve returned home unharmed, given the circumstances.”

“I love her.” Spencer's voice was quiet and firm. Her eyes met Veronica’s. “Flinna...I-I'm in love with her.” She had lost everything. So...clearly now was the time to drop the bomb. Might as well go to hell thoroughly.

By this point, Veronica wasn't remotely surprised at Spencer’s outburst. Her daughter was clearly desperate. But, most concerningly, it appeared that she was being truthful. Or, as truthful as she could be in her manipulated state. “I don’t know which one of your abductors that is...but I can tell you for certain that that isn’t the case at all. Stockholm syndrome is quite common in cases like- And paired with the inevitable post traumatic stress disorder the war would bring...Spencer, you can't love someone like that. It isn't healthy. And she continually lied to all of us- How could you even think that would make a dent of difference? If anything...I forbid you from ever contacting them again.” Perhaps sending Spencer to a counsellor would be necessary, too. “Really Spencer, their defense is weak and unless you can provide actual proof that they really looked after you, like the so called carers they titled themselves, I can’t-”

“They cared. We didn’t have to fight. They reminded us time and time again that we had the right to withdraw consent at any moment. And…” Aria took a much needed, sorely missed breath as she sagged against her mother before weakly continuing. “I was taken from the palace…tortured for information…And Flinna came to save me. She put her life on the line many times, just as we had done once, so that we had every chance of survival. And, with all respect, Mrs Hastings, I am fully aware that we wouldn’t have been in that situation if not for them. But they really did all they could.”

Hanna had ceased her rather heated discussion with Ashley to sit beside Spencer for some sense of comfort against the terrifying force that was Veronica Hastings. Honestly, that woman was ruthless and gave Olivia Benson a run for her money. “Yeah, no offense Mrs Hastings, but they totally cared. I mean, as soon as we arrived at the palace they did everything to make us feel at ease. Like, hello, they totally shelled out on our outfits just so we wouldn’t be like pod people. Our rooms were near damn replicas of our own in Rosewood, they always provided healthy meals we liked and they gave us downtime to totally rock our hobbies. I know it sounds completely stalkerish and totally a typical creepy ‘A’ move,” she glanced at Mona and mouthed a quick ‘love you’ “but it does show that they cared enough to not want us to suffer. And, that’s not forgetting the whole eating disorder thing which they totally handled in a non-bitchy way.”

“And I wouldn't be able to have an arm like this if I lost it in Rosewood. They paid for me to have this so I could maintain a normal life. They brought a specialized mechanic to work with the medical team to design this and it only took a few hours.” Emily flexed her metal hand. “Even when no one else wanted to fight for them...I did. And they remembered that.”

“And we’re legal adults. So if we don't want to press charges...then we won't.” Mona piped up. “Midge was one of the most genuine people I've ever met. No one was ever willing to give me a chance after-” She glanced at Hanna so the blonde knew that she was forgiven. “After everything. I got to start over. To hone my skills and have real friends.”

“Flinna was willing to die for me. She was offered a chance to surrender or die and then their opponents would step down. She told me her life was far less valuable than the lives of many. They threatened to kill me if she didn't cooperate.” Spencer hadn't told any of the girls this until now. Though Mona knew some of it since she had been present.

And now Veronica was left with the infuriating thought that she had hoped everyone would overlook. If none of them wanted to press charges, the case wouldn’t go far with just her influence. Not for the first time, did she find herself cursing the youngest Vanderwaal. “Well, it seems like someone’s done her research. And you’re all clearly emotionally dedicated to their defence which, whilst hindering the defence somewhat, is admirable. So then, girls, since you’re all so eager to take responsibility, how do you propose we move forwards. There is still the matter of a police investigation, and the offense that is wasting police time and resources to consider.” Of course, Veronica didn’t expect any of them to know how to proceed. Hence her challenging eyebrow raise as she folded her arms, moving so that they were all within her sight.

“Well mom…”Spencer rose to her feet to face her mother while standing in an almost identical pose. “Did Flinna or Midge mention anything about what their plans were to deal with the police?”

It couldn’t be helped, Hanna stifled a giggle with a hand as she watched Spencer totally mocking her mother. “Shots fired.”

Ignoring the rather immature comment and instead focusing on her own daughter’s impertinence, Veronica replied. “No, they left that detail out. Although I’m not surprised. I don’t think education was vital in their upbringing if they found themselves so easily ensnared in such a situation. If they couldn’t come up with a remotely plausible lie and improved evidence for your absence, then it’s safe to assume their plan is subpar.”

A cough that sounded a lot like “burn” followed, soon accompanied by the sound of a light tap and hushed “shut up, Hanna!”

“Well...since you have so little faith in their plans then I guess we’ll just have to assist with damage control.” Spencer took out her phone.

“I recall specifically saying that you're forbidden from having any type of contact with them. Charges or no charges, they’re not welcome on my property.” Veronica cleared her throat. “As for assisting with damage control, that's best left in more competent hands. So whilst I arrange that…you’re to stay in your room until further notice. I can’t speak for the other parents in the room, but it's clear you’ve all suffered great emotional strain. Being in the public eye would do more harm than good.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “Forbid? That’s an ugly 19th century verb. I'm 18. And I know I don't need to remind you that means I'm a legal adult. Since legality and fine print seem to be on the short list of things that matter in our family.” She could have mentioned her parents marriage but she didn't. She nodded a silent goodbye to her friends before walking upstairs and slamming the door.

 


	43. Splinna and Scrabble

While the liars had been experiencing a sweet and sour reunion with their mothers, Flinna and Midge had gone back to Philadelphia. A four star hotel with an indoor swimming pool and a decent bar had quickly been googled and booked. Currently, Midge was on her second margarita and Flinna had finished her third whiskey while a plate of half eaten nachos sat between them. “Flinna? Did you hear what I said?”

“I-” Flinna put her phone back in her pocket quickly. “No. Sorry.”

“Who texted you?” Asked Midge, arching a brow in suspicion.

“It's nothing.”

“Spencer wants to see you doesn't she?”

“Well-Yes. She...used the word need but-yes.”

“I don't need to tell you how incredibly reckless that is.”

“No.”

“Good. Go.”

“What?”

“Go. See. Your. Girlfriend.”

Flinna cocked her head. “Thank...you?”

“You're welcome. Now go. And don't let Veronica see you.”

Meanwhile, Spencer had remained in her room, far too irked to leave and face the inevitable confrontation with her mother. Which left her with the immense joy of reading through her old scholastic decathlon books to pass the time- whilst periodically texting Flinna and checking in on the girls, of course. She had yet to text Toby. But that was one reunion she didn’t know how to broach. He would find out that they were back, sooner or later. If not from her, or the media, then through Caleb. Toby was understanding though, so surely the breakup wouldn’t be too messy, perhaps he’d get along with Flinna? Speaking of, her girlfriend had yet to answer. Where was she?

 **Look outside your window, Harvard.** Flinna stood in the grass and waited for Spencer to poke her head out, heart pounding with anticipation.

Rolling her eyes at the text- sneaking around didn’t seem like a typical Flinna move, due to the empress’ usually loudly confident nature- Spencer discarded her book and went towards her window seat. “You know, this seems oddly reminiscent of a poorly made, modern take, on Romeo and Juliet.” She smirked down at her girlfriend, the small pangs of loneliness ceasing at the sight.

“Hope you appreciate the upgrade. You can't use magic here…” She wrapped her arms around Spencer’s waist and pressed up against her girlfriend’s back. “But I can.” The smirk was there as she saw the goosebumps form on the other brunette's neck.

“Right, I almost forgot magic was a thing. Do you mind toning it down in the real world? There is this concept called science I’m extremely fond of and it tends to clash horribly with the existence of magic. That, and it is admittedly infuriating to lose a party trick. ” The last thing Spencer wanted to do was use all the self restraint she was capable of, to not throw Flinna off of her and onto the bed- or desk, chair, wall, she wasn’t particularly fussed with the location. But that didn’t feel right considering the fact that Veronica was still in the house and, well, that was one encounter she didn’t need if Spencer had any hopes of warming her mother up to her girlfriend. “Not that I mind too much, it’s made you tardy.” She turned around with a smirk, unashamedly flicking her eyes to Flinna’s lips. “And nothing good ever comes with lateness. It’s rude.”

“Well...since I'm so very rude,” Flinna had a smirk of her own as her hands gave Spencer's hips a light squeeze before she moved the brown waves away from the pale elegant neck and began trailing her lips down. “I guess I better start making up for it, right?” Her voice was husky and low as it danced across Spencer's skin.

With a slight tilt of her neck, Spencer was finding it excruciatingly hard to contain the small moans. Her door may be locked, but Veronica had the annoying habit of finding her way around any obstacle. “That’s the polite thing to do.” And then she pulled her girlfriend into a searing kiss.

Flinna felt dizzy and then noticed her shirt was unbuttoned. “Spence...Are you sure it's a good idea for you to do that?” Their lips met again and she gasped. “Baby...we are really fucking loud. The last thing we want is to be careless.”

Had she unbuttoned Flinna’s shirt without noticing? Huh, must be too used to it. Spencer pulled away with a sigh. “I know. It’ll be easier when term starts and I can leave. When do you go back to Magebridge?” She hoped it wasn’t today. Who knew when they’d next have time together.

“I'm not sure. I have to talk to your mother eventually about you and I. I'm not looking forward to that because she already hates me. But Midge and I have a hotel room in Philly. Kind of magicked myself here. It's a two hour drive and I'm…” She cupped the back of Spencer's neck, their eyes locking in a heated gaze. “Extremely impatient.” Another kiss and she smiled. “I'm going to miss you, Harvard.”

“Of course you are. Who else is going to challenge you at every little thing? Speaking of-” A devious glint entered Spencer’s eyes as she smirked. “What do you say to a game of Scrabble before going into the jaws of death?” It was the only activity she could think of that wouldn’t cause suspicious noises. And it would calm both of them down before the discussion occurred. That, and she really, desperately, needed to defeat Flinna at the her trademark game.

An uncharacteristic blush had annoyingly made an appearance. “I...I-um...My spelling is terrible. It's not going to be much of a competition.” Flinna mumbled, not able to meet the intense brown eyed gaze.

It was in one of those rare moments where Spencer decided to take pity on her opponent. But only once. Flinna may be her girlfriend, but she still wanted to emerge victorious. “Then, I’ll let you use spell check on your phone. Even with that, you’re still going to have your ass handed to you, your highness.” Eyes alight with adoration and a classic smirk in place, Spencer began to set up the game.

***

  
Flinna wasn’t a board game person. She never had been. So it wasn’t really a shock to either of them when Spencer beat her. “That was five games in a row...it’s late.” Midnight. Wow, how fucking cliche. Did Flinna want to leave? No. But the risk of Veronica catching them in bed together was too great.

“Yeah…you should leave before Mom finds out you were here.” Heaving a sigh, Spencer cleared away any traces of their late night competition which had monopolised any time Flinna had that evening to have a more civilised conversation with Veronica. “But you’ll be back later, right?” It would be best if she wasn’t around during that particular encounter. Besides, Spencer had her own conversation to have. The inevitable reunion with Toby, to which she was both anxious and relieved. If they met on more mutual grounds like The Brew, there would less of a risk that it would divert into less amicable territory- that, and she could get a decent cup of coffee.

Flinna got up and gently tugged Spencer by the waist towards her. “I will be. Everything needs to settle down but yes.” She smiled, touching the other brunette’s cheek as their eyes locked. “Don’t miss me too much, alright? I love you, Spencer.”

“I think I can survive without your presence for a few hours. I love you too.” After a careful evaluation, Spencer decided that it was worth the risk to pull Flinna into a quick kiss. And then she was pushing her girlfriend away. Resisting the temptation to take it any further, despite sorely wanting it to. “Have a safe travel, your highness.”

“And don’t get yourself into any more trouble, Harvard.” Flinna sighed before snapping her fingers and disappearing from the Hastings residence without a trace.

With the weight of the day finally crashing into her like a ten tonne truck, Spencer fell onto her bed with all the elegance of a groggy heffalump. That night, sleep came surprisingly easy without the aid of a warm body next to hers, or anti-anxiety medication.


	44. Storytime

Caleb had spent most nights alone in the Marin household. Ashley was normally too drunk to drive back from her sleepless nights with Veronica and was only home for a few moments before and after work to change, shower and put her briefcase down. So when he heard her car pull in, he was surprised. But that was nothing in comparison to the shock of hearing-no. It couldn’t be-But it was. He was at a loss for words.

This was just plain weird. Sitting in her mother’s car. Driving up to their house. Listening to the sound of her heels clacking against the floor as the argument with her mother continued. Weird. It felt foreign. The feeling of being home hadn’t fully hit her. And then it did. Stopping dead in her tracks, mid eye roll as the rebuke died from her lips, Hanna stood frozen. Caleb. She didn’t register the feeling of her body colliding with his, nor the half choked sob that escaped her upon impact. Home. She had made it home.

He was crying. He didn’t cry much. But he couldn’t help it. The smell of her hair...was that new conditioner? The feeling of her nails against his skin as she gripped onto him tightly as she cried with him at a much louder volume… Words weren’t needed. Not yet.

All she could do was cling on to him. Tightly. Too many people had slipped from her grasp, and Hanna sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen to Caleb. Out of everyone, he always saw the best in her. Believed in her when no one else would. Okay, so he had his cynical moments himself, but whatever. Speaking of seeing, was that light stubble that she had seen? It seemed so out of place, and yet it seemed to belong there. His hair was shorter too. Less Shaggy and more…well, more like he was maturing. Weird. So fucking weird. But undeniably hot. There had been that urge to kiss him, that incessant impulse. That would be classified as cheating though…oh fuck. Double fuck. They needed to talk. Fuck. Why couldn’t she just enjoy things being simple for once?

Caleb saw her staring at his lips and face, he wasn’t quite ready for words...so he kissed her. He didn’t know what had happened to Hanna. But he needed her to know he would catch her whenever she fell.

Well fuck. Naturally she hadn’t responded through the shock of it, and then she did. Which lasted a few short seconds before Hanna broke down in a hysterics, the laughing slowly giving way to choked sobs. Everything was so fucked. Like, she had basically cheated on both Caleb and Mona. With each other. Why was she so awful? What was even happening?

“Hanna. What did I-I’m-Hanna? What’s going on?” He listened for a moment. Ashley had probably gone upstairs to bed to give them time to catch up. He held her face in his hands still, wiping away the tears as they flowed freely from the blue eyes he loved.

Why the hell did things have to be so complicated? It would have been so much easier if he had moved on…But she still felt something for him, and Mona…Felt more like home and safety than Caleb had. Which was so fucking unfair. Because she loved him. And she loved her. What the actual fuck was Hanna supposed to do? She couldn’t just discard either of them like last spring’s cashmere cardigans. “I- I don’t know what to do…” He deserved the truth. She owed him that much. “When we were gone…I hooked up with Mona. A lot. And…” Her voice wavered as she looked into his eyes, feeling like she was stabbing a puppy with every word. “I love you…But I love her too and- Fuck! I’m so terrible for doing this to both of you. Just the worst.”

“You’re in love with her. That’s different.” He admitted. “I’m not mad at you. Well...I am. But I understand. This is over isn’t it?” Caleb sighed deeply. “Have you eaten?”

“Have I- Are you serious, Caleb?! Like, I’ve just dropped the mother of all d-bombs on you, and you just- Out of everything you could ask like, oh, I don’t know, where the fuck we’ve been…You ask if I’ve eaten?!”

“Hanna...I’ve known about this ever since I met Mona. I knew that-“ He couldn’t help letting out another sigh of exasperation. “I knew that while you did love me...there was much more going on than I could never compete with. That’s one of the many reasons I never got along with her. Her being ‘A’ gave me an excuse to help you stay away from her but when you started lying to me about visiting her in Radley...I knew our days were numbered. So yes. I’m going to ask if you’ve had any decent food because I don’t know what happened to you. And maybe I just need to know you’re okay because clearly you’ve been interrogated.”

“I-” What the actual hell? Apparently Caleb could hack minds too. Hanna hadn’t even thought of that herself. “I’ve eaten. We were needed to help fight in this super lame war in some country under the sea. And they made me break a fucking nail. The whole stabbing and dying thing I could have dealt with. But not that. Bastards.” Hanna rolled her eyes with a huff. At least he wasn’t yelling. That would have made things like, a bajillion times harder. “I missed you a lot. Like, way more than my wardrobe. I can’t believe you finally cut your hair.”

“You fought in a war? In a country under the sea? And you want to talk about my hair?”He couldn’t help the smile that formed. “I missed you too. Tell me everything.”

“Everything? That would take, like, all night. Don’t you have hacking to do, Harold Finch?” Yawning tiredly, Hanna took his hand and all but dragged Caleb up to her room. Story telling was always more exciting when told in the comforts of a bedroom. Besides, she missed her bed. The one back in the palace couldn’t even compare.

***

Meanwhile, Aria was reading the book Dominic gave her after having a long, exhausting discussion with Ella about her travels. He had left her a note on the cover page. The handwriting was as ostentatious as he was and it made her smile.

_“Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”_

And then, there was a knock on her door. “Come in!”

Mike didn’t rush into the room and crush his sister in a hug. The thought had been there, but he had figured their mother had already come near to breaking Aria’s small structure. So he took a seat next to her instead, kept the tears that he felt at seeing her all safe (where she belonged in a typical Aria position) and placed an arm around her. Something had happened. No one had told him what, but they hadn’t been on a college tour. He knew that much. And judging by how hauntingly exhausted Aria looked, it had been just as bad as all the ‘A’ dramas. “There’s this thing, called having a life. You should try it sometime. Maybe use it to stop by and see your brother.” Which was why he wasn’t going to probe her for information. As much as he desperately wanted to smash up the fucker’s houses that tore their family apart again. Aria didn’t need that.

She put down the book and studied him for a moment. “Does having a life include a complimentary caterpillar on my face?” She wanted to keep it light. He looked so grown up. How long had she been gone? She hadn’t really kept count.

“No, but it includes not being a reclusive bookworm for two months.” Mike shrugged his shoulders, ultimately failing at keeping the worry and concern out of his tone.

“I actually haven’t been reading much at all these past two months. Didn’t really have time.” Aria put the book on her bedside table and settled into him. “Are you...are you wearing dad’s cologne?” What was he- “You were on a date. You just got home.” She couldn’t help changing the subject. Ella had practically taken out a thesaurus and asked her the same five questions ten different ways.

It wasn’t surprising that Aria had diverted the conversation. He hadn’t expected his sister to pick up on the date thing, though. “No shit, I don’t usually play basketball in an ironed shirt. Like I said, you should try having a life.” He bumped his shoulder against hers.

“I’ve more than a life for the past two months. It was a life changing experience.” Aria caught herself staring at the book she had just been reading and a fond smile appeared.

“So, you found a college and moved on from Ezra?” Aria was acting weird, she kept looking over to the book. Then again, she had always been weirdly vague. It wasn’t his place to pry. The only time Mike was willing to get involved in her love life was when the guy needed some roughing up.

“Not exactly...But I did meet someone. It wasn’t a forever thing but he was...special.”

“And he gave you that book?” That wasn’t his biggest concern though. “The whole point of that college trip was to find a college. Did you not get into one? Is that why mom was on edge?” Nobody had kept him up to date. So neither did he. A few buildings may have gotten smashed up in the last few weeks out of frustration. He felt helpless. But no one could find out again.

She had to tell him. “Yes. He did. But it wasn’t a college trip, Mike. That was a ruse.” Placing her hand over her brother’s, her eyes met his in a gentle fashion. “You have to promise me you’ll stay calm.”

It would have been easy to lose his temper. But he wasn’t going to. Aria was finally going to stop lying to him, and that meant a lot. “I’m listening.” Looks like they were going to be in for a long night.


	45. Damage Control

Toby hadn’t expected to get a text from Emily but had seen Veronica on the news last night so perhaps he shouldn’t really be surprised. Why hadn’t he heard anything from Spencer? Had he done something wrong? Things had been just fine before her disappearance. When Emily walked into The Brew, everyone stared at her. He knew exactly how she felt. So he said nothing, smiled and hugged her.

“Hey,” Emily breathed out a sigh as she melted into his embrace. At least somebody wasn’t treating her like…well, like a fragile mutant. Rosewood was full of small minded, narrow viewed people, and she certainly had a greater respect for what Jenna went through. “Look at you, officer Cavanaugh. How’ve you been?” Her eyes couldn’t help but stray to the coffee on the table. “You remembered my order.” Was she crying? It felt like she was. It had been too long.

“Of course I did. And I’m good. I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” She had never looked so far from the girl he had befriended sophomore year. It wasn’t just the metal arm. There was something in Emily’s eyes he hadn’t seen before.

Begrudgingly, Emily relinquished her hold on Toby to take a seat at the table. It seemed like everyone’s gaze was attached to her arm, and she couldn’t help but shrink under the attention. She had forgotten this discomfort that came with Rosewood’s hypocritical scrutiny. “I’ve missed you too, but I can’t stay in Rosewood. I can’t, not with…Besides, I’ve got a place at this foreign college. I- I need this. We all need it. Get out of Rosewood, please Toby.” And then her eyes widened in fear. They had left everyone vulnerable to ‘A’. “Are you sure you’re okay? We left you all so suddenly with…it still at large. You haven’t been threatened, right?”

Toby shook his head. “Things have been disturbingly quiet since you left. I don’t know what happened.” He took her metal hand, trying to not wince at the cold. Fortunately he succeeded. “If you need to leave...then leave. You’ve been through so much. But if you come back to visit…” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll be here.”

Nothing had happened, which meant the terms of the contract had been fulfilled. Not that Emily had ever doubted Midge or Flinna. Toby deserved to know the truth. She owed it to him, after everything. Voice dropped to an unsure whisper, she locked onto his eyes. “We helped to fight a war in a country, you wouldn’t believe where it is. That’s how I got…” She looked at their joined hands. “And if you don’t believe that, then you won’t believe the next part.” She took a deep breath. Toby was going to be the only one aside from the girls to know this last piece of information. Maybe Caleb, they owed him too. “Alison’s alive. She…she’s the reason why I’m here. Why we’re all here. Her and Mona, they won the war for us. Ali’s alive, Toby-” she held back the sob “and she loves me.”

His blue eyes widened. “I don’t know what to say to that. But I trust you. Is...Is Spencer alright? Is she-“ He didn’t finish and looked away, he didn’t want to offend Emily. Clearly this injury was one of the reasons why she couldn’t be in Rosewood anymore.

“Spencer’s fine, she’s just working through some things. Her mother wasn’t exactly…well it was warmer than what we had expected. She’ll probably be sneaking out of the house to grab a coffee soon.” Best to leave everything else to Spencer. It wasn’t Emily’s pace to interfere in the other brunette’s love life.

“Working through what exactly?” He asked with a quirked brow. And there she was as if she had heard Emily’s prediction. Spencer. She looked tired and slightly frazzled. Probably from whatever had happened with Veronica.

With her path mapped straight to retrieving the coffee, Spencer had placed her order and now stood waiting to the side. One super sized drip. Three sugars. Anything else wouldn't be strong enough to compensate from the parting argument she had shared with her mom that morning. Veronica had left with a stormy cast and critical insults aimed towards Flinna and their meeting that very day. So of course Spencer was going to bite back. Now, she sorely needed her coffee.

Emily followed the direction of Toby’s gaze, and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Spencer in her more natural habitat. She would really miss their old hangout. “I should let her tell you that, it’s not my place to say.” Rising from the chair, Emily took the coffee and gave Toby a one armed hug. “I’ll see you later, okay? Text me.”

He smiled and returned the hug. “I’ll see you, Em.” After she left, he walked towards Spencer. Toby’s smile changed and grew. “Hey.”

It couldn’t be helped, the smile that had appeared as she turned her attention to Toby. Granted, Spencer wasn’t nearly as ready as she ought to be for this discussion. Coffee was going to help. It had to. “Hey, I should have predicted running into you here.”

Should have-Was she not happy to see him? “Is something wrong? Emily mentioned you’re dealing with something. And only you could tell me what it is.” He hated small talk. And they never really did that sort of thing with one another anyway.

Well, here is is. Now or...well, she was never one to delay things. “Everything’s wrong. I assume Emily’s covered the whole war aspect. So I just need to further elaborate on-” She was making this far too complex. What was needed was the Hanna approach: no subtly. “I met someone else.” Fuck, she just kicked a puppy. Maybe that wasn’t the best method. Sighing, Spencer took his hand and lead him over to the usual corner. “I do love you, Toby. And if I hadn’t met her...But it doesn't do well to dwell on that. It happened. I’m sorry.”

“Her?” He wasn’t judging. Just curious. Yes, of course it stung. But she was being honest. That’s what they had always tried to be with one another. He wasn't angry...more sad than anything else. If she was happy...he would do his best to support that. Especially now when she was waiting for a bomb to go off.

“I…yes. I-I love a woman. I didn’t want to at first. I tried so hard to ignore it, ignore her.” Toby was taking this so well. Too well. Spencer had expected a raised voice at the very least. They needed to move on, before she drove the stake any deeper into his heart. “But enough about that. Have you missed me kicking your ass in scrabble, as much as I miss besting you?” A smirk followed the long sip of coffee. She shouldn't compare, but scrabble with Toby was more stimulating than the games she had shared with Flinna. And yeah, Spencer had missed that a lot. Really, she just missed being in his company. They didn't do small talk, as infuriating as it was, and yet she needed it. Anything to stop the guilt. “Got any inside gossip on the Rosewood P.D?”

He knew what she was doing. But if he wanted to know more about what was going on...he had to play along until she said more of what he wanted to hear. “You forgot...I won the last four games we played.” A smirk played on his lips. “And there are these two officers that keep getting caught in the break room. They just moved here from Philly.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Spencer rolled her eyes, it hadn’t been her proudest of moments. “The new cops missed the highlight of their careers, then. Doing nothing whilst the town was terrorised by anonymous virtual assassins. No new leads on that case, I hear?” She had to check that particular term had been upheld.

“No. All the evidence and any signs of any trouble in Rosewood has disappeared into thin air.” He cocked his head. “Does this have anything to do with your-?” He didn’t exactly know if Spencer was comfortable using the word ‘girlfriend’. And he didn’t exactly know who this person was to her yet. Only that Spencer loved her. That much he could tell from the conviction in her eyes.

A permanent smirk etched itself onto Spencer’s face. Rosewood was finally safe, its thorns cut off. For good. “It’s a term I implemented into the contract before we conceded to join the war: ‘A’ and their associates were to be brought to justice. Of course, I had to add a clause that prevented it from extending to Melissa, Caleb and yourself. Your intentions were pure.” Spencer huffed. “I had to add it for Mona, too. Unfortunately. Flinna, my eventual girlfriend, was quite the pushover when it came to giving into my demands. Something you both have in common, if I recall your failed attempts to stop me from teaching you french, correctly.”

“I’m a pushover to your demands?” Standing behind Spencer, was Flinna Flightfoot in the flesh, holding a small black coffee in hand with a bemused smirk on her face.

Toby stood up in surprise. Flinna was about an inch or so shorter than Spencer. She had blue eyes like he did. Except they were primarily focused on Spencer’s cleavage at the moment. There was a playful nature masking a plethora of desire underneath. “You’re Flinna?”

If things were different she would have gobbled him up like a slice of cold cherry pie. Why did he have to be so ridiculously hot? Damn him to hell. “Mmmm...call me anything you want, Officer.”

His eyebrows shot up. “I-”  
  
She laughed airily and held out her hand. “Only joking, dear. It’s a delight to meet you, Toby.”

Spencer looked on unamused, half heartedly swatting at Flinna’s arm. “Please excuse my girlfriend, Toby. She is, for lack of better words, a flirtatious little shit who should really text her girlfriend when she decides to visit Rosewood.” An eyebrow was raised in her girlfriend’s direction. “And yes, I think you’d find that you are quite the pushover.” Spencer glanced at her empty cup of coffee and took Flinna’s without a thought. “And before you say anything, yes. I need your coffee. Mother is being impossible as usual. Have fun with her later.”

“Spencer, that has no sugar in it.” Flinna sighed. “Never mind. You don’t care.” She caught Toby smirking at her. “Don’t say a damn word. She was a shy little flower in the bedroom barely a month ago.”

“And why did I need to know that?”

“You didn’t-Oh for the love of all that is holy...I’ll leave you both to it and grab another coffee. Sorry...two. Since I know you’ll need cup number three.” Flinna gave Spencer a look and walked back over to the counter.

“She’s...different.” Said Toby with a smile. “I didn’t expect her to be likeable. You’re more prickly than she is.” He teased while bumping Spencer’s shoulder playfully.

An eyeroll followed as Spencer drained the last of the available coffee. “Should I just leave so you two could have a room to flirt with each other? The only prickly thing around here is your face, Cavanaugh. There’s this thing called personal hygiene, I thought you knew about that, considering it won you a scrabble round.” The teasing banter came easily. At the very least they’d remain close. And Spencer was thankful for that.

“You don’t like it?” He grinned. “The girls behind the desk at the station do.” Flinna knew Spencer’s order. She was watching him. Clearly worried for Spencer’s heart. He couldn’t be angry. Or sad. Not now. He could keep it together for now. Spencer would have left town anyway. She had always been too good for Rosewood.

“Oh they do, do they? I bet they’re just dying to go out with you. I’m surprised I can’t see an official fanclub stalking your every move.” Rosewood would always bring out the worst in people. “Well, now you and that hedgehog on your face can go out and snap up all the ladies.”

He wasn’t sure if he had said the right thing or not. “Spencer…I-I want us to be friends. Is that what you want?”

Flinna held back from walking over and listened intently. She wanted Spencer to have closure. Or maybe...maybe Toby was better for her. Today she would certainly find out. _"He’s prettier, gentler, taller...a million things more than I am. How could she choose me?”_

“Of course that’s what I want. Honestly Toby, I thought you were the clever cop.” Spencer rolled her eyes fondly and rose. “I interrupted your day with Emily, you should get back to her.” She gave him a hug. “I’ve got to get ready. Harvard is metaphorically around the corner. I’ll see you soon though? Okay? Okay.” Against her better judgement, Spencer kissed his cheek, trying to ignore the audible breaking of his heart as she left to grab her coffee from Flinna.

He was silent as he watched her. He returned the hug, smiled when she kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs to his loft. It was a good thing Caleb had brought him some beer last weekend.

“Hey...you gonna be okay?” Flinna’s heart was beating rapidly. _"She chose me. Me! What the fuck?!! Midge was right. What a cunt. Holy shit…”_ She kept her expression sympathetic and maintained outward calm and composure.

Spencer merely nodded her head as she took the coffee from Flinna. “I’m better than you will be later. My mother is on the warpath.” She sighed and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’ve got to go, errands to run, essentials to buy. If you want to impress mom, arrive five minutes before you’re scheduled to–not a second earlier or later. Have a detailed plan. A physical copy is better. Right, I love you.” Another longer kiss was pressed to her lips, and then Spencer was scurrying off.

“Spenc-“ She hadn’t had any fucking time to say a damn thing. Spencer was on a mission. So Flinna downed her coffee and did her best to continue the notes she had prepared for her meeting with Veronica.

  
***

  
It was later in the afternoon when Veronica began to file away her cliental documents into the corresponding folders and drawers. There was still a few minutes to go until the meeting, and she was already anticipating that Flinna would be late in arriving to her office. Not that she cared too much, the meeting was strictly business and strategy. The monarchs had time to work on the proposal. As far as she was concerned, that was all that mattered now her daughter’s safety was guaranteed.

15 minutes earlier than she had been asked to arrive, Flinna knocked on the door, heart pounding in anticipation and fear. She hated lawyers. And Veronica was especially terrifying.

The last file had been stored within the drawer when Veronica heard the knock on her door. Glancing at her wristwatch and noting that she had fifteen minutes until the scheduled meeting, she was half expecting the arrival to be the latest order of case files. So when she opened the door, an eyebrow couldn’t help but raise itself at the sight of Flinna. “You’re early.” Nothing else was said as she moved from the door and towards her desk. Of course Spencer’s so called girlfriend was the more incompetent woman out of the two she had met prior. The meeting was already going to trial her patience, and it hadn’t begun.

“I have the notes you asked for, Mrs. Hastings.” Flinna handed a folder over. “These are the records my employees kept during investigation and these are the files about all progress the girls made during their stay with us.” She didn’t exactly know how it would help them accomplish anything but she wasn’t the one with the law firm.

After inspecting the contents of the folder, Veronica placed the documents into her desk draw. Her hands remained clasped atop the desk as she critically eyed the woman in front of her. Simply put, she just didn’t like her. Perhaps this was yet another stage in Spencer’s continuous rebellion to prove she was not like Melissa. Either way, Flinna just irked her to no end.

Flinna did her best not to squirm under Veronica’s gaze. She may be running a country but she had no power at all in this office. And Spencer’s mother would probably never approve of her. Which was funny because her own father would have loved Veronica. And Spencer. He would have adored Spencer. _"Would you be proud of me?”_

“If that’s all, you should go. I have collateral damage to control and other clients to attend to.” It was clear Flinna was hovering for the sole purpose of discussing her relationship with Spencer. Which wasn’t going to happen with Veronica’s exceedingly busy schedule.

“Veronica...And yes, I’m going to call you that because we are both adults here. I’m fairly certain we’ll be seeing a lot of one another...I would rather not have you call me ‘Your Grace’ at every turn. Not that you would. I know you see me as less of a person and incompetent. Fine. But I love Spencer. I do. I tried my hardest to fight it considering the significant age difference and that it could put her in danger due to my political position. But I will always do my best to keep her safe, and make sure she always has a place to go. I don’t know if that means anything to you, Veronica but I swear on my life that I’m here to stay until she tells me otherwise.” There was a fire in Flinna’s dark blue eyes as every word poured out with conviction. “I just wanted to tell you that. I’ll leave now.”

“You’re wrong on several of those accounts. Specifically, your assumption that we’ll be communicating. We won’t be. Quite frankly, I have little interest in your affairs. If we cross paths, so be it. If my daughter wasn’t of age, your relationship would be classified as paedophilic. Consider yourself fortunate that I can’t have you charged for such an offence. It is your actions that have put us in this position, Miss Flightfoot.” The frown etched onto her face deepened considerably. “Had the circumstances following the disappearance been conducted in a more appropriate manner, perhaps I’d be more inclined to being amicable. As it stands, I’m not.” And yet, perhaps she was being too har- no. The manner of the woman was simply off putting. But she so clearly was going to remain a constant in Spencer’s life, some displeasing presence that had to be tolerated, lest she further ruin the relationship with her daughter. “It is not your words that I care for, but the appalling actions that I have seen so far. The mere reason I’m even entertaining the slightest idea of some semblance of accepting your relationship is through Spencer’s own actions.” That, and the desire to not strain an already tense unit. Rising calmly from the chair, Veronica walked over to the door and held it open expectantly. “Like everyone, I need time to become accustomed to this before an ultimate decision is made. Prove my initial thoughts wrong, Miss Flightfoot.”

Flinna nodded, meeting Veronica’s eyes for the first time since meeting her. “I certainly plan to, Mrs. Hastings.” And she left the office, gently closing the door despite having the desire to slam it for the sheer drama of such an action. _“I followed my heart, Dad. And not in the way you hated. I did it the right way. For the right reasons.”_


	46. Game Over, Rosewood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. What was thought to be a small summer project of, essentially, writing about our Pretty Little Gays, turned so much more. A novel length piece of work, no less. When I had first began this journey I found myself as confused as the liars: thrust into a foreign world whilst trying to make sense of the confusion that was Season 4b of PLL. With the closing of this story, with the halting of a chapter in my life and maturity, there is nothing much left to say by way of an author's note. The most pressing would be a thanks, owed to many and yet only written for a select few.
> 
> To Harley, my writing partner, words cannot express the thanks I owe to you. You who have stood besides me on our journey into the world of Magebridge with the girls; who metaphorically held my hand as I was lead deeper into your realm, blind like the girls. You who kept up with my nonsensical plot rambles, who helped to shape the story whilst simultaneously shaping the way in which I improved my style. You who woke up many an early morning so we could discuss everything and nothing, who stayed with me on Skype until I was falling asleep. I cannot express enough how grateful I am to have stumbled across your post all those months ago. It is harder still to express how much I love you. Words never truly do anything justice. But thank you. Thank you so much. For everything, my writing partner. My friend. 
> 
> To our readers, thank you for taking the time to check out this story. I can only hope that you have loved it and received as much enjoyment out of reading it as I had co-writing it. I truly look forward to hearing your comments and criticisms on this piece- be warned, this story is my baby and I will defend it to the death- and just interacting with you all in general. I shan't delay your journey any longer, it is almost at an end...  
> Enjoy, my rosepetals. -Laurel

Unlike the departure from Magebridge, the sky was a cloudless blue and the sun smiled down upon Aria as she walked into The Rosewood Grill to say goodbye. Spencer was already at their usual table with a water. Of course they were both five minutes early. “Looks like you were able to say goodbye to Flinna.” The tiny brunette chirped with a knowing grin at the bruised skin just barely peeking over Spencer’s neckline.

The lightest of blushes lightened Spencer’s face as she rose from her chair to pull the one opposite away so that Aria could take her seat. But not before a gentle circling of the brunette’s arms pulled the tiner woman to her in a hug. The much more tighter, emotional ones were yet to come. “It was a hard goodbye, although I doubt the impending ones will be any easier.” They had only been back in Rosewood for all of under four days, and already their affairs were in order. And now, they were parting again. Who knew when their paths would cross, other than the obvious texts? Leaving Flinna had been hard enough, even with the knowledge that only a minimum of two months separated them at any interval. The same couldn’t be said for her friends. “You have found a college though, right? You were just mercilessly worrying me for your own amusement when you said that you were dropping out of education?”

“I got into Savannah State. Midge wrote a letter of recommendation. No need to worry.” Said Aria with a shrug.

Hanna was tired and had almost wanted to be later than what she was because she hadn't seen Mona since the day after they had got back, and honestly? Not having any form of communication, not even responses to her texts, hurt so fucking much. Her waterproof mascara had already held up against the tears leaked as a result of being ignored by her girlfriend. She was going to be a wreck, thank fuck for waterproof mascara. “You guys didn’t order yet, right?”  
  
An audible sigh of relief left Spencer at the brunette’s confirmation, and then she glanced at the newest arrival. “You’re on time for once, Hanna. We haven’t ordered yet, just waiting for Emily now.” She nodded to the seat beside her, then turned to look at the menu. “I haven’t even started to consider what to order- I assume we’re all wanting to order alcoholic drinks?” Alcohol mixed with an emotion infused parting? That seemed like a great idea (note the sarcasm).

“I don’t think I’ll need any alcohol.” Emily responded whilst sliding in next to Aria, scanning over the menu herself. The only good thing that was coming today would be seeing Ali again. That feeling almost numbed the pangs in her heart. Almost.

“Em, today you do." Hanna echoed what she had said to the brunette, all those years ago at Ali's fake funeral. "I’ve got that covered in case you don’t want to worry about getting carded. Not that we ever have anyway…” She finished with a smirk. Of course she had her flask- please. It was practically required for all emotional occasions.

Aria took Emily’s hand to give it a comforting squeeze. “You doing okay, Em?”

“Yeah…it was just really hard to leave Mom and- Dad was understanding but leaving them both…packing away my life and putting it in the car Midge is going to drive back in…It felt like losing a limb again.” It was near impossible to hold back the tears, but she did it anyway with a quick wipe below her eyes. A sigh followed, and then Emily was swiping the flask peeking out from Hanna’s bag on the table. Who was she kidding- the alcohol was needed just like it was the day of Ali’s funeral.

“We deserve this. A chance at having a normal life. As normal as it can get with us, anyways.” Spencer gave a slight laugh as she discarded the menu, promptly taking the flask from Emily to have a sip herself. “What the actual fuck did you put in this thing, Hanna?” A spluttered cough came with the grimace as burning liquid went down her throat.

Hanna smirked. “It’s from Magebridge, something called Letter 12. Whatever that means...Jen said it’s pure undiluted magic. Apparently it’s the strongest stuff in any realm to drink. So go easy.” The blonde gave Emily a look.

Aria nodded in understanding. “Dom told me about it. He said that supernatural beings are more susceptible to it than normal alcohol. Apparently Flinna was well known around the island for being able to hold it.” Her eyes met Spencer’s playfully.

“I’m not surprised, she can handle any alcoholic concoction.” Spencer responded with an exasperated eyeroll. “And as much as I’d like to talk more on the subject of her, we shouldn’t. Today is for us, right?”

A solemn nod was Emily’s reply, as she yet again took the flask to take a sip. “I would say we should all go out with a bang, but…” The referred to event hung in the air, unsaid, whilst three pairs of eyes flashed with understanding. “And we’d never quite pull that off anyway, we’ve always preferred not having to deal with Ali’s excessive dramatics.”

Spencer couldn’t help but snort at the infamous Aria Montgomery eyebrow raise. “You don’t say.” She acknowledged with a deadpan tone.

“Speaking as Ali 2.0 here...Being that dramatic is too much work anyway. I’m still exhausted.” Hanna whined.

Aria nodded. “I still can’t believe everything. It feels like a dream.”

Fondly rolling her eyes at the blonde across from her, Emily smirked. “You know, Alison actually finds it adorable how people at the club mistook you both for sisters. But don’t tell her I said that, she still has her complex of not appearing soft.” A short hum followed as she mentally contemplated. “That seems the most dream-like thing out of the whole ordeal. Alison being alive.”

“Really? So you don’t find the fact that Aria became a temporary vampire and how we could turn into animals, at will, to aid in a war at all unbelieveable?” Spencer teased, nudging the brunette’s foot gently with her own. “Because that is the most unbelievable thing for me, knowing that magic co-ecists with science. I don’t know about you two.” She glanced at Aria, then Hanna.

Hanna rolled her eyes and smirked. “Seriously?! Ali isn’t fooling anyone anymore. She’s gotten worse at lying since she’s basically your wife now. Heart eyes everywhere.”

“I mean...I always wanted to believe in something more.” Aria had a mischievous smile. “I am a writer after all…”

“Slight exaggeration, Han. We’re not married…not yet anyways. And before you go giving me those eyes,” a pointed look was aimed at the blonde who’s eyes were taking on that damned pleading shine “yes, you will be one of the first people I tell.”

“Whilst we’re on the topic of heart eyes, neither of us are exactly one to talk anymore. We’re all guilty of such a look.” Spencer finished her water and grinned at Aria’s yet again raised eyebrow. “Yes, even you Aria. If anything, you’re the most hopeless out of us. You are a writer, after all.”

“I better be. Mona and I will probably have a damn field day. Ali will be rolling her eyes every minute and I can’t wait.” Said Hanna with a positively gleeful grin.

“And yet...I seem to be the only single one here. Fancy that.” Mused Aria.

About to respond to Aria with a snarky comment, Spencer was abruptly interrupted with the arrival of the waiter. Once departed with their orders, she turned to Aria with a grin. “At least I’ve never been so desperate for a p.h.d or novel idea, that I maintained a relationship with an English teacher.” It was clear to tell that she was only jesting by the playful lilt to her tone.

“And neither of us have had sex with said teacher, in a public place.” Emily supplied with her own devious smirk, knowing full well the reference Hanna was about to make, judging by how the blue eyes sparkled, alight with wicked humour.

Hanna smirked. “You’ve never been Anastasia Steele. Far from drab and mousy. But did you and Ezra try handcuffs?”

Aria opened her mouth and closed it. “E.L. James had no taste, Hanna.” Her face and neck had flushed at the mention of handcuffs.

“That’s not a no.”

“For Ezra it is…” mumbled Aria with a glare.

Hanna raised a brow and the brunette who was infamous for doing so would have been proud if she wasn’t so damn mortified. “Called it. Dominic’s a freak.”

“In Aria’s extremely weak defense, it’s not like you haven’t thought about trying worse things, Hanna.” A satisfied grin broke out at the blonde’s scathing glare.

Emily hummed in agreement, not thinking about her next statement. “That’s true, Aria’s not the one who stole her mother’s copy, thinking it was a murder-mystery book.”

“EM! I told you that in confidence.” Hanna said with a pout and a huff.

“Hanna...you totally read it anyway.” Aria countered.

“I did. And it was sooo inaccurate. Like it was just sad.”

Surveying her friends with a confused expression and tilted head, Spencer couldn’t help but frown a little. “Am I missing something here?”

“Hanna here,” Emily gestured to the blonde, smirking all the while, “thought that 50 shades was a murder-mystery, so she read it a few years back to prove a point about being able to read ‘sophisticated’ books too.”

“Right…Well, that’s going to amuse certain people when I tell them later.” Clearing her throat a little, Spencer placed a hand on the glass of champagne that had just been placed in front of each of them. Their conversation needed to be re-directed to a more socially acceptable topic.

“Speaking of…” Aria smiled at Spencer. “She got you into Harvard, right?”

“Looks like Spencer got a first class ticket for her gay train debut.” Hanna said with a smirk before taking a drink.

Emily groaned along with the other brunettes present at the table, shaking her head- not in amusement, but in disappointment.

“That doesn’t make sense, Hanna.” With an eye roll, Spencer nodded her head in confirmation. “She did, she was legally obligated to through the contracted terms.”

“Really? Because you were totes driving stick and then Empress Flinna shows up...What even gives? Aria is the romantic. Most people would think that she would be more open to taking a spin in the taco truck.”

“HANNA!” Fortunately, Aria hadn’t wasted her champagne on a spit take.

“What? I’m trying to think logically here.” The blonde sighed and dropped it after receiving glares. “So...how does it feel to be the first Hastings to go to one of the most famous law schools in the world? I mean...Elle Woods didn’t go to UPenn for a reason.”

Rolling her eyes for what must have been the millionth time, Spencer took a small sip of her drink. “And that reason was her ex-boyfriend also went to Harvard, so she went there in the hopes of winning him back by graduating with a law degree.”

Emily couldn’t help but smirk as she added onto the teasing. “How often have you watched that film? At least a hundred times, right? And you forget the main plotline?” She shook her head with a playful tut. “You’re losing your touch, Hanna.”

“In all seriousness, though, it doesn’t really feel like anything. I mean, I didn’t exactly exert myself to get in so it doesn’t feel particularly accomplishing.”

Hanna acknowledged Emily’s comment with an eye roll of her own before turning to Spencer. “Hello! You were a commanding officer on the winning side of a war! You’re just like the veterans here who get to live a cushy life because they did something super brave.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t exactly translate into academic achievements or extracurriculars, of which contribute into getting into college.” She couldn’t help but shrug. “Besides, I did no more than any of you here. With the magic element, I faced less risk than all of you. And if you ask me, I think you should all be compensated far more than what I established.”

It was Emily’s turn to shrug, briefly touching the brunette's hand as her eyes softened. “Stop it. There was nothing more you could have possibly done, Spencer. I have Alison, a stable future, a replaced limb and all of you…alive” A glance around the table. “What more could I possibly want?”

  
***

“Did you tell Spencer you were coming?” Asked Midge as they pulled into the Hastings driveway again.

“No.”

“Are you...are you crying?”

“Absolutely not.” Snapped Flinna while quickly wiping her eyes.

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty.” Midge said with a knowing smirk. The core four were already there. Shocking.

The last of Spencer's bags were being loaded into her car, and then she was closing the door with a sigh. “You better not come back from Savannah talking like a southerner, you hear?” She drawled in her best imitation of the accent whilst turning to Aria.

To the side of Aria stood Emily, fondly rolling her eyes at the fussing from a certain blonde. “Yes, Hanna. I’m sure that I have everything from my room. Midge will be here any minute to help me put it into her car. I’m more concerned about the fact that you don’t have a way of getting to New York yet…are you sure your mom said that accommodation had already been sorted?”

Hanna nodded. “Yeah. She was smug and smirking. And I haven’t heard from Mona since she came over when I got home.” The blonde hadn’t been at all surprised the bed frame had almost-You get the idea. Good thing Ashley had been working late.

“I’ll certainly try my hardest, Miss Hastings.” Replied Aria with a playful flutter of her eyelashes in the same drawl. “And I don’t want you coming back sounding like some stick-up-their-ass politician.”

“You get out of the car first. I want to make her wait.”

Midge touched her friend’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need. Why don’t we wait a little longer? Stop denying it, Flinna. You need a sec to collect yourself.”

“Fine...I’m shit at goodbyes. And this one matters.” Flinna huffed with a sniffle and watery eyes.

The redhead smiled gently. “Flinna…”

“Don’t you ‘Flinna’ me...I’m embarrassed enough as is.”

Looking somewhat surprised at Hanna’s admission, she squeezed the blonde’s hand in reassurance. “I’m sure Mona will be along soon…You know what she’s like with her entrances.” Her attention was then turned to the other brunette’s, smiling as she felt Hanna inch closer. “Oh come on, Aria. We all know Spencer’s going to sound so pretentious and uptight, in a matter of days. It’s the Harvard effect.” The reply earnt Emily three chuckles and an eyeroll.

A small smile appeared as Spencer shook her head, before pulling the others into their last group hug. “I love you all, so so much. Just, don’t ask me to help you get away with murder.”

“Don’t worry...I’ll just ask my girlfriend.” Hanna said with a smirk. “And we love you too, Spence.”

Aria grinned. “You mean...more than usual?”

“Ready to go, Em?” Midge was standing behind them all with a welcoming smile.

Detaching herself from the group hug, Emily gave each of the girls an individual embrace as tears welled up in her eyes. “I didn’t think saying goodbye would be this hard,” she concluded with a humourless laugh, lingering longer in clutching to Hanna.

"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard?” Tears were only just beginning to fall from Spencer’s eyes.

  
It was hard, but Emily finally managed to tear herself away, gathering the multiple bags into her hands. “What brilliant scholar said that?”

“Winnie the Pooh.” A bitter laugh followed the response as Spencer watched the brunette walk away. Knowing it was only going to get increasingly difficult.

“How many times have you read Winnie the Pooh, Harvard?” Flinna had stepped out of the car.

“Let me help you with that, Em.” Midge grabbed a couple of bags with ease.

Nodding her thanks, Emily put what bags she had into the car. One last, long gaze was swept around, taking in everything. They had all been through so much, so of course the reminiscing hit her like a truck as she got into the car. With the sound of the door closing, her sobs finally broke free.

“Not nearly as many times as what you’re thinking, Flinna. Some of us here do have the intellect to read books without illustrations.” Spencer countered, feeling her resolve breaking as she threw her arms around her girlfriend, crying louder than she thought possible.

Flinna broke down in Spencer’s arms. “I hate you for making me have feelings...you stupid bitch, I love you so much.” She sniffled.

Midge smiled at Hanna. “You gonna be okay in the big city, sweetheart?”

Aria was watching Spencer and Flinna with a wistful smile. She was happy that Spencer had found someone like Flinna but felt a slight pang. She wasn’t going to look back but she had always seen a future with Ezra.

“Yeah well, the feeling is more than mutual, your highness.” It hurt so damn much to hear Flinna cry. She never did. So it was concerning and not at all helpful for either of them. “Damn you and your shots challenge, you started this.” Was that a whine? Fucking hell.

“I-” Hanna’s response was cut off by a light touch placed on her shoulder, dragging her attention towards Aria.

“I’m sorry to cut in like this but…I need to hit the road.” Tears were leaking out of brown eyes as she first embraced Midge. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for us. Nothing I can do will ever be enough to repay you both…” She glanced towards Flinna, who was clinging on to Spencer just as tight as the other brunette. “But you will both be immortalized in the pages of literature. Without this experience, I would have never had such a broadened horizon so…Thank you. And tell Dom to visit sometime.” The last part was whispered as she stepped away from the queen.

“You’re welcome, Aria. That’s very sweet of you to say.” Midge smirked when the shorter girl mentioned her brother. “I will. He already misses you.” She winked at the brunette as they both released the other from the embrace.

“I know...I’m so sorry.” Flinna said with a light laugh before kissing her girlfriend deeply, hands resting on Spencer’s ass, not really caring about the scandalized looks. “I love you. Text me when you get there, okay?”

Knowing that time was beginning to run thin, Spencer kissed Flinna yet again, pouring everything she had into it. “I’ll video call you, so you can watch me unpack and so you can glare at whoever’s sharing the dorm.”

Aria didn’t need to pull Hanna towards her, the blonde was already flinging herself into the open arms. “Easy there, Han. I can’t exactly write from beyond the grave.”

“You’d find a way around that and- Fuck.” Hanna had pulled away only a fraction to see a patch of black forming. “I am so so so sorry, Aria. I feel betrayed, waterproof my ass. I love you.”

Shaking her head in amusement, Aria relinquished her hold on Hanna, subtly nudging her towards Midge just so the parting wouldn’t be prolonged. “I love you too, even when you misreference literature.” Noticing that Spencer was less entangled with Flinna then what she was previously, Aria shuffled over to the taller brunettes. “Hey, you tall weirdo.” A quiet giggle left her as she felt Spencer lift her up in the hug.

“Hey yourself, you tiny weirdo.” If there was someone Spencer didn’t want to let go of as much as Flinna, it was her tiny brunette. “I love you. Drive safely. Don’t fall head over heels for the first southern gentleman you meet. And text me, because-”

“Because I’m small yet big, and you love me?” Aria finished, watery smile quivering more. “I love you too. Give all those stuck up, white, aspiring law assholes hell. And cut down on the coffee during finals.” With one last squeeze, Aria turned her back on the remaining women. Tears flowed more freely as she entered her own car. But it wasn’t until she was driving out of the Hastings’ driveway and towards the exit to Rosewood- and the most recent chapter of her life- did she feel her heart shatter.

Flinna walked over to Spencer as the taller girl was about just about to get into her car. “Glare at them? If she’s hot I might just flirt with her.” She was joking. “I can try to drop in during Thanksgiving break. Drive safe and I love you so, so much.” The empress opened the door, blue eyes glistening with more tears.

“Not if I flirt with her first.” A smirk hid the shattering heart. Thanksgiving was too great a distance away. “I love you an extraordinary amount t-” A quiet voice, followed by a sniffle, interrupted her.

“Spencer? Are you going to-” a loud sob made Hanna pause from where she was standing on her own. Of course she was the last one. “Leave without…”

“Without getting smeared with makeup? Of course not. Never in my lifetime.” The second she had opened her arms, Hanna came hurtling into them. “Bye baby, Hanna banana.” She whispered with a grin, swaying them both gently in a feeble attempt to suppress tears.

Hanna sighed, gently pushing Spencer back towards her car. “Go kick legal ass, Annalise Keating.”

Spencer didn’t have the heart to correct her on how she had no desire to become a criminal defense attorney. Instead, she smiled sorrowfully at the blonde now sitting on the steps of her home, looking smaller than usual. Briefly directing her attention to Flinna, she hugged her girlfriend one last time, lingering in their parting kiss. “Remember to sleep, your highness. Otherwise, I will resort to having your alcohol spiked with narcotics.” She quoted from their second conversation, before getting into her car and driving away from everything, everyone, she knew and loved. The relief of leaving such a tainted past behind doing nothing to help mend the tears in her heart.

Hanna sat on the steps with Flinna at her side and Midge standing in front of both of them. “Do you have any idea where my ride is?” She looked up at Midge hopefully.

“I might...And now so do you.” The redhead smiled as she saw the white ford fusion turn around the corner.

“I miss her already and I hate myself for it…” Flinna sniffled.

“Welcome to having feelings, your majesty.” Said Hanna as she patted her shoulder.

Once the car had come to a halt, the driver’s door partially opened. A pair of sky blue flats were placed onto the gravel, soon followed by the rest of the body emerging. “Well, this pity party is seriously lacking in dolls.” Pushing her sunglasses onto her head, Mona smirked at the surprised expression currently painted onto her girlfriend’s face, made all the more amusing when the monarch’s knowing grins (and one’s sorrowful cast, not that she cared too much about that) were factored in. “It’s better this way,” a hand rested on her hip whilst her head tilted “playing with too many dollies gets exhausting.”

“I’ll be waiting in the car with Emily.” Flinna rose from her spot next to Hanna and nodded at Mona who ignored her.

Hanna ran towards Mona, kissing her, losing herself in the brunette, completely smug that she had thrown off her girlfriend’s formerly composed façade.

Midge withheld from saying anything and turned around to give them privacy. She could wait for Mona’s goodbye.

Having the blonde rush her wasn’t at all unexpected- after all, she had played the part of distancing herself and feigning their separation well- but that didn’t change how Mona almost lost her balance with the momentum flung at her. “Easy there, honey, you’re acting as if you’re never gonna see me again.” Wiping away the running mascara from the face in front of her, she smiled gently. “Because that’s not what I’ve planned, nor what a certain queen helped to execute.” Barely able to see Midge from over Hanna’s shoulder, she took one of her hands and strut over to Midge. “C’mere, you secret softie.”

Midge laughed before embracing the petite brunette, kissing her cheek and smirking. “I’ll miss you. So you better call.”

“You...You’re coming with me? This car is for...us?” Hanna smiled at Midge gratefully. “Thank you…”

“I did nothing but keep the secret.” The queen looked at her watch. “You should be on your way, this one has another surprise up her pink cashmere sleeve.” Her expression faltered as she gazed at Mona sadly.

Temporarily turning her attention to Hanna, Mona nodded. “Don’t sound so surprised, honey. I did tell you there was no where else I’d rather be, than beside you.” Her eyes were softening, becoming a much gentler shade of brown that signaled- No. She wasn’t going to work herself up into an uncontrollable emotional state. “I’ll visit during term breaks, too. I mean, that’s if you can find the time in your busy schedule of being a monarch and sleeping with David.” The smirk couldn’t hold, making a few tears drop down her face. Not that it mattered, apparently it was a healthy display of emotion, or whatever. “And, let me know if you need a spy again. The Perfectionists can always make a comeback…as can a certain black hoodie.”

“Of course. I can always find time for my friends.” Midge took Hanna’s hand. “Look after this one. She needs a lot of love. And make sure to tell her it’s okay to say goodbye and have emotions.”

Hanna wrapped an arm around Mona’s waist and nodded with a knowing smile. “I will. Thank you for everything. And thank Flinna too when she’s feeling better.”

“I will. You two should go. The city awaits.” She smiled as a few tears fell before the green eyes widened in remembrance. “Mona...this is from Jen.” The queen took a little black silk bag out of her blazer pocket. She opened it to reveal a pendant of rose quartz carved in the shape of the flower itself. “A reminder of how much we love you and want you to succeed.”

A few more traitorous tears fell as took the bag into shaking hands. “Thank you, for taking care of us and…helping with the other surprise.” Midge would know what she meant. “Stay safe.” Hugging her tighter, Mona then fled to the safety of her car, before anymore displays of uncontrollable emotion occurred. She had a reputation to maintain in Rosewood, after all.

“She’s...I don’t have to explain do I?” Hanna said with a smile. She shouldn’t be jealous right? Midge was really hot but that totally wasn’t flirting. Mona had bonded with Midge the same way she had bonded with Elana.

“No. You don’t. Good luck, Hanna.” Midge kissed the blonde’s cheek.

Okay fine…she was blushing a little but only because Midge had caught her off guard. That’s it. “I don’t need luck. But thanks anyway.”

The redhead smirked and nodded, eyes flickering with amusement as she watched Hanna get into the car.

Mona had remained silent during the first few minutes of the car journey. And then, the ‘You are now leaving Rosewood’ sign appeared on the horizon. Taking that as a cue, she decelerated, using the time (and thankfully, incompetent cop free road) to gather an article of clothing into her free hand. “Au revoir, bitches.” She whispered, throwing it out of the open window as the car sped past the sign, feeling some form of spiritual weight alleviate.

Hanna placed a comforting hand on the brunette’s thigh, a proud smile shining through the tears. They had all gotten out, alive. The town, the torture, was behind them all. “Game over, Rosewood.” And so was the black hoodie, left lying on the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?  
> With so much left in our plans, that really wouldn't lend itself to a concise epilogue, Harley and I have decided to expand on this universe we have grown so fond of. A sequel/expanded epilogue is in the works.  
> A is for au revior, bitches. For now at least...


End file.
